The Flame of Happiness Trilogy – Resilience
by Black Raider
Summary: Following Stella's dying wish, Rosiepuff takes Branch back to Moonlight Kingdom, where he discovers a throne waiting for him. But can Branch be a good leader like his mother, and bring three allied kingdoms together in harmony? Where does he truly belong? In the Troll Tree with Poppy? Or Moonlight Kingdom as his mother desired? T for violence and brief suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**The Flame of Happiness Trilogy – Resilience**

 **Prologue**

They were cutting it close. Too close, in Lily's opinion, and she stated it several times. But, as Peppy explained to her, they had to make sure the bergens were occupied and distracted before they could make their escape. What better distraction than Trollstice, when every bergen would be listening to speeches from Chef and the king and not paying attention to what happened in the Troll Tree? Besides, the decoys weren't done yet, and the trolls had to work overtime to make sure there was at least two in every pod.

Once the wooden dolls were done and in place, which didn't happen until the crack of dawn on Trollstice, Peppy ordered everyone to pack their things and meet him in the center of the Troll Tree. The trolls packed only as much as they could carry in their hair or in backpacks, and brought the most valuable and sentimental objects with them. Everything else they could replace once they were in their new home. Children were carried to ensure they did not get lost in the crowd of fleeing trolls.

Clove took care of the baby Princess Poppy, waiting up in the tree branches for Peppy's signal. Clove, Lily, and Fern were the only warriors left in the Troll Tree following Oaken and Larch's deaths. Peppy named Clove the new royal guard, hence the reason he cared for Poppy now.

Fern approached Clove on his branch. "Movement from below. The bergens are beginning to rise and prepare for Trollstice."

Clove nodded in understanding. "Go get Branch. We must protect him at all costs." Fern hurried off to find the grey child. Ever since the death of his grandmother, the Moonlight Kingdom trolls watched over Branch and helped take care of him. Peppy insisted his godson stay with him in the royal pod, and the boy's aunts and uncle stopped by frequently to see if he needed anything. Branch had been numb to their advances for some time, but soon began to accept their familial warmth.

Lily, perched on a high tree branch, watched the streets of Bergen Town. The bergens who emerged from their homes headed for the castle first to hear a speech from their king. As morning cast its light over the town, the streets became silent. Trollstice did not officially begin until noon, when the bergens would gather to see the collection of the trolls who would be used for cooking.

 _Not this year. This time, the bergens are going to be severely disappointed. I'm almost sorry that I won't get to see their reactions._ Lily heard chanting in the distance, and she ran towards the center of the tree where the rest of the village gathered.

"King Peppy!" Lily called as she approached the troll king. "The bergens are on their way."

"Just got finished with the hair count." Peppy assured. "All right, trolls! Stay together and keep running until you reach the exit! Those with torches should pace themselves to light the way for everyone else. Let's move!" Peppy jumped down the hole first, and the trolls followed suit. Lily ushered the trolls into the escape tunnel, making sure everyone else went down before her. She even forced her fiancé to go down before her, and she waited until Fern and Clove arrived. Clove still cradled baby Poppy in his arms, and Fern gave Branch a piggyback ride. The three trolls hopped down into the hole just as the bergens began to gather outside the cage. Fern felt Branch's grip tighten on her shoulders, and she patted his hand to help ease the fear.

Suddenly, a strong vibration came through the tunnel like a wave. "I get the feeling they know we left." Lily said.

Clove passed baby Poppy off to one of the trolls. "Get her to her father! Quickly!" The troll nodded and began passing the princess along like a baton in a relay race. Clove drew his sword, ushering Fern and Lily to go ahead of him. They ran faster than most of the other trolls, but they would glance back to make sure no one tripped.

They didn't go very far before King Peppy himself darted past them. "Whoa, wait a second!" Fern called. "What are you doing?"

"Some of the trolls need help!" Peppy called back.

"Then let us help them!" Lily insisted.

"No, you keep going!" Peppy's voice echoed in the tunnel. "No troll left behind!"

"Lily, let's move!" Clove ordered. "Trust me, he can take care of himself!"

Reluctantly, Lily obeyed. Clove outranked her, after all. Fern heard Branch whimper a little. "It's okay, Branch. Just be calm. Everything will be all right."

"Will King Peppy be okay?" Branch asked.

"Absolutely." Fern said without hesitation. She did have faith Peppy would catch up; but even if he didn't, Fern wouldn't let Branch worry any more than he already did.

When the bergens' shovels and pickaxes began stabbing into the tunnels, the trolls picked up the pace. Clove forced the girls and the rest of the trolls to go ahead. He hung back as long as he dared, looking for King Peppy. When he saw the king running up—carrying maybe a dozen trolls, no less—Clove turned and darted from the tunnel per his king's order. Clove escaped the tunnel right before a boulder of trolls nearly crushed him. The trolls all looked to the escape tunnel. It was dusty inside, and there was no sign of their king.

Clove tentatively approached the entrance. "Hello? King Peppy! Are you in there?"

"No troll left behind!" Peppy shouted right before he smashed right into Clove and sent them both to the ground. Peppy hopped back to his feet, pulling Clove up too, and the trolls cheered.

"King Peppy!" one of the teens called. "What about the princess?"

"She's safe." Peppy assured. He parted his hair to show Poppy sitting safe and sound inside, and he cradled his daughter in his arms. "But we'll all be safer the further we get from Bergen Town." He ushered his kingdom away, leading them deeper into the forest and towards their new home. They traveled for the rest of the day and well into the night. All the while, the trolls kept whispering excitedly about how they were finally free.

"I almost can't believe we did that." Fern said. She looked to the five-year-old holding her hand as they walked. "You all right, Branch?"

"Yes." Branch nodded. He yawned a little.

"Haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Lily guessed.

"Princess Poppy was fussy last night." Branch mumbled. He didn't tell his aunts and uncle that he also had been having nightmares again. The boy almost tripped, and Fern pulled him onto her back.

Clove tousled the child's hair. "Then sleep. We'll be there soon, I'm sure." Branch nodded slowly, and he got himself comfortable on Fern's back. It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep. Silence fell over the Moonlight Kingdom trolls.

"I wish his mother was still around." Fern said. "He doesn't deserve this, to be without his family."

"We're his family, aren't we?" Clove said.

"I mean his parents and grandparents." Fern said. "The ones who are supposed to be raising him."

"Fate has dealt him a bad hand." Lily said. "We must do what we can to help him."

"I believe that starts with taking him home." Clove said. "We cannot forget what we promised." Fern and Lily nodded in agreement. Before Stella died, they vowed that they would return Branch to Moonlight Kingdom. After all, he was the heir to the throne, the future emperor of the kingdom. Now that they were free from the bergens, they had to do as they promised.

"Lily, your fiancé will be welcome there, I'm sure." Fern said.

"Yes, but I do not think we can leave this kingdom quite yet." Lily pointed out. "They've been so good to us. We should repay them in kind."

"Lily's right." Clove agreed. "At the very least, we need to ensure they safely arrive in the new home Larch found for them."

"We must do more than that." Fern insisted. "We should make sure they are safe from dangers until their pod homes are built and they are safe and sound."

"I agree." Lily said.

"Then it's settled." Clove said. "We will stay in the Troll Tree Kingdom long enough to ensure they are taken care of." He gently ran his hand through Branch's hair. "Then, we take our prince home."

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! The prologue for the final installment of** _ **The Flame of Happiness Trilogy!**_ **I hope you enjoy! I know this was short, but I want to get some more work done on the story before I upload much more. I want to make sure I don't leave you all hanging for too long between chapters. Depending on the response and how much time I have, I might be able to get the first chapter up tomorrow.**

 **TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Branch's Kingdom

**A/N: Okay, that prologue was much too short. But I'm loving your response already! Here's the actual first chapter for you!**

 **By the way, you might noticed a couple of my earlier stories are popping up as updated. I'm reading through** _ **Frozen Trolls, Branch and the Dragon Curse,**_ **and** _ **Branch of the Wolf-Trolls**_ **and making some edits. Those are adaptations I'm not the most proud of, and I wanted to change a few things. Ignore any messages you get saying they've been republished or whatever.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Branch's Kingdom**

Life for a troll was generally a party, big or small, for whatever reason the troll could think. Poppy especially embodied this belief. Even if there wasn't a specific holiday or celebration going on, she treated each day as a party and celebrated the smallest things. Usually, only her father could talk her down when she wanted to celebrate something like "Best Weather We've Had All Week Day" or "Stubbed My Toe Day."

Or, in this instance, the one-year anniversary of Peppy's marriage to Rosiepuff.

Sure, maybe it was strange that the king had married his godson's/son-in-law's grandmother. Of course, Poppy was ecstatic that her father wasn't afraid to fall in love and get married again. Plus, as Peppy often said, "We're old. We do what we want." Rosiepuff simply enjoyed sharing her house with someone again. When Malcolm took over the Troll Tree, he destroyed his younger brother's pod home out of spite. Rosiepuff had managed to save some of the precious items inside—books, scrapbooks, family heirlooms, and the like—and Peppy moved into her pod home after they were married.

As Rosiepuff sat in her favorite chair and worked on her knitting, she glanced to the couch and saw that Peppy had fallen asleep in the middle of his reading again. She rolled her eyes with a quiet giggle. After all, she had warned Peppy that babysitting Ash would be tiring. But Peppy insisted, wanting to give Rosiepuff a break from watching the children.

 _What a wonderful friend, and a good husband, I have._ Rosiepuff took a ball of yarn from her knitting basket and tossed it at Peppy. The yarn ball hit his head, and he snorted as he woke up.

"I'm awake!" Peppy yelped. He heard Rosiepuff laughing, and he chucked the yarn ball back at her. Rosiepuff simply caught it and put it back in the basket. "Must you do that?"

"Only when you snore." Rosiepuff said. "You'll shake the house with that snoring."

"Do not." Peppy huffed.

Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow. "You once took a nap outside and snored so loudly that everyone thought Growl Beasts were invading."

Peppy chuckled sheepishly. "Oh. Right." He chuckled as Rosiepuff laughed. They perked up at a knock, and Peppy answered the door to see Poppy standing there, hiding something behind her back. "Now, Poppy, I said we didn't want any big fuss made about our anniversary. There's no need to make such a big deal out of something so small."

"But it's not small to me!" Poppy said with a bright and happy smile. "I'm just so glad that Mom dying didn't totally scare you away from falling in love again! And at least I already knew Rosiepuff was nice." Poppy scooted around her father, set a box on the coffee table, and hugged Rosiepuff.

"So then what's with the box?" Peppy asked, taking a seat on the couch again.

"A special surprise!" Poppy said. She bounced on her toes as she gestured for the two older trolls to open the box. Peppy and Rosiepuff each took an end of the ribbon wrapped around it and pulled off the bow. Immediately, the box fell apart to reveal a couple cupcakes with lit sparklers stuck in them and a large card, which began to sing.

 _It's been a year now, let's go for two!  
Happy anniversary to you!_

The card suddenly spit out a fountain of glitter, which dusted Peppy's and Rosiepuff's amused faces.

"Don't worry." Poppy said. "The glitter is edible."

"That's my girl." Peppy chuckled.

"This is very sweet of you, Poppy." Rosiepuff said. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it!" Poppy said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go deliver another cake to Bridget and Gristle. It's the twins' one-week-old birthday! Plus, the doctor bergen gave them clean bills of health!"

"How _are_ those two little rascals doing?" Peppy asked.

"Quite well. Active and playful, and I think that makes Bridget a lot less stressed." Poppy said. After trying a few more times, Bridget and Gristle Jr. were able to conceive another child. This time, they were blessed with a set of twins who were healthy and active. Sure, there were plenty of sleepless nights when the twins didn't want to sleep, but Gristle couldn't be happier knowing his children would live longer than Randy had.

"I'm so happy for those two." Rosiepuff said. "I can't wait for them and Ash to be old enough to play with each other."

"Branch says they have to be at least fifteen. But I'm going to talk him down so they can play when they're toddlers." Poppy said. "I'd best be off. See ya!" She skipped out of the pod, inhaling the fresh air and smiling happily. Everywhere she looked, trolls were laughing and hugging and singing and loving. Poppy noticed her daughter walking with Creek. Rosie's outfit had changed a bit. She now wore a black tank top under her leaf-designed vest, and she wore a blue mini skirt with blue leggings. The black streak in her hair she now braided like a headband across the crown of her head. Creek laughed at something she said, adoration in his eyes. Rosie's and Creek's relationship had certainly flourished since Branch allowed them to formally date.

"Love is in the air." Poppy sighed.

* * *

Bliss blew her nose hard into the tissue, and then buried her face in her pillow to resume her pitiful sobbing. Her bed was a mess of tissues, tissue boxes, cookies, spoons, and ice cream containers. Rosie began to regret bringing the plate of cupcakes. She and Creek didn't even have a place to sit down. Satin and Chenille brought them a couple chairs and left the teenagers to help their daughter. Rosie dusted a few tissues off Bliss's nightstand and set the plate of cupcakes down. Bliss immediately grabbed one and barely got the wrapping off before she stuffed it into her mouth. She was a mess of crying and chewing, her hair frizzy and unkempt. She dressed only in her pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, a bad sign from the daughter of the Fashion Twins.

"Bliss, what's wrong?" Rosie asked. "Your moms said you had a breakup problem, but that it was complicated."

"Did Glint break up with you?" Creek asked. "Or did you break up with him?"

"He…..he….ch-cheated on m-m-me!" Bliss blubbered.

"He what?!" Rosie growled. Creek had to put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I mean…..he and I…" Bliss picked up a nearby ice cream container and shoveled some ice cream into her mouth.

"Bliss, love, I think you need to take it easy on the sweets before you get a stomachache." Creek said, gently coaxing the ice cream away from Bliss. She continued to suck on the spoon, sniffling. "Now take a deep breath and tell us what's up." If there was one thing Rosie admired about Creek, it was his ability to keep a level head and be a calming energy in a room of chaos.

Bliss sniffled, wiping her nose on her shirt. "Glint and I…I mean, we've been kinda drifting apart….falling out love, you know?"

Rosie and Creek shared an uneasy look. "Yes. Right. Go on." Rosie encouraged. She and Creek really didn't know what Bliss was talking about, seeing how the two of them were soulmates.

"Well, he and I were fighting so much." Bliss sniffled, eating another cupcake. "He still holds a grudge against you, Creek, and I've been trying to get him to be nicer to you."

"Oh, Bliss, you didn't have to worry about that." Creek said.

"But you're my friend, and I didn't like Glint being mean to you." Bliss forcefully swallowed the cupcake and started nibbling on a cookie. She had frosting on her nose and around her mouth. "That wasn't the only thing. I guess we were realizing we were right for each other." More tears came. "But…but then…..I saw him with that girl Trixie…and he was kissing her….and he said it didn't matter because we were breaking up anyway…but I didn't know it was official yet and I…." Bliss started bawling again. "He started dating another troll before he even broke up with me!" She buried her face in her pillow.

Rosie felt both confusion and anger. "He started dating before officially breaking up? Who does that?"

"Really." Creek agreed. "At least wait a day after the breakup or something."

"How could he do this to me?" Bliss demanded, her voice muffled by her pillow. "We were still talking, trying to work it out, and he just turned right around and started dating someone else without even breaking up with me! I don't even know if that's cheating or not but it still hurts!"

"I know, Bliss. I'll bet it hurts a lot." Rosie said. She snatched a cookie from Bliss's hand before she could eat it. "Look, what Glint did was stupid, but we can't drown our sorrows in sugar." Stubbornly, Bliss turned away from Rosie and started eating from another ice cream container.

"How did Trixie respond?" Creek asked.

"She was shocked. Apparently, she slapped Glint and broke it off with him." Bliss said.

"Well, there's _some_ good news." Rosie said.

Bliss tossed the spoon and empty ice cream container across the room. "But then he went right around and started dating Vixen! It's like he didn't even care!" She tried to grab anther cookie, but Rosie smacked her hand. So Bliss buried her face in her pillow again.

Rosie sighed. "I'm all out of ideas, Creek. I don't know much about this."

Creek thought for a moment. "Leave it to me." He stepped up to the bed, cleared away some tissues, cookie crumbs, and dirty spoons, and sat down. "Bliss? Bliss, take a deep breath. I think I know what to do."

Bliss did as she was told, and she looked up to Creek. "What?"

"First off, if you could have one thing right now that would make you feel even remotely better, what would it be?" Creek asked.

"I want another cupcake." Bliss mumbled.

"Okay, have another cupcake." Creek even unwrapped the sweet treat before handing it to Bliss. "Now, when you're done, and after you've let your food settle, I want you to go put on your swimsuit. In fact, Rosie and I are going to put on ours, too, and we're taking you to the pool."

"Why?" Bliss and Rosie asked at once.

"You'll see." Creek said, ushering Rosie out the door.

"How is going to the pool going to help Bliss?" Rosie asked.

"It's an old technique Cybil taught me for coping with anger and frustration, especially in high-stress situations." Creek explained.

"Well, what does she have to do?" Rosie asked.

Half an hour later, Rosie got her answer. Creek had Bliss simply jump into the deep end of the pool and scream underwater. When she ran out of air, she'd come up to the surface, take a deep breath, and then dive down again and scream some more. Creek and Rosie sat on the edge of the pool, assuring passing trolls that Bliss was okay and didn't need to be bothered.

Bliss popped up after her third round of screaming, and she sighed heavily. "Feel any better yet?" Creek asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." Bliss nodded. "I'm just going to go down a few more times."

"Take all the time you need." Rosie said. Bliss inhaled deeply and dived down again. A miasma of bubbles exited her mouth and floated to the surface.

Moxie paused as she passed the trio. "Wow. That's some coping mechanism."

"Cybil told me that, sometimes, we just feel like screaming when we're stressed or frustrated. This way, we can scream but not disturb or alarm anyone else." Creek explained.

"Works for me." Rosie said. "I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I'm frustrated with my songwriting."

"Are you still working on that one song?" Moxie asked. "You've been working on it for a year."

"I know." Rosie sighed. "I just can't seem to get the words right. I have a melody and harmony in my head, I know all the notes and the instruments I want to use, but I just can't get the lyrics. It's so frustrating. Usually, songwriting comes naturally to me."

"You know, when I want to create a new dance routine, I often take inspiration from what I see around me." Moxie said. "Maybe you just need to observe your surroundings, and something will inspire you."

"That's a good idea." Creek agreed.

Rosie did look around and took note of what she saw: Bliss screaming, her toes getting wrinkly, the sight of Glint flirting with another female troll, and other things that didn't quite fit her song. "Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't be analyzing _these_ surroundings."

* * *

After studying for a year, Branch's and Rosie's magic had grown much stronger. They rarely needed to say a spell to get their powers to do what they wanted. Rosiepuff had contributed greatly to their studies, since Eclipse taught her much about magic despite Rosiepuff not having magic of her own. She even helped unlock Ash's magic because, as she explained, it would be easier for him to learn how to use his powers as a child and not have them bottled up. Ash's magic didn't do much beyond cause a little mischief, to Rosie's amusement as she watched her parents frantically fix whatever Ash did.

Despite being grey, Ash was a happy and bubbly little boy. As he watched his father and sister practice their magic, he cooed and giggled and stared in awe while his mother bounced him.

"Nice job, Rosie." Branch said as they finished practice. "You're getting better and better with each passing day."

"I'm just glad the magic doesn't always respond when I sing." Rosie said. "It was making choir class a hazard."

"You guys are doing great." Poppy said as she approached. "I'm not sure how much longer Ash will wait before he tries to join you."

Rosie took her baby brother in her arms and cuddled with him. "You're going to be just as powerful as us someday. I know it."

The trolls heard chirping, and they looked up just as Symphony and Shadow arrived. "Hey there, girl. How was the flight?" Branch asked the phoenix.

'Very pleasant. Thank you.' Symphony nuzzled Branch lovingly. He was relieved to finally figure out a way to talk to Symphony like his mother used to. He learned that this ability to speak to Symphony also applied to Shadow, her chick that was formally Malcolm's steed known as Reaper.

'Hi Grand-Bird!' Shadow hopped onto Branch and nipped at his hair.

"Okay, okay!" Branch laughed. "Shadow, get off!" The juvenile dark phoenix hopped off the troll, bending down to nuzzle Rosie and Ash instead. Ever since Symphony took him in as her own chick, Shadow proved that even a dark phoenix could be kind. He was very careful to not cut anyone with his venomous talons, and became a friend to all trolls. Branch was happy to be able to speak to Symphony and Shadow like his mother did.

But, at the thought of his mother, Branch's smile disappeared. "Branch?" Poppy piped up. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. It's nothing." Branch said.

Poppy frowned. Her husband ought to know by now that he can't hide anything from her. "Rosie, keep an eye on Ash, okay?"

"Sure!" Rosie understood at once. While she always wanted to help her father through anything that troubled him, she knew her mother was best at that. While Rosie and Ash played with the phoenixes, Poppy pulled Branch a short distance away to talk more privately.

"Come on, Branch. You know you can talk to me." Poppy said.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure out how to talk to my grandma about my mom." Branch said. "I know so much about my dad, heard plenty of stories from the other trolls about him. But it seems that only my grandma knows anything about my mother. Peppy and Cybil only knew about her time spent in the Troll Tree."

"Well, you gave yourself a year or whenever you mastered your powers to talk to your grandma." Poppy said.

"Yeah, and I feel like I have my powers down pretty well." Branch said. "I know I have a lot to learn, but….." He sighed. "I guess I just don't know how to approach her about this. Whenever she looks at Symphony, she just gets this sad look in her eyes. I'm almost afraid to find out why."

Poppy hugged Branch. "If it were me, I would ask even if I was afraid. I asked my dad all sorts of questions about my mom. I never got the chance to really know her, and learning about her from my dad was the closest I could get. Don't let this opportunity pass you by. It'll be good for you to know. And who knows? Maybe it'll be good for Rosiepuff to remember."

Branch glanced to the Troll Tree. He wanted to know so badly, even when he didn't want to make his grandmother upset. "Would you come with me?"

"Absolutely." Poppy nodded.

"Okay. But let's wait just a few more days." Branch said. "They just had their anniversary, and I'm not going to spoil it with sad memories."

"Deal." Poppy agreed.

* * *

Though he was more anxious than he had ever been in his life, Poppy made Branch keep his word. A few days after Peppy and Rosiepuff's anniversary, the king and queen of the trolls approached the older trolls' pod home.

"See, now I _definitely_ feel old." Peppy chuckled as they sat down for tea in the living room. "With you and Branch coming to visit us like this."

"Sometimes, I still see that little boy who once painted himself all different colors." Rosiepuff laughed. "You looked just like Harper!"

Branch chuckled sheepishly. "I don't remember that at all."

"Do you remember constantly trying to sneak cookie dough out of the bowl while I was baking?" Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow.

Poppy giggled at Branch's blush. "Dad says I used to do the same thing with cake batter."

"And brownie batter and cookie dough and especially peppermint bark." Peppy added.

"Branch's father and grandfather always did the same thing, so I learned all their tricks." Rosiepuff said.

Branch swallowed a little. _Can't turn back now._ "Uh, Grandma? Funny you mention him, because there's something I need to ask you."

"Oh?" Rosiepuff asked. "What's that?"

Branch took a deep breath. "Can you tell me more about my mother?"

Instantly, a sorrowful air invaded the room. Peppy and Rosiepuff looked down sadly, and Rosiepuff set her teacup on the coffee table. "I suppose we never did talk about her, even after I told you about Symphony and your magic you inherited from her. In fact, you have her eyes. Those icy eyes of yours are a family trait on Stella's side of the family. She got hers from her grandparents, and you got yours from her. I'm sorry we haven't talked more about her. After all that craziness with Malcolm, we hardly had a moment to relax at all."

"I don't blame you for not explaining everything then and there." Branch assured. "I'll bet it's a complicated story."

"Not complicated, per say, just long." Rosiepuff said. "But you deserve answers, if you're ready to sit through the story." Branch nodded eagerly, sitting on the edge of his seat. Poppy also looked attentive. Rosiepuff poured herself another cup of tea and settled in her chair. "Well, I suppose the story actually begins with your maternal grandmother, Eclipse. She was a very, _very_ dear friend to me, like a sister. We grew up together, standing by each other no matter what happened, especially after our parents died. She only told me of her and her family's magical abilities. But, one day, the bergens attacked the Troll Tree. This was long before Bergen Town was even created, and the bergens had been trying to catch us for years. The traps Wolfrick had in place failed, and Eclipse had to use her magic to beat them back. While it succeeded, Wolfrick feared Eclipse because of her magic, and had her banished.

"Now, this is the part of the story I had to hear from Eclipse herself and from her daughter. Eclipse wandered the forest for a while. After the Troll Tree was captured, she found the trolls who managed to escape and convinced them to go with her, to create a new kingdom in the Western Woods. She was made empress, and the kingdom was called Moonlight Kingdom. But, after some time had passed, Eclipse began to grow paranoid, especially after two trolls tried to kill her because they did not trust her due to her magic. The kingdom began to fall into ruin, because Eclipse's fear drove her to make some poor decisions. It didn't help that her captain of the guards was a despicable troll who took advantage of his power.

"Your mother tried so hard to get through to Eclipse. You once had an aunt, your mother's twin, but she and their nanny were killed. Eclipse became even more desperate to protect her family. So your mother, Stella, began a rebellion behind her mother's back, and fought to free the kingdom. Some years later, your father came into the picture."

"I had sent him on a mission to find a new home for us." Peppy added. "So that, once we escaped Bergen Town, we'd have an idea of where to go and live that was safe."

"Well, he did, but then ended up getting lost in the Western Woods." Rosiepuff continued. "He came across Moonlight Kingdom and, later, the rebellion. Your father fell head over heels in love with your mother, and decided to stay and fight. He went through quite a lot: earned the trust of the rebels, became a phoenix trainer to a snow phoenix named Lucky, outed a traitor, and, yes, pursued a relationship with your mother. After a few months, I grew worried for him, and so went out to find your father. When I did, I nearly throttled him for worrying me so much." Branch laughed, already imagining the scolding his father must've gotten after being found by Rosiepuff. "He and your mother tried to convince me to join the cause, but it wasn't until I found Eclipse in Moonlight Kingdom did I agree. I had thought her to be dead all this time, and I wanted to bring her home. I ended up posing as a midwife for your then-pregnant mother so I could get closer to Eclipse.

"A lot happened. We went through a major battle where we lost many rebels. Your parents had a falling out. Your mother prepared to take the throne and forget about your father. The only good thing that happened so far was that Eclipse did remember me, and talked to me like we used to. But I couldn't get her to come home, because she was afraid to pull me down the dark road she had taken. Still, I did what I could to convince her. Stella planned one last huge attack, and she defeated Eclipse. But Eclipse escaped, and I went out to find her after everything had settled down. I made her promise she would come home, and I promised myself and her that I wouldn't let Wolfrick hurt her. Eclipse agreed…." Rosiepuff's eyes became glassy. "But she was murdered before she could. I didn't find out until your mother came to the Troll Tree."

"Why did Mom come to the Troll Tree?" Branch asked. "Didn't she have a kingdom to run?"

"Yes, she did. At first, she stayed in her kingdom." Rosiepuff explained. "Your father and I went back to the Troll Tree with three rebels accompanying us in hopes of finding better lives. Soon after we arrived, we discovered our escape plan wasn't going to work. And then who should show up but your mother? She decided she loved your father so much that she wanted to stay with him. Thankfully, those two could work out their issues, and they were married. You were born a few months later."

Branch's ears dipped. "But…she didn't make it…."

Rosiepuff shook her head. "Something happened during the birth. Some sort of strange crystallization formed in your birthing pod, and we almost lost you. It took a toll on your mother, and she passed away in her sleep. Her death hit your father hard. For days, he wouldn't sleep nor eat, and he had a hard time even looking at you because you reminded him of Stella. It didn't take long for him to sort of latch onto you _because_ you reminded him of your mother." Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "Your parents died young, Branch. They went through quite a lot. But their love for each other, and their love for you, couldn't be denied. The only thing that really bothered Larch was Stella making him promise that he'd take you back to Moonlight Kingdom someday. You are their prince, after all, and the rightful heir to the throne. Your father was scarred by the war, I suppose, and had too many bad memories of Moonlight Kingdom. So, in order to keep you from ever going back, he burned the map he made on his journey."

Poppy looked to Peppy. "Did you know about this, Dad?"

"Yes, and I had intended to fulfill Stella's wishes after we lost Larch, Oaken, and even Rosiepuff." Peppy said. "After we escaped Bergen Town and found our new home, I tried to think of a way to get Branch back to Moonlight Kingdom, so he could rejoin any family he might have left there. But I had no idea how to find the kingdom. None of my letters were ever answered, every single bird or bug sent flew right back. Plus, no one knew how to find Moonlight Kingdom. Only the three rebels who joined the Troll Tree knew, and they all died before they could tell me anything."

Branch stared at his teacup. His tea had long since gone cold. "So…there's a kingdom out there…..my mother's kingdom…waiting for me? They've been waiting all this time?"

"And what about that crystal stuff?" Poppy added. "Why was Branch's birthing pod doing that?"

"To this day, no one knows." Rosiepuff said. "Not even Dr. Ringo or his daughter could figure it out. To answer your question, Branch…." Rosiepuff hesitated, and then sighed softly in defeat. "There is a way to find Moonlight Kingdom."

Branch looked up with surprise and hope. Everyone watched as Rosiepuff disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged several minutes later holding a large piece of paper, wrinkled and yellowed and frayed from age. Poppy cleared the coffee table so Rosiepuff could set the paper down, and everyone realized it was a map. There were two areas circled: the Troll Tree in Bergen Town, and a quick sketch of a castle with the words "Moonlight Kingdom" written underneath it.

"You have a map." Branch breathed.

"Had we not been so busy dealing with Malcolm last year, I would've remembered this sooner. Curse my old mind." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes with a smile. "When I went after your father, I made myself a map so we could find our way home. After Larch burned his map, I hid this one so that I could fulfill Stella's wishes." She looked to Branch. "If you're ready, Branch, I will take you to Moonlight Kingdom to see your mother's homeland."

Branch was afraid to touch the map, as though it would disappear if he did, and he stared at the image of Moonlight Kingdom. A whole new kingdom that belonged to his mother. To think that he had truly been of royal blood all this time. Now that he knew the story from his grandmother, Branch felt he had only scratched the surface of his mother's family history.

"I want to go." Branch said. "If you're up for the trip, Grandma, I want to go."

Rosiepuff nodded in agreement. "Then we should plan for quite the trip. Symphony and Shadow ought to be up for it."

"I'm coming too." Poppy insisted. "Rosie and Ash should come along as well. They deserve to know more about your side of the family."

"Okay. Yeah, that's a good idea." Branch said. "Peppy, would you like to come?"

"I think this a journey best suited for your side of the family, Branch." Peppy said. "I have no ties to Moonlight Kingdom besides being their ally. Besides, someone should stay and look after the Troll Tree. Also, you should prepare for quite the traveling party."

"Oh, right." Poppy said. "I'll bet the Snack Pack wants to come, too."

"I guess having some company wouldn't hurt." Branch said with mild uncertainty.

"Yes, but I'm talking about a couple more important trolls who absolutely must join you." Peppy said.

Branch and Poppy looked to him in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Those three Moonlight Kingdom rebels who came to live in the Troll Tree?" Peppy reminded them. "They had children."


	3. The Rebel Children

**A/N: And thus, the journey begins! Glad to see you guys like this story already! I know you guys all have your theories on who the rebels' children are. I'd love to hear your theories in your reviews, see if you were right!**

 **Neomoon585 – Yes, I thought it would be funny to see Bliss coping with sweets. And I am absolutely watching the animated series! Love it!**

 **Cupcake – Of course, Crimson can't watch over the kingdom forever. But keep in mind that he was only nineteen when Stella put him in charge.**

 **Patt – I am curious as to what you are thinking. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – The Rebel Children**

As happy and laid-back as Peppy could be, every troll knew that to be summoned by the king was an important matter. When Moxie, Suki, and Cooper were called to visit Peppy, they were equal parts excited and nervous.

"Do you think he wants to talk about a song and dance performance for a party?" Suki asked, knocking on the door to the king's pod.

"Doesn't Queen Poppy usually ask us about that?" Moxie pointed out.

"Well, Peppy said it was important." Cooper said. "When he says it's important, it's _super_ important."

The door opened, and Peppy smiled. "Thank you all for coming. Come right in and sit down. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Cooper asked as they all took their seats in the living room. A duo of boxes and an envelope sat on the table.

"First, a question: what do you know of your parents and grandparents?" Peppy asked. The trio of trolls exchanged surprised looks.

"Well, my dad's parents were Trollstice trolls. And Dad says my mom gave me these headphones." Suki said, pointing at the headphones she currently wore. "I don't know much about my mom's family."

"Same for me, except for my grandma." Moxie said. "Mom tells me her mom died when I was just a baby."

"And I don't remember any family besides you and Poppy, King Peppy." Cooper said.

Peppy nodded. "Well, your families are very interesting, you three. Suki's mother, Cooper's father, and Moxie's grandmother are not from this kingdom. They're from the kingdom of Branch's mother: Moonlight Kingdom."

The three trolls stared in shock. "Wait, so we're half-breeds or something?" Suki asked.

"Yes and no." Peppy said. "The Moonlight Kingdom trolls are not so different from us. The biggest differences are how they were raised and their customs. Your family members were part of a rebellion led by Branch's mother called The Flame of Happiness. They had intended to return to Moonlight Kingdom with Branch, but passed away before they could. But they did leave behind something for each of you. Something to remind you of their legacy." Peppy handed the oblong box on the table to Moxie. A picture taped to the lid of the box depicted Lily the day Moxie was born. "Moxie, your Grandma Lily was the most skilled archer in the entire rebellion. She died of Frigii Flu when you were very young, but she prayed you would have the keen eye and confidence she had. That same confidence allowed her to never miss a shot."

Moxie opened the box, and she discovered a bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows had obsidian arrowheads and feather fletches. The bow was dark brown and glossy from polishing. There was even an arm guard and finger tab for safe firing. "Wow. Why did my parents never tell me?"

"I'm not sure your grandmother told them." Peppy said. "Or, if she did tell her daughter, she didn't see any need to tell you because you never asked."

"This is amazing." Moxie breathed, running her hand down the length of the bow.

Peppy handed Suki the envelope. "DJ Suki, your mother, Fern, was a phoenix trainer. She certainly knew her way with a Wooferbug, just as you do. Soon after we arrived in our new home, Fern died defending the kingdom from Growl Beasts. Those headphones you wear now once belonged to her. She also left you a phoenix named DJ, who is waiting for you in Moonlight Kingdom."

Suki opened the envelope and found a picture inside. The image depicted Suki's mother, whom she recognized from numerous photos she had. Fern rode a phoenix that was the same color as her and Suki's hair. On the back of the photo was a message from Fern, which Suki read aloud. "'Dearest DJ Suki. Don't be offended, but the DJ part of your name was from this beloved bird in the picture. This is my phoenix friend, my most loyal steed. He's waiting patiently for you in my hometown of Moonlight Kingdom. Whether you choose to stay there or remain in the troll village, please go find him and be his friend, as I was. Lots of love, Mom. P.S…'" Suki blinked a few times to keep her eyes clear. "'Your heartbeat was always my favorite song to hear.'" She smiled warmly, fondly remembering her mother and staring in awe at the picture of DJ the phoenix.

"Cooper, your parentage is very unique." Peppy said. "Your father was Clove. Goofy and fun-loving, but a skilled warrior as well. He died saving you during a terrible storm." Peppy handed Cooper the small square box, which had a picture of Clove taped to the top.

Cooper was surprised to see his father had the same hair he did, and his father also had a scar over one eye. "That's my dad?" Peppy nodded, and Cooper opened the box. Inside rested a bone bead necklace with a wooden pendant that had the Flame of Happiness seal on it, similar to Branch's mother's pendant that he wore to this day. "So, if my dad was a normal troll, why am I a freaky freak of nature?"

"You are _not_ a freak of nature, Cooper." Suki insisted.

"She's right." Peppy said. "But I think it's about time you know how you came to be, Cooper."

Cooper looked uncomfortable. "You mean….The Talk?"

"No!" Peppy laughed. "Well, yes and no. See, when Clove, Fern, and Lily left for the Troll Tree, Stella gave each of them a special gift: a wishing star. You remember when Branch explained those? Branch's grandfather trained Clove to be a royal guard, and Clove became a dear friend to me and guardian of the royal family. As a thanks for me and Joy accepting the Moonlight Kingdom trolls, Clove wanted to create a creature with the resilience and cuddly nature of a llama, but with the intelligence and happiness of a troll. This creature's sole purpose would be to protect the royal family, to be like a pet and a personal bodyguard to Poppy. Clove used the power of that wishing star, plus hairs from himself and a female llama, to create you. After he died, I adopted you as my own. So, in a way, you did fulfill your father's desire."

Cooper stared at the necklace and picture of his father. He frowned sadly. "I feel like the monster of Franken-troll."

"Cooper, that is not what your father would want you to think." Peppy assured. "Your dad loved you, and he simply wanted you to follow in his footsteps. In a way, you did. You've become Poppy's closest friend and guardian. You're her brother." This caused Cooper to smile again. "Now, I would've told you all this sooner, except I wasn't sure if it mattered. Plus, I had thought Lily and Fern or their spouses would tell you. Branch is planning to go back to Moonlight Kingdom to learn more about his mother's family. He agrees that you should have the chance to discover your own origins, if you wish to go."

Moxie, Cooper, and Suki exchanged looks, clearly thinking the same thing. "Do you think I'll meet someone in Moonlight Kingdom who can teach me how to use this thing?" Moxie asked, holding up her grandmother's bow.

"And I'll really get to meet DJ?" Suki added.

"And I'll learn more about my dad?" Cooper finished.

"Absolutely." Peppy said.

"Then we want to go!" Suki said.

"If King Branch will let us." Moxie said.

"When do we leave?" Cooper asked.

"Tomorrow." Peppy answered.

* * *

Even with so many trolls tagging along for the trip, Symphony and Shadow were strong enough to carry all of them and their backpacks. Branch, Poppy, Ash, and the Snack Pack rode on Symphony. Rosiepuff, Creek, Moxie, and Rosie rode Shadow. Creek insisted on coming along to support and protect Rosie, no matter what they encounter in the strange new land. The kingdom came out to bid them farewell and good luck. Even Gristle and Bridget came by with the twins.

Peppy hugged Rosiepuff, hoping to ease her discomfort. "It'll be okay. I'm sure."

"I'm not." Rosiepuff admitted. "I have no idea if Crimson was successful in making the kingdom happier since Stella left. That part of the forest is so dangerous. But Branch deserves to see his mother's home."

"Just keep reminding yourself that. And don't forget that you have friends in Moonlight Kingdom." Peppy said. Rosiepuff smiled, thankful for the support and enthusiasm.

"My dad will take care of things until we get back!" Poppy called out to the kingdom. "Take care, everyone!"

"Bye Queen Poppy! Bye King Branch!" the trolls, Bridget, and Gristle waved as Symphony and Shadow took off, flying over the wall of Bergen Town and heading in the direction of the Western Woods.

"I'm still not sure about going into the Western Woods." Poppy admitted.

"Well, Rosie and I can protect everyone. That is, if Symphony and Shadow can't." Branch said. "With magic on our side, we'll be fine."

"Still, that place gives me the creeps." Poppy shuddered. Branch patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Rosiepuff watched the two trolls, noticing the warm and confident smile on Branch's face. She still felt uneasy about all this. Moonlight Kingdom held too many bad memories for her: losing rebels in fights, Titan's threats to kill her, seeing her friend treated so horribly. Moonlight Kingdom seemed like a trap to Rosiepuff, drawing in trolls but never letting them go. That's what happened to Eclipse, and Rosiepuff didn't want that to happen to Branch. Nonetheless, she also believed it was important for Branch to learn about both sides of his family. He needed to know about Stella and learn of the goodness of Eclipse. So, Rosiepuff would just have to swallow her fears like a pill and accept whatever happened.

It didn't take long for the travelers to reach the edge of the Western Woods. Upon reaching the edge of the darkened trees, Symphony and Shadow stopped and hovered in midair. The phoenixes hissed at the dark forest.

"Easy, girl." Branch soothed, petting Symphony's bristled feathers. "I know you don't like this part of the forest, but we're on our way to Moonlight Kingdom. That has to be worth going through here, right?"

Symphony clapped her beak. 'Only because we are going home.' The phoenix began flying again, and Shadow followed her.

Rosie noticed Creek tensing up, and his eyes locked on something below them. She looked down to see the charred, hollow remains of Malcolm's tree home. Rosie gave Creek's hand a squeeze, startling him out of his trance.

"Sorry." Creek said. "I just thought I'd never see that place again. I still get nightmares about it."

"That part of your life is behind you." Rosie assured. "No one will ever hurt you like Malcolm did." Creek smiled, thankful for Rosie's support.

Though Branch worried about Symphony and Shadow getting tired, the two birds didn't dare stop at any watering holes they found in the Western Woods. Symphony insisted on flying throughout the day. Branch was firm, though, on making sure they all rested for the night when it grew dark. A bird could only fly so fast. By the time the sun touched the horizon, they still had at least half a day's journey to go. Still, Branch and Rosie took some time to explore a large tree and ensure that nothing lived in it. Symphony and Shadow landed, and the trolls prepared for bed.

Rosiepuff checked the map again. "We've made some good progress. Depending on when we leave tomorrow morning, we could be in Moonlight Kingdom by lunchtime."

"I hope they serve good food there." Cooper said.

"We _will_ be fed there, right?" Biggie asked.

"Of course! Branch is the one in charge, so he'll make sure we're fed." Guy Diamond said. "Right, Branch?"

"I'm sure they'll be welcoming and we'll be fed." Branch said. "But I'm not sure I'll be in charge."

"But your mom was their empress. So you're their prince." Suki pointed out.

Satin sighed blissfully. "A lost prince returning home."

"Such a touching story." Chenille agreed.

Fuzzbert garbled something, which Smidge translated. "Yeah, you gotta be excited, Branch."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to expect." Branch said. "I've never been to Moonlight Kingdom, nor have I ever heard of it."

"What about you, Grandma?" Rosie asked Rosiepuff. "You lived there for a while."

"Yes, while the kingdom was in the middle of a war." Rosiepuff reminded her. "Not exactly a fun place at the time."

"So, after Branch's mom left, who was running the place?" Smidge asked.

"Stella's right-hand troll, Crimson." Rosiepuff said. "If I know him, he did everything in his power to make the kingdom bright and beautiful. I'm sure Moonlight Kingdom will be wonderful."

"I can't wait to see it!" Rosie said excitedly. "To think I might have aunts or uncles or cousins or grandparents or great-aunts or great-uncles or second cousins—" Rosie took in a replenishing breath. "—that I never even knew about!"

"I wouldn't get too excited, baby girl." Branch said. "I'm not entirely sure my mom had any siblings, and the only one she did have died years ago. I'm really just not sure what to expect."

"I'll tell you what to expect: a whole kingdom of trolls very happy to see you." Poppy said. "They'll be thrilled."

Branch held onto his mother's pendant, rubbing it with his thumb. "I hope so."

"I hope they have good food at this place. This stuff you made us pack is gross." Cooper complained.

"They're called rations." Branch said. "The kind of food that gives you energy to travel."

"I still say cookies would've worked just as well." Cooper wrinkled his nose at the granola bar he held, and he tossed it over his shoulder. The granola bar hit Symphony's side as she preened her feathers.

"Hey!"

The trolls froze and spun around at the yelp. Symphony suddenly stood, crossing her wings in front of her like a bat. Branch narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Symphony, what are you hiding?"

'Nothing!' Symphony chirped.

Branch marched up to Symphony, tapping his foot. "Symphony, drop it." The phoenix chittered in a sort of pouting manner. "Drop it." Branch intoned. Symphony slumped in defeat, and she opened her wings. Now that he had a better look, Branch saw that a patch of Symphony's feathers looked more like hair. "Whoever you are, drop down from the phoenix."

"Aw man." The patch of hair dropped to the tree branch. The hair retracted and returned to its normal color to reveal a sheepish Bliss.

"Bliss!" Satin and Chenille gasped.

Rosie ran over to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with you." Bliss said.

"Why did you think _that_ would be a good idea?" Branch demanded. "And why did you let her hide in your feathers, Symphony?"

'She needed a change of scenery.' Symphony chirped.

"Change of scenery?" Branch repeated.

"And I wanted to get as far away from Glint as possible." Bliss said. "I thought a little adventure might be good for me."

"I agree!" Rosie said. "She can come, right, Dad?"

"Well, she's going to have to." Branch said. "We're too far away to turn back now. But so help me, Bliss, if you get yourself into trouble or do anything stupid on this journey, I will literally strap you to Symphony's leg until we return home. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Bliss nodded. "Thank you, King Branch!"

Branch sighed and returned to sit with Poppy, rubbing his temples. Poppy kissed his cheek, smiling comfortingly. Bliss, Moxie, Creek, and Rosie sat with Shadow, petting the dark phoenix's feathers.

"You must be pretty ticked at Glint to sneak onto Symphony like that." Moxie noted to Bliss.

"Well, I also want to be there for Rosie, if she needs me." Bliss said. "And, yes, I am super mad at Glint for what he did."

"We're glad you're here." Rosie said. "I'll bet Moonlight Kingdom will be fun!"

As the talking tapered off due to sleepiness, Branch insisted that they sleep in shifts so that someone was always awake to keep an eye out for danger. He took the first watch with Creek joining him. The trolls got as comfortable as they could, staying close to Symphony or Shadow. Symphony even herded Rosiepuff onto her back, and Rosiepuff used the phoenix's feathers as a bed.

Glancing to one of the higher branches, Rosiepuff watched her grandson create a magical ring around the traveling party that would alert him to any dangers. _I hope I'm making the right choice, here._ Rosiepuff sighed, snuggling deeper in the soft feathers. _For some reason, I don't feel right doing this._

* * *

 _Why Eclipse chose to make her kingdom in the Western Woods, Rosiepuff would never know nor understand. Maybe she thought the dangers of the forest would protect her kingdom. That was Rosiepuff's best guess. She figured that, after a while, Moonlight Kingdom would appear like a light in the darkness of the forest. But she walked for some time, and she didn't see anything._

 _Then again, she also couldn't see the rest of her traveling party. "Oh. Of course. This is a dream." She realized. After spending so much time plagued by nightmares of Malcolm, she quickly learned when she was dreaming and when she was actually awake. She soon stopped walking, not seeing any reason to._

 _Rosiepuff jumped when she heard something. At least, she thought she did. "Hello?"_

" _Back."_

 _Rosiepuff looked all around her. Just dark trees. "Is someone there?"_

" _Go….."_

" _Go…go where?" Rosiepuff called. She wished she could see whoever whispered to her._

" _Back….go…..back….."_

" _Go back?" Rosiepuff asked. "Come out! Who are you?"_

" _Go back. Go back."_

 _Rosiepuff listened closely to the voice. It sounded so familiar. "Go back. To Moonlight Kingdom? We are!"_

" _Go back!" The voice became fervent now. "Go back!"_

" _We're trying! Will you help us?"_

" _Go back!"_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Go back!"_

" _Back where?"_

" _GO BACK!"_

" _Eclipse?"_

 _Suddenly, it was silent. Rosiepuff looked all around her. "Eclipse?" She turned and jumped when she saw another troll a short distance away. She slowly stepped up to the troll, reaching towards her. "Eclipse."_

 _The troll spun around, revealing its ghostliness. "Go back."_

* * *

Rosiepuff gasped and bolted upright. She panted quietly, Eclipse's voice seeming to echo in her ears. She hadn't had a nightmare like that since Malcolm's torment upon her and the Troll Tree. She was certain that was Eclipse she saw. But what did she mean? Go back? Go back to Moonlight Kingdom? Surely, that's what she meant. But then why come now, when they were almost there?

"Eclipse." Rosiepuff sighed sadly. She missed her friend dearly.

The sound of footsteps made Rosiepuff's ears twitch, and she looked down to the forest floor. She noticed a familiar llama troll strolling about on the ground. "Cooper!" Rosiepuff hissed, not wanting to wake anyone. "What are you doing down there?" Cooper didn't hear or didn't listen, and started walking deeper into the forest. "Cooper! Get back here!" Rosiepuff quickly climbed/swung down the tree and jogged after the llama troll. "Cooper, I will not tell you again, young man!" Rosiepuff scolded.

Cooper disappeared behind a tree. Rosiepuff darted around the tree and made a grab for Cooper. "Why are you ignoring me?" Rosiepuff demanded.

But when she grabbed Cooper, she realized with a start that she instead snatched a few sticks and leaves that looked like Cooper. Rosiepuff recoiled as the sticks and leaves fell to the ground. She looked around, but saw nothing. Now very creeped out, Rosiepuff started heading back to the tree.

Something moved in the bushes. Rosiepuff paused, but then continued at a steady pace. When she heard another rustle, the hairs on the back of her neck tingled. Another bit of rustling in the grass, and Rosiepuff got the sinking feeling an animal stalked her for a midnight snack.

 _Don't run. Do not run._ Rosiepuff told herself. She scanned her surroundings and listened closely as she tiptoed in the direction of the others. _Remember what Oaken said. If you run, it'll only excite the predator more, and it'll chase you._ Rosiepuff tried to keep very calm. She saw the tree where everyone else slept a short distance away.

Suddenly, something's claws caught Rosiepuff's hair, jerking her bun loose. She felt her scalp for any scratches, and then something pushed her to the ground. Rosiepuff dismissed worrying about the predator and took off running. She jumped when she felt something whoosh past her head. Was it a bird? Why couldn't she hear the wings?

A shadow darted in front of her, and Rosiepuff skidded to a halt. She turned and tried another direction, but the shadow appeared again. Rosiepuff tried to identify the creature stalking her. She wasn't sure what on earth it could be. What could move with such speed and silence?

Rosiepuff had to stop once more when something landed in front of her. Her eyes widened.

It wasn't any creature. It was a shadow. A shadowy blob of something that was wispy and ghost-like in form.

The shadow let out a growling hiss, lunging for Rosiepuff. She managed to jump to one side to avoid it, and then scrambled to get away. She heard the hissing of the shadow as it chased her. She felt something like claws catching her side, and she took a hard tumble to the ground. When Rosiepuff tried to push herself to her feet, one of her arms buckled and radiated with pain. She looked to her arm and saw scratches. The shadow was closing in on her. She backed up and hit the base of a tree, staring at the shadow fearfully as it circled her.

"Help…" Rosiepuff's voice was only a whisper.

The shadow lunged, and Rosiepuff covered her face with her arms.

Then, there was a great flash of light. Rosiepuff didn't feel anything hit her. Slowly, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes. The shadow had disappeared completely, leaving no trace of it, or whoever or whatever saved Rosiepuff. The scratches on Rosiepuff's arm and her damaged hair were the only indication that the attack truly happened, and it wasn't a dream. Shakily, Rosiepuff stood and leaned on the tree for support.

"Grandma?"

Rosiepuff screamed and swung a fist towards the voice. Luckily, Branch managed to catch her wrist before she could punch him in the nose. "Oh!" Rosiepuff gasped. "I'm so sorry, angel."

"No, it's okay." Branch assured. "But what are you doing down here? And what happened?!" He immediately tended to the scratches on Rosiepuff's arm, using his magic to heal them.

"I thought I saw Cooper down here, but it wasn't him, and then this…thing…..attacked me." Rosiepuff said.

"I don't know what you saw, but Cooper and everyone else is sound asleep in the tree." Branch said. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Did you see what attacked you?"

Rosiepuff saw that shadowy creature clear as day. That didn't mean she had any idea who or what attacked her. "I don't know. I think it was just a predator. I'm not hurt anymore. Really, I'm fine." She pulled some ribbon from her hair to tie her hair up again.

"Are you sure?" Branch asked as they climbed back up into the tree. "You tend to ramble and repeat yourself when you're shaken."

"Branch, don't worry about me." Rosiepuff assured. "I'm all right. I am shaken, but I'll be all right." Rosiepuff settled back into Symphony's feathers, forcing herself to sleep again. Branch watched her for a moment, and then walked over to where his daughter slept.

"Rosie? Baby girl?" Branch gently shook the fifteen-year-old awake.

"Yeah?" Rosie asked.

"I need your help keeping watch." Branch said. "Your magic will help."

Rosie bolted upright, rubbing her eyes. "Okay! Sure! I got it!"

Rosiepuff heard this, and she smiled gently. Branch knew exactly what to do to keep her calm after quite a scare. Having an extra magician to keep watch would make this whole night safer. Knowing Rosie would be a great help, Rosiepuff could fall asleep easier.

* * *

In the morning, there was no trace of the shadowy creature who attacked Rosiepuff. She still hadn't told anyone what happened, and asked Branch to not mention her scratches either. It was nerve-wracking enough to be in the Western Woods. Knowing that someone was attacked last night would only make the rest of the trip more anxiety-inducing.

Rosiepuff and Cooper switched birds, and he supervised the kids on Shadow while Rosiepuff rode next to Branch on Symphony. Branch kept glancing to his grandmother, noticing the tension in her posture.

"Everything's going to be okay." Branch assured.

Rosiepuff jumped, jolted from her thoughts. "I'm fine!"

"I didn't ask if you were." Branch said.

Rosiepuff face-palmed. "I'm sorry. I don't have the best memories of your mother's kingdom. Don't get me wrong, I made many new friends, and I was able to reunite with Eclipse. That was great. But there is a lot I don't like to remember. Especially some of the rather unsavory characters."

"Like that captain of the guards you were telling me about?" Branch asked.

"Titan." Rosiepuff spat. "A truly despicable troll."

"Well, he tried to kill you." Branch said. "I already hate him."

"Don't worry. He was killed a long time ago." Rosiepuff said. "But some of his hatred may have remained. There were several guards who followed him. Guards who were also cruel and harmed the other trolls. I have no idea if they've been reformed or if they're still unkind or if Crimson has done something to help them. I have no idea what to expect."

"Neither do I." Branch said. "But, based on what you and Peppy told me, it sounds like everyone there will be expecting me to be their leader. What if they expect me to fix any problems they have? What if they just start relying on me immediately after I get there? What if I can't deliver?"

"Those are legitimate worries, but I would've thought you went through those after marrying Poppy." Rosiepuff pointed out.

"I guess I'm not worried too much about it." Branch said. "But I am worried about how the trolls of the kingdom will see me. How will they judge me? Am I enough like my mom that they'll approve of me?"

"Yes. You are so much like your mother." Rosiepuff said. "Trust me when I say that everyone will be thrilled to know Stella left behind an heir, a bit of hope for the kingdom. She was very much loved by the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom."

Branch smiled. "Thanks. I'm at least a little excited for this. I want to learn as much as I can about my mother."

Rosiepuff grinned back. "You're going to love learning about her. So many of her friends are going to like seeing you."

Branch kept smiling as he watched Symphony's flight path. For the first time since they left the Troll Tree, Rosiepuff felt sure of her decision to take Branch back to Moonlight Kingdom. She looked forward to seeing everyone's reaction at the sight of their long-lost prince.

Symphony and Shadow landed around lunchtime, and the trolls had a picnic while Rosiepuff took another look at the map. It had gotten to the point where she had to look at landmarks on the ground as opposed to the air in order to find the path to Moonlight Kingdom.

Rosiepuff was so focused on the map that she forgot to eat, and Creek had to tap her on the shoulder a few times to get her to pick up her food. "Uh, Rosiepuff?" Creek piped up quietly, in case his next question alarmed anyone. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, but it's been quite some time since I was back here." Rosiepuff said. "I just need to spend some time looking around at the scenery. I'm sure we're almost there."

Creek nodded slowly. He hated the Western Woods due to his experience in Malcolm's home. Being this deep in the dark forest frayed his nerves. His aura senses were on the fritz with all the dark energy around him. In fact, he could feel a powerful dark aura in the distance.

Turning away from the group and staring the trees, Creek realized that dark aura wasn't nearly as far away as he thought. He silently stood, lifting his bow and loading an arrow into it. He started walking, opening his senses.

"How much farther until we get there?" Moxie asked Rosiepuff.

Rosiepuff studied her map and then her surroundings. "Maybe an hour or two? It'll take some trial and error. Of course, if any of you see a troll or a clue to civilization, speak up."

"I'll bet the kingdom is beautiful." Poppy sighed, feeding Ash his bottle.

"I can't wait to see the local fashion." Chenille said.

"And add the designs to our patterns scrapbook." Satin added.

"I want to meet the bakers in your kingdom, Branch." Biggie said. "I have all sorts of cupcake and cookie recipes to share with them."

"I want to hear their music, maybe make a few remixes." Suki said.

"And I want to know what their dancing is like!" Moxie said.

"Me too!" Guy Diamond agreed. "Are there other glitter trolls?"

"Do they do weightlifting?" Smidge asked.

Fuzzbert garbled something, which translated to, "Do they kazoo?"

"Okay, calm down, you guys." Branch said. "I don't know what we're going to find when we get there. We have to be prepared that it won't be all we hope it to be."

"Branch is right." Rosiepuff said. "The trolls of Moonlight Kingdom are the same type of troll we are, but they have very different customs. Life in Moonlight Kingdom is not like life in Troll Grove."

"But the kingdom will be nice, right?" Rosie asked. "And we'll make lots of friends."

"Yes, I'm sure of that." Poppy said. "We're going to love Moonlight Kingdom and they're going to love us. I'll bet it's colorful and oh so beautiful."

"Hey trolls!"

Everyone turned to see Creek up on a nearby hill. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"Creek?" Rosie called. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I found….that is, I think it's…..I saw…." Creek stumbled over his words.

"Spit it out." Branch urged. "What did you find?"

Creek glanced back over his shoulder. "I think you all need to see this. Branch and Rosiepuff, you two especially."


	4. Arrival in Moonlight Kingdom

**Chapter Three – Arrival in Moonlight Kingdom**

After hearing Creek's tone, Rosiepuff grew excited. Had they reached Moonlight Kingdom after all? The trolls gathered up their supplies and started walking up to where Creek stood. Symphony and Shadow followed close behind, getting twitchy and more vocal to indicate they sensed something was off. The trolls ignored the birds, hurrying to where Creek stood so they could see the majesty of Branch's mother's kingdom.

But when they reached the top of the hill and looked down, everyone's faces fell. The kingdom they saw down the slope was far from majestic. A large, black-stone castle loomed over a small village filled with run-down houses. Everything was dark, dismal, and dreary, even though it was a sunny day. A wall surrounded the village and the castle, made of sticks and spiderwebs.

"Is that…..?" Branch was afraid to ask.

"Moonlight Kingdom." Rosiepuff confirmed. "But…..I don't understand…..I thought Crimson would've fixed everything. This is exactly the way it was when I left it."

"Do you think something happened after you left?" Poppy asked.

"I can't imagine what might've happened that was worse than the war." Rosiepuff said.

"Do you think we should go up to the gate?" Biggie asked. "Let them know we've arrived?"

"I'm not sure they're expecting us." Smidge said.

"Besides, I'll bet they've seen us by now." Moxie added. "A group of colorful trolls with two big birds behind them? Surely they've noticed."

"Yes. Yes, they have." Creek had an intense look in his eyes that made everyone uneasy. He still had his bow loaded and ready. "Which might explain why we're being watched."

Everyone looked in all directions, searching for whoever could be watching them. Thanks to his aura-sensing, Creek knew exactly where the spy was hidden. He turned to a seemingly random tree and fired the arrow into the higher branches. The arrow hit the bark, which shifted to reveal a square panel of tree bark separated from the tree. The troll behind the panel tossed his camouflage aside, jerking Creek's arrow from his arm. The armored troll swung down to the ground, charging at the group with his sword raised. Before Branch could stop Creek, the teen already lunged with his staff drawn to engage the hostile troll in a fight. Creek was able to avoid the armored troll's sword, spinning his staff around to whack the troll in the head and chest. After Creek disarmed the troll, he kicked the hostile away and stood ready to defend the others in case the armored troll attacked again.

Suddenly, more armored trolls lunged from their hiding spots. They surrounded the Troll Tree trolls. Several of them tried to loop their hair around Symphony and Shadow, but the phoenixes jerked themselves free. Branch and Rosie fired blasts of magic to get the trolls away from the birds, and Branch put up a force field. That seemed to calm everything down, even though they were now surrounded by armored, hostile trolls. All the unfamiliar trolls wore metal armor: breastplates, shin guards, gauntlets, and helmets with face guards and holes in the tops for their hair to come out like plumes. The guards were armed with swords or spears, carrying shields on their backs. Their eyes were the only visible parts of their faces, and they shined with suspicion and determination.

The armored troll who fought Creek stood, scooping up his sword. To everyone's surprise, they realized he wore a pair of blue glasses. His breastplate had a circle on it, over his heart, with a small star sitting in its center. "Well done, soldiers." The troll spoke. He glared at Branch. "Who are you? And why have you invaded our kingdom?"

"We weren't trying to invade anything." Poppy said. "We're friends."

"Liars!" another troll spat. His breastplate also had a symbol on it: a circle with a small star in the upper right spot next to it. "If you were friends, you would not have been so sneaky. You are clearly no mountain troll, so you must be a threat. I say we kill them now!"

"Be at ease, Tyto." A third soldier piped up, this one a female. A symbol on her breastplate depicted a crescent moon with a star on the inside of its curve. Since these three trolls were the only ones with symbols on their breastplates, it seemed logical to assume they were the highest-ranked members of the guard. The female soldier stared at the trolls behind the force field. "If we kill without mercy, we will be the monsters. What say you, brother?" She looked to the bespectacled troll when she said this.

The lead troll stepped up to the force field. Branch didn't dare let it down, just in case. "Speak the creed." The lead troll commanded. "Knowing that if you fail, you will be chased from the village, arrested, or possibly executed."

"Can we go home now?" Cooper gulped.

"Wait." Rosiepuff stepped closer to the lead troll, thinking carefully. Did she remember that old creed, after all this time? "Um…the Flame of Happiness burns bright, to…..uh…..to bring hope and happiness…no, hope and love to the kingdom of moonlight." She looked to the lead troll hopefully.

The soldiers all reacted with surprise, exchanging looks. The lead troll narrowed his eyes at Rosiepuff. "Say that again?"

Rosiepuff drew herself up taller, more confidently. "The Flame of Happiness burns bright, to bring hope and love to the kingdom of moonlight. Is that the creed to which you refer?"

The lead troll signaled to the soldiers, and they slowly lowered their weapons. Branch allowed his force field to drop. The lead troll removed his helmet. He had peach skin, brownish orange hair, a blue nose, and hazel eyes. He readjusted his glasses. "That is the old creed of the rebellion, long since disbanded since their mission was complete. How do you know it?"

"I guess you could say I was a part of it." Rosiepuff answered.

Another female soldier gasped and hurried over to stand very close to Rosiepuff. She removed her helmet, revealing bright orange skin, amber eyes, and a red nose to match her shiny red hair. "Aren't you…Larch's mom?"

Rosiepuff stared at the young woman. "Should I know you?"

The troll gasped deeply, and then squealed in happiness. She dropped her helmet so she could hug Rosiepuff. "It's me, Maria! Your son saved my life after I was banished from Moonlight Kingdom!"

It suddenly came rushing back, and Rosiepuff did indeed remember the young child Larch saved. "Oh, Maria!" She hugged the troll. Seeing this, the soldiers steadily grew more relaxed.

"Wait, Larch's mom?" the soldier called Tyto removed his helmet. He had burgundy skin and dark blue hair. His eyes and nose matched his hair. "You're Rosiepuff?" At her nod, Tyto became excited. "No way! My parents told me all about you! Hawk and Eagle! You remember them?"

"How could I forget?" Rosiepuff chuckled.

The lead troll readjusted his glasses again with a smile. "Any member of the rebellion is a friend. I consider myself honored to meet one as strong and brave as you. I take it you are the leader of this little tribe. You have an air of leadership about you."

"That's very kind of you to say so." Rosiepuff said.

"Considering you attacked us." Poppy added.

The lead troll chuckled. "Yes, and I apologize for that. I especially apologize to you." He looked to Creek at this. "I am still impressed that you knew where I was."

"Aura-sensing. Comes in handy." Creek said. "And, while we're apologizing, I'm sorry for shooting you."

"I do not blame you for that." The lead troll said. "Allow me to introduce myself: Captain David Stanley of the Moonlight Kingdom Royal Guard, at your service. This is my second-in-command, Tyto." The son of Hawk and Eagle saluted in response. "And this is my third-in-command and eldest sister, Aka." He pointed to the troll who had the crescent moon on her breastplate, and the soldier removed her helmet to reveal teal skin and dark red hair. Her eyes were hazel-colored, and she smiled warmly. It was interesting to see David as the captain of the guard, considering he was only eighteen. Tyto was much older than him, and Aka was only three years younger than her brother.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rosie said. "We're from the Troll Tree Kingdom."

David nodded slowly in understanding. The other guards murmured to each other excitedly. "And what purpose do you have for coming here?" David asked. "You traveled a long way, and would not risk coming into the Western Woods unless it was important."

"That is correct." Rosiepuff looked to Branch, gesturing for him to go forward.

Branch exhaled softly and stepped up. "I am Branch. King of the Troll Tree Kingdom, and…I guess…your long-lost prince."

The Moonlight Kingdom trolls gasped. "The prince?" Tyto breathed.

Branch reached into his vest and pulled out his mother's medallion, showing it to everyone. At the sight of this, the soldiers became ecstatic, all talking at once and asking questions.

"Enough!" David called, and the guards quieted. David went down on one knee and bowed. "Welcome home, Prince Branch. We have awaited your return for many years." The other guards followed David's example.

Branch wasn't sure how he felt about all of them bowing to him. "Well, I wanted to know about my mother, and so I came here. I was told her friend Crimson had been left in charge. May I see him?"

"But of course!" Aka said. "You _must_ meet him!"

"Come with us, weary travelers." David encouraged. "We will escort you to the kingdom. Everyone will be thrilled to hear the news."

* * *

The guards couldn't stop asking the Troll Tree trolls questions about where they had come from and how they knew Branch. It was plain to see that Branch's return brought fresh light into their eyes. Rosiepuff still had so many questions about why Moonlight Kingdom was just as lifeless as she remembered. But she figured those questions could wait until she saw Crimson.

The guards up on the spiderweb wall lit up with joy when David announced Branch's arrival, and they quickly opened the gates. As the group of trolls walked into the village of Moonlight Kingdom, Rosiepuff did feel some hope. Though the houses were still rundown and looked ready to fall apart, everyone in Moonlight Kingdom had their colors. As David and the guards led the Troll Tree trolls to the castle, every single Moonlight Kingdom troll they passed stopped and stared. Evidently, visitors were uncommon in this kingdom. The children waved cheerily, and the Troll Tree trolls smiled back and acted friendly. The last thing they wanted was to worry anyone.

When they arrived at the castle, David ordered the guards to take Symphony and Shadow to the phoenix stables. Aka, Tyto, and Maria joined David to escort the guests into the castle. Branch, Poppy, and Rosiepuff stood at the front of their traveling party, to put the rest of the group at ease. Aka couldn't stop bouncing on her toes. She ran ahead of the group to find Crimson. After traveling down the ornately decorated hallways, the group came to the library. Upon entering, they saw Aka located Crimson and even Jasmine. The two trolls had light wrinkles here and there to indicate their age, but the light in their eyes hadn't disappeared.

"Rosiepuff?" Crimson gasped. He laughed and ran over to hug the older troll tightly. "I can't believe you're here! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's good to see you, Crimson." Rosiepuff said. "You look good."

"And you look….almost exactly the same way you looked during the rebellion." Crimson said, surprised. "Seriously, you haven't aged a day. Do you use some kind of magic moisturizer or something?"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you later." Rosiepuff said. "For right now, I think you need to meet someone." She gestured to her grandson. "This is Branch, Stella's son."

Crimson stared at Branch, analyzing his face. It didn't take long for him to recognize Larch's features and hair, and Crimson realized this troll before him had Stella's skin, ears, and eyes. "You're….it's really you….you're Stella's kid…."

"Yes, sir." Branch pulled out his mother's medallion to prove it.

Crimson let out a mighty laugh, pulling Branch into a bone-crushing hug. "Boy, do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you?"

"Sorry." Branch choked out.

"Hey, that's okay!" Crimson laughed. "You're here now! Oh, hey! Tyto, Maria, go tell the cooks we have guests, including the prince. We're having a feast tonight."

"That's so kind of you." Poppy said.

"We've waited a long time for this day, milady." Crimson said. "By the way, Branch, who are your friends here?"

"Oh, this Poppy. She's my wife." Branch introduced. "These are my kids, Rosie and Ash. And these are our friends: Cooper, DJ Suki, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin, Chenille, Creek, and Moxie. Symphony and her chick Shadow are in the stables."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Crimson said. "For those of you who don't know, I am Crimson. I was Empress Zelenia's…uh, Stella's right-hand troll for several years, and she left me in charge of Moonlight Kingdom to await Prince Branch's return. This is my wife, Jasmine. These two great warriors who helped bring you here are my children: David Stanley and Aka."

"My big brother is the captain of the guard." Aka said. "And I run the museum for The Flame of Happiness Rebellion. We've got all kinds of old relics in there. I'll show you sometime!"

"Yes, you'll need a tour of the whole kingdom." Crimson said.

"It is a joy to see the child of Larch and Stella." Jasmine said. "The legacy of our empress has returned at last, and the kingdom will rejoice."

"Right." Branch forced out a chuckle. "Um, here's the thing: I'm not entirely sure I _can_ take the throne."

"No one else can except you, Your Majesty." David said.

"The most important thing I want to do is learn about my mother and her mother, Eclipse." Branch said. "I'd like to put some preference on that."

"Of course." Crimson said. "I suppose we can start with what happened after the war."

"I have been wondering why Moonlight Kingdom is like this." Rosiepuff said. "What happened?"

"We'll talk more at dinner." Crimson assured. "Right now, we'll show you all to your rooms."

* * *

When the cooks down in the kitchen heard the news that the prince of Moonlight Kingdom had returned, they decided they simply couldn't cook anything until they saw for themselves. They were astounded to see Eclipse's grandson, as they called him, and bombarded him with questions about the foods he liked so they could cook him a "proper meal." Branch was humble, not sure he liked this much attention. He never liked so many people focusing on him. He also asked the royal staff to keep his return quiet, for now.

"I didn't think they'd be _this_ excited to see me." Branch said to Poppy as they washed up for dinner.

"Uh, they've been waiting like three decades for you." Poppy said. "These people clearly loved your mother. It sounds like several of them adored Eclipse, too. You've brought hope to the kingdom."

Branch sighed. "I don't like being the center of attention."

"I know." Poppy kissed Branch's cheek. "Even after you got your colors, you were shy and more reserved. You like being a background character. You're humble and kind. That's a great quality to have."

"Thanks, Pop." Branch picked up Ash when the baby started complaining for attention. He wished his son had his colors, but it was rather cute to see a mini him. "I just don't know if I am what they expected. I feel like I might disappoint them."

"I doubt that." Poppy said. "And I bet Crimson and his family will reassure you, too."

"Yeah. I just hope we can get some answers about why things are so horrible." Branch said as they headed for the dining room. "Based on my first impression of Crimson and his family, I would've thought that the kingdom would look better."

"To be honest, I am worried about this place." Poppy said. "I hope we can get this figured out."

They arrived at the dining room, and gawked. The dining room had tapestries lining the wall, and the room was illuminated with crystal chandeliers. The long dining table had a dark purple table runner. The dishware was made of china, the silverware was real silver, and the cups were goblets adorned with small jewels. All of Branch's favorite foods were laid out on the table, along with a few other dishes requested by Rosiepuff for everyone else. The castle staff loved Rosiepuff as much as they loved Branch, and listened to her a little better than they listened to the Snack Pack when they tried to put in requests.

Soon, everyone else trickled in, and Branch took the seat at the head of the table at Crimson's request. Rosiepuff sat next to Crimson, and Poppy sat to Branch's left while Crimson was on Branch's right. everyone else found a seat where they could. Moxie sat next to David, smiling at him. David nodded back in greeting. He touched his cheeks, wondering why they felt so hot.

"Shall we begin eating, Emperor Branch?" Jasmine requested.

"Just 'Branch,' please." Branch said. "And of course." The Snack Pack especially began digging in. Rosiepuff rolled her eyes at their table manners, or lack thereof. Branch turned to his mother's friend. "So, Crimson, what exactly happened here? My mother _did_ take the throne after Eclipse…left, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Crimson said. "Stella took the throne, and began making changes to improve the kingdom. Everyone adored her, and were willing to do whatever it took to attain happiness. Light and love returned to Moonlight Kingdom. Now, Stella had intended to rule the kingdom. But she loved your father, Larch, far too much to let him go. So she followed him, with the promise she would return with her heir and, hopefully, her husband by her side. She left the kingdom in my care. Sometime down the road, I fell in love with Jasmine, and we had our children. Before that, of course, I had to learn how to take care of an entire kingdom. It was quite stressful.

"Now, after I got over my nervousness, we all waited patiently for Stella to return with you and your father. At first, things were peaceful, and everyone lived in harmony. Then, about a year later, strange things began happening. Accidents happened without any obvious cause. Market stalls collapsed, crops were being destroyed, and it seemed like things were randomly exploding every other week. It was like the whole kingdom was experiencing bad luck. A few months later, we began to see what was causing the trouble: a strange spirit, who began to make appearances as a ghostly troll nobody recognized. We did our best to just cope with it."

"Cope?" Poppy blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"This is our home." Crimson said. "Besides, the forest is scarier than the spirit is annoying. We rebuild, we cope, and we move on. But, recently, things have gotten worse. Trolls are getting injured. The spirit appears as a shadow, now, as though it has grown more bitter, eviler. We were hoping you might have some knowledge about magic that could help."

"Well, I have been learning magic from books and what Grandma learned from Eclipse." Branch said. "It might take some more studying in that library to figure out what to do about this spirit."

"Good. That would be helpful." Jasmine said.

"The kingdom will be happy to know their emperor is already aware of the problem at hand, and is prepared to help fix it." Aka added.

Branch paused in the middle of drinking from his goblet. He swallowed and set the cup down. "Yeah….uh, about that? I mean, I would be happy to help in any way I can—"

"And I'll help too!" Poppy piped up.

"Yes, of course." Branch continued. "But I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be staying."

Crimson and his family looked surprised. "But did your mother not tell you that you were the prince of this land? The sole, rightful heir to the throne?" Jasmine asked.

"My mom died hours after I was born." Branch said. "There were complications during my birth, a strange crystallization nobody could explain. I never knew I was a prince. Nobody had the chance to tell me before they were all taken away from me. And no one knew how to find Moonlight Kingdom. Just last year, I was reunited with my grandmother here, and she was able to tell me the full truth and lead me here. But I just don't know if I can fill in where my mother left."

Crimson nodded slowly. "I understand that they seem like large shoes to fill. But Moonlight Kingdom has waited decades for your return. We need you now more than ever."

Branch stared at his food. "I don't want to be a disappointment to anyone. But I also don't know anything about my mother, and how she ruled. I don't know anything about Moonlight Kingdom."

"That is true." Crimson thought for a moment. "Tell you what: you'll be here for a while anyway, learning of your mother, right? So, will you at least act the part as emperor? For the sake of the kingdom? If you do that and help us find a way to deal with this spirit, it will surely lift the kingdom's hopes."

"And true happiness will surely return once we take care of the spirit." David added.

Branch exchanged a look with Poppy, who nodded in agreement. "Very well." Branch nodded. "I will fulfill my mother's role for now, and we will do what we can to dispel this spirit from Moonlight Kingdom."

Crimson and Jasmine looked delighted to hear this. Aka and David looked equally thrilled, and Aka started spouting questions about the Troll Tree Kingdom. The trolls of the Troll Tree answered what they could, and they had questions of their own about this kingdom. Branch wasn't sure if he was ready to fill his mother's shoes, but he would do his best. He took comfort in knowing Poppy was there to help him with the royal stuff. Plus, he had his grandmother there to help him understand the kingdom.

After a lovely dinner and plenty more talking about their respective homes, everyone retired to bed. There were only so many guest rooms, so some of the Troll Tree trolls had to bunk together.

The Snack Pack all shared one room, like having one big sleepover. Satin and Chenille combed their hair. Biggie dressed Mr. Dinkles in his pajamas. Suki and Cooper whispered excitedly about learning new things about their parents.

Fuzzbert looked around, and then garbled something. "Yeah, you're right." Guy Diamond agreed. "Something does feel off about this place."

"I didn't want to say anything, especially during dinner and around Branch." Biggie said. "But even Mr. Dinkles is getting anxious."

Cooper looked around. "I feel something. Something funky and…dark…"

"Care to be more specific?" Satin asked.

"I don't think I can." Cooper gulped. The Snack Pack looked around, and then crawled into their sleeping bags.

Branch and Poppy shared a bed and a room, and Ash slept in a bassinet in the room. While Poppy rocked and sang Ash to sleep, Branch explored the room. Seeing the elegance of the room told Branch that his mother truly did live much more….regally, than Poppy. Yes, Poppy and Peppy were both royals, but they lived so humbly compared to other royals. They were gentler rulers, and hardly ordered respect from the trolls. They earned that respect.

 _I hope I can learn more about my mother and grandmother._ Branch said as he pulled his nightshirt on. _I'm sure Eclipse isn't as bad as people in this kingdom think. I trust Grandma Rosiepuff, and she trusted Eclipse._

Poppy sighed as she managed to get Ash to settle down. "He's so restless. He only gets this way when he's anxious about something."

"I think he can sense when something's wrong." Branch said. "It might be the magic in him."

"Maybe." Poppy crawled into bed with her husband, who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Poppy stared at the ceiling. "Branch, I don't know how comfortable I am here. I mean, I guess it's because I'm not familiar with this area, but something feels off. You know?"

"Yeah. I agree." Branch said. "I think Crimson's talk about a spirit is just making us uneasy."

Poppy snuggled closer to her husband. _I'll bet that's it. At least, I hope it is._

Rosiepuff had her own room. It reminded her of the room she shared with Stella when the young princess was pregnant. It was welcoming to be somewhere familiar. As Rosiepuff untied her hair bun and combed her jade green locks, she couldn't stop thinking about Eclipse. She wished her friend were alive now, and could see Branch grow up the way she hoped. Rosiepuff saw much of Eclipse within Branch himself.

Thinking about Eclipse made Rosiepuff think of that strange dream she had, and the encounter with the shadowy monster. Was it Eclipse? Was she warning her friend to stay away or to remain in Moonlight Kingdom? Surely, that was Eclipse in Rosiepuff's dream. But she wasn't convinced that the shadowy monster was Eclipse trying to harm her. Why harm Rosiepuff if she was trying to warn her?

Rosiepuff set her brush down and sighed. "So what was that thing that attacked me? And what exactly saved me?" She didn't really expect an answer. It would've been great if someone _could_ answer her. Rosiepuff hung up her knit coat in the closet, pulling out her nightgown.

Looking around, Rosiepuff suddenly got the feeling someone was watching her. She shook off the feeling. Who could be watching her? It's not like there were any holes in the fortified stone walls. There was a window, but she was five stories high. Nobody would spy on an old lady changing her clothes, anyway.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to retreat into the bathroom.

Once she was finally in her nightgown and ready for sleep, Rosiepuff hung up her dress and headed for bed. She paused mid-stride and looked around. She still felt like someone watched her. She felt someone's eyes on her. But even when she checked every nook and cranny, she saw nothing.

"Stop acting silly, Rose." Rosiepuff shook her head. "It's nothing. Just get some rest." She took a few steps, and then practically dived into her bed and pulled her blanket up over her.

Rosie, Creek, Moxie, and Bliss—the teenagers of the group—shared a room. Creek did some meditation in the corner. Moxie went into the bathroom attached to the room to change into her nightgown. Bliss and Rosie combed each other's hair.

"I can't wait to learn how to shoot this thing." Moxie said, looking over her grandmother's bow. "David said he's open to teaching me."

"Have you noticed David blushing when he's around you?" Rosie pointed out. "I think he's rather smitten with you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Moxie said. This time, she was the one turning red.

Creek opened his eyes and looked up. His eyebrows furrowed. Bliss noticed, and she tensed up worriedly. "Creek, is something wrong?"

"It's all right." Creek said. "I think I'm just sensing that dark spirit Crimson informed us about."

"I don't know how I feel knowing about that spirit." Moxie said. "Then again, all this magic business seems normal after what happened with your family, Rosie."

"I'm sure my dad will take care of the spirit." Rosie said. "We should get some sleep." Everyone crawled into their respective cots, settling down for sleep. Rosie pulled a notebook out of her hair, and she tapped a pen on her lip in thought. She began writing a few lines of lyrics for her new song.

 _Went on a new adventure, didn't know what we'd find  
Didn't expect so much darkness, with little light to shine_

Rosie looked around. Something truly felt wrong here. If only she could put her finger on it.


	5. Friends Old and New

**A/N: Forgot to mention that David Stanley belongs to Damander E. Also, I had to correct his age. If you look back, I changed his age to 18.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Friends Old and New**

The next day, the trolls were given free rein to explore Moonlight Kingdom. Crimson made it clear that word spread quickly of Branch's return, which means the kingdom would be all abuzz. During breakfast, Branch encouraged everyone to do their own thing. Poppy asked Rosie to care for her baby brother.

As the Troll Tree trolls wandered into the kingdom, they were approached by Moonlight Kingdom trolls every two minutes. Though the Moonlight Kingdom trolls had their colors, they were a few shades duller compared to the trolls of the Troll Tree. The trolls of Moonlight Kingdom were nervously curious to see the newcomers, and then immensely ecstatic to hear the son of Stella had returned.

With Rosie caring for Ash, Poppy could stay with Branch as Rosiepuff introduced her grandson to her old friends from the rebellion. Some of the warriors passed away through the years. Luckily, even the eldest warriors of the rebellion were still alive. Old and retired, but alive, and ready to tell Branch stories about his mother.

"Crimson said their house is here." Rosiepuff said as she, Branch, and Poppy approached one of the rundown houses.

"Who is here?" Branch asked.

"Hawk and Eagle, two of your mother's most trusted phoenix trainers, and two of your father's dearest friends." Rosiepuff approached the door and raised a fist to knock. But the door swung open before she could, and Tyto jumped when he realized someone was on his doorstep.

"Oh! Miss Rosiepuff. My apologies." Tyto said, bowing.

"No, not at all." Rosiepuff assured. "Are your parents here? I think they'd like to meet Branch."

"Yes, they're right inside." Tyto turned into the house. "Mom! Dad! Stella's son is here!" He stepped past Rosiepuff, Branch, and Poppy. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting to the guard base. We have training drills today."

Rosiepuff was almost knocked over when someone darted from the house to hug her. "Hi Larch's mom!" an older man's voice said happily.

When Rosiepuff managed to step back, she smiled broadly. "Hawk, is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you recognize me!" Hawk hadn't changed much from his years in the rebellion. Time had given Hawk a few wrinkles near his eyes and greying hair.

"Is it really her?" Eagle soon arrived. Like Hawk, her hair was greying and she had crow's feet near her eyes. She also leaned lightly on a cane. But she didn't let that stop her from hugging Rosiepuff. "We almost didn't believe it when we heard it. Yet, here you are." Eagle looked past Rosiepuff and gasped when she saw Branch. She stepped closer to him, putting a hand to his cheek and looking him over. "You look so much like your mother. You have her eyes."

"But a lot of you reminds me of your dad." Hawk chuckled. "You must be Branch."

"Yes, sir." Branch nodded. "I have a lot of old friends to meet."

"And I'm planning a party so everyone can talk to him in one place." Poppy said. "I figured that would be easier than us traipsing about town like we are now. With all the stops we have to make, it's easier to introduce everyone and then get talking during a party."

"A party, huh?" Eagle said uncertainly. "That—"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Hawk interrupted. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Eagle smiled. "Yes. A wonderful idea. You should take some time today to at least meet your parents' friends face-to-face. There will be plenty more time to talk at this party your friend is planning."

Poppy had a feeling Eagle and Hawk weren't that excited for a party. But she didn't get to say anything before Branch spoke first. "Actually, this is my wife. Queen Poppy of the Troll Tree Kingdom."

Hawk elbowed his wife playfully. "See, Eagle? Told you our prince would find a good princess."

"I am happy to see that did not keep you from returning home." Eagle said.

"I'm happy to meet so many trolls who knew my mother and father." Branch said. "I never did, so it's great to know them through their family and friends."

"You ought to meet the old Master Hunter, Finn." Hawk said. "His niece, Amethyst, had a son she named after your father."

"I think that's where we'll go next." Rosiepuff said. "Thank you." The trio left, but not before Hawk and Eagle hugged them each. The elder couple watched the trio leave, paying special attention to Branch.

"You think the pink queen will take him away?" Eagle asked.

"Of course not." Hawk said. "Our prince is home. Even if we have to do something, he's staying here, where he belongs."

* * *

"So what did Hawk mean when he said 'Master Hunter?'" Poppy asked.

"From what Larch told me, there were a group of Moonlight Kingdom trolls who were the designated hunters of the kingdom." Rosiepuff explained. "Finn was their leader. Kind, fair, and patient, especially when Titan and the guards bullied them."

"It's amazing how many friends my dad made while he was here." Branch said.

"Yes, and Finn was one of the first." Rosiepuff said. "Finn and his family gave your father asylum when he first arrived in Moonlight Kingdom. They risked a lot to help him, and your father cared very much for them." They approached a house that looked older than most of the others in the village. Rosiepuff knocked, and the trolls heard footsteps from inside. A troll who looked not much older than eighteen answered the door, with dark purple skin and bright blue hair. Glitter freckles covered his cheeks and arms. He dressed only in a pair of brown pants.

"Hello. Can I help—" the troll did a double-take when he saw Branch. "Wait, aren't you Emperor Branch? Empress Zelenia's son?"

"Just 'Branch,' please." Branch said.

"Wow!" the troll's eyes widened. "I mean, hi! Hello! Wow, this is awesome!" He turned back into the house. "Hey Mom! Dad! Uncle Finn! He came!" He looked back to Branch. "Hi! It's so great to meet you! I'm Larch!"

"Your name is Larch?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yeah! Oh, you're his mom! Hi!" Larch bounced on his toes in excitement.

Then, an older troll came to the door. She had dark purple skin with lots of glitter freckles on her face and body, and there were even sparkles in her bright purple hair. She wore a dress with a bone bead belt. She gasped and hugged Rosiepuff. "You came back! You're actually here!"

"It's good to see you, Amethyst." Rosiepuff said. "I only wish I could've brought Larch with me."

"At least you brought his son." Amethyst said, smiling at Branch. "And you've met mine. I named my son after the troll who changed our lives in this kingdom." She stared at Branch. "You look so much like your father."

"All right, let's see the kid!" a male troll came out, with bright orange skin and light blue hair.

"This is my husband, Ray." Amethyst introduced. "Honey, this is Larch's mother, and that's his son."

"An honor and pleasure." Ray said. "The hope Larch brought back to the kingdom was our first real step to freedom."

"Yeah, after he nearly got himself killed." Finn had arrived. His skin was bright blue, and his hair dark green. His eyes were icy blue. He smiled at Branch. "Pleasure to meet you, son. I hope you're not as bone-headed as your father."

"Uncle Finn!" Amethyst scolded.

"No, it's okay." Branch assured. "Grandma says I tend to get myself into trouble."

"Where is your father, Amethyst?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Sadly, my father passed away about ten years ago." Amethyst said. "He was very sick."

"I'm sorry to hear." Branch said.

"It's all right." Amethyst said. "He was ready to be with my mother. He only wished he could've seen the prince return at last. We are very happy to see you, Emperor Branch."

"We're planning a party in the castle in a few days." Poppy said. "You'll come, right?"

"It would be great if you could." Branch said. "I'm trying to learn as much about my parents as I can."

"We would be honored." Finn said. "Count us in. Care to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"Actually, we're walking around the kingdom and introducing Branch to everyone." Rosiepuff said. "If we make introductions now, then Branch can socialize more at the party."

"It was their idea." Branch pointed to both his grandmother and his wife. "They're conspiring behind my back."

Finn gestured for Branch to come closer, and he whispered in the king's ear. "News flash, son: all women conspire against men, especially the ones they're married to."

Branch snickered. Amethyst cleared her throat. "You know we can hear you, right?"

Finn laughed, patting Branch on the back. "I look forward to this party."

"I don't say this often, but so do I." Branch said.

* * *

Rosie led the teens as they explored the kingdom. Moxie took a turn holding Ash, using her hair to occupy him so he wouldn't squirm.

"This place is quite beautiful." Bliss said. "Once you get past the dulled colors and rundown houses."

"I have to agree, I'm afraid." Rosie said.

"No offense to you or your father, Rosie, but being in this place makes me think your father's and brother's greyness is hereditary." Creek said.

"Creek, come on." Moxie scolded.

Rosie looked around. _I hate to even think it, but he has a point._ She began to wonder what Branch's maternal side of the family was like, seeing how his maternal grandmother founded this kingdom. Those were answers she desperately wanted.

"I will say that I'm loving the fashion opportunities around here." Bliss said. "The styles of clothing and the utilization of the bone beads is giving me all sorts of design ideas. I'm going to have to share them with my mothers this evening."

Ash made a squealing sound, reaching for something above him. Everyone looked up, but saw nothing. "What's up with Ash?" Moxie wondered.

"He does that sometimes." Rosie said. "Sometimes he can see—or, I guess, sense—someone is coming before someone else can."

"You must let me teach him how to aura-read." Creek said. "I'll bet his magic will help with that."

"I'm sure that would be—hey!" Rosie yelped when she felt someone tug on her hair. She heard a playful giggle, and she noticed a shadow darting out from behind a closed market stand. The figure made a mad dash down the street. "Hey, come back!" Rosie called, running after the figure. Creek, Moxie, and Bliss followed. They followed the figure as the troll darted from one hiding spot to another, giggling the entire way. The teens rounded a corner, but stopped when they saw no one.

"Well that was fun." Moxie panted.

"Where'd she go?" Creek wondered.

"How'd you know it was a female?" Bliss asked.

"Aura-sensing allows me to do that." Creek said. "Plus, I have yet to meet a boy who giggles."

The teens paused when they heard a ripping sound, and someone yelped as they fell through the cloth awning of a nearby house. The culprit landed right on top of Rosie. Everyone laughed as the princess helped the young troll to her feet. The girl had magenta skin and marigold-colored hair with messy bangs hanging in her eyes.

"And here I thought Cooper had been messing with me." Rosie laughed.

The young troll dusted off her skirt. "No. I just wanted to feel your hair. That's how I get to know people."

"Most like to come up and say 'Hello.'" Creek pointed out.

"I'm shy." The troll shrugged. "But I did not recognize your auras, and so I was curious."

"You mean you didn't recognize us?" Bliss guessed.

"Yes, based on your auras." The troll said.

Rosie carefully looked past the girl's bangs to look at her blue eyes, and she saw the troll's pupils were cloudy. "You're…blind…"

"Yep. Don't worry. Nobody picks up on it at first." The troll assured.

"You said you can read auras?" Creek asked excitedly.

"Yes. Jasmine taught me." The girl said. "I was born blind, but Jasmine taught me meditation, yoga, and how to read and detect auras. Really helps me get around easier."

"Creek is really good at all of that." Moxie said. "I think you and him will get along well."

The girl waved her arms around to find Creek, and he took her hands in his. She reached up to touch his face, and then run her fingers through his hair. She felt him recoil a little. "Sorry. This is how I greet people when I first meet them."

"Well, where we're from, we're a little more sensitive about people touching our hair." Creek said. "I'm especially sensitive."

"Apologies." The girl said. "My name is Kessie. I'm twelve. My father, Tyto, is Hawk and Eagle's son."

"I'm Moxie."

"My name is Bliss."

"I'm Creek, the one who does the aura reading."

"I like your aura, Creek." Kessie said. "I think you and I will be very good friends."

"My name is Princess Rosie. Moxie is holding my baby brother, Prince Ash."

Kessie gasped. "You're the son of the new emperor! You're Stella's granddaughter!"

"I am." Rosie nodded.

"Oh, you must come with me!" Kessie urged, pulling Rosie along. "You need to meet my friends!" Rosie and her friends went willingly, excited to see some Moonlight Kingdom trolls their age. It soon became clear that Kessie knew the village well enough that she didn't need to be warned of bumps in the road or corners of buildings. Kessie led them to a small courtyard near the walls of the castle, where three children played ball.

"Hey Kessie!" one of the trolls called. "Who are your friends?"

"Creek, Moxie, and Bliss." Kessie said. "Not to mention Princess Rosie and Prince Ash."

"Emperor Branch's kids?" another child gasped. "It's such an honor!"

"I'm glad to meet you all." Rosie said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Robin." The female child introduced. Robin was thirteen, with yellow skin and hair the color of pink lemonade. She wore a sundress.

"My name is Kyle." The older boy said. Kyle was fifteen. He had red air, yellow skin, and green eyes. He wore shorts and a t-shirt, with a bone bead necklace resting around his collarbone.

"Kyle's aunt was in the rebellion." Robin said.

"That's so cool!" Bliss said.

"Yeah, my Auntie Holly." Kyle said. "She suffered a lot to free us. My mother was only a toddler when my aunt began fighting in the rebellion. Auntie Holly was taken out into the forest to be executed, but the rebellion saved her. She had to sneak back in when she could to see her family."

"And who's this?" Rosie asked, looking to the younger boy. He had light blue skin, blue-green eyes, and shaggy indigo hair. He wore a pair of overalls.

"This is Prowlus." Robin said. "He's only twelve. He's mute."

"Mute?" Bliss repeated.

"Yeah. Not deaf, but for some reason never makes a sound." Kessie said. "Certainly makes it easier for him to sneak up on people and pounce on people like a hunter."

"We call him Prowl, the Master Scout." Kyle said.

Prowlus made a few hand motions, very precise and purposeful. "What's he doing?" Creek asked.

"It's a language we created called sign language." Robin said. "For trolls who are mute or deaf."

"How many trolls are deaf or mute in this town?" Bliss asked.

"A handful." Kessie said. "Why is that a surprise?"

"Well, being deaf or mute is not common in our village." Rosie said.

"Nonexistent is more like it." Moxie murmured. Bliss elbowed her gently. But it was a very true fact. In a community of trolls whose whole lives was music, being deaf or mute simply didn't happen.

"Well, Prowl was just saying, 'Hi, it's nice to meet you.'" Kyle said. "He's a great music player, you know. Often he communicates his emotions by playing his flute."

Prowlus nodded eagerly, and he pulled a wooden flute from his hair. He began playing a happy little tune, and everyone clapped. Ash cooed and reached for Prowlus. The boy stepped closer to the baby and kept playing. Ash babbled and vocalized partially in harmony with the music. When Prowlus finished, he tousled Ash's hair adoringly.

"He likes your baby brother." Robin said. "He's always so good with the little kids."

"He's also a phoenix rider! Training to be in the royal guard!" Kyle added. "He communicates with his dark phoenix, Ebony, through his flute and with whistles."

Prowlus signed something, which Robin translated. 'Would you like to meet her?'

"Yes! We'd love to!" Rosie nodded eagerly. Prowlus gestured for everyone to follow him, and the kids hurried away through the castle gates and through the courtyard. A large portion of the courtyard to the right of the castle was the guards' barracks and training area, which was attached to the phoenix stables. Cooper and Suki met the kids in the courtyard, having broken off from the rest of the Snack Pack who toured the kingdom.

Prowlus guided everyone to the soldier barracks, where the royal guards exercised, sparred, and cared for their weaponry and armor. As the group carefully maneuvered through the soldiers, they saw David seemed to be calling the shots. He walked through the grounds, giving pointers and encouragement to the other soldiers. Nobody really wore their armor. This time, David wore a black shirt and brown pants.

David noticed the group approaching, and he smiled. "Welcome, princess and friends. What are you doing out here?"

"We were taking a tour and Prowlus wanted to show us where the guards train." Rosie said.

"Ah, yes. Prowlus." David nodded to the young troll, who waved. "Prowlus is training to be a scout. With his talents, he could make Master Scout by the time he's sixteen."

"He mentioned he was a phoenix rider." Creek said.

"Yes, many of our soldiers are." David guided the group to the phoenix stables nearby. Symphony stood amongst the birds. Shadow played with the younger chicks. One of the dark phoenixes flew over to Prowlus and nuzzled him lovingly.

'This is Ebony. She's my best friend.' Prowlus signed, which David translated.

"What's Symphony doing here?" Creek asked.

"She's the alpha of the flock. Took the role from Willow and Wisteria's phoenix, Kai." David explained. "My guess is that Symphony was the alpha before Kai, and now regained control of the flock."

"Who are Willow and Wisteria?" Suki asked.

"Old members of the rebellion." David said. "They take care of the phoenixes now."

Suki looked around at the different phoenixes. "Which on is DJ? He was friends with a troll named Fern."

David looked around, and then called out for Willow and Wisteria. The middle-aged twins emerged from deeper in the stables, and they gasped when they saw Suki. After mistaking her for her mother, the twins began squealing like little girls when they realized this was Fern's daughter.

"DJ has waited so long for you." Willow said. "He will be so happy to see you!"

Wisteria inspected Cooper's face and hair. "You must be Clove's boy!"

"You knew my dad?" Cooper gasped excitedly.

"He was the only troll I knew with dreadlocks like that." Wisteria said.

"Yes, but you need so many more beads and gems in those locks." Willow said. "Don't worry, hun, we'll fix that soon. First, Prowlus, would you summon DJ?" Prowlus nodded and stepped into the center of the stables. He began playing a few notes on his flute.

"Prowlus is so good with that flute, he can summon every bird in this place." Kessie said.

After a moment, a phoenix colored the same as Suki's hair flew down to approach the trolls. Suki slowly walked up to the bird, staring in awe. DJ lowered his head to inspect the troll before him. The phoenix saw Suki's headphones, the same ones her mother used to wear, and DJ chirped excitedly. DJ rubbed his head affectionately against Suki, nearly knocking her over. Tears welled up in Suki's eyes as she hugged the phoenix.

"Hey…..you must be DJ…..nice to finally meet you…." Suki sniffled.

Moxie handed Ash off to Rosie and approached Willow and Wisteria. "Can you tell me anything about my grandmother? Lily?"

"I thought you must be related to her." Willow said. "You look so much like her."

"Let's see. You're Fern's daughter, you're Clove's son, and you're Lily's granddaughter." Wisteria mused. "You know what? You three are coming with me and my sister. We'll introduce you to the old rebellion members who are still alive, and they can tell you about your family."

"Really?" Cooper and Suki asked excitedly.

"Yes, come on!" Willow urged.

Moxie went up to David and took his hand in both of hers. "Can your parents tell us more, too? And can you teach me how to use my grandmother's bow?"

"Uh, yes." David's voice sounded a few octaves higher. He cleared his throat. "Yes to both. Of course." Moxie squealed excitedly and followed Cooper and Suki as they joined Willow and Wisteria.

Bliss noticed David's blush. "Aw, you like Moxie."

David cleared his throat again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned on his heel and marched out of the stables. The teens followed him.

"You know, I notice that you're one of the youngest soldiers around here, David." Creek said.

"I turned eighteen a few months ago." David confirmed. "I was made captain and leader of the guards when I was seventeen. It was Eagle who decreed it. She trusted me with the job."

"Even with your glasses?" Bliss asked. "I mean, they're awesome, but how bad is your eyesight without them?"

"It's not the best, but I work around it. Even with my impaired sight, I'm still the strongest soldier here." David handed Creek his sword and glasses, and then dropped down to the ground, doing pushups. "Princess Rosie, sit on my back, please."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, really." David said. Tentatively, Rosie seated herself on David's shoulders. She wobbled when he resumed the pushups, but managed to keep herself from falling over. Everyone watched with surprise as David did twenty pushups without breaking a sweat. Several of the guards clapped and cheered for their captain. Once he hit twenty, Rosie hopped off and helped David stand. He took his glasses and sword back from Creek.

"That was quite impressive." Bliss said.

"Yeah, you're totally ripped." Rosie said, noticing David's toned biceps.

"Thank you, Princess." David said. "I imagine your strength matches your beauty and kindness." He took Rosie's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Aw, what a gentleman." Rosie cooed.

Creek gently pulled her over to his side. "Yes, and I'm sure she'd appreciate that more when she doesn't have a boyfriend." The other kids snickered.

"Don't be jealous, Creek." Kessie said reassuringly.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just protective." Creek said.

"Your aura fluctuates with protectiveness _and_ jealousy, Creek." Kessie corrected. "That is something you cannot hide from me." Everyone burst out laughing when Creek's entire face became consumed by his blush.

* * *

 **A/N: Got to give some proper credit, because I got help from a couple other authors to create this filler chapter.**

 **The scene where Rosie and the kids meet Kessie was from an idea by neomoon585. Kessie is my character, but neomoon585 also gave me her colors. Neomoon585 also created Prowlus for me to use. Reby Montana also created Kyle. Thanks, guys! I needed some help creating secondary characters, and we'll see a few more of those characters in the next chapter!**


	6. Bonding Time

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in the update, I promised myself weekly updates, but I ran myself ragged this week and had such little time to write (which irritated me to no end). That's not fair to you guys to keep you waiting long for chapters. I'm going to put in the extra time this weekend to write as much as I can, so that I can better update in the time I promised.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Maybe Creek's never heard a boy giggle, but I've had the pleasure of listening to a couple of my guy friends get tipsy and giggle hilariously.**

 **Cupcake – That may be better explained in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Bonding Time**

After a long day of touring Moonlight Kingdom and meeting so many new trolls, everyone from the Troll Tree was exhausted yet happy. Branch had to ask his grandmother a dozen questions upon returning to the castle to remind himself who was who and how they knew his parents. He couldn't wait to talk to them more at the party Poppy planned. Rosiepuff couldn't help but laugh at her grandson's enthusiasm at meeting Stella's friends. For her, it was a lovely trip down memory lane. She was afraid seeing the kingdom would upset her. While she did miss Eclipse, Rosiepuff was happy to be reminded of the happy times from the rebellion.

When Crimson and Jasmine heard how many rebellion members Branch met, they were thrilled. "I am happy you are able to reconnect to your mother through her friends and her home." Jasmine said. "This kingdom meant a lot to your mother."

"I'm glad so many of my mom's friends are still alive." Branch said. "They all want to talk to me at Poppy's party."

"How is the party-planning going?" Crimson asked. "Need help with ideas?"

"Oh please. I finished planning this thing during breakfast yesterday." Poppy pulled out a book from her hair and thumbed through it. "I just need your help with things like the venue, the food, and the best way to send out invitations. I might need some invitation supplies, too."

"You're social gathering customs are very different from our own, Queen Poppy." Jasmine mused.

"Maybe you and I need to talk about your plans for this party." Crimson suggested.

"Sure!" Poppy nodded happily.

"What _are_ party's like where you're from?" Aka asked Bliss.

"So much fun." Bliss said. "There's music, usually played by DJ Suki, with a bass that thumps loud enough to make your ribcage vibrate. Everyone dances even if they don't really know how. The lights are bright and multicolored. The glitter fireworks send sparkles down all around you like falling snow."

Aka gasped excitedly. "Miss Queen Poppy, is that the kind of party we'll have?"

"Something like that. I do want to make sure the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom are comfortable." Poppy said.

"Yes, I'm not sure everyone will enjoy the 'thumping music.'" Crimson said.

Aka snorted, struggling to stifle her laughs. "Dad, that sounds just a little strange out-of-context."

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked.

"Nothing, sir." Bliss winked at Aka, who snickered. Bliss put a hand to her cheeks, which felt warm, and took a drink of her water.

"Spending time with DJ has been so much fun!" Suki gushed. "We're already connecting! Somehow, I feel closer to him than I do with some of the Wooferbugs I worked with."

"Everyone's been telling me about my dad, Clove." Cooper said. "It sounds like he and I are a lot alike!"

"If he's as big of a goof as you, I'm sure." Satin said.

"We're really happy for the both of you." Chenille added.

"What about you, Moxie?" Guy Diamond asked. "How's learning about your grandmother?"

"Amazing." Moxie sighed. "I feel like I've only scratched the surface. I'm hoping that learning how to use her bow will help unlock some memories of her. Even though I was really young when she died, I know I have memories of spending time with her."

"By the way, Branch, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Crimson said. "What do you know of Moonlight Kingdom's allies?"

"Apart from the Troll Tree, I'm afraid I haven't found out much about that." Branch said.

"We appreciate having the Troll Tree Kingdom as one of our allies." Jasmine said. "But Empress Eclipse also had a close relationship with the king of the Mountain Troll Kingdom."

"You mean King Yuki?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. According to Stella, King Yuki has been a good friend to Eclipse since Moonlight Kingdom's creation." Crimson said. "We also have another neighbor who lives on the edge of the Western Woods, southeast of here: the Wing Troll Kingdom."

Everyone paused and stared at Crimson. "Wait, wing trolls?" Rosiepuff said. "You mean the trolls with fairy wings?"

"That's how they're often described, yes." Crimson nodded.

"They're real?" Smidge breathed.

"Why wouldn't they be?" David asked.

"Well, the wing trolls are a myth where we're from." Poppy said. "We've never had contact with a troll who had wings. They're just stories we tell to the little ones."

"Oh, they're real." Crimson assured. "The Wing Troll Kingdom and the Mountain Troll Kingdom are our closest neighbors. If I remember what Stella said correctly, we lost touch with the Wing Troll Kingdom a long time ago. She told me to reconnect with them, but I've had no luck. But if we can bring the leaders of those kingdoms here, we can be reassured that Moonlight Kingdom has loyal allies."

Branch nodded in understanding. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. If there was some sort of falling out between Eclipse and the leader of the Wing Troll Kingdom, we should mend the rift. Send out invitations to the kings of the kingdoms, Crimson. I think my mother would want to do this as well."

"Consider it done." Crimson said.

Branch felt a little more confident at making this decision. He was doing what he believed was best for his mother's home, and he hoped his mother was proud of him.

* * *

Crimson told Branch it would take a couple days for the message to go out and for the kings to respond and arrive. So Branch resumed learning what he could about his mother and maternal grandmother. Part of that was wandering the castle and learning its layout. He already got lost twice. This time, his paternal grandmother joined him for a more proper tour.

"Down this way is the kitchen, I believe." Rosiepuff said. "It's been some time since I was here."

Branch opened a nearby door. "Supply closet. How many is that?"

"I think that makes three." Rosiepuff stared at the interior of the closet. A memory surfaced in her psyche, and she unconsciously put a hand to her neck. She could almost feel Titan's knife thrust against her throat.

"Grandma?" Branch's voice pulled Rosiepuff back to reality.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Rosiepuff said.

"You have a lot of memories here, huh? Even though you weren't here long." Branch guessed.

"Yes." Rosiepuff nodded. "Walking through here, brings back so much. Eclipse and I would walk down the halls and talk about the kingdom. She had the best intentions for her kingdom."

Branch sighed. "Why did everyone fear her magic? And how come nobody fears magic now?"

"Times change, I suppose." Rosiepuff said. "I blame King Wolfrick. He was always superstitious, and he let that affect how he judged Eclipse. He ruined her life. Your generation is fascinated by magic, so your people admire your powers."

"I wish I knew more about them." Branch said. "I wish I had more books to study like the ones you had and the ones Creek stole from Malcolm."

Rosiepuff paused, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then she lit up. "I think I know how you can learn more about your powers!" She hurried down the hallway, and Branch scrambled to keep up. He followed his grandmother down the halls, trying to keep track of where they were going as they moved. Rosiepuff paused once or twice to make sure she went the right way, and led Branch to one of the towers. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Branch was surprised to see a door that didn't have a doorknob.

"Why did you bring me to a door we can't open?" Branch asked.

"Oh, you can open it." Rosiepuff said. "Only someone with magic can open the door. Go ahead. Give it a try."

Branch hesitantly approached the door and put a hand to the wood. His hand became enveloped in a blue glow, and he pushed the door open with ease. He stepped inside and found a room lined with bookshelves. There were various materials for potion-making and alchemy strewn about the area. The whole room was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What is this place?" Branch asked.

"Eclipse's spellcasting chambers." Rosiepuff said. "Where she practiced a lot of her magic, especially alchemy."

Branch gasped, and he darted for one of the bookshelves. "Look at all these books! _Alchemy 101. Aids for All Ailments._ " He gasped again. " _Shapeshifting Made Easy_?! This is incredible!"

"These are all of Eclipse's books she studied as a child. Journals written by herself and her parents." Rosiepuff said. "They're the closest things to an actual teacher. I'm sure you'll find what you need here." She didn't hear an answer, and she glanced to her grandson. Rosiepuff smiled when she saw Branch sitting on the floor, surrounded by stacks of books and already engrossed in _Shapeshifting Made Easy._ "I guess I'll just leave you to your studies."

"Yeah, great." Branch said absent-mindedly.

Rosiepuff started for the door. "Do you think you'll be able to take a break for lunch? Or shall I bring you your meal?"

"Yeah, great." Branch wasn't really paying attention. Rosiepuff chuckled to herself and left the chambers. Branch hardly noticed. For the first time in his life, he felt more connected to his mother's side of the family. Reading these books, he felt connected to Eclipse, as though she were in the room giving him a lesson. He could spend all day in there.

At least until his other grandmother dragged him down to dinner.

* * *

With Branch learning magic and Poppy and her buddies planning a party, Rosie and her friends spent the day with their new Moonlight Kingdom friends. Kessie, Kyle, Robin, and Prowlus enjoyed playing ball the most, and taught the Troll Tree trolls how to play their game. Kessie impressed everyone with how well she played, seeing how she was blind. Kessie could hear where the ball hit the ground and even feel the vibrations through her feet. Prowlus helped give her signals with his flute, letting her know where to kick the ball.

After a few rounds, Kessie moved off to a quiet spot for her "midmorning meditation," as she called it.

"Can I come?" Creek requested. "Please?"

"Yes, I would like that." Kessie said. "Come."

"Have fun!" Rosie waved as the two trolls walked off. She knew Creek cared very much about his meditation practices, and meeting another troll who enjoyed similar activities meant a lot to him.

Creek followed Kessie to a grassy area a short distance from town. They sat on the ground, in lotus positions, and began their meditation. Creek breathed evenly, happy to have some company with his meditation. He normally only had Cybil to meditate with him. After a little while, Creek opened one eye to see how Kessie meditated. Upon observing her style for a moment, Creek discovered Kessie didn't sit in a true lotus position. She sat with her knees bent, the soles of her feet pressed together. Her hands rested on her feet. She didn't breathe like Creek did. In fact, she breathed so quietly that Creek couldn't hear any inhales or exhales. Kessie's form of meditation seemed to be sitting quietly. She was so still one might mistake her for a statue.

"What are you looking at?" Kessie asked, making Creek jump.

"Uh, you." Creek said. "This isn't a method of meditation I have learned before."

"I would think so." Kessie said. "To a trained yogi like yourself, this probably doesn't look like meditation at all. It's really just my 'blind troll practice.'"

"What in hair's name is 'blind troll practice'?" Creek asked.

"Remember that I was born blind." Kessie said. "Thanks to Jasmine, I learned how to 'see' auras. But, until then, I had to use my other senses to get around. When one sense is hindered, the others get stronger. Truthfully, my meditation spot changes every day. I use this time to practice using my other senses."

Creek scooted closer to Kessie. "How so?"

"Close your eyes." Kessie instructed. "No peeking."

Creek shut his eyes. "Okay."

"Now that you cannot see, focus on the rest of you. What do you hear?"

"The breeze rustling the flowers. The phoenixes in the stables. I think I can still hear the others playing ball."

"Very good. Now what do you feel? With your feet and your hands."

"Um…the dirt and grass. I feel the temperature of the air."

"And now what do you smell?"

"Not much. Just the dirt and grass."

"Of course. Now, to humor me, what do you taste?"

"Leftover syrup from the pancake breakfast this morning."

"Good." Kessie said. "Now open your eyes and look around at the things you smelled and heard and felt."

Creek obeyed. He did see the flowers that rustled, and he brushed a hand over the dirt at his feet. "You get around just by what you hear and feel and smell?"

"I spent my entire life in this kingdom, learning the layout." Kessie said. "I've taught other blind trolls how to do the same, though it seems I'm the one who has mastered it the best."

Creek glanced to the village. "Kessie, why are so many trolls in this village blind or deaf or mute or have some other disability?"

Kessie shrugged. "Why is that a surprise?"

"In the Troll Tree kingdom, music is a big part of our lives." Creek said. "I mean, we might get a few cripples now and then, but no blindness or deafness."

"What a charmed life." Kessie said. "Unlike here, where life is hard for everyone despite the happiness we attained so long ago."

Creek looked down. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Kessie analyzed Creek's aura. "Don't be sad for us, Creek. This is our life. If you'd like, I will teach you more about my experience with aura-reading if you will teach me music."

"It's a deal." Creek agreed.

* * *

The kids split up for lunch. Kyle and Robin scurried home. Rosie offered to take Moxie to the soldier barracks so she could get archery lessons from David. Bliss declined Rosie's invitation to join them. She wasn't a fan of fighting or getting dirty. But when everyone else left, Bliss found herself alone with Prowlus. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"So, are you going home too?" Bliss asked.

Prowlus shook his head. He knew Bliss wouldn't understand his sign language.

"Then what are you going to do?" Bliss wondered.

Prowlus shrugged with a smile. _Anything, I guess._

"Okay." Bliss cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I join you wherever you go?"

Prowlus shook his head, smiling happily. He thought for a moment, and then made a motion with his arms of rocking a baby.

"Baby. You want to go see a baby?" Bliss asked.

Prowlus nodded. He rubbed the dirt with his foot, creating a pile and pointing to it.

"A dirty baby?" Bliss raised an eyebrow.

Prowlus laughed silently. He crouched down and drew a crown shape in the dirt, then made the cradling motion with his arms again.

"Oh, Prince Ash!" Bliss guessed. Prowlus nodded eagerly. "Okay, come on! I think I know where he is." Prowlus followed Bliss into the village. The two of them wandered a bit before they found Poppy sitting with the Snack Pack in the town square. They spent most of the morning interviewing the trolls of Moonlight Kingdom and figuring out what would make the upcoming party more comfortable. Poppy cradled Ash, who suckled on a bottle of water. Aka talked with Suki about the music of the Troll Tree Kingdom.

"Hey there, Bliss!" Poppy greeted.

"Hi, Queen Poppy." Bliss said. "This is Prowlus. He's a new friend of mine and Rosie's."

"Hello, Prowlus." Poppy said. Prowlus bowed respectfully. "So where _is_ Rosie?"

"She took Moxie to see David about archery lessons." Bliss said.

"Ooh, they're headed for the soldier barracks, right?" Suki asked.

"Poppy, do you mind if Suki and I head after them?" Cooper asked. "Willow and Wisteria are going to teach us more about my dad and Suki's mother."

"Go right ahead." Poppy hardly finished before Cooper and Suki darted off.

Prowlus approached Poppy, paying special attention to Ash. The grey baby looked to Prowlus and cooed. He reached for Prowlus, and the boy held out a hand for Ash to hold. Ash played with the bracelet around Prowlus's wrist. Prowlus noticed the interest Ash took in the bracelet, and he pulled the double-wrapped bracelet off his arm. He gently tied the length of bone beads around Ash's neck.

"That's very kind of you, Prowlus." Poppy said.

"He likes Prince Ash." Aka said. "Prowlus has a way with animals or with young trolls. Especially ones who don't speak as much."

"I think Ash likes Prowlus." Poppy said, noticing her son's full attention on the mute troll. Prowlus began playing his flute, and Ash started vocalizing in harmony as best he could. Everyone else watched with fascination. When Prowlus finished his song, Ash clapped and reached for his friend. Poppy handed the one-year-old to Prowlus, who tucked his flute away and wrapped Ash in a gentle hug. Ash snuggled close.

"That is so adorable!" Bliss cooed.

"You know, Prowlus, Rosie is so busy running around and helping Branch learn about the kingdom." Poppy said. "If you'd like, you can babysit Ash whenever you'd like."

Prowlus nodded vigorously, signing 'thank you' a dozen times.

"Queen Poppy, I'm looking over this list of instruments Suki requested due to our lack of Wooferbugs, and I have a few questions." Aka said. "For example, what's a steelpan?"

"It's a type of percussion instrument used in island-style music." Poppy said.

"Oh." Aka nodded. "What's island-style music?"

Everyone stared at the girl. "What is wrong with this place that you don't know what island-style music is?" Guy Diamond asked. Smidge slapped the glitter troll with her hair.

"Didn't you mention that you have a stash of instruments in the castle?" Poppy reminded her. "I have to work out a few more details for this party, so why don't you and Bliss go look at those instruments? I'm sure Bliss can tell you which instruments will be good substitutes for the ones on the list."

"I can do that!" Bliss nodded. "Lead the way, Aka!" The girls jogged off, back to the castle.

"I'm happy to spend some more time with you, Bliss." Aka said. "There aren't a lot of girls my age in the castle, and the boys don't like that a rough-and-tumble girl like me can beat them in a wrestling match. I don't get to go out into the village often."

"What about Rosie and Moxie?" Bliss asked.

"Oh, they're fun." Aka said. "But Princess Rosie is off helping Emperor Branch, and Moxie is learning to be a guard. It's great to hang out with someone normal."

"Thanks. I think." Bliss laughed.

Aka laughed, too. "I mean, it's great to hang out with someone who's my age and not a guard or a castle servant. Plus, you treat me like every other troll. Everyone else treats me differently because I work in the castle and my dad is Crimson."

"Differently how?" Bliss asked.

"They respect me more. Practically tiptoe around me." Aka shook her head. "But I want to be treated like a normal troll, and you do that! It's so great!"

Bliss smiled broadly. "I like spending time with you, Aka. You're really fun."

* * *

Rosie and Moxie arrived at the barracks, and every soldier paused what they were doing to greet them. They would bow to Rosie, even though it secretly made her a little uncomfortable to have the Moonlight Kingdom trolls show such reverence. But she wasn't sure if she should tell them not to do it. They seemed very insistent on it.

"Hey! You're Moxie, right?" one of the older soldiers approached the teen. "I knew your grandmother. She was a great troll. Wonderful personality and a perfect archer."

"I'm glad to learn more about her." Moxie said.

"Are you going to be an archer, too?" the soldier asked.

"I want to learn." Moxie said. "Have you seen David?"

"He's over this way." The soldier said. "Oh, by the way, your father is looking for you, Princess Rosie. Something about magic practice."

"You going to be all right on your own?" Rosie asked Moxie.

"Yeah, I'll be good." Moxie assured. "I'll be with David."

Rosie noticed Moxie blushing, and she giggled as she walked off to the castle. Moxie followed the older soldier deeper into the training area. They found David with some of the younger recruits practicing their swordsmanship.

David saw Moxie, and he smiled broadly. "Hey Moxie! Here for archery lessons?"

"If you have a minute?" Moxie said with a pleading gaze.

"Of course!" David nodded.

"I'll take care of these guys." The older soldier with Moxie said. David nodded in thanks, and he led Moxie towards the archery range near the wall. He grabbed a practice bow and quiver of arrows, leading Moxie to the line of archers practicing.

"Okay, clip the quiver around your hips, and hold the bow in your less-dominant hand." David instructed. Moxie did so, holding the bow in her right hand.

"Huh. Lily was left-handed too." The troll next to Moxie mused.

"Go ahead and take a practice shot, Moxie." David said.

Moxie drew an arrow and loaded it into the bow. She pulled back the bowstring, albeit clumsily, and bit her tongue in concentration as she tried to aim. She released the string, and the arrow went flying. It missed the target entirely, ricocheted off the wall, and disappeared.

"Hey!" a troll soldier marched from the nearby crowd. The arrow stuck in his hair, but didn't pierce his scalp. "Who's the newbie?"

"Sorry." Moxie cringed.

The troll soldier shrugged with a smile. "Happens all the time!" He pulled the arrow from his hair and turned to his friends. "Who had money on me getting shot next?!"

Moxie looked to David. "Don't ask." David chuckled. He went to the bow rack and pulled down another one. "Try this one. It's a lighter draw. Your arm strength will increase with more practice. And your accuracy will improve as you better your form. Draw back an arrow, but don't release." Moxie did so, happy the string didn't resist as much. David looked over her form, trying to not stare. "Okay, lower that elbow a bit. Bring the string back farther, to the corner of your mouth farthest from the target. Stare down the shaft of the arrow towards the target. Twist your arm a little so the string doesn't hit your elbow. When you release, just relax your fingers and don't move from your stance. Go ahead."

Moxie stared down the arrow shaft, lining up the point with the bullseye of the target. She exhaled slowly, settling in the stance, and then released the arrow. Sadly, it flew towards the target but then hit the very bottom of the round of hay. "Aw man. That was a horrible shot. But the stance felt almost natural."

"Don't worry. The bow has a lighter draw, which means there's not a lot of power to send the arrow flying. The heavier the draw, the more power to shoot." David explained. "And you can manipulate the power you use."

"How?" Moxie asked.

"If you pull back the string below the arrow, it reduces the power of the shot." David said. "You measure it with your fingers. Instead of putting your fingers above and below the arrow, put all your fingers under the arrow." Moxie did so, counting three fingers resting on the string below the arrow. "The farthest you can and should go is three fingers down. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Moxie nodded. "I think so."

"And don't worry if the arrow doesn't hit where you want it even when aiming right at the bullseye." David said. "Sometimes you have to aim somewhere else and let the wind and the fletches of the arrows and your release guide it."

Moxie sighed. "So much technicality."

"It sounds more complicated than it actually is." David assured. "Try again."

Moxie pulled back the drawstring with another arrow. "Like this?"

David moved Moxie's arm. Her skin was soft and smelled like berries. David blushed and continued to focus on adjusting Moxie's stance. "Okay. Shoot the arrow when you're ready."

Moxie remembered where her last arrow hit and aimed a little higher. She released the arrow. This time, it hit the outer colored ring of the target. Moxie gasped. "I did it. I did it! Did you see that?"

"Well done, Moxie." David was caught off-guard when Moxie suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you, David!" Moxie squealed excitedly and tried another arrow. She was so excited that she didn't notice David blushing fiercely, opening and closing his mouth and looking a little like a fish.

* * *

"Go Suki!" Cooper cheered. Suki waved from her perch on DJ's back, the phoenix flying above the training grounds with the other birds. Suki whooped and laughed, keeping a tight grip on the reins of the phoenix. She was still learning how to drive a bird, but DJ was gentle and patient with her. If anything, DJ seemed happy just to have another rider. Like many phoenixes, DJ would only let a certain troll ride him. He hadn't had a rider since Fern died, and having Suki with him made the phoenix happier than ever.

After a while, DJ swung down and landed in the stables. Suki slid off the phoenix, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "That was amazing! I never knew I loved flying so much!" DJ let out a trilling chirp, nuzzling Suki lovingly.

"Great job, Suki!" Willow cheered. "You really are Fern's daughter."

"Especially with the music." Wisteria agreed. "Did you know your mother once composed a song with her singing and the sounds of a phoenix? It was amazing!"

"Best duet I've heard." Willow said.

"Great. DJ and I can make a lot of great music together." Suki said.

Cooper galloped over with several guards behind him. "That was awesome!" Cooper cheered. "Way to go, Suki!"

"Thanks. But what about you?" Suki asked. "How goes the training?"

"Haven't done a lot." Cooper said. "I don't really know what my dad did."

"Clove?" one of the older soldiers chuckled. "He did just about everything."

"Like a fistful of clay, you could mold him into whatever the rebellion needed." Wisteria said. "What fighting experience do you have, Cooper?"

Cooper rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, not a lot. But I can get a little wild when there's a good party happening."

"If you're really Clove's son, then you've got a warrior side in you." Wisteria assured. She tossed Cooper a wooden practice sword and the llama-troll caught the handle in his teeth. He wasn't quite ready for Wisteria's lunge, and he jumped back and clumsily swung the sword he held. Wisteria gestured for Cooper to make the next move. Cooper hesitantly did so, swinging the sword wildly. In a few swift moves, Wisteria had Copper falling right on his rump. Several of the younger guards burst out laughing. Usually, Cooper didn't mind people laughing at him. He was a goofy guy, after all. But this time, when he was trying to prove he was just as strong and warrior-like as his father, Cooper was utterly humiliated.

Suki picked up a rock and chucked it at one of the younger soldiers. It ricocheted off the troll's helmet, and he and his friends immediately shut up. Suki frowned, something rather uncharacteristic of her. "Quit laughing at my friend."

"Don't worry, Cooper." Willow said as she helped Cooper stand. "You should've seen your dad's first day in training. He actually managed to stab himself in the foot with his spear."

Cooper did feel a little better about that. "What else can you tell me about my dad?"

"He was a great dancer. Very entertaining." Willow said. "You dance?"

"Does he dance?" Suki scoffed with a smile.

"Hit it, Suki!" Cooper cheered. Suki pulled a boombox bug from her hair, playing music from it. Cooper moved to the music, to the amazement of the other guards. He let himself go and danced in his crazy way, and the guards loved it.

"You're all rubbery!" Wisteria laughed when Cooper finished his dance. "Just like your dad!"

"Really?" Cooper asked excitedly.

"Yep, that was totally Clove right there." One of the older soldiers agreed. The other guards who were older and had experience in the rebellion could confirm this as well. It made Cooper giddy to know he was so much like his father.

"Goofy and a warrior." Willow said. "You are exactly like Clove."

"And you are just like Fern." Wisteria said to Suki. "You even look like her."

"That's great!" Suki cheered. She and Cooper high-fived.

"Hey Cooper! DJ Suki!" Biggie called. The rest of the Snack Pack had caught up. Poppy and Ash were absent, probably still with Prowlus.

"Having fun, you guys?" Satin asked.

"Have you learned a lot about your family?" Chenille added.

"We've learned so much!" Suki said. "And I love to fly! I didn't know I loved flying so much!"

"And I'm just like my dad!" Cooper added. "He was whacky and a fighter! I'm learning to be just like him!"

"Oh! You guys want to see their exhibits in the museum?" Willow offered. Cooper and Suki agreed enthusiastically, and they followed the twins off. The rest of the guards dispersed to train. The Snack Pack members watched Cooper and Suki leave.

"Is it just me, or do they seem to be getting awfully comfortable here?" Guy Diamond pointed out.

"They're just having fun. Learning about their family." Biggie said.

Fuzzbert garbled something, which translated to, 'Do you think they'll want to stay here?'

"Stay in Moonlight Kingdom? Nah." Smidge assured. "They belong in the Troll Tree, and they'll come home with us when this whole adventure is over."

"You're sure of that?" Satin asked.

"Of course they'll come back. That's home for them. They know that." Chenille stared after their friends. "At least, I think they do."

* * *

Rosie was the last to go to bed that evening. She started reading a spell book her father found for her; and when she looked up again a few hours later, her friends were all asleep from a busy and exciting day. Rosie didn't blame them for being so tired. They all had so much fun lately. She couldn't wait to start more magic lessons with her father.

For now, though, it was time for bed. Rosie marked her place in her book, set it on her nightstand, and pulled out her music book. She added a new line for her song, tucked the book away, and blew out the candle beside her. She snuggled down in her bed and closed her eyes.

She didn't get to fall into deep sleep. A soft giggling came. Rosie tried to ignore it. When the giggling came again, Rosie pulled the blanket up farther over her.

More giggling. "Bliss or Moxie, whoever that is. Keep it down, huh?" She still heard the giggling, and she sat up and stared at her friends. "Hey, guys?" Rosie paused, realizing all her friends were fast asleep. She still heard the giggling. Was it one of the younger castle servants? Rosie stepped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She poked her head out and looked up and down the hallway. It was mostly dark, lined with torches.

Another round of giggling echoed down the hall. It was starting to feel like a scene from a horror movie. Still, Rosie swallowed and whispered, "Hello?"

There! A shadow darting down the hall. Rosie hurried after the shadow. She stopped at the end of the hallway and looked both ways, wondering where the shadow could've gone. Rosie heard the laughter again, coming from her left, and she jogged in the direction of the sound. But she came to another hallway, and the giggling echoed around her.

"Come back here, you little rascal!"

Rosie spun around. The new voice sounded a bit older. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Can't catch me!"

That voice sounded like a little girl's. Rosie saw a flash of white pass across the hallway. No, it came out of the wall! And disappeared into the other wall! Rosie ran to where she saw the white thing disappear. The wall was solid. But Rosie swore she could hear the girls' voices _inside_ the wall.

"Where are you?" Rosie murmured. She took a few steps back and did a full, slow turn. She jumped when someone passed by her—

No, passed _through_ her!

Rosie spun around and watched as a troll girl in a princess's dress ran down the hallway. The girl was surrounded by bright yellow aura, and she was partially transparent. Another troll darted after the girl. This one was older, wearing a simpler dress and with a bright green aura. Rosie followed the two trolls, who didn't seem to notice her. She followed the trolls down the hall and through a doorway. The trolls leaped over a railing and into a wide space. Rosie stopped at the railing, looked down, and gawked.

She stood on the second floor, overlooking the ballroom where her mother would host her great party. Tall candelabras that lined the room were lit and cast a gentle light over the room. Trolls glided about the area. All of them were see-through and had auras around them. The auras would sometimes change color. The calm bright blue auras would change to bright yellow when one of the trolls became excited. There were lots of bright green auras. Combined with the laughter, Rosie guessed those were happy auras. Rosie used her hair to lower herself down to the ballroom floor, and she hid behind a column. She stared at the trolls dancing in the room.

"Ghosts?" Rosie breathed.

The little girl squealed as the older girl caught her, scooping her up into a hug. The two of them danced around for a while, happy smiles on their faces. Rosie watched in awe. She hadn't seen another ghost since encountering Oaken last year. Now, she was looking at a room full of them. The two girl ghosts spun around and ended up a short distance from Rosie. Now that they were closer, Rosie saw the little girl not only wore a princess dress, but also a tiara.

"Clover, have you seen my mother around?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, she's taking care of your Auntie Rosiepuff upstairs." The older girl, Clover, said. "But your sister is right over there." Clover pointed to a troll at the front of the room. The little princess gasped happily, and Clover set her down so she could run off. Rosie watched the little princess go to a ghost troll who was dressed much less regally. In fact, she only wore a T-shirt and yoga pants. She looked to be about seventeen. She crouched down to catch the little princess and pull her into a hug.

"Hello, my sister." The older ghost said with a loving smile.

"Hello, my now-big sister!" the little princess chirped.

"Though you are still my twin." The older ghost chuckled.

Rosie noticed the two trolls did indeed look identical, even with one several years older than the other. In fact, the older one looked so familiar. It took another moment of concentration before Rosie realized it.

"Stella." She gasped. She unintentionally stepped closer towards the royal ghosts. In the process, her foot hit one of the pegs at the bottom of a candelabra, knocking it over. She jumped as the brass candle holder clattered to the ground. Every single ghost spun around to face Rosie. Every aura turned white, as if the surprise wasn't evident enough on their faces.

"Uh, hi?" Rosie waved.

"Code 114!" one of the ghosts shouted. "Living person!" The ghosts suddenly turned into white orbs, shooting like comets around the room and disappearing into the walls, columns, floor, and ceiling.

"Wait!" Rosie called, running out onto the dance floor. "Wait! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you!" But it was too late. All the ghosts disappeared. The tiny flames of the candles went out. It was totally dark, save for the moonlight coming through the windows. "Hello? Somebody! Come back! Please come back!"

"Rosie?"

The princess spun around and saw her mother's face bathed in the light of a lantern she carried. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Ash woke me up for a bottle." Poppy said. "And then I heard you freaking out. What's going on?"

Rosie looked around. "You didn't see them?"

"See who?" Poppy asked.

"The ghosts! There were a whole bunch of them! Dancing around in the ballroom!" Rosie insisted. "I saw Dad's mom!"

"Sweetheart, calm down." Poppy said, leading her daughter back towards her room. "I'm sure you were just imagining it. That happens sometimes when you're in an unfamiliar place."

"Mom, I'm serious." Rosie said.

"I'm sure you thought you saw something." Poppy said. "Let's just get to bed and it will all be better in the morning."

Rosie looked back to the ballroom. She knew she saw something. She didn't hallucinate that. But then who were all those ghosts? And what were they doing here?

* * *

 **A/N: I kinda skimmed through the chapter, so I hope there aren't too many typos! And I hope you enjoyed some of the technical descriptions of the archery lessons! I do a lot of archery myself, and wanted to incorporate what I knew into the story.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Party Interrupted

**A/N: This might be a bit of a rant on my part, but I'd like to point something out. Something I notice about people doing adaptations like I am: too many of you are following the movie too closely. That's borderline plagiarism (please don't go into the argument of what fanfiction is). I got in a bit of trouble for doing something similar when I started out doing something like this in another fandom. I don't want anyone else to get in trouble, and I'm also a bit bored reading the novelization of a movie where the characters are simply replaced. A lot of you are doing really well, though, and I love reading what you guys create. My challenge for authors following my example: don't even watch the movie, and purposefully change most of the story so it is original for you.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on with the next chapter!**

 **Jpbake – Oddly enough, I was watching** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **while writing the ghost scene. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Party Interrupted**

A few hours before Rosie was dealing with ghosts in the castle, Rosiepuff prepared herself for bed. She still changed her clothes in the bathroom. The feeling of someone watching her would come back now and then, making her uncomfortable. She even had Branch magically check the room, but there wasn't any holes or cracks or anything someone could peer through. Who would spy on her, anyway?

Rosiepuff emerged from the bathroom wearing her nightgown, and she tossed her dress on her bed. She sat at the vanity against the wall and untied her hair bun. She began combing out her hair, working her fingers through the tangles. The action was almost like a meditation, allowing her to unwind from the day. She had to practically drag Branch down to dinner because he was so enthralled in his reading. Rosiepuff saw so much of Eclipse in Branch. It sometimes surprised Rosiepuff to see how much Branch resembled his mother's side of the family, considering he never had the opportunity to meet them. Eclipse loved to read and practice her magic. She would sometimes become so captured by her studies that she would disappear for a full day. Like her, Branch had a talent for magic and could learn new spells with ease. Even Rosie had those traits.

Above all else, Rosiepuff wished Branch could've met Eclipse. Or, at the very least, she should've been able to see him when he was born. It wasn't right that she was murdered. Rosiepuff tried to avoid violence and violent thoughts, but she hoped Eclipse's murderer died a horrible, painful death.

As she checked her hair one last time, Rosiepuff ran her comb through her green locks a few more times. She noticed something in the mirror, and she spun around. She gasped, her comb dropping from her hand.

A ghostly light floated behind her. The light hovered in the air, wisps like smoke curling off the orb. The light came closer to Rosiepuff, and she recoiled. She wasn't entirely sure what to do right now. Scream for help? Throw something at the light? Just sit there? The light got closer, and Rosiepuff felt a strange warmth. It was comforting and—for some strange reason—familiar. The light floated away from Rosiepuff and went towards her door.

After a split-second decision, Rosiepuff jumped from her stool. "Wait! Wait, come back!" The light floated through the door, and Rosiepuff threw the door open to follow it. She saw the light flying down the hallway, and she ran after it. Rosiepuff followed the light down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs. The light would pause only to let Rosiepuff catch up. She followed the light to the door of a room she thought she'd never see.

"Eclipse's room." Rosiepuff murmured. The light floated right through the door and disappeared. Rosiepuff knocked. "Hello? Hey, where'd you go? I can't get through here." As she and Branch discovered during their walk through the castle, Eclipse's bedroom was locked. Branch tried several times to open the door, with no luck. The light reappeared and pushed Rosiepuff towards the door. Shrugging, Rosiepuff put a hand on the door handle and pushed.

To her surprise, the door clicked open as though it weren't locked. Rosiepuff pushed the door open, and the light followed her inside. The door swung shut, and lights in the room illuminated. Eclipse's bedroom was oddly clean, despite it being a few decades since someone occupied or cleaned it. Everything was as Rosiepuff remembered it, with one exception. A full-length mirror stood in the center of the room. The light floated towards the mirror, and Rosiepuff followed. The light floated right into the mirror, and Rosiepuff saw her reflection fade away. A new image appeared. The scene depicted a young troll girl, sitting in the grass and making a crown of flowers. The girl wore a bright yellow sundress. She had lavender skin and green hair and eyes.

 _That's me._ Rosiepuff realized. She sat down in front of the mirror and watched the scene play out.

* * *

 _Rosiepuff bit her tongue in concentration as she weaved the flower stems. The child paused to think about what her mother taught her, and then continued her work. When she finished, she fitted the crown over her hair and let it settle on her brow. She smiled proudly, happy with her handiwork._

 _Suddenly, someone yanked the flower crown off her head. She jumped to her feet and glared at the three older boys who stood before her. "Give that back, Birch." The girl demanded._

" _Or what, Your Majesty?" Birch bowed mockingly. "You're not royal, so stop wearing a crown."_

" _It's just a flower crown." Rosiepuff said. "It doesn't make me a queen. My mommy taught me to make it. Now give it back!"_

" _No." Birch said. "I don't think I will."_

" _Why do you have to be so mean?" Rosiepuff growled. "Trolls aren't supposed to be mean."_

" _Well trolls are also supposed to be professional music makers, and you never sing for anybody." Birch countered. "You're never going to be a real troll that way."_

 _There he goes again. Pointing out Rosiepuff's worst fears and insecurities, as if she didn't already feel bad enough. "Just give it back!" She lunged for her flower crown. Birch moved the crown out of the way, and he turned to push Rosiepuff into a nearby mud puddle. He and his buddies laughed while Birch ripped up the flower crown. Rosiepuff rubbed her eyes, smearing mud on her face. The little girl tried so hard to not cry. It wouldn't help. In fact, Birch would use that against her._

 _BZZT!_

" _Youch!" the boys yelped. Rosiepuff turned and saw several zapper bugs. They were wasp-like bugs who zapped other creatures with electricity from their stingers. The bugs zapped Birch and his buddies until they ran away screaming. The bugs chased the boys for a while, and then flew over to Rosiepuff. They analyzed her for a moment, and then flew away._

 _Rosiepuff turned when she heard giggling, and another troll girl emerged from the shrubbery. She had periwinkle skin and purple hair, with pretty purple eyes. She wore a purple sundress that matched her hair._

" _I love being able to talk to animals." The girl laughed. She came over and helped Rosiepuff stand. "You okay?"_

" _I'm okay." Rosiepuff said. She stared at the mud on her dress and frowned._

" _Don't worry, that'll wash out." The girl assured. "Why were those boys picking on you?"_

" _They always do." Rosiepuff said. "Did you say you could talk to animals?"_

" _It's a gift." The girl said. "When I saw those guys messing with you, I convinced the zapper bugs to teach them a lesson."_

" _Thanks." Rosiepuff said. "I haven't seen you around the village."_

" _I like to keep to myself." The girl shrugged. "My parents are always telling me to make friends, but people think I'm a freak."_

 _Rosiepuff smiled. "You're not a freak. All my classmates say I'm too shy. I didn't know you could be 'too shy.'"_

" _I do see you sitting by yourself at lunch a lot." The girl said. "You can sit with me, if you'd like. Then neither of us will be lonely during lunch."_

" _Really? That would be great! I'm Rosiepuff."_

" _My name's Eclipse. Wanna be friends?"_

" _You want to be_ my _friend?"_

" _Sure! You seem nice. And lonely people need company, too."_

 _Rosiepuff giggled. "It would be nice to talk to someone besides my neighbor, Cybil. She's only a baby, so she doesn't talk back much."_

 _Eclipse smiled broadly and hugged Rosiepuff, not caring that she got mud on herself. "Hello new friend!"_

* * *

Rosiepuff felt something cool on her face, and she realized she was crying. The elder troll wiped her tears away, though she smiled. That was one of the happiest moments of her life, and absolutely the happiest moment of her childhood. Her first friend, who defended her when Birch was acting like a jerk. Eclipse became part of her line of defense when Birch started flirting with her in their late teenage years.

"Eclipse….." Rosiepuff raised a hand and touched the mirror. The image rippled like the surface of water, and a new scene appeared. Rosiepuff got comfortable, ready to relive another happy moment. She recognized it at once: the time she and Eclipse went on a treasure hunt after finding a map in a book.

At some point during the night, Rosiepuff fell asleep, and she woke up in her bed back in her room. She sat upright quite abruptly, and she looked around. Sure enough, she was back in her room. But how did she get back there? Unless her visit to Eclipse's room and the magic mirror were a dream. Rosiepuff ran to the door and yanked it open.

Branch jumped, his hand raised to knock. "Oh. Good morning."

"Good morning!" Rosiepuff said, trying to hide her concern. "Time for breakfast already?"

"Yes, and I've decided I'm going to walk through the museum afterwards, if you'd like to join me." Branch said.

"I have a couple things to do myself, thank you." Rosiepuff said. "By the way, I have a strange and random question: Eclipse's bedroom is locked, right? Can't open it at all? Not even a little?"

"I tried this morning, and couldn't get it at all." Branch confirmed. "Then again, there's not really anything exciting in there."

"Right. Of course." Rosiepuff forced a smile. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Branch noticed his grandmother's tight smile, but nonetheless shrugged it off and went down to breakfast. Once he disappeared, Rosiepuff sprinted to Eclipse's room. She hesitated, and then pushed open the door with ease. She peered inside and saw it dark. The mirror still stood in the middle of the room. Rosiepuff shut the door, staring at it for a long moment.

"Oh, Miss Rosiepuff." Aka came up from behind, making Rosiepuff jump. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just trying to open this door." Rosiepuff said. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Aka shrugged, stepped up to the door, and tried to push it open. But no amount of pushing and shoving would open the door. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Rosiepuff assured. "Let's just get to breakfast."

"Yeah. Don't worry about that door." Aka said, leading the way to breakfast. "That just leads to Eclipse's room. Nothing important in there. And nothing dangerous, either."

"Why would there be something dangerous?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Because it's the room of a crazy person." Aka scoffed.

"Eclipse was not crazy." Rosiepuff scolded.

"She was a power-hungry maniac and a witch." Aka protested. "She deserved to die."

Rosiepuff suddenly stopped, glaring at Aka. The teen stared back with surprise. Rosiepuff's tone became dangerous, and Aka cringed. "You will never again speak ill of Eclipse, or you answer to me." Rosiepuff stomped past Aka, trying to calm her racing heart. She normally was not so quick to anger. When it came to insulting or harming her family, even Eclipse, she tended to snap internally and show and exterior of calm sternness. It was like a dark force enhanced her rage to near-uncontrollable levels.

Aka, ever confused, simply followed Rosiepuff to breakfast. She sat next to Bliss, as far away from Rosiepuff as she could. Nobody noticed the awkwardness from Aka or Rosiepuff's quiet rage. Breakfast went on as normal.

"Branch, I want to let you know that we finally received responses from the Mountain and Wing Troll Kingdoms." Crimson said near the end of the meal, handing a couple envelopes to him.

Branch opened them, and he read through the letters inside. Yuki's letter spoke of his excitement to see Branch again, and how surprised yet thrilled he was to know Branch was Eclipse's grandson. Yuki would be in Moonlight Kingdom by the next day. The letter from the Wing Troll Kingdom was signed by King Cobalt. His vocabulary indicated he was stately and dignified. He, too, accepted the invitation with the intent of assessing whether or not Moonlight Kingdom was truly an ally.

"Well, they're both coming. That's good." Branch said. "I imagine they'll be here tomorrow or the next day."

"They may come right after the party tonight!" Poppy cheered.

"Crimson, what can you tell me about this King Cobalt?" Branch asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Crimson said. "Stella told me Eclipse and King Cobalt did not have the best relationship. Not ready for war, but not at peace either. It was kind of mutual dislike for each other. Stella wrote to Cobalt after taking the throne, but by the time we got his response, I was in charge. For some reason, Cobalt wasn't a fan of that. He wouldn't talk to me. He only wanted to talk to the royal family. I informed him that Stella and you would arrive soon. Of course, we haven't spoken since then, so I imagine this invitation came as a surprise."

"This King Cobalt sounds kind of…" Chenille thought for a moment.

"Snooty." Satin said. Her twin nodded in agreement.

"Can you blame his attitude if he and Eclipse didn't get along?" Poppy shrugged. "No offense to your mom's mom, Branch, but I would also rather speak to an actual royal if I thought I was speaking to a middle man instead."

"Very wise thinking, Queen Poppy." Crimson said.

"Yes, if my husband had thought of that, he wouldn't have been so offended at the time." Jasmine said. David and Aka snickered at their father's expense. "By the way, Queen Poppy, will the party be ready by this evening?"

"It's already ready!" Poppy assured. "The musicians know when to come, and the cooks are preparing the food after they clean up from breakfast."

"There's only one thing left." Satin said.

"Satin and I are going to make everyone here some new outfits for the party!" Chenille said. "We'll need your measurements."

Branch wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I'll catch up with you on that later. Aka, if you don't mind, I'd like to check out that museum right now."

"Sure!" Aka chirped. "This way!" She and Branch left the dining room, and Aka guided Branch out of the castle and to a building just outside the castle walls. A sign above the door read "Relics and Reminiscence of the War." Aka and Branch walked through the front door and came to a lobby. There was a tapestry resting between two doors, depicting the old crest of the Flame of Happiness. The same symbol that Branch wore around his neck in the form of his mother's pendant.

"Wow." Branch breathed.

"Just go through either of these doors and you can go anywhere in the building." Aka said. "Shall I give you a full tour?"

"Actually, Aka, I'd love to just walk through alone." Branch said.

Aka looked a little disappointed, but shrugged and left. Branch stepped through one of the doorways and smiled when he laid eyes on the interior of the museum.

There were benches lined down the length of the halls. Paintings, books, and old weapons sat against the walls. Branch walked up one side of the room and down the other, occasionally reading the placards under each relic and painting. Seeing the painted faces of the trolls who knew his mother so well made Branch feel closer to his mother's past. He analyzed the battle-scarred weapons and worn books. Learned the names of the rebels who passed, giving their lives for their kingdom. Read quotes from Stella about the different rebels she fought alongside. Branch even found his father's armor on a mannikin.

One of the relics deeper in the museum made Branch pause. He walked closer to the pedestal and stared at the items behind the glass: an arrow and a wooden pendant that was broken in half. Branch looked to the placard below the relic.

 _This pendant was given to me by my dearest friend, Pollen. He was loyal, funny, and very brave. He was a phoenix trainer like me, and taught me much about what I know. This pendant, this sign of friendship, saved my life from an arrow that could've killed me. Pollen did not survive the battle like I did, and I dedicate this memorial to him. – Larch_

"Whoa." Branch breathed. His own father's life was saved by a simple gift. Branch only wished Pollen was still alive to tell him about his father. Continuing through the museum, Branch passed a hallway and almost skipped over it because it looked empty. But the sight of candlelight made Branch pause. He stepped into the room and looked towards the light. He gasped softly.

Hanging on the wall was a portrait of Stella, dressed in her rebellion garb with her crown resting on her head. She had a sword drawn, and Symphony was painted in the background. Shelves and tables sat below the painting. There were flowers, candles, and little gifts left on the shrine in honor of Branch's mother. Branch approached the shrine and stared at his mother's painted face.

In that moment, Branch realized he remembered so little about his parents. The faintest memory tickled at his psyche, but he still couldn't remember what Stella's voice sounded like. He only got to spend a few hours with her before she died. Branch barely remembered what she looked like without staring at the painting before her. He was less than a year old when his father was taken. He had good memories from his toddler years of being with his grandfather. But most of his childhood was spent with his grandmother. Then, when she was taken, Branch had no one. He locked himself away. He did not let himself have a family.

He barely remembered most of his family.

Branch broke down into sobs, mourning the death of his mother and silently lamenting his lack of memories connected to the rest of his family. Both of his parents were only children. No aunts and uncles or even cousins. He never met Eclipse, and never knew who her husband was. He had such a small, broken family. No wonder he was always so lonely when he was grey.

"Branch?"

Branch's breathing hitched, and he turned to see Poppy standing behind him. He wiped his eyes on his wrist. Even after being married to Poppy, he sometimes slipped back into his old habits, like being embarrassed when he cried in front of her. Poppy approached Branch and sat beside him. She hugged the blue troll, rubbing his back soothingly. When he still hadn't quite calmed down, Poppy began to sing.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright  
You shine for all to see  
Do not hide who you are  
Spread your wings and be free_

 _Cry when it hurts  
Smile when you're happy  
Embrace your magic  
Let your light shine for me_

Branch sniffled, but his sobs quieted. "Thanks, Pop."

Poppy hugged him. She glanced to the portrait of Stella. "Your mother was beautiful. You look a lot like her."

Branch stared at the painting. "My family is small and broken."

"But still good." Poppy said. Branch looked down, doubtful. "Hey, have you looked at your in-laws? Or lack thereof? My grandparents died long before I was born. My mother was an orphan, and she died when I was barely a year old. My uncle was a crazy sorcerer who tried to kill a bunch of people. Our families are not perfect, Branch. Not entirely. But within the darkness we see, there are lights. My light has been my father. Yours, your grandmother. And now, we have two new lights: our children."

Her words rolled around in Branch's head, and he smiled. "When did you get to be so wise?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Come on. Satin and Chenille need your measurements for your party outfit."

Branch stood and walked with Poppy out of the room. He glanced to his mother's shrine one more time. "Actually, there's one thing I want to do before that."

* * *

Moonlight Kingdom was never a very large kingdom, even when the Flame of Happiness trolls returned to their families and moved back to the village. The entire kingdom could've fit in the ballroom with minimal crowding. But, to Poppy's disappointment, only half of the villagers showed up to the party. Crimson and Jasmine did not look surprised. According to Crimson, Moonlight Kingdom trolls weren't ones to party much. But the entire royal guard was there, and most of the attendees from the village were old rebellion members and their families.

Once again, Poppy realized the customs of Moonlight Kingdom differed greatly from the Troll Tree Kingdom. Crimson asked her, Branch, Rosie, and Ash to stand at the front of the ballroom so that the guests can step in and greet them. Only after all the guests have arrived and greeted the royals would they be allowed to mingle. Satin and Chenille did wonders with the outfits for their friend group, especially for the royals. Poppy wore an ankle-length green dress with blue glitter across the torso. Branch wore a green vest with gold embroidery, and blank pants. His vest perfectly showed off his new tattoo on his arm: the Flame of Happiness crest, just like his mother's. Rosie wore an ankle-length dress like her mother's, hers bright blue with green embroidery. Ash wore a royal blue onesie. Each of the royals, even the baby, wore a casual crown.

After about two hours, Crimson permitted the royals to go mingle while the musicians played some background music. "I'm going to get some food for me and Ash." Poppy said. "All this overly royal stuff is tiring."

"Sounds good." Branch said. "I think I'll go talk with some of the rebels."

"I'll go with Dad!" Rosie volunteered. She joined her father as they wandered into the crowd. "Hey, can I get a tattoo?"

"No." Branch said. "Not until you're eighteen."

"Aw man." Rosie pouted.

"Emperor Branch!"

Branch and Rosie looked up and saw a trio of trolls heading for them. One of the trolls was in a wheelchair, and one was much younger than the other two. Branch thought for a moment to remember their names. "Fire and Electra, right?"

"Yes. So nice to see you again." Electra said.

"And this is your daughter, right?" Fire asked. Being paralyzed from the waist-down did not hinder Fire's liveliness. He still had a bright light in his eyes, and his and Electra's relationship hadn't cooled even after the birth of their child.

"I'm Rosie. Nice to meet you." Rosie looked to the younger troll with Fire and Electra. She had scarlet-colored skin and sapphire blue hair, and wore a knee-length dress. "Who's this?" Rosie asked.

"I'm Scarlett." The troll introduced. "I'm their daughter."

"You know, she has had a massive crush on you since she was a toddler." Fire said to Branch.

Scarlett's blush was almost hidden by her skin color. "Dad!"

"What? If he wasn't already married, I'd totally be hooking you two up." Fire said.

"Oh, Fire. Knock it off." Electra scolded. "You should've heard how he talked about your mother. Once complimented her on…what did you say, Fire? Her rockin' body?"

"Okay, so I had a crush on her for a while, too." Fire shrugged.

Branch laughed. "It's great to talk to you more. Hawk and Eagle said they'd be here, too."

"I'm surprised by how many people arrived." Scarlett said.

"I heard that Moonlight Kingdom isn't exactly a party scene." Rosie said.

"Well, parties sometimes attract….unsavory situations." Scarlett said.

"What does that mean?" Branch asked. Fire, Electra, and Scarlett shared an uneasy look, but did not answer Branch's question.

"Oh, Branch!" Crimson walked up to the blue troll, nodding in greeting to Fire, Electra, and Scarlett. Another troll accompanied Crimson, smiling warmly. "In all this business, I never got the chance to introduce you to a key character in our kingdom." Crimson told Branch. "This is Camellia. She is a duchess, of sorts, and monitors the kingdom. She takes notes of any problems for myself and Jasmine to handle."

"A pleasure to formally meet you, Your Grace." Camellia curtsied elegantly. The sixty-five-year-old troll had turquoise skin and green/gray hair, dressed in an elegant dark blue gown.

"The pleasure is mine." Branch said.

"So you keep an eye on the kingdom, huh?" Rosie said. "I think I've seen you around."

"Yes, that is my primary position." Camellia said. "I am also David and Aka's godmother. I was very close to your grandmother, Eclipse, and helped her rule the kingdom from time to time. When Crimson took over for your mother, I was able to assist with any tensions that rose amongst the subjects."

"Tensions?" Branch asked. "What tensions?"

"Oh, mainly between the subjects who supported Eclipse and those who did not." Camellia said.

"Well, if any issues like that rise again, we must take care of them immediately." Branch said.

"Of course." Camellia nodded. "But for now, you should spend time with the old members of the rebellion. They can tell you much about your mother."

"Yeah, let's go hunting for them." Electra suggested. "It'll be fun!"

* * *

To the slight disappointment of the Snack Pack, Cooper and Suki wandered off to talk to rebellion members with Branch and Rosie. All four of them heard stories about their family members who fought for the happiness of Moonlight Kingdom. It made the night much more enjoyable, but the rest of the Snack Pack felt a bit left out. None of them liked how comfortable Cooper and Suki looked with Moonlight Kingdom trolls.

Moxie broke from her group and found David standing by one of the columns on the outskirts of the ballroom. She stood beside him and nudged the guard. "Hey."

"Good evening." David said. He monitored the ballroom, paying special attention to the windows.

"Do you ever relax?" Moxie asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I'm a guard. I must be on guard." David said.

"Not all the time." Moxie said.

"What else am I supposed to do?" David wondered.

Moxie shrugged. "Do you mind if we chat?"

"Not at all." David said. "I would enjoy that."

Moxie giggled. "You're very charming, David Stanley."

David's resolve melted like a stick of sugar in hot water. "Really?"

"Yes. I enjoy spending time with you." Moxie said. "I'm learning a lot about my grandmother through the other guards, but I truly love the training you are giving me with the archery."

David blushed. "I enjoy the lessons as well. You are a pleasant person whose company I appreciate."

"Aw, thanks!" Moxie gushed, making David smile.

Across the ballroom, Branch took a break from talking with other trolls and got himself something to drink. His grandmother sauntered up to him and smiled when she saw his joyful expression. "Enjoying the night, my angel?" Rosiepuff asked.

"It's one of the best nights of my life!" Branch said. "I feel like my mom is right here in the room, telling me about her life."

"I'm so glad. I also love the new…what do the kids say? New ink?" She pointed to Branch's new tattoo.

Branch shrugged. "In honor of my mother." He hugged Rosiepuff. "Thank you for taking me here."

Rosiepuff returned the embrace, finally worry-free about bringing Branch to Moonlight Kingdom. She perked up when the music increased in tempo. Poppy had convinced the band to play something livelier. The folksy, traditional music echoed acoustically through the ballroom. "You want to learn how to dance like a Moonlight Kingdom troll?" Rosiepuff offered.

"Yes please!" Branch said excitedly. "Uh, how _do_ you dance like a Moonlight Kingdom troll?"

"Stella and Crimson showed me. I recognize this song. Come on." Rosiepuff led Branch out onto the dance floor with the other trolls. At her instruction, they each held up one of their arms similarly to the other trolls: flexed in an L shape, linked at the elbows, with their hands pressed together. They began to circle each other, in time with the music, and changed direction when the other trolls did. Branch tried to follow his grandmother's steps at first, but sometimes had to look to the other male trolls in the room to match them. Though he was unfamiliar with the dance moves, they felt almost natural to Branch. With some encouragement from Rosiepuff, he put more energy into the dance. The folk dancing was fun and lively, and the Moonlight Kingdom trolls smiled more than they had all night.

At one point during the dance, Rosiepuff noticed Poppy and Rosie standing on the edge of the dancefloor, the latter holding her baby brother in her arms. Poppy bobbed her head to the music, and also watched the female dancers closely. The way she analyzed them told Rosiepuff she was trying to learn the dance moves. Getting an idea, Rosiepuff subtly guided Branch as they continued dancing. When they reached the edge of the dance floor, Branch did a spin like the other trolls. When he returned to his dance partner, he was surprised to see Poppy instead of Rosiepuff. In fact, his grandmother stood with his children, watching them and failing to stifle their laughter.

"Oh well!" Branch laughed. He spun Poppy around, and they continued the dance. The music became happier, and the trolls danced with more vigor. By the end of the song, everyone laughed and applauded, and a fresh light seemed to enter the ballroom.

"This is more like it." Rosie said with a smile.

"Agreed." Rosiepuff nodded.

Ash whined a little. "Yummies."

"Oh, _now_ you start talking, O Silent One." Rosie giggled. Ash never talked much. He was reaching the age where he started speaking a few words, but it seemed he chose to be quiet unless he desperately needed something (like food).

"I think he could have some of that cake on the snack table." Rosiepuff said. "Just take pinches off it. Don't give him too big of pieces."

"Can do." Rosie nodded. She walked off, bouncing her brother in her arms.

Rosiepuff looked to Branch and Poppy, and she smiled. Her family had grown, and it made her so happy. She felt blessed to live with them, and have the opportunity to spoil her great-grandchildren.

Suddenly, Rosiepuff felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned but saw no one. The shadows against the wall looked sinister. Rosiepuff felt something tug at her skirt. Still, she saw nothing. Nobody passed her who could've stepped on the dressed Satin and Chenille made for her. Rosiepuff couldn't shake that feeling that something was here. Something unpleasant.

"Rosiepuff!" Crimson approached the elder troll with Camellia by his side. "I want to formally introduce you to Camellia."

"Oh, yes!" Rosiepuff said. "I remember you. Weren't you the head of the castle staff?"

"Until you showed up." Camellia chuckled. "Of course, you were closer with Eclipse anyway. I'm glad you came. You made her so happy."

"I was very happy to see her again." Rosiepuff yelped when she felt something tug her hair.

"What?" Crimson asked, having not seen anything behind Rosiepuff.

"Something just pulled on my hair. You didn't see anything?" Rosiepuff asked.

"No. Not at all." Camellia said.

Rosiepuff looked around, uneasy. "Neither of you feel something is wrong here?"

"Actually, I've never seen the place brighter." Crimson said. "Although, I could always have David and the guards be more alert."

"I don't want to spoil the party." Rosiepuff said uncertainly.

Camellia took a look around, and she did a double-take before staring at the ceiling. Her eyes went wide and fear passed over her face. "Uh, Crimson? We have a problem."

Crimson looked up, and so did Rosiepuff. She gasped.

It was the shadowy mass that attacked her in the forest.

"David!" Crimson bellowed loud enough to not only get his son's attention, but the attention of everyone in the ballroom. The music came to a sharp stop. "It's here!"

David drew his sword, pushing Moxie behind him. "Guards! Draw your weapons and prepare for—"

The shadowy mass shot down from the ceiling. Several trolls screamed as the party guests scattered out of the way. The shadow hit the ground and disappeared into the floor, leaving cracks from the impact. The lights dimmed. Shadows shot from under the drink table, sending punch and water and tea raining down on everyone. More shadows obliterated the snack table. Rosie held Ash close, shielding him from the debris. Streams of shadows shot around the room, clawing at tapestries and knocking over things and trolls. There were more screams, and the guards tried to attack the shadows. Branch and Poppy gathered their family members, and Branch and Rosie raised a shield around them.

"Wait, where's Grandma?" Branch asked. He and Rosie dropped the shield when they heard a familiar scream, and Branch ran towards his grandmother as the shadows tried to grab at her. The shadows condensed into a monstrous creature with glowing white eyes. The creature grabbed Rosiepuff before Branch could help her. The shadow creature stood in the middle of the ballroom, hissing and snarling. Some of the shadows materialized into a physical, solid arm that held Rosiepuff tight in the shadow's grip.

"Destroy that monstrous thing!" David ordered to the guards.

"No, wait!" Branch shouted, halting the guards as they raised their weapons. He eyed his grandmother worriedly. "You might hit her!"

"You put my grandma down right now!" Rosie shouted at the shadow. The shadow hissed at her.

"You will obey our princess, monster, or face the consequences!" Crimson snapped. The shadow snarled angrily. Rosiepuff gritted her teeth in pain as the creature's hold tightened on her.

"Stop! Stop!" Aka stood in front of the guards. "Lower your weapons!"

"Aka, this is not the time." David snapped. "We have a hostage situation here!"

"All the more reason to listen to me." Aka said firmly. She turned to the shadow creature. "Spirit who has plagued us for so long. Please hear me and listen. We do not wish to fight against you. Surely you don't want to fight us anymore. We can help you. All we need is a show of good faith. How about it? Release our emperor's family member and let us work to a more peaceful solution."

The shadow stared at Aka for a long moment. Then, the shadow lowered Rosiepuff to the ground and released her. Rosiepuff stumbled, but stayed on her feet. She faced the shadow as she backed up. The shadow locked its glowing white eyes with Rosiepuff's green ones, and she froze. The gaze from the creature seemed to glue her feet to the ground. It was like being stuck in a trance.

"Grandma?" Branch piped up. "You want to get away from the shadowy monster thing now?"

Rosiepuff tried to step back.

"Watch out!" Poppy shouted.

Rosiepuff turned to see some of the shadows forming behind her. She didn't move fast enough to avoid the shadows as they turned to spikes and shot towards her. One of the spikes hit her shoulder, and she fell to the ground. The spikes reared back and shot towards her again. This time, Branch was able to create a shield to protect her. The second he dropped it, Cooper was there to pulled Rosiepuff away from the shadow monster while Branch and Rosie unleashed their magic onto it. The shadow screeched, overwhelmed by the magic, and flew out the window. Nobody cheered. In fact, there wasn't a sound in the room.

Cooper eventually emerged with Rosiepuff by his side. She still pressed a hand to her shoulder, and blood seeped between her fingers. Creek was at her side at once, activating the Phoenix Tear Crystal he wore to that day.

"Good job, Creek." Branch said gratefully. He looked to Rosiepuff. "You all right?"

"I am now." Rosiepuff sounded irritated, but at least she wasn't hurt anymore.

Branch looked to the window, where the shadow escaped. "Crimson, was _that_ the dark spirit you were telling me about?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." Crimson said. "Now do you see what we're up against?"

Branch glanced to Rosiepuff. Her dress was still partially torn where she was stabbed. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

It seemed rather obvious that the party was over. Everyone went home, and the Snack Pack offered to clean up the ballroom in the morning.

As Poppy brushed the glitter from her hair, she glanced to her husband. He leaned on the windowsill, staring at the night sky. Poppy walked over and stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Poppy asked.

Branch sighed. "Of course not."

"I figured." Poppy said. "But that seemed like the best way to get you to start talking."

"Poppy, I didn't really believe Crimson when he said there was a dark spirit attacking the kingdom." Branch said. "But now, I finally understand. I finally got a glimpse at the strange force causing this kingdom so much distress. But I still don't know what to do."

Poppy kissed Branch's cheek. "I would think someone with magic could come up with a good solution."

Branch smiled a little. But then he frowned again. "I can't leave until this is taken care of. But I don't know how much longer we'll have to stay."

"That's one of the things you need to figure out as the leader of the kingdom." Poppy said. "As queen, I had to learn how to deal with problems, and I did not always find my answers quickly. Neither will you. This could take a few days, maybe a few weeks. But I'm going to be here with you. I'll help you. Promise."

Branch looked to Poppy with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Pop."

* * *

 **A/N: I imagine Moonlight Kingdom music to be folk dancing, like Celtic music dancing. Also, thanks to Jpbake for allowing me to borrow his OC Scarlett!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. The Allies

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating early because I'm not going to be on the computer this weekend. Enjoy this next chapter! We get to see some old OCs and new characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Allies**

After the events of last night, the next day was quiet. The Troll Tree trolls gathered in the library at Poppy's insistence, to take advantage of the quiet time and relax. Branch and Rosie both studied from spell books. Branch had even found one of Eclipse's journals, and gave it to Rosiepuff to read. It turned out to be one of her older diaries, where she wrote of good memories during her teenage years. Rosiepuff enjoyed the read, and appreciated Branch thinking of her while learning of Eclipse.

Around lunchtime, Crimson entered the library. He bowed to the royal family, something Branch had long since given up on trying to stop. "My Liege, Lady, and Little Lass," Crimson grinned when Rosie giggled at her nickname. "The allies have arrived."

"Both kingdoms?" Branch asked, closing his book and standing.

"Yes. Aka and David are tending to them. They expect to meet you at the front gate." Crimson said. "And though I know you are less formal in your kingdom, it would be best if you and your family wore your crowns."

"I think we left them in our room." Poppy said.

"Not the leafy, flowery ones." Crimson said. "The silver ones with the gems. The ones you wore at the party last night. Trust me."

Branch and Poppy exchanged looks, but shrugged. They, Rosie, and Ash went to get their crowns. Crimson even asked Rosiepuff to be present at the meeting, and got her a small circlet to wear to signify her rank. The rest of the Troll Tree trolls were permitted to attend the meeting, but in the background (and silent, as Crimson insisted).

Branch, Poppy, Rosie, Ash, and Rosiepuff waited in front of the castle, standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the great wooden double doors. Poppy held Ash in her arms. Symphony and Shadow stood on either side of the royals. Creek kept an eye on the others, making sure they stayed quiet.

The gate to the wall around the castle rose, and Crimson stepped forward with a small crowd behind him. Crimson, Aka, and David led the kingdoms inside the courtyard. King Yuki was easily recognizable. Snowstar, now a grown adult mountain troll, walked beside him. Another mountain troll in royal garb walked with them, this one with dark green skin, bright blue hair, and blue-grey eyes. He was only eighteen years old. The wing trolls looked exactly how the myths described: rainbow trolls, but with sparkly fairy wings on their backs. No two sets of wings were alike in their designs, though the shapes of the wings were the same. Three of the wing trolls wore elegant crowns and radiant attire, indicating the royal family. The eldest was a male troll with ruby red skin and indigo hair. His wings had elegant designs on them. His eyes changed color every time he blinked. First they were red, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, then indigo, and finally violet. His eyes went through the entire cycle of the rainbow colors on repeat. The eyes of the other two royal wing trolls did the same thing. Both of them were female. The older princess, at eighteen years old, had purple skin and turquoise hair. Her wings had feather designs on them. The younger princess, only fourteen years old, had purple skin and dark pink hair. Her wings had large lightning bolt designs. Both kingdoms had a small group of six soldiers behind them. As Poppy noticed, the guards kept shooting glares at each other. A pair of snow phoenixes, one older than the other, and an arctic fox walked with the mountain trolls.

Crimson stopped before Branch's family and spoke with such volume that it filled the area. "Announcing the arrival of King Yuki of the Mountain Troll Kingdom and King Cobalt of the Wing Troll Kingdom, with their families and entourages." He, Aka, and David stepped aside to let the kingdoms approach. Poppy could see David and Aka eyeing the royals of the Mountain and Wing Trolls. Something didn't sit right with her, but she put on a smile as the royals approached.

"It is good to see you, Branch." Yuki said. "My, how you've grown since last we met."

"You mean with the whole 'being forced to fall in love with your daughter' thing?" Branch chuckled. Yuki and Snowstar laughed.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Poppy whispered to her daughter. She looked to Snowstar. "Based on that crown, I would think you've become queen by now."

"Yes. It is now Queen Snowstar." Snowstar confirmed. "Though I am still happily without husband." She smiled at Branch when she said this. Branch remembered Snowstar's vow, and he was happy to know she did not regret her decision. The two of them stayed very close friends after all these years.

"Who is this?" Branch asked, looking to the youngest royal.

"This is my adopted son and heir to the throne: Prince Icestorm." Snowstar introduced. "Icestorm, you remember the stories I told you of Branch? This is him."

Icestorm bowed. "An honor and pleasure, sir."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Icestorm." Branch said. "You have an amazing mountain troll as your mother. This is my wife, Poppy; and our children, Rosie and Ash; and my grandmother, Rosiepuff."

"You, I remember." Yuki said. He took Rosiepuff's hand and kissed her knuckles. "It is good to see you in Moonlight Kingdom once more. You were Eclipse's closest confidant, apart from her daughter."

"A pleasure to see you again, King Yuki." Rosiepuff curtsied politely. "Might I ask how you came by that snow phoenix there?"

"Angel?" Snowstar asked. "He is my loyal steed. He found me many years ago, and has been by my side ever since."

Rosiepuff laughed. "How strange, the nature of life and the will of fate. Your Angel, Queen Snowstar, is none other than Lucky, the former steed of Branch's father."

Branch stared at the older snow phoenix. "That's Dad's phoenix?"

"He _was_ a phoenix rider, after all." Rosiepuff confirmed. Even Symphony recognized Angel/Lucky, and the two birds chirped in greeting.

"This is Frosty." Icestorm gestured to the younger snow phoenix. "He is one of Angel's chicks, and my faithful friend and steed."

"And my friend and steed is the fox, known as Sapphire." Yuki nodded to the fox, who had gorgeous blue eyes, hence her name.

"How typical, the way mountain trolls seemed to cohabitate with animals." The eldest royal of the wing trolls mused.

Branch turned to the wing trolls. "My apologies. In our joy at seeing old friends, we have forgotten the new friends who have arrived."

"Our friendship is yet to be determined, Emperor Branch." The king of the wing trolls said diplomatically. "I'm afraid I did not have a good relationship with your grandmother."

"I hope to change that." Branch said with a smile. "You have met my family. Might I know yours?"

Once again, Rosiepuff was amazed to hear similarities between Branch and Eclipse. Like her, Branch spoke formally in the presence of royalty. _That's my boy._

Even the king of the wing trolls looked impressed. "I am King Cobalt, Your Majesty. These are my granddaughters." He pointed to the eldest. "Princess Erika, my heir to the throne." He gestured to the younger one. "Princess Ariana, 'the fun one,' as she likes to call herself." Ariana's mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.

"An honor and pleasure." Branch said.

"We were surprised by your letter." Erika said.

"And more surprised to see we would be joined by the mountain trolls." Cobalt added, casting a sideways look at Yuki. The king of the mountain trolls returned the mildly disdainful stare.

"What _is_ the purpose of bringing us together?" Snowstar asked Branch.

"I returned to my mother's kingdom to learn more about her." Branch said. "As her heir, I believe it is my responsibility to make the kingdom stronger as well. When Crimson told me of the allies to this kingdom, I wanted to meet them for myself and ensure that there is peace amongst our homes. Shall we discuss our alliance?"

Yuki and Cobalt stared at Branch for a moment, and then agreed. Symphony and Shadow led the steeds of the mountain trolls to the stables. Crimson, David, and Aka joined the ensemble who journeyed inside the castle and into a chamber with a large, circular table and many chairs. The royal families took their seats at the table while everyone else lined the walls and watched silently.

"Unfortunately, I am still unfamiliar with the history of this kingdom." Branch started the meeting. "I would like to know your relationship with my grandmother, Eclipse."

"I believe your other grandmother can answer some of that." Yuki said, nodding to Rosiepuff.

"I have spent enough time with Eclipse to know of her kingdom." Rosiepuff said. "She had a strong relationship with the Mountain Troll Kingdom. As I understood, Eclipse was good friends to you, King Yuki."

"Yes, that is correct." Yuki nodded.

"But I heard little of the Wing Troll Kingdom." Rosiepuff looked to Cobalt. "Perhaps you can enlighten us."

Cobalt stared at Rosiepuff derisively. "I was not aware of a new kingdom in the dark forest until several years after its creation. I attempted to make contact with its leader, but Empress Eclipse and I did not agree on several things such as land and territory. She also neglected to inform me of her powers, and distrust increased between us. Eclipse was aloof and distant, and I prepared for a war. But before any more negotiations could be made or attacks initiated, Eclipse put a barrier around my kingdom. Nobody could get in or out. Years later, the barrier fell, and I took it as a sign that she had finally died."

"She was murdered." Rosiepuff corrected. Branch noticed a hard glare in her eyes, something very uncommon.

King Cobalt only nodded. He did not show a hint of pity. "Empress Zelenia reached out to my kingdom, to extend a hand in peace. I agreed on the condition that we meet in person. Of course, that did not happen. I must say I am pleased to know she left a legacy behind."

"I was happy to hear you accept my invitation to come, King Cobalt." Branch said. "I want to ensure that Moonlight Kingdom has loyal allies."

While the leaders of the kingdoms talked, two royals had to put extra effort into paying attention. Icestorm and Erika kept glancing to each other. The moment they locked eyes, they'd look away again. Neither of them could comprehend it. Icestorm believed wing trolls were ugly creatures with bat wings, like a harpy from the mythology books he read. But the wing trolls looked like fairies. In Princess Erika's case, very beautiful fairies. Erika had never seen a mountain troll. She thought they'd be rugged and rough, or perhaps even monstrous like yetis. This evidently wasn't the case. The mountain trolls looked like wing trolls, except with darker colors and no wings. Icestorm did indeed look rough and rugged, but also quite handsome. The prince and princess were smitten with each other the moment they locked eyes. Love at first sight never seemed so real before.

"I agree with your points, Branch." Snowstar said. "You can count on the Mountain Troll Kingdom's alliance to Moonlight Kingdom. Right, Father?"

"Absolutely." Yuki nodded.

"What say you, King Cobalt?" Rosie asked. "Are you satisfied with this meeting? Can we count on you as an ally?"

Cobalt cast a sideways look to Yuki, and then looked to Branch and his family with a small smile. "I am satisfied that Moonlight Kingdom is under proper leadership, Emperor Branch. I can confidently consider our kingdoms allies."

"Thank you, King Cobalt." Branch said, relieved.

Poppy had debated whether or not she would say this. Now that she had an opportunity, she couldn't pass it up. "And what about the alliance between the Mountain Troll and Wing Troll Kingdoms?"

Immediately, it was like a storm cloud settled in the room. "There will be no alliance between our kingdoms, Queen Poppy." Yuki said.

"Why not?" Poppy asked innocently.

"Because we will never ally ourselves with monstrous trolls like them." Cobalt snarled, glaring at Yuki.

"It is _you_ who are the real monsters!" Yuki shouted.

"Whoa, whoa!" Poppy spoke up, alarmed. "What's this about?"

"The Mountain Troll and Wing Troll Kingdoms have feuded for three centuries." Cobalt explained. "The mountain trolls are murderers. Always have been, always will be."

"The wing trolls are evil beings of magic. Witches and warlocks, the lot of them!" Yuki growled.

"The magic of wing trolls is rainbow magic." Cobalt argued. "Unlike the shadow magic of your dear friend Eclipse."

"Eclipse was a beloved friend and ally, and a responsible sorceress." Yuki snapped.

"She was a witch and just as much a monster as you and your people!" Cobalt shouted.

"Eclipse was not a witch!" Rosiepuff snapped.

"As if I'd trust the word of a blasphemous vermin like you who supports an evil enchantress!" Cobalt huffed.

" _ENOUGH!"_

Due to the acoustics of the room or perhaps a spell Branch cast, his voice echoed for a good ten seconds after he shouted. No one spoke, staring at Branch. He glared at everyone around the table.

"Thank you, Branch, for silencing the room before I hurt someone." Snowstar sighed, rubbing her temples.

Branch nodded to her before turning to talk to the rest of the table. "King Cobalt, though my paternal grandmother was not born into royalty, she is still part of my royal family. You will treat her with respect, regardless of your views on my maternal grandmother, Eclipse."

Cobalt looked surprised, but also impressed. "My apologies."

"I am thankful Poppy inquired about the tension I somehow overlooked." Branch continued. "Now I see that we have a problem at hand that we must take care of as soon as possible."

"Sound familiar, Father?" Snowstar asked with a bit of sass in her tone.

"Thank you, Snowstar." Yuki sighed. "Branch, the feud between my kingdom and King Cobalt's kingdom does concern Moonlight Kingdom."

"Though Moonlight Kingdom does not take a side in this feud, I fear that conflict between the wing trolls and the mountain trolls would negatively affect all three of our kingdoms." Branch explained. "Say your kingdoms decided to declare war? Would I need to choose a side? Even if I decided to stay neutral, can you guarantee your war will not affect my people?"

Cobalt and Yuki exchanged glares. They both shared the same understanding: they couldn't promise such a thing. "So what do you propose?" Cobalt asked.

"I propose that you remain in Moonlight Kingdom a while longer." Branch said. "Let us talk as leaders and foster peace amongst all three kingdoms."

"I can tell you right now that I am not thrilled by this idea." Yuki said.

"One of few things we can agree on." Cobalt droned.

Poppy spoke up this time. "Queen Snowstar? Princess Erika? As a leader of the mountain trolls and the future heir for the wing trolls, what do you think of this plan? To remain in Moonlight Kingdom until we sort this out?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Snowstar said. "We are neighbors, and therefore a steady alliance would prove beneficial for all parties involved."

"I, too, agree that it is a good idea." Erika said. "I do not know anything about the mountain trolls or even Moonlight Kingdom beyond what my grandfather has told me. Even the little history I have studied yielded more questions than answers. A kinship would benefit us all."

"Likewise, even though the Troll Tree Kingdom is much farther from here, all the troll kingdoms should form alliances with each other to prevent any wars." Poppy said.

Yuki sighed. "My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. I do not know how long such negotiations will take, but I am willing to stay and find out."

Begrudgingly, Cobalt nodded in agreement. "I am not looking forward to sharing a common living space with trolls we believed to be enemies for so long."

"I assure you that accommodations will be made to prevent conflict as we continue with negotiations." Branch said. "That will start with your rooming. The guards will remain in the barracks with my soldiers. As for the prince and princesses…"

"If I may," Creek stepped forward. "I understand there are three more guest bedrooms in the castle. Each family can take a room. Or the kings and Queen Snowstar can each take a room and their children can—"

"I will not have my granddaughters staying with a mountain troll." Cobalt said. "At least, not yet." _Or not ever._

"I have an idea." Rosie piped up. "King Yuki can stay in one room, King Cobalt can stay in another, and Prince Icestorm can stay in the last room. Queen Snowstar can be with her father or son. And Erika and Ariana can stay with me and my friends."

"Creek, would you be wiling to give up your space and share a room with Icestorm?" Branch asked. Creek nodded in agreement. Branch looked to the royals before him. "Does that sound reasonable?"

Cobalt looked to his granddaughters. "I believe the girls could benefit socializing with your daughter, Emperor Branch. Who are the other roommates?"

"That would be me and Bliss, sir." Moxie said as she and Bliss stepped forward.

Cobalt analyzed the girls, and then nodded. "Very well."

"I will have my servants set you up in your rooms, and you may have time to settle or explore." Branch said. "Perhaps you would be interested in joining our communal dinner?"

"As long as we are not sitting next to each other." Yuki said.

Branch nodded in understanding. The meeting was dismissed, and servants and guards came to escort the guests to where they would sleep. Branch ushered his wife and children to the door while he held his grandmother back. He wanted until the room was empty before he spoke to her.

"What happened back there?" Branch asked. "I'm not mad. Just curious. You don't normally lose your temper, but you looked ready to murder Cobalt after those things he said about Eclipse."

Rosiepuff sighed. "To be honest, Branch, there was once a time when I had trouble controlling my temper. I've mellowed out over the years, and now I only really get ticked when it comes to my family. You saw how I would get around Malcolm." She looked around, as though searching for something hiding in the minimal shadows in the room. "I don't know what it is about this place, but sometimes I feel almost overwhelmed by anger, and the smallest things set me off."

Branch looked around, too. "Yeah, I understand that. It only got worse after seeing that dark spirit. But we'll figure it out, and work through it."

"Agreed." Rosiepuff nodded. "And I'll try to not snap at Cobalt anymore. I understand that Eclipse did have enemies."

"At the same time, I want you to stand up to him when he steps out of line." Branch said. "I meant what I told him. You deserve respect, and he can't judge you just because you were friends with Eclipse."

Rosiepuff smiled. "Thank you, Branch. Eclipse would be proud of you."

* * *

Rosie, Bliss, and Moxie helped Erika settled in their room while Creek moved his things to Icestorm's room. Ariana had disappeared. Rosie wasn't too surprised. The younger princess looked like she would fall asleep from boredom during the entire meeting. She probably went out to explore. After the royal children were settled, Creek suggested they go out and explore the castle grounds. They were careful to sneak past King Cobalt and King Yuki so they wouldn't notice Erika and Icestorm in close vicinity.

"I am pleased to know that Emperor Branch has children of his own." Erika said. "It is nice to interact with trolls my own age."

"Yeah, and your baby brother is so cute!" Icestorm gushed a little.

Rosie laughed, holding Ash on her shoulders. "It's wonderful to meet you two and Princess Ariana."

"I do wish my sister hadn't flown off so quickly." Erika sighed. "She's such a free spirit. But she is very kind. She'll come around soon, and you can properly meet her."

"Hey, there's David and Aka!" Moxie waved and called out to the siblings, who sparred near the guards' training grounds.

"Hi Moxie!" David waved with a broad smile.

"And hello to everyone else." Aka said, nudging her brother teasingly. David chuckled nervously.

"Hey guys." Creek looked around at all the guards training. "Is it just me, or is everyone training in overdrive?"

"The dark spirit's attack last night reminded us that we have to be on alert for the next time it strikes." David explained.

"Dark spirit?" Icestorm asked.

"An evil spirit has terrorized our kingdom for much too long." David said. "It hadn't attacked for several weeks, so we did not worry about it. In our complacency, we did not see the attack coming. So we must prepare for the next time the creature threatens us."

"Yikes. I would've come down to train, too, had I known." Moxie said.

"Same here. We need to be prepared if this thing strikes again." Creek said. "We all saw what it can do."

"What _did_ the spirit do?" Erika asked worriedly.

"It crashed the party we had last night." Bliss said.

"And it attacked my grandmother." Rosie added. She could still vividly remember Rosiepuff's scream when the shadow stabbed her. Had she not moved when she did, she might've been killed.

"You can count on our support should the spirit attack again." Icestorm said.

"Thank you." David said. "The spirit is a beast that must be stopped."

"I don't think violence is the best way to solve our issue with the spirit." Aka said.

"Yes, everyone is aware of your delusional views on peaceful exorcism." David droned. "But you are forgetting that this thing is a monster."

"The spirit is not a monster. Simply tormented." Aka protested.

"It nearly killed Lady Rosiepuff." David snapped.

"The spirit is not an 'it.'" Aka said. "In fact, I am confident the spirit is a female."

"What makes you say that?" Rosie asked.

Aka shrugged. "Who else could this dark spirit be except Empress Eclipse? I believe she is simply a tormented spirit, trapped here because she was wrongfully murdered. If we treat her with kindness and try to help her move on, she will no longer attack us."

"I admire that you strive for peace, Aka." Erika said.

"I agree." Rosie said. "Nothing good ever comes from violence."

"Didn't we become friends after I fell out of a tree and landed on top of you?" Bliss pointed out.

"No, that's what happened to Uncle Cooper and Aunt Suki." Rosie said. "That's never happened to me."

 _BAM!_

Rosie grunted in pain when someone smashed into her, sending them both into the dirt. Ash went flying, squealing with glee, and Icestorm quickly caught the baby.

"Whoops." Rosie's tackler said, helping her stand. "Sorry about that." Rosie looked up and saw Princess Ariana in front of her. But the princess looked different. She no longer wore her crown and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore shorts and a T-shirt instead of her dress.

"Ariana, where have you been?" Erika demanded.

"Exploring." Ariana shrugged.

"And smashing into princesses, it would seem." Rosie joked. She dusted dirt off her skirt.

"Sorry about that." Ariana said. She came closer to Rosie, circling her and looking her over closer. Rosie watched Ariana study her, awed by the princess's wings. "I've never seen a troll without wings." Ariana mused. She compared herself to Rosie. They were both exactly the same height, and even their faces and ears had similar shapes. "We aren't that different."

"It seems my tomboy sister has taken a shine to you, Princess Rosie." Erika said.

"A tomboy, huh?" Rosie smiled at Ariana. "Are you sure?"

Ariana pointed to David and then Creek. "You and you. Spar. Now."

"What?" the boys asked. They didn't get much time to react before Ariana grabbed Creek's wrist in one hand, David's wrist in the other hand, and judo-flipped them to the ground.

"Proof enough?" Ariana asked while Erika shook her head with a sigh.

"I love it!" Rosie laughed.

"I don't." Creek groaned as he and David picked themselves off the ground.

Ariana looked over Rosie again, and she smiled. "You know what? I think you're my new best friend."

"Awesome!" Rosie cheered. "Although, I think Bliss is already my best friend."

"Then she's my best friend too!" Ariana pulled Bliss into a hug.

"You know what?" Bliss laughed. "I like you!" Everyone laughed. It seemed Ariana's warm, friendly nature was infectious.

Icestorm looked back and forth between Erika and Ariana. "How strange. You wing trolls are nothing like what I expected. It's a good unexpected, but still unexpected."

"I must admit I feel the same about you mountain trolls." Erika said.

"I thought mountain trolls were like yetis." Ariana admitted. "But you guys look like just a bunch of buff trolls. Do you still stretch your hair?"

"Yes, but I think our most identifying physical feature is our burliness." Icestorm said.

"Just like wing trolls are known for our rainbow magic." Ariana guessed.

"I read about that." Rosie said. "Never really understood it."

"Well, the rainbow magic varies from troll to troll." Erika said. "But, usually, the powers are related to colors somehow."

"Like my powers!" Ariana said. "I can color anything I touch. Like so." Her hand glowed with a rainbow of colors, and she touched her shirt which changed from blue to yellow.

"She can also restore the colors of grey trolls." Erika said. She smiled knowingly when everyone looked to Ash, still nestled in Icestorm's arms.

"What happened to this little guy?" Ariana asked, approaching Ash.

"He was born grey." Rosie explained. "There were….complications…during his birth." Creek locked eyes with Bliss and Moxie, signaling for them to keep the full truth silent. That day was still hard for Rosie to think about.

"Well, let's see if we can fix that." Ariana approached Ash, and her hand glowed with a rainbow of colors. She held out her hand, and Ash took it curiously. The glow around her hand grew brighter. Everyone waited excitedly to see more of Ariana's power. Rosie wondered what Ash's true colors would be.

But, several seconds later, the light in Ariana's hand went out. Ash was still grey. "Hmm, that's never happened before." Ariana frowned.

"Well, you tried." Rosie said, taking her brother back. She looked a little disappointed.

"Perhaps, because he was born that way, these are his true colors." Erika suggested. Rosie didn't look much happier to hear that.

"Is it true that Emperor Branch has magic, like Empress Eclipse did?" Icestorm asked, quick to change the subject.

"Yes, and I inherited that magic, too." Rosie said. "We're kind of a rare breed of magic troll."

"I would love to know more of your kingdom, Princess Rosie." Erika said.

"Yeah, and I want to know about the mountain trolls!" Ariana added.

Rosie looked around to her friends, old and new. She smiled. "I think we all should take some time to learn about each other. Shall we convene in the ballroom?" A round of agreements answered. "Great. Let's get started."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for any typos or anything. I didn't review this as closely as I did with previous chapters because I wanted to get this updated.**


	9. Lots of Talks

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! Can you believe I actually fell asleep in the middle of writing this chapter? That's what I get for staying up so late. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Lots of Talks**

The first meeting of the troll kingdoms' leaders was not exactly thrilling. The negotiations were restricted to a certain number of trolls. Branch represented Moonlight Kingdom, with Crimson and Jasmine sitting in simply to answer some questions Branch couldn't. Poppy spoke for the Troll Tree Kingdom. King Yuki and Queen Snowstar both stood for the Mountain Troll Kingdom. King Cobalt represented the Wing Troll Kingdom. Yuki and Cobalt kept shooting glares at each other.

 _Well, here we go._ Branch cleared his throat to shatter the silence. "So, how shall we start? Perhaps with why the mountain and wing trolls are fighting with each other?"

"I don't think we should go into those details." Cobalt said. "Lest you wish for more shouting."

"One of very few things we agree on." Yuki nodded.

"Okay. Fine." Branch said. "Why don't we start with exploring the relationships amongst the kingdoms. Poppy and I are married, thus connecting my mother's kingdom with the kingdom Poppy inherited from her father. King Yuki, kindly explain Moonlight Kingdom's relationship with the Mountain Troll Kingdom."

"I'm afraid the only relationship between the kingdoms was the friendship I had with your grandmother, Eclipse." Yuki explained. "We were neighbors and allies. I sent over weapons to arm her guards. She provided herbs we could not find for medicines. But those were merely favors between friends."

"And she never used her magic against you?" Poppy asked. "Did you ever feel threatened by her?"

"Never." Yuki confirmed. "I did not care if Eclipse had magic. She used it for good." Cobalt snorted with disbelief.

"King Cobalt, I understand you did not get along with Eclipse, but please put aside your contempt for her for now." Branch requested.

"My apologies." Cobalt said sincerely.

"Maybe we can create peace between your kingdoms if you became friends." Poppy suggested.

"Highly unlikely." Yuki said.

Cobalt nodded in agreement. "I don't see how wing trolls can be friends with such crass and crude trolls like those in the mountains."

"Nor do I see any benefit in befriending spineless pansies like wing trolls." Yuki countered.

"I would never befriend a troll who acts like an animal, mingling so much with the wild."

"I would never befriend a troll who insists on acting so high and mighty."

"Better than acting like the Vikings of lore."

"The Vikings wish they were as strong and brave as us. They could easily crush your kind."

"Our magic protects us."

"Look at you, so quick to point out your own magic when you scorn others."

"Gentlemen!" Branch interrupted firmly. "Can we return to the task at hand?"

"We can attempt." Cobalt droned.

Branch did his best to hide his irritated expression. _This is going to take a while._

* * *

Rosiepuff found herself spending a lot of time alone now. With Branch, Poppy, Crimson, and Jasmine in negotiations with Yuki and Cobalt, and all the kids doing their thing and hanging out as friends, there weren't a lot of trolls to keep her company. Even Camellia was out and about, taking care of the village and spending time with the princesses. Rosiepuff spent her morning after breakfast in the library, contently reading by the window.

When the door opened, Rosiepuff looked up and saw David and Aka entering. "Hello, you two." Rosiepuff greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Aka has something to tell you." David stared at his sister pointedly. "Aka?"

Aka sighed. "The other day, I told you Eclipse was evil and crazy. But, by doing so, I forgot that she was your very dear friend. You knew her better than anyone in this entire kingdom. I only know what I heard, and I have not heard good things about her. I apologize if my words angered you."

Rosiepuff was surprised by the apology, but she smiled. "Thank you, Aka. I also apologize for what I said in response. That could've been handled better."

Aka only nodded to reassure her, and she excused herself to training. David looked to Rosiepuff. "I have already warned her that if she speaks ill of Eclipse again, especially to you, I will punish her accordingly. That includes demotion, if necessary."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Rosiepuff assured. "My opinion of Eclipse is not popular with very many others."

"I just want to prove I'm a devoted leader, and I should've done a better job disciplining my soldiers—including my sister. I'm the only one who's usually hard on her, and only during certain times." David explained.

"You are wise, David, and that makes you a very strong leader." Rosiepuff said. "Tell me: what do you think of Eclipse?"

David considered his answer. "I don't really have an opinion of her. I only ever heard stories about how she was a monster, but none of those stories told me who she was before Moonlight Kingdom. I don't like to form opinions of people until I've met them myself. I didn't get that chance with Eclipse, but I have met someone who considered her a sister, and you have shown me Eclipse was not always a monster."

"Indeed." Rosiepuff nodded. "I appreciate your open-mindedness, David."

"I'm also passing a warning to the guards, including Tyto and my sister." David said. "To prevent you from hearing anyone speak ill of your friend, I will suspend any guard who openly insults Eclipse."

"David, you really do not have to do that." Rosiepuff said. "Your apology is enough. You put too much pressure on yourself and even your soldiers. Relax a little."

David shrugged. "Kind of hard to do that when in my position."

Rosiepuff glanced around the room, as though she might see her old friend come around the corner. "If you ever wish to know more about Eclipse, I would be happy to tell you stories of the Eclipse I knew."

David smiled this time. "I would like that, yes. It would help me educate my fellow guards."

* * *

Lunchtime relied on everyone's individual schedules. Icestorm was one of the last to find some lunch, hungry after training with the guards and caring for his snow phoenix steed. He wandered into the kitchen, but found it empty. The staff was out getting groceries for dinner tonight. Icestorm rummaged around and discovered some jam and scones leftover from breakfast. He piled some jam onto one half of a scone and munched on it happily.

Icestorm heard a giggle, and he paused mid-chew to turn to the door. Erika stood there, covering her mouth to muffle her laugh. "I see you are a fan of the scones as well. I hear Queen Poppy made them herself."

"You like 'em too?" Icestorm asked with his mouth still full of scone and jam. He swallowed forcefully to clear his mouth.

"I had to restrain myself from eating too many." Erika took a scone and smeared some jam on it. She took a bite of the scone, and then used her thumb to wipe jam off Icestorm's chin.

Her touch made Icestorm's face grow hot. "Do you…..uh…..eat jam and scones in the Wing Troll Kingdom?"

"Of course we do." Erika said. "Wing trolls are not _that_ different from mountain or rainbow trolls. Though I understand why you'd think otherwise, given our grandfathers' attitudes towards each other."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, isn't it?" Icestorm chuckled. "I promise, my Grandpa Yuki is not this tense all the time."

"Likewise, my Grandfather Cobalt is not this stern all the time." Erika said. "Especially not to me and my sister. He grooms us to be proper princesses—and queen, in my case—but still encourages us to follow our dreams. He asks me to be true to myself and supports my sister Ariana's dream of being a musician."

Icestorm reach for another scone at the same time Erika did, and their fingers touched. They blushed and looked away from each other. Icestorm stuffed a scone in his mouth, but then spit it out when he choked on it a little. Erika looked worried, but then laughed when Icestorm did. Icestorm shook his head. "It's so strange. I'm strong like my fellow mountain trolls. But you must be casting a spell or something on me, because I don't feel like myself."

Erika blushed. "Well, maybe _you_ put a spell on me, because I don't feel like I need to be proper and regal when I'm around you."

"Yeah, maybe…" Icestorm chuckled semi-awkwardly. He still felt hot when he looked at her. "Coming, Grandpa!"

"Nobody called for you." Erika pointed out as Icestorm ran off. She giggled, putting a hand to her cheek as her blush became fiercer.

* * *

After talking with Rosiepuff, David returned to the training grounds and met with Moxie to continue her archery lessons.

"Well, my accuracy is getting better." Moxie said, rolling her shoulders to alleviate the ache.

"You're doing very well." David complimented. "Your strength will build in time."

"I just want to be ready next time that shadow spirit attacks." Moxie said. "It nearly killed King Branch's family, and it won't hesitate next time."

"It might. Just to toy with us." David said.

Moxie looked to David. "What was up with Aka? You two seemed to have very different ideas about how to deal with that shadow."

David sighed. "Well, we don't always disagree like that. We've matured much more over the years. In fact, I don't like to resort to violence immediately when confronted by danger. You should see me when the guards and I do patrol in the forest. You and your travelers were an exception, because we had never seen other trolls in our part of the forest except the Mountain Trolls. But if we're ever confronted by a wild animal or plant that's dangerous, I try to use reasoning and talk to the creature while my guards stare at me like I'm crazy."

"I have to admit that I would do the same thing. Staring at the crazy troll, that is." Moxie giggled. "So then, what's the deal with the shadow?"

"I'm not really sure, Moxie." David sighed. "I tried doing the same thing I would do with an animal. I tried to talk to the shadow, reason with it. After trying so many times and watching the shadow hurt so many trolls, I just gave up. It's clear to me that this shadow is not interested in peace of any kind. It only wants to hurt us, and we have to stop it." David looked past Moxie to see his sister sneaking away from training to join Rosie and Bliss heading out of the castle. "My sister believes we should not give up. She thinks this shadow is the spirit of Empress Eclipse. But I don't believe that. I don't know who this shadow is, but I do know that Eclipse cared about her kingdom. She wouldn't be causing this much damage to it, and she would never harm her friend."

Moxie mulled over David's words for a long moment. "I agree. I don't really know Eclipse, and I don't agree with a lot of the bad things she did. But I've seen the way Miss Rosiepuff smiles when she talks about Eclipse. They were really good friends. I can only hope that Eclipse remembered the friendship."

* * *

Rosie, Bliss, and Aka went searching for Creek in the village and found him playing with Kessie, Prowlus, Kyle, and Robin, with Scarlett supervising the children. Rosie, Bliss, and Aka were quick to join in the fun and spend time with their friends. It didn't take long for a ball game to begin, and the kids continued to romp and play in the clear area near the village.

After a few rounds, Bliss decided to take a break so she wouldn't get so sweaty. She watched everyone else play for a while before Aka joined her.

"Do you play games like this in your village?" Aka asked Bliss.

"We have lots of ball games, but this is a little new to us." Bliss said. "We do a lot of other games and have all sorts of other contests."

"Like what?" Aka asked eagerly.

Bliss counted off on her fingers. "Squish Ball, Compliment Battles, Bug Flyer Races, Cupcake Fights, and so much more. Basically, think of a random game, and we've probably done something like it."

Aka sighed. "I love your home already. I wish Moonlight Kingdom could be more like that." She suddenly grabbed Bliss's hand in both of hers. "Would you show me your home someday?"

"I would love to." Bliss agreed. Aka squealed in excitement, hugging Bliss. She didn't notice Bliss blushing some more. "But I want you to show me around your home some more. I feel like I haven't seen everything there is to see here."

Aka sighed heavily. "I'm afraid there isn't much else to see. Besides, there's nothing bright or happy about this place. You and your Troll Tree Kingdom are the brightest things here."

"Is it because of that shadow spirit thing?" Bliss asked.

"I guess so." Aka shrugged. "From what Dad has told me, the shadow has been around for years. But only recently has it gotten worse."

Bliss's eyes widened. "You don't think it's because of us? Of Rosie and her family and all of us coming here?"

"Don't know." Aka said. "But I wouldn't worry too much. If anything, Emperor Branch being here is going to help us with this spirit. She'll finally attain peace."

"So you really believe this shadow is Eclipse." Bliss guessed. "You truly believe that she's responsible for all this."

"That's hard to believe?" Aka asked. "She was murdered. People who are murdered tend to return as ghosts when they have unfinished business or want revenge for their deaths."

"It's just that I've heard from Rosie that Eclipse wasn't all bad." Bliss said. "Rosie told me about how Eclipse used to be Rosiepuff's friend. I haven't known Rosiepuff long, but I know she's an excellent judge of character. She wouldn't choose just anyone to be her friend. She still speaks kindly about Eclipse. How can she do that if Eclipse is the shadow spirit?"

"Do _you_ think the spirit is Eclipse?" Aka asked, already knowing the answer. "Look, when my parents finally trusted me enough to tell me the story of Eclipse, I started doing research about ghosts."

"Like why they come back from the dead?" Bliss guessed. "Okay, I'll bite. What kind of unfinished business do you think Eclipse has here? Maybe she doesn't like someone else ruling her kingdom. Of course, that doesn't explain why Rosiepuff still sees her as a friend."

Aka nodded in understanding. "Based on my research, there are instances when someone dies and they come back as a ghost, but only the bad parts of themselves make it back. I do truly believe the shadow is Eclipse. I believe it is all her negative feelings manifested in a shadow. All her anger and hatred and sorrow…."

Bliss stared at Aka for a moment. "So why do you insist on being kind? Your kindness worked only so well the last time."

Aka rubbed the dirt with her toes. "Eclipse was a witch. She did some bad things. But she wasn't all bad. Plus, she did not deserve to be murdered. No one deserves to die like she did, even with all the bad things she did. That's why I'm always showing compassion for the spirit. I believe there is some goodness left, and I can help Eclipse move on peacefully."

Bliss finally smiled. "You are very kind, Aka. Stubborn, but kind." Aka smiled in thanks.

When the skies began to darken with evening light, the friends bid each other goodnight and departed for their homes. Rosie, Bliss, Creek, and Aka met with Moxie and David as they journeyed into the castle for dinner.

"Incoming!"

"Duck and cover!" Creek shouted warningly. Everyone ducked or crouched down just as Ariana zoomed over their heads. She did a flip and then floated down to land on the ground.

"Good call." Ariana said. "I'm usually crashing into people at that speed."

"Your aura radiates like a wildfire with pure, positive energy." Creek said. "It's easy to detect."

"Oh right." Ariana nodded. "You're the yogurt guy."

"Yogi." Creek corrected as they all headed for the dining room.

"Right. I see you always making goo-goo eyes at Ro over there." Ariana said.

"Ro?" Bliss asked.

"The princess." Ariana pointed to Rosie.

"Well that's a nickname we haven't heard before." Moxie mused.

Rosie shoved Moxie playfully. "What have you been up to, Ariana? You were gone all day."

"Yeah, I would've been around for the bonding time, but I was out exploring." Ariana shrugged, fluttering her wings. "This place is really creepy. No offense."

"None taken, I guess." Rosie said.

"I do feel bad about missing the bonding time. Hey!" Ariana suddenly flew up and hovered upside-down, her face in front of Rosie's. "What about we do some bonding time right now?"

"Like what?" David chuckled.

"Well, she's got to be doing something fun that I can help with at this moment." Ariana said, still hovering upside-down in front of Rosie. "Well?"

Rosie pulled her music notebook out of her hair. "Maybe you can help me with this song I'm writing. I need to iron out the chorus." She showed the words to Ariana, who still read them while upside-down. She took the pen Rosie offered her and wrote a few lines, still upside-down. Rosie read off what Ariana wrote.

 _The past has fallen away  
When the sun sets, it's time to play  
No matter tomorrow, come what may_

"That's awesome." Rosie said.

"You're good, Ariana." Bliss complimented.

"I should hope so." Ariana said. "It's my dream to be a musician someday. I'll show you some of the songs I've written."

"That'd be great." Rosie said. "We can collaborate! Bliss and I make music all the time."

"I'd love that." Ariana said. "I've done enough exploring on my own. If you're cool with it," Ariana landed on the ground and draped an arm around Rosie's shoulders, pulling her into a hug/headlock. "I'll hang out with you while I'm staying here. Grandfather won't protest to that."

Rosie laughed, hugging Ariana. "That'd be awesome." Her friends agreed.

* * *

"You're a snowball with hair! A head with too little brain!"

"You are like a cockroach! For a guy with rainbow magic, you got _no_ sense of color!"

Branch rubbed his temples. Poppy patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Let them hash it out. It'll help."

"I really don't think it will." Branch said, watching Cobalt and Yuki shout at each other. "They look ready to kill each other."

Poppy sighed. She watched the older kings for a moment. "Yeah. Maybe you ought to stop them."

A knocking at the door halted the argument. Ariana and Rosie stepped inside with Ash squirming in the latter's arms and whining. "Sorry to interrupt." Rosie said. "But I can't get Ash to calm down and relax. Even Grandma can't get him to stop fussing."

"I think he just needs a walk through town in Mommy." Branch looked to Poppy with a smile. "What do you say?"

"You can handle this alone?" Poppy asked.

"To be honest, Queen Poppy, any alliance we have with Moonlight Kingdom will be mutual with the Troll Tree Kingdom." Yuki said.

"I would like to meet any other family you have in your home kingdom, Queen Poppy." Cobalt said. "But, at the moment, I am not opposed to allying with you."

Poppy nodded slowly. "Okay. I guess I'm going on a walk." She stood from the table, kissed Branch's cheek, and took Ash from Rosie. The princesses ran off to a new adventure while Poppy walked out of the castle with Ash. Laying in his mother's arms instantly made Ash stop fussing. He reach upwards, and Poppy stretched out her ponytail for Ash to play with. It was the baby's favorite pastime. As Poppy strolled through the village, she waved to the Moonlight Kingdom trolls. The trolls greeted her warmly. They all knew her as the mate of their emperor, and therefore loved her as much as they adored him. Ash alternated between playing with his mother's hair and babbling at the trolls they passed.

When she heard a few sharp notes on a flute, Poppy perked up and saw Prowlus jogging towards her. He waved happily and signed something familiar. 'Hello Queen Poppy. How are you?'

"I'm doing well, Prowlus. How about you?" Poppy asked.

'Good.' Prowlus signed, and then nodded with a thumbs-up sign. Poppy didn't understand much of his sign language, but they still found ways to communicate. Prowlus pointed at Ash, then at himself. He repeated the action a few times.

"You can hang out with us, sure." Poppy nodded. She knew that's what he'd ask. Prowlus adored Ash. And Ash loved to be with Prowlus.

Ash cooed and giggled happily. "Purr!" Poppy giggled at Ash's pronunciation of Prowlus's name.

"Come on, Prowlus." Poppy said. "I think Ash would love to see the fountain in the square." Prowlus nodded in agreement. The three of them journeyed to the village square, and Poppy handed Ash to Prowlus so they could play with the surface of the water. Ash liked to reach down and splash the water with Prowlus holding him so the baby didn't fall in the fountain. Poppy watched with a fond smile. She hadn't met Prowlus's family. He seemed like a loner, like Branch once was. Even though he had a family and friends, it seemed Prowlus usually preferred to be alone. Ash was the exception. The boy understood the baby prince better than most others did. Poppy didn't mind letting Prowlus be with Ash, seeing how they might not see each other much after the Troll Tree Trolls returned home.

"Queen Poppy."

Poppy looked up and saw Eagle and Hawk approaching her. She stood to greet them. "Hey there. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in." Eagle said. "How are you enjoying Moonlight Kingdom?"

"Despite the darkness and that shadow spirit, it's not a bad place." Poppy said. "It's rather nice."

"Your daughter and her friends are doing wonders in the littlest ways, bringing happiness to our kingdom." Eagle said. "We do appreciate it very much."

"We also appreciate this." Hawk gestured to Prowlus and Ash playing in the fountain. "Prowlus only gives his full trust to a few people. He connects with your son in ways he does not with even his closest friends."

"I'm glad they're getting along." Poppy said. "Ash will be sad when we leave."

Hawk nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. "And how about Emperor Branch? How is he settling in?"

Poppy was confused for a moment. "Well, he's certainly taking his role as leader seriously. He's trying so hard to create peace between the Mountain and Wing Troll Kingdoms."

"Yes, but is he settling in the castle well?" Hawk asked. "Has the castle become home to him yet?"

Poppy stared at Hawk and Eagle with a small frown. "I should hope not. After all, I expect we'll be leaving in the near future."

"You and the other Troll Tree trolls, yes, I'm sure will return to your home soon enough." Eagle said. "But what about the Moonlight Kingdom trolls?"

"What Moonlight Kingdom trolls?" Poppy demanded.

"Emperor Branch, of course." Hawk said. "His grandmother and mother were born here. The blood of Moonlight Kingdom runs in his veins. It runs in the veins of Cooper, Suki, and Moxie. It even runs through the veins of your children. At the very least, this means Branch must remain where he belongs."

"And who are you to decide where he belongs?" Poppy snapped.

Hawk remained calm and cool. "Your parents, and perhaps even your grandparents, were born in your kingdom, yes? So does it not make sense that you would belong in that kingdom as well? Branch was supposed to be born in this kingdom. He was kept away for far too long. Now that he is back and taken the throne he rightfully deserves, he must stay."

"He's right, Queen Poppy." Eagle said. "Emperor Branch is home at last, just as his mother intended. It is time for him to rejoin his home."

"That is _not_ your choice to make!" Poppy had to try extremely hard to keep from shouting.

"You're right." Hawk said. "It's Branch's choice." He and Eagle turned and walked off, leaving Poppy semi-fuming as she glared after them. Poppy plopped herself down on the edge of the fountain, crossing her arms. She didn't see Prowlus and Ash staring at her worriedly. Poppy took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She hadn't felt such anger since Malcolm's attacks. She never imagined Branch would consider staying in Moonlight Kingdom. Of course he wouldn't he belonged in the Troll Tree, with her, and that was that.

Prowlus reached over and patted Poppy's shoulder comfortingly.

Poppy sighed heavily. "Thanks, Prowlus. It's okay. I'm fine."

Ash and Prowlus shared a look, both of them disagreeing.


	10. Are You Proud of Me?

**A/N: Here's the next one! This time, with a little more action and a few songs!**

 **Jpbake – Hope you're feeling better!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – A very logical theory. And I love that you cited another text to get it! :D**

 **Remember, all songs I use in this story are my own creations! No using without my permission, please!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Are You Proud of Me?**

"Do we have to do this?" Ariana whined.

Erika giggled as she herded her sister, Rosie, and Bliss down the halls of the castle. "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, you three need to do a better job of staying out of trouble while the kings and queens are in negotiations. Especially you two, Ariana and Princess Rosie."

"We never get into trouble." Rosie scoffed.

"Not yet." Ariana muttered.

"I think an etiquette lesson with Camellia will be fun." Bliss said. "My moms keep telling me that I'm very ladylike, and there's always room for improvement. Besides, Rosie, I would think that etiquette lessons are part of princess training."

"The only etiquette lessons I got were basic manners-learning from my parents and grandfather." Rosie shrugged.

The girls arrived at the kitchen, and Erika knocked. Camellia opened the door and smiled. "Welcome, girls. Come right in." The elderly troll stepped aside to let the girls walk into the kitchen. The table was set with just enough plates for each one of them, and the girls took their seats. Camellia sat at the head of the table, a thick book sitting next to her plate.

Ariana leaned back in her chair and propped up her feet on the table.

"Ariana!" Erika snapped. "Get your feet off the table. You're in a skirt!"

"So? I'm wearing shorts underneath. See?" Ariana lifted the skirt of her dress to show off the shorts she wore, but Erika quickly slapped her hands down and pushed her feet off the table. Rosie and Bliss struggled to hold back their giggles.

"All right, girls." Camellia spoke as though she didn't notice Ariana and Erika's little squabble. "We're going to go through three basic etiquette lessons: education, social events, and dining. First up: education, specific to Moonlight Kingdom." Camellia opened the book next to her place setting and turned it so the girls could see the inside. "The birth of Moonlight Kingdom began with the attack on the Troll Tree by the Bergens. A group of trolls were able to escape and were found by Eclipse. She led them into the forest, where she….."

Around this point, Ariana started to get bored and nearly fell asleep. Erika kept elbowing her, motioning for her sister to pay attention. Rosie and Bliss had an easier time paying attention during the lesson. Rosie, especially, wanted to learn more about Eclipse and hear about her from other trolls instead of reading books. By the end of the education lesson, Ariana really had fallen asleep. When Erika shouted at her to wake up, she fell out of her chair.

"I guess we should start the next lesson?" Bliss suggested.

"Yes, I think so. This time, we'll need to stand up." Camellia walked to the counter and picked up a stack of books and a collection of fancy paper fans. She handed each teen a book and a fan. "Balance the books on your head and hold the fans like so." Camellia demonstrated for the girls, and they began walking around the room like a dainty princess parade. "Your back should be straight and your posture perfect, so that the book balances neatly on your head. Your fan is held gently, and you move it back and forth in slow flutters to give an air of daintiness."

"I don't feel that dainty." Rosie said. Her dancing practice gave her perfect posture, but it felt a little awkward to hold a book on her head and make little movements with her fan.

"This is really dumb." Ariana wobbled and twisted to keep her book from falling off her head.

"It is proper princess training and you should take it seriously." Erika corrected. She, too, had perfect posture and fanned fantastically.

"This is actually kind of fun." Bliss admitted. She fanned well, but the book kept wobbling on her head.

"I would rather use this fan for fighting. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Ariana said, ignoring the exasperated looks from her sister.

"How do you fight with a fan?" Bliss asked.

"Like this!" Ariana closed her fan and held it out like a sword. Her book fell off her head and to the floor. "En garde!" She lunged for Rosie, who closed her fan and parried Ariana's strike. Rosie was able to place her book on the table as the girls sword/fan fought playfully. Bliss giggled madly while Erika scolded them and demanded they stop.

Camellia rolled her eyes with a smile. Patient as ever, she set her fan and book on the table and clapped to get the girls' attention. "Why don't we try the dining lesson?" Everyone took their seats again, and Camellia poured tea for everyone. "This will be just a basic lesson. We're going to have something of a tea party. Rosie, why don't you pour my cup? Show me a proper way to handle a teapot."

If Rosie remembered tea time with Cybil well enough, she could do this easily. She took the teapot and put a napkin between her hand and the bottom of the pot, steadying the teapot as she poured the tea into Camellia's cup.

Suddenly, Ariana spit out her tea, the spray nearly hitting Bliss in the face. Rosie jumped, and the tea spilled out of the teapot and onto Camellia's lap. Camellia yelped in surprise and stood up quickly, patting the hot liquid away from her dress with a napkin.

"Ariana!" Erika gasped, horrified.

Ariana pushed her teacup away. "I hate tea."

"I am so sorry, Camellia." Rosie said.

"Oh, it's all right, sweetheart." Camellia laughed. "It happens. Luckily, the tea wasn't too hot."

"I'll say. I hate it." Ariana stood, stretched, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Erika demanded.

"Don't know, don't care!" Ariana flew out of the room before her sister could protest.

"Should we help you clean up?" Bliss asked.

"No, no, go run along and be with your friends." Camellia said.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked. She and Bliss yelped a little when Camellia picked them up with her hair and plopped them at the door, ushering them out. The girls giggled as they jogged off.

Camellia checked her pocket watch. "Well, that last longer than I thought it would."

Erika buried her face in her hands. "Oh dear."

"Well, this is actually a good time for me to talk to you alone, as I wanted." Camellia said.

Erika stared at her strangely. Camellia did not transition to different topics smoothly. She just spoke her mind when something came to her. Who knows how long she had been waiting to talk to Erika? It could've been anywhere from a few days to a few minutes. "What do you wish to talk about?" Erika asked.

Another surprise for Erika: the normally weird and smiley Camellia became very serious. "I've noticed you and Icestorm seem to be growing closer. You are getting along well."

"Yes, we are." Erika said. "I hope our friendliness will inspire our grandfathers to follow suit."

"And you two are merely friends, yes?" Camellia clarified. "Nothing more?"

"Why would we be?" Erika shrugged innocently.

"Well, let's just say I understand how post-pubescent hormones work." Camellia said. "And Icestorm is a very attractive troll. But let me make something very clear." She stared at Erika in a way that made the princess feel small, like a child being scolded. "There is no future that involves you two in a successful relationship. Regardless of your grandfathers negotiating peace, they will never agree to it." Camellia stood, and her expression shifted to one of pity. "Just a fair warning, before you get your heart broken." She walked from the room, leaving Erika at the table. The princess stared at her teacup, feeling lost, angry, and defiant all at the same time.

* * *

Icestorm wanted to sit in on the negotiations. He felt like all the children royalty should. Is it not their right to learn from their parents so they may be good leaders as well? But his grandfather refused, stating it was a matter that did not concern Icestorm. Snowstar encouraged her adoptive son to go out and explore and make new friends. Luckily, Icestorm already found a friend in his roommate, Creek. When Icestorm was refused entry into the negotiations (yet again), Creek was there to steer him away and lead him outside where they could do some training with the guards.

While Icestorm used a blunt practice sword to fight, Creek used a staff he made for himself a few months ago. The staff stood as tall as him (minus the hair) and it became his preferred weapon of choice. He even had wire wrapped around the staff—like candy cane stripes—to keep it from breaking when fighting against a sword.

Icestorm lunged with his sword, only for Creek to duck out of the way for the hundredth time and end up behind the prince. "Nimble little fella, aren't you?"

"So I've been told." Creek said, blocking one of Icestorm's strikes and retaliating it. "My mother tells me I'm one of the best yogis she's trained."

"I could never sit still for so long. That meditation thing you do? Too boring." Icestorm chuckled.

"To each his own." Creek used his staff to pole-vault over Icestorm's head. He knocked his staff against Icestorm's knees, off-balancing him enough for Creek to kick him to the ground. "I win."

"Best five out of seven." Icestorm challenged, still on the ground. Creek laughed and helped him stand.

"You two fight very well." David complimented. "Creek, I am especially impressed by your skills. Not many who are self-taught fight as well as you."

"Thanks, David." Creek said.

"And Icestorm, your skills with a sword are exemplary." David said. "I'd love to see what you two can do with archery."

"Really?" Creek mused with a teasing smile. "I would think you'd spend more time teaching Moxie about archery. You and her get along so well."

David blushed a little. "Well, she's a fine archer."

"Oh, absolutely." Icestorm said. "Very fine indeed."

"She is a very nice troll and I am happy to give her archery lessons even when she doesn't need them because she's already amazing." David said firmly.

"Really? Thanks!"

The boys turned—Icestorm and Creek bursting out laughing—and saw a smiling Moxie standing behind them. "You're very sweet, David. Thank you." Moxie said, hugging David before walking off. David looked like he would pass out, his blush consuming his face. when Tyto called for his help elsewhere in the training area, David ran off as fast as he could. Icestorm and Creek had yet to stop laughing.

"That was great. His face was just so priceless." Creek wiped the tears from his eyes.

Icestorm took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Say, speaking of girls, aren't you in a relationship with Emperor Branch's daughter?"

"Rosie." Creek confirmed. "Yes, she and I are soulmates. It took quite some time and a lot of growing on my part. She's truly my saving grace."

"Now that's true love, right there." Icestorm said. "That's awesome."

"It is." Creek nodded. He would always be thankful of his relationship with Rosie. After all, she was the one who helped to fully pull him from the darkness he fell into.

"So, on that note, do you mind if I ask you something?" Icestorm asked. When Creek gestured for him to go ahead, Icestorm rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, what would you do if you found yourself attracted to a female troll and she's showing signs that indicate she might feel something for you too?"

Creek raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh? Which troll are you attracted to?"

"I'm not!" Icestorm insisted. "I'm asking for a friend." He said it with such determination that Creek might've believed him if he didn't already know the truth. During the initial meeting of the royals, Creek could easily sense the auras of Icestorm and Erika feeding off each other. They were very much in love, and Creek didn't even have to try to sense it.

But, for Icestorm's sake, Creek would play along this time. "I would say you should act on it. Talk a bit and see if there's chemistry between you two. And, if there is, go on a date. Let the relationship flourish."

"You think so?" Icestorm asked. "What if this troll who my friend likes is also not from a great family? As in, there might be something in the way of them being in a relationship but they don't care but they also care a little bit. You know?"

Creek did know, even if what Icestorm said didn't make a lot of sense. "There's nothing wrong with being in love. Any obstacles you face, you must be willing to face together." Creek stared off into space. "I did some things that still haunt me to this day. But with Rosie's help, I've been able to forgive myself. Whatever hurdle is in your—uh, your friend's way, he can get over it with the help of his potential lady love."

"She's not a potential lady love. She's a beautiful and kind and smart and funny troll who's got the most wonderful laugh and the most gorgeous eyes and the silkiest hair in the world." Icestorm sighed blissfully. Then he caught himself, and he coughed. "I mean, the girl who my friend likes. Yeah. That girl."

Creek snickered. "Your secret is safe with me, Icestorm."

Icestorm sighed heavily in relief. "Thanks, friend."

* * *

The fountain in the village square was humble, yet pretty. It served as the only decorative part of the village, and was enchanted thanks to Eclipse's magic so that the water flowed in a sort of cycle within the fountain itself. It would never run dry, which was helpful should a drought come.

Rosie, Bliss, Moxie, and Aka met with Kyle, Robin, Prowlus, and Kessie at this fountain. Prowlus was babysitting Ash while Poppy was with the other royals in negotiations. As the friends chatted and laughed, they were soon joined by Creek, Icestorm, and David. Then, later, Ariana and Erika dropped by.

Rosie looked around at her friends, and wrote a few more lines of her song. Prowlus looked over her shoulder and read the lyrics. He pulled out his flute and began playing a little. Rosie listened closely as Prowlus backtracked a few times before finding a melody he liked, and she quickly wrote down the notes.

"Be careful, Prowlus." Kessie warned. "You know that music draws it near."

Prowlus looked a little sheepish as he put his flute away. 'Sorry.'

"What's attracted by music?" Bliss asked.

"The shadow spirit." Kyle said. "The same one that attacked at the ball."

"It hates anything that encourages happiness." Robin said. "That includes music, dancing, and laughing."

"Is that why we never play ball for very long?" Rosie asked. Her Moonlight Kingdom friends nodded. Their ball games only ever lasted half an hour at the most.

"It is rather sad." Aka sighed. "The shadow spirit can sense when we play music, and will attack because of it. We try to keep the song-and-dance numbers to a minimum."

"Well that doesn't sound very fun." Moxie pouted.

"It's necessary for our safety." David shrugged.

"I don't think we could stand going even an hour without music in the Troll Tree." Bliss said. "It's unnatural."

"For us, at least." Creek added.

Rosie looked around. Everywhere around her, the Moonlight Kingdom trolls seemed to tiptoe through their lives, afraid to make a mistake, afraid to attract something sinister. It just didn't feel right to her to let them live their lives like this. Yes, they were trolls of a different kingdom. But they were rainbow trolls, just like her.

"I'm not going to stand for it." Rosie decided, tucking her book and pen in her hair. She stood up and looked around. "It's about time we brought a little more light to this place."

"You really don't have to do that." Kessie said.

"In fact, it might be safer if you don't." David added.

"Nonsense." Rosie looked around again, and she saw the Snack Pack passing by. "Hey Uncle Cooper!" She jogged over to the llama-troll, who met her halfway. She whispered into his ear, and he grinned toothily. He nodded, and he pulled his harmonica from his hat. He began to play and upbeat song, loud enough to catch the attention of some passing trolls. Rosie smiled from ear to ear, and she began her song.

 _Let the music take control  
Be like a puppet on a string  
Your heartbeat is the tempo  
Don't be afraid to sing_

Moxie and Bliss were quick to harmonize with Rosie and join her in an impromptu dance. More of the Moonlight Kingdom trolls began to pause and watch the girls with awe.

 _Be loud and be proud  
This is our night to be crazy  
We're gonna dance, dance, dance  
So hold me tight, baby_

 _Let the glitter rain down  
Lights shine, shout it oud loud_

 _Just dance, let go  
Get on with the show  
Let loose, be free  
You don't have to follow me  
Move your feet to the beat  
Even walking down the street  
Let the music take control_

Prowlus began to accompany Cooper's music on his flute. Bliss scooped up a couple sticks and tapped out a beat on the edge of the fountain. She passed the job onto Robin and continued to dance with Rosie and Moxie.

An audience began to form as the girls continued their dance. The Snack Pack were quick to join in the dancing, encouraging the other trolls to do the same. Most of the Moonlight Kingdom trolls were apprehensive. Kessie, Kyle, and Robin used the materials near them to create more music. Rosie grabbed Creek and pulled him into the dance. Bliss did the same with Aka, and Moxie managed to encourage/yank David into dancing with her. The captain of the guard looked mortified until Moxie showed him the moves.

 _Listen to the sounds around you  
Find the beat some other way  
Express yourself and be brave  
Think you're no good? That's okay_

 _Don't hesitate another minute  
This is the moment you waited for  
Spin and jump, hair in the air  
Spread your wings and soar_

Ariana began to sing with Rosie, Bliss, and Moxie, smiling broadly and pulling Icestorm into a dance. Rosiepuff and Camellia, alerted by the commotion, came to investigate and watched with impressed looks. Slowly, the Moonlight Kingdom trolls began to warm up to the dance.

 _Even when the rain pours  
Though the thunder roars_

 _Just dance, let go  
Get on with the show  
Let loose, be free  
You don't have to follow me  
Move your feet to the beat  
Even walking down the street  
Let the music take control_

As the music temporarily slowed, Ariana twisted herself away from Icestorm and pushed her sister towards him so they could dance together. The two of them blushed, but danced with one another until the pairs split and they began dancing as one big group, with Rosie herself leading everyone.

The royals who were in the middle of negotiations also heard the hubbub, and they hurried down to the village.

 _Quiet the fear inside  
Replace it with pride_

 _Know that you're who you're meant to be  
And in time, everyone will see_

 _Just dance, let go  
Get on with the show  
Let loose, be free  
You don't have to follow me  
Move your feet to the beat  
Even walking down the street  
Let the music take control_

 _Let the music taken control!_

When the dance finished, everyone erupted into applause for the dancers. Rosie hugged her friends, elated by the new light and happiness around her.

"Your daughter is a truly amazing child, Emperor Branch." Yuki said.

"I must admit the same." Cobalt said. "I did not know there could be light in this kingdom."

Branch grinned at the kings, and then gestured to the happiness before them. "This is what I hope for Moonlight Kingdom, and I believe it will get stronger when our friendship and alliance is solidified." Yuki and Cobalt shared a look. A look of resentment mixed with understanding.

Prowlus suddenly became aware that Ash was squirming in his arms. The baby fussed and whined agitatedly. Prowlus bounced Ash to soothe him. Then, he heard a soft rumbling. It grew louder and louder, until other trolls began to take notice of the sound. It sounded like thunder in the ground. There was no shaking, so it wasn't an earthquake.

Kessie's ears twitched. "The fountain…."

Aka looked to the fountain and realized the water from the fountain had stopped flowing. "Everyone get down! Away from the fountain!"

Just in time, the trolls scattered before the fountain could explode and rain down water and debris onto everyone. The shadow spirit shot up into the air, swirling around like a cloud. Most of the trolls screamed and began running around, looking for places to hide. Rosie and Bliss ushered their friends to safety. David, Aka, Moxie, Creek, Icestorm, and the rest of the guards prepared for a fight. The shadow shot down and lunged for the guards, knocking them down with every strike. Branch guided Poppy, Yuki, Snowstar, and Cobalt to a safe place before running out to fight the shadow. Rosie was right by his side, firing magic like he did and trying to drive the shadow away. But it seemed that every strike simply made the shadow angrier. It lunged for Rosie and Branch, and the latter put up a shield to protect them. The shadow continued to ram against the shield, trying to break the protective bubble.

"Stop!" Aka shouted. The shadow turned and hissed.

"Aka, don't!" David warned.

Aka ignored him. "Everyone stand down! Just be calm!" The guards looked back and forth between Aka and David. Which officer should they obey?

"That thing is not going to listen to us, Aka." David insisted. "It doesn't want peace."

Aka glared at him defiantly, and she turned to the shadow. "Please, you must stop this. I know that you're not as evil as everyone thinks. You have suffered greatly, and I wish to help you. But I can't do that if you keep attacking my home and people. I know who you are, and I know that you still care for this kingdom." Aka smiled in a friendly way. "Let me help you."

The shadow let out a low hiss. Then, it shrunk in size until the cloudy creature was only about as big as a troll. Aka slowly stepped forward. David held his breath. Moxie could sense his fear. She didn't dare fire an arrow, in case she hit Aka by mistake. Rosie secretly created a fireball in her palm, ready to throw it. Branch tensed up for whatever might happen.

Aka reached out a hand to the shadow. The spirit reached out a shadowy tendril, and suddenly wrapped it around Aka's waist. The shadow tossed Aka into the air, eliciting a surprised shout from her. The shadow shot up after her and smacked the troll out of the air, causing her to crash into the ground.

"Hey!" Bliss shouted, chucking a rock at the shadow. "Back off you big jerk!" The shadow whipped around and hit Bliss, knocking her into Rosie and sending them to the ground. The shadow spirit transformed into a single, sharp spike and shot towards Aka, who was still trying to catch her breath. David ran towards his sister, dived for her, and hugged her to his chest as he rolled them both out of the way. The spirit pierced the ground. Branch and King Cobalt each shot several magical blasts, hitting the shadow and causing it to snarl. The shadow moved to strike another troll, but Branch and Cobalt continued to attack the spirit. Working together, they sent so many magical blasts that it drove the shadow spirit away from the village.

There wasn't any cheering, though. Slowly, the trolls emerged from their hiding spots and looked around for any more signs of danger. Branch went to Rosie and Bliss, helping them stand.

"Aka, are you okay?" David asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Aka muttered. Crimson and Jasmine hurried to their children, helped them up, and hugged them tightly.

"What in the fox hair was that?" Snowstar demanded.

"That was the shadow spirit that's been attacking my kingdom." Branch said.

"And here I thought you meant some sort of heavy aura, similar to what Lady Jasmine teaches." Cobalt said.

Rosiepuff scoffed. "Oh, it's real, all right. But it hadn't attacked in a few days. The attacks are so sporadic."

"No, they're not." Robin said.

'The shadow hates music. It didn't like that we were having fun.' Prowlus signed, and Kyle translated.

Yuki glared in the direction the shadow left. "So, it will come back?"

"Probably." Poppy sighed. "I guess it really just doesn't like us."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Branch, as much as I enjoy visiting, I don't wish to stay in this kingdom longer than necessary. Especially since the negotiations are going nowhere. But—in honor of my dear friend, Eclipse—I wish to remain in Moonlight Kingdom until we have found a way to take care of that shadow spirit once and for all."

"Agreed." Snowstar said. "I'm sure we can find a way to vanquish this spirit. Or, at the very least, ensure it cannot reenter the kingdom."

"Thank you, both of you." Branch said appreciatively.

"I never thought I'd agree with a ruddy mountain troll," Cobalt said. "But I don't like this spirit terrorizing innocent trolls. Our relationship is improving, Emperor Branch. I believe we can better solidify it if I also lend my assistance in vanquishing the spirit."

"I would appreciate that." Branch said. "Honestly, I may need all the help I can get. For now, we should let the trolls recuperate." He looked to Crimson and his family. "David and Aka, tend to your guards and your wounds. Your parents will care for you as well."

* * *

Dinner that evening was quiet save for the discussion amongst Branch, Poppy, Yuki, Snowstar, and Cobalt about what to do about the spirit. Most of the questions asked about the shadow spirit had to be answered by Crimson and Jasmine. Aka excused herself early and retired to bed, refusing comfort from Bliss and David when they offered. Rosie and Moxie kept exchanging looks, both thinking the same thing. Someone could've been killed today. The shadow spirit once again showed how aggressive it could be. Aka's confidence had been battered.

Everyone trickled off to bed after finishing dinner. Even Poppy and Snowstar left, the former needing to take time to put Ash down for bed. Branch, Yuki, and Cobalt were the last ones to head for their rooms.

"I think, tomorrow, we should skip the negotiations and spend some time in the library." Cobalt suggested. "There must be some texts that can aid us in our dilemma."

"I agree." Branch said. "But I want us to continue negotiations between figuring out a solution."

"Really?" Yuki mused.

"I understand your hesitation." Branch said. "But I hope we can mend the rift between the Wing and Mountain Trolls. It would benefit our alliance."

"Hard to argue with that." Yuki sighed.

"Though I bet we could try." Cobalt muttered under his breath as the kings departed for bed. Branch watched them go. Once the kings disappeared around the corner, Branch sighed heavily. He moved to a nearby window and stared outside. He couldn't see the village from where he was. But he could see the forest. It was so dark he couldn't distinguish the shapes of the trees. It was just blackness and vague shapes.

Was the shadow spirit watching him right now? Was it staring at him as he stared into the never-ending darkness? Did his mother watch him now? Maybe Eclipse? Were they proud of him?

 _For far too long, I didn't know  
I wish you didn't have to go  
You could've said if you could see  
That I'm being the best I can be_

 _I didn't know this place was here  
My destiny is suddenly unclear  
I'll do my best to make you proud  
Yet I still feel outside the crowd_

As Branch journeyed through the halls of the castle, he thought about all he learned about the kingdom. Everything that everyone told him made it feel like Branch was supposed to be born here. He felt like he should've been raised in Moonlight Kingdom. Yet he still had this feeling of belonging yet not belonging, and he wished his mother and grandmother could be here to help him.

 _I wish you were by my side  
To guide me through the dark  
All I have are stories of you  
Somehow, I'll make my mark  
But I want to know if you can see  
Tell me, are you proud of me?_

Branch reached the throne room. It was empty, but the magical chandeliers on the ceiling illuminated when Branch entered. He shut the doors behind him and walked up to the thrones and sat in the one that used to be Eclipse's, now deemed by Crimson to be Branch's own throne. No one else could sit there except him. It was yet another symbol of his power and authority in the kingdom. When Branch married Poppy and became king, he had to learn what he could from his wife and from Peppy. But being King of the Troll Tree was very different compared to being Emperor of Moonlight Kingdom. So different—so much more difficult, it seemed—that Branch didn't want to subject anyone else to this weight he had to bear on his shoulders. Not even Poppy or Rosie. He needed his family, his Moonlight Kingdom family, here to teach him.

 _You're not here, taken a way  
Only this crown remains  
It's mine alone, hope Poppy sees  
No one else should try to be me_

 _Rule the kingdom the best I can  
Responsible for my homeland  
It'd be great to have you around  
Will I hear you when there's not a sound?_

 _I wish you were by my side  
To guide me through the dark  
All I have are stories of you  
Somehow, I'll make my mark  
But I want to know if you can see  
Tell me, are you proud of me?_

Branch stood from the throne and walked towards the door. But he paused only five steps away from the thrones. When he looked back to the ornately decorated chairs, he could almost imagine Eclipse and Stella sitting there. Maybe it was his own imagination or a hallucination, but Branch could see the entire room lit up with trolls. Trolls who trusted Eclipse and Stella, and looked to them for guidance. Now, they looked to him. They trusted him, whether they supported Eclipse or not, to be their leader.

 _There's so much I don't understand  
But I promise to do the best I can_

 _I wish you were by my side  
To guide me through the dark  
All I have are stories of you  
Somehow, I'll make my mark  
But I want to know if you can see  
Tell me, are you proud of me?_


	11. Belonging

**A/N: Another new chapter! Sorry this one took a while.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Wow. What a guess that I can neither confirm nor deny. :D**

 **Cupcake – Later in the story, you'll see why that's not a good solution.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Belonging**

David scanned the crowd of guards, watching them train and prepare for the next attack from the shadow spirit. Moxie's accuracy quickly became better, and she moved on to learn some hand-to-hand combat with Tyto. Even the mountain troll and wing troll guards practiced (in separate corners of the training grounds), willing to lend a hand and a sword to help defeat the shadow spirit.

While looking through the crowd, David paused at the sight of his sister. She wasn't practicing with the other guards like she normally did. She leaned against the storage shed that held the training weapons. She had her arms crossed and she stared intensely at the ground. Everyone else was so busy that they didn't notice her. But David recognized Aka's actions. She only did this when she was especially irritated. It was a form of analysis paralysis for Aka, as she took this time to overthink about something she did and/or the consequences that came from it.

Weaving his way through the guards, David approached his sister and leaned against the weapons shed. He mirrored her body position. "What's up, sis?"

"What do you think?" Aka grumbled. She wouldn't look at her brother. "I thought I could get through to the spirit. I thought Eclipse would listen."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because I know she still cares about the kingdom." Aka said. "This shadow is all the negative parts of herself, that's all. If we could just get her to move on….I mean, I thought that…."

David nodded slowly. "Have you considered the idea that the shadow is _not_ Eclipse?"

"I have entertained that idea now and then." Aka said. "But who else could it be? And even if it's not Eclipse, shouldn't we respond with peace?"

"Yes, we should." David said. "Like me, you don't immediately draw your sword when approaching conflict unless the situation may demand it, like when we did not recognize Emperor Branch and his friends in the forest." David looked to his sister. "But, Aka, you have to see that the shadow spirit doesn't want peace. I have tried time and time again to make peace with it. I did research in the library and with our mother. Whoever this spirit is, they want to hurt us. That's the fact of the matter."

Aka sighed heavily. "I think I'm starting to see that. I just wish there was something more we could do. I'm sorry for always fighting with you about it."

"Don't be." David said. "Honestly, I sometimes blame myself. My biggest regret is all the failures I've had as a captain. It's my job to be a leader, and that means listening to my guards, especially my third-in-command. I shouldn't have dismissed your ideas even after I gave up."

"Hey, take it easy." Aka cracked a smile. "Sure, I'm a little insubordinate, but that's just because I'm still your little sister. You've never failed at anything, David. You just made a few mistakes here and there. We all do. Dad wouldn't have trusted you with this job if he didn't think you could do it. So stop beating yourself up every time something goes wrong, okay?"

David smiled, accepting his sister's side-hug. "Only if you'll help more to vanquish this spirit once and for all. If we do somehow find a way to make peace with it, great. If not, we need to fight and destroy the spirit."

"Deal." Aka nodded.

"Come on. Let's get back to training." David started to walk, but realized Aka didn't join him. When he looked back, he saw she had a troubled look in her eyes. "What is it?"

Aka nibbled on her lip. "I've just been thinking. If you're right, and the spirit isn't Eclipse, who else could it be? Who would have such a grudge or hatred against our home that they'd attack it incessantly?"

"To be honest, Aka, I have no idea." David said. "Like I said, I did my research. But I can't think of who would hate us this much. Anyone we know to be dead—Eclipse, the rebels from the Flame of Happiness, Stella—they cared for the kingdom. I can't imagine them wanting to hurt anyone in Moonlight Kingdom."

"It's definitely concerning." Aka said. "That's our biggest drawback. We have no idea who this spirit is."

David looked up, as though he would see the shadow spirit above him. "Let's get back to training."

* * *

Something made her wake up that night. Maybe a sound? Maybe a soft breeze? Maybe it was just a feeling that said, "Rosie, wake up!" Either way, Rosie was asleep, and now she was awake, staring at the wall her bed was pushed against. Rosie sat up and looked around. All her roommates slept soundly. Rosie glanced to the door. Tiptoeing across the floor, she opened the door and sighed in relief when the creaking didn't wake anyone up. Rosie smoothed out her bedhead hair and glanced up and down the hallway outside her room.

There!

"Gotcha!" Rosie breathed. She ran/tiptoed down the hall, almost like a ballerina leaping across the floor, and chased the ghost child of Stella's twin. Ever since that first night, Rosie had witnessed ghosts floating about the castle now and then. It was always when she was alone, and especially at night. But she would catch glimpses of spirits. None of trolls she recognized, of course, except for Stella. Rosie hadn't seen the ghosts having another party since that one she accidentally interrupted. Maybe this time, she'd catch them again.

Stella's twin giggled and laughed as she skipped down the hallway. When Rosie caught up enough, she kept a safe distance away so to not be spotted but also watch her. Rosie followed the ghost child to the ballroom, just as she hoped. Careful to make sure no one saw her, Rosie stayed in the shadows. It seemed the ghosts of the castle were ready for another party. The spirits chatted and laughed with each other. Each ghost had a colored aura around them. As Rosie observed, the auras seemed to act like mood rings, indicating a spirit's feeling. It made her wonder why the shadow spirit didn't have an aura like that. Perhaps because it was pure evil?

Scanning the crowd, Rosie saw Stella's child twin skip through the crowd with her friend Clover right behind her. Stella snuck up behind her sister, and she scooped up the child in a hug. Even though they were both princesses, Stella still didn't look like one in her shirt and yoga pants. Rosie noticed the trolls all had a variety of clothing. The clothes they died in, maybe? That would make sense, Rosie believed.

Then, Rosie felt a tug on her pajama pants. She looked down and saw Stella's twin. The child princess smiled and waved. "My big sister says I shouldn't talk to the living trolls, because it might freak them out, but thank you for coming to the party! Watch as long as you want."

Rosie giggled. "Thank you." She watched the ghost child skip away. She became sad for a moment, remembering that this little girl was a ghost, and she couldn't be much older than adolescence. That means she suffered a truly tragic accident or some sicko murdered a freaking child. Rosie scanned the crowd again, and she froze when she saw something truly heartbreaking.

Another female troll, about seventeen, talked with Stella and Larch. This female carried a baby ghost in her arms. The ghost baby laughed and cooed, forever stuck in her infant state, never having the chance to grow up.

Tears bubbled up in Rosie's eyes. She hid behind the column and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. She did her best to silence her sobs. At first, she loved seeing the ghosts of the castle. It seemed that seeing ghosts was a gift of hers. But, sometimes, it became too much for her to bear to think about. She never spoke to these ghosts. She only ever spoke to Oaken. Every now and then, he'd visit her dreams and chat with her. Rosie could only hope he saw her sadness now, and would visit tonight.

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed. It felt cold, and an air of dread settled over the room. The ghosts' auras changed: fear, confusion, apprehension, and the like.

"It's back!" Clover gasped.

"Hide!" Stella ordered. The ghosts turned to white comets and disappeared. Rosie watched them go, the ballroom becoming dark, and she wondered what on earth spooked them this time. Rosie rubbed her eyes dry, and she stepped out into the middle of the ballroom to look around. She saw nothing, though, so she headed out of the ballroom through the side door leading to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen area, she decided she was hungry and rummaged around in the cabinets for a snack. She found the jar full of cookies Rosiepuff and Camellia made, and she grabbed a handful before walking towards the door.

A knock suddenly came at the door. Rosie stopped mid-bite, and she slowly turned around. That was the door leading to outside. Who would knock at that door this late at night? One of the guards? The knocking came again, more urgently. Rosie finished her cookie and started another one as she walked to the door. The knocking was persistent, now, with greater earnestness. Rosie held one cookie in her mouth, a couple still in her hand, and she used her free hand to open the door. But when she pushed it all the way open, she saw no one. Rosie swallowed the cookie in her mouth and looked one way, then the other. She suddenly got the feeling she shouldn't be poking her head out of the door.

Before Rosie could pull her head back, something grabbed her hair and yanked her out of the kitchen. Rosie tumbled to the ground, and the shadow spirit surrounded her in a circle of black flames. Rosie jumped to her feet, staring at the flames.

"Please, what do you want?" Rosie begged. She formed fireballs in each palm to attack, should the shadow move first. "Who are you? Why do you keep attacking my dad's mom's kingdom? And, more importantly, who in the hair are you?!"

Part of the black flames separated and settled on the ground in front of Rosie. She still had nowhere to run with the flames around her. The shadows that rested before her grew and solidified, taking shape in a form that Rosie recognized from the many pictures she saw from her father and grandmother. In her shock, the fireballs died in her hands.

"Eclipse?" Rosie breathed. The form certainly looked like Eclipse. A grey Eclipse in a black dress. The shadow only held the form for a moment, and then it lunged for Rosie again.

Before the shadow could touch a hair on Rosie's head, she felt someone grab her and lift her to safety. When she looked up, she saw herself in Creek's arms as the teen darted away from the shadow. Rosie hooked her arms around Creek's neck, and he held her close as he hopped through the doorway into the kitchen. That's when he stopped and turned to face the oncoming shadow. Rosie flinched, bracing herself for the shadow's strike.

Instead, it was like the shadow hit a barrier, bouncing off it and recoiling. The shadow hissed angrily, and then flew away and disappeared into the forest.

"What happened?" Rosie breathed.

Creek gently set her down. "It can't enter the castle. Something changed since it attacked during the ball. A new energy of some kind keeps the shadow out of the castle. I have no idea if it'll get in again anytime soon; but, for now, we're safe."

Rosie hugged him. "Thanks to you. Thank you, Creek."

"I live to protect, love." Creek said. "Especially protecting you."

Rosie rested her forehead against Creek's forehead. "How lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Creek said, brushing his fingers across Rosie's cheek. The two teens moved closer, each ready for a kiss.

"Ew, gross!"

Creek and Rosie jumped, and they saw Ariana and Erika standing at the door to the kitchen. "Must you do that?" Rosie complained to Ariana, who had shouted.

"It's just so mushy." Ariana stuck out her tongue as she went for the cookie jar. "All the kissing and the lovey-dovey and the…..ugh…" She held a cookie in her mouth and grabbed two in each hand before leaving.

"That's, what, the tenth time she's done that to us?" Creek sighed.

"You must forgive my sister." Erika sighed, taking a cookie for herself. "She has yet to find a troll who has enamored her."

"That'll be the day." Creek kissed Rosie's cheek, eliciting a giggle from her.

"I am awed by your relationship." Erika said. "Creek, you are calm and quiet, yet also bold and brave. Princess Rosie, you are charming and kind, but also a little wild. You balance each other well."

"Thank you." Rosie said.

"She is my soulmate, and I enjoy being with her." Creek hugged Rosie. "You could say we are quite enamored with each other."

"Speaking of enamored, how are you and Icestorm getting along?" Rosie asked Erika.

The wing troll princess nearly choked on her cookie. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't try to deny it." Rosie teased playfully. "You two are so cute together!"

"Indeed." Creek agreed. "Your auras resonate together in perfect harmony."

Erika cleared her throat. She drew herself up taller, more regally. "Princess Rosie, forgive my bluntness, but you are much too young to understand many things in this world, including any relationship I may or may not have with Prince Icestorm. I thank you in advance for minding your own business." She turned on her heel and marched off back to bed.

"Touchy." Rosie scoffed.

"Well, you can't blame her." Creek shrugged as the two headed for bed. "I can see Icestorm's aura flare every time I even mention Erika's name. But, given their grandfathers' relationship, they risk a lot by even considering a relationship."

"I wish Cobalt and Yuki could get along." Rosie said. "I bet they have a lot more in common than they think."

* * *

"I told you to hide those cookies better." Poppy giggled.

Camellia sighed. "I thought my cookies would be better protected by the jar."

"Jars and high shelves are nothing against Rosie's hunger for cookies." Rosiepuff said, refilling Camellia's teacup. "She gets that from her father _and_ mother." At the moment, the three women had a tea party in the drawing room, enjoying each other's company while rain poured down outside.

The door to the drawing room opened, and Snowstar sighed heavily as she walked inside. She plopped down next to Poppy on the couch, and Rosiepuff wordlessly poured her some tea and handed her a scone. "Men are foolish." Snowstar sighed. "Your husband, Poppy, is the only one who thinks rationally in high-stress situations."

"Still stuck in the library?" Camellia guessed. Branch, Yuki, and Cobalt—acting like typical men—buried themselves in Eclipse's library to research a new method of ridding the kingdom of the shadow spirit, refusing help from any of the women or children in the castle.

"Oaken used to be the same way." Rosiepuff said. "My father taught me how to fix just about everything. But if anything broke in the house, be it a teacup or the oven, Oaken would jump at the chance to fix it himself. Every time I let him, it was usually comical and almost always ended up with him hurting himself. Oaken was the best royal guard in troll history, but he was clumsy when it came to glue."

"I wish I could've met Oaken." Poppy said.

"Well, all you have to do is imagine Branch as older, burlier, and with bristly facial hair. Then you'll get an idea what Oaken looked like." Rosiepuff said.

"And did I hear right that you later married a retired king?" Camellia said.

"Oh yes!" Snowstar said. "You married King Peppy. Branch and Poppy told me about that during lunch the other day."

"It's a long story." Rosiepuff shrugged. "Camellia, didn't you start out in the kitchens last time I was here?"

"Yes, but I was considered the most informed of the castle staff." Camellia said. "So Crimson and Jasmine made me their trusted advisor regarding matters within the kingdom."

"You and Eclipse were friends?" Poppy asked.

"Very close friends, almost as close as she and Rosiepuff were." Camellia confirmed. "I was one of the trolls who escaped the Troll Tree when the Bergens first captured it. None of my family even survived the first attack. I'm quite certain they were part of the first Trollstice feast." She sighed heavily, and then smiled. "Then, right when we were at our lowest, who should come to our rescue but the very troll we condemned as a witch and cast away from our home?"

"I'm awed by Eclipse's kindness and generosity." Snowstar said. "Just taking you all under her protective eye and giving you a new home? I would've had quite a chip on my shoulder if I were in her situation."

"Indeed." Camellia said. "I wasn't sure if we could trust her. But the more time I spent with her, the more I realized just how great of a leader she was. The trolls in the village never knew Eclipse like the castle staff did. They didn't understand her like we did." Camellia smiled at Rosiepuff. "Isn't that right?"

Rosiepuff was sipping her tea when Camellia asked. She glanced to Poppy and Snowstar, who stared back at her. They both wondered how she would answer this question. Rosiepuff cleared her throat. "I believe Eclipse did many things in her life. While she ruled Moonlight Kingdom, she did do a few things that were questionable. But her intentions were good, and she was a very dear friend."

Poppy and Snowstar exchanged brief glances. A very diplomatic and wise answer, and Camellia's satisfied nod confirmed it. The young queens truthfully did not know enough about Eclipse to judge her, but they knew it was an issue that meant something different to Rosiepuff, who knew Eclipse best.

 _I hope I'm as wise as her someday._ Poppy thought.

* * *

Suki laughed and whooped as she flew on DJ. The phoenix chirped and practically sang as he flew with his brethren. Suki steered her phoenix steed through every maneuver she learned from the other phoenix riders.

"Way to go, Suki!" Willow cheered.

"You're doing magnificently!" Wisteria agreed. "Keep it up!"

"You think that's great? Watch this!" Suki spurred DJ straight up into the air. They flew higher and higher, spinning around and then diving down like a spear. Suki's eyes watered in the wind. At the last second, DJ spread his wings and stopped their descent. The resulting gust of wind knocked down every soldier in the training area below. DJ landed, and the rest of the phoenix trainers did the same. They cheered for Suki and DJ. Suki accepted the praise with a proud smile, and she laughed as the phoenix trainers hugged her and punched her arms playfully.

"You are a natural rider!" Eagle cheered.

"Yes, you're wonderful!" Willow agreed.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Wisteria sighed.

"Heck, you're the spitting image of your mother." Hawk said. "You're doing great."

"Thanks." Suki said. She led DJ to the stables to brush him. The two of them always talked when Suki brushed down her phoenix steed, Suki chatting with DJ while the phoenix chirped and whistled at his troll rider. Suki loved bonding with her phoenix. In this way, she could bond with her mother.

"Hey Suki!" the red troll looked up when she heard her name, and she waved to Cooper and Moxie as they approached.

"Hey guys." Suki greeted. "How goes the training?"

"Everyone says I have the accuracy my grandmother had." Moxie said. "The archery is coming naturally."

"And everyone says I'm doing great with my training!" Cooper said. "I'm learning to sword fight with my mouth! Plus, everyone says I'm just like my dad!"

"I keep hearing that I'm just like my mom." Suki sighed blissfully. "This has all been so great."

Moxie laughed. "Is it just me, or has this whole thing been a little weird? I mean, we're learning about the family we didn't get to meet, staying in a place we've never been. But, oddly enough, I feel like I'm home here. Isn't that strange?"

"Actually, I've been feeling pretty good around here." Cooper said. "All the guards are friendly and nobody treats me differently because of what I look like. It's cool here."

Suki petted DJ's feathers. "I feel more connected to my mom than ever before. I feel like I belong here." She stared at the ground. "The more time I spend here, the more I dread thinking about when we'll go back to the Troll Tree."

Cooper and Moxie shared a look, and then also stared at the dirt. "Is it bad if I say I don't want to go back?" Moxie asked.

"Ditto, dude." Cooper said. "I don't know why, but the thought of going back to the Troll Tree makes me feel all yucky inside."

"Yeah. I don't know how I'd explain it to the Snack Pack, though." Suki said.

"I don't know how I'd explain it to my parents." Moxie sighed. "But I feel a desire to stay here. I want to fill the role my grandmother left behind and be the archer she wanted me to be."

"I want to make my dad proud." Cooper agreed.

"And I don't want to leave the phoenix trainers." Suki said. "It wouldn't be the same riding DJ with just Branch and Rosie and their birds."

"So how are we gonna tell our friends that we don't want to go back to the Troll Tree and we'd rather stay in Moonlight Kingdom where we belong?" Cooper asked.

"I guess that's the question we have to ask ourselves: where do we truly belong?" Moxie said. Suki and Cooper nodded in agreement.


	12. Picnic Panic

**A/N: Now here's a chapter I've been dying to write! Enjoy!**

 **Jpbake – Hope you're doing well! Hopefully this chapter entertains!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – Picnic Panic**

Erika wished her grandfather would allow her to sit in the negotiations. But she decided to do her part by learning of Moonlight Kingdom herself. She was going to be queen someday, and it would be wise for her to learn of her allies so their relationship would continue to flourish. So while the older royals were stuck in talks about peace and fighting shadow spirits, Erika roamed the village. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls greeted her warmly. But she could feel the tension in the air. Everyone waited anxiously for the shadow spirit's next attack.

Still, Erika admired the resilience of these trolls. They continued about their lives, even when living in fear. The children, Erika enjoyed the most. She stopped in her walk to observe Prowlus, Kessie, Kyle, and Robin—always together, it would seem—as they played with Ash. The toddler laughed excitedly as he crawled from one friend to another, chasing a ball the kids tossed to each other. They continued to play until Kyle accidentally threw the ball too hard. The ball sailed over Kessie's head, bounced off a few things, and ended up in the awning of a nearby shop, long since closed down. Ash began whining, upset by the end of the game.

Before Erika could go over an assist, however, Icestorm arrived. He noticed their dilemma and came right over. "Got a ball stuck, huh?" he asked.

"We were just thinking of how we can get it down." Kessie said. "None of us have the proper hair abilities to grab it."

"And this thing is too rickety to climb." Robin added. "Even for someone as nimble as Prowlus."

"Well, I'll bet there's another way you can get it, if you all work together." Icestorm said. "Think about it: are any of you tall enough to reach the ball?" The kids shook their heads. "Am I tall enough to reach it?" Again, the kids nonverbally denied it.

"We'd need someone even taller than Lord Crimson." Kyle said.

"Or maybe we could reach it if we stood on each other's shoulders!" Kessie suggested.

'I'll be at the top and grab the ball! I'm the lightest!' Prowlus offered.

"I'll spot you, make sure you don't fall." Icestorm offered. He watched them carefully as Kyle climbed onto Robin's shoulders, and Prowlus crawled up onto Kyle's shoulders. With this height, they reached the awning and Prowlus grabbed the ball. Icestorm clapped for the kids, who thanked him before going back to their game. Prowlus hugged Icestorm tightly in thanks. Icestorm chuckled and continued his stroll.

"Well done." Erika's voice made Icestorm pause and turn, and he saw the wing troll princess walking beside him. "Very wise to teach them about unitedness and the strength of many. You seem to like children."

"Yeah." Icestorm nodded. "These kids are a lot warmer to hug than mountain troll kids. Mountain trolls like to roughhouse as children. But these guys? Sweet and gentle and oh so cuddly."

Erika laughed musically. "Yes, indeed. In the Wing Troll Kingdom, we raise our children to know when to be dignified and polite, and when to let loose and have fun. Though, being a princess, I am often leaning to the 'dignified and polite' side of the spectrum."

"Not mountain trolls." Icestorm said. "Even though I'm a prince and my mother is the queen, we're laid-back and pretty chill. Er, no pun intended." He and Erika laughed. "But we do care about our people, and we're willing to do anything for them."

"Likewise." Erika agreed. "I try to talk to my people as often as I can, so I can be a better queen for them."

Icestorm studied Erika for a moment. "It's strange. I don't understand why our clans must be enemies. It seems to me that we have a lot in common: devotion to our homes, a desire to spread kindness to others, and we have leaders to whom we look for guidance. We do look very different, but our hearts are similar, yes?"

Erika looked over Icestorm. Mountain trolls were taller than rainbow or wing trolls. They were burlier, with defined muscles and a general gruff look about them. Despite that, they were unfailingly kind, if Icestorm was considered a good example of mountain trolls. Erika glanced to herself. Wing trolls had wings, of course, but they also had lithe bodies. Females had hourglass figures, and males had slender forms. They could best be described as "delicate."

"Yes, we are very different. Yet we seem to get along very well." Erika decided. "You are similar to me in many ways."

Icestorm nodded in agreement. "Regardless if we don't agree on things, I believe it might be best that all clans watch out for one another. We do not have to be the same, but we are all trolls. We should stand with each other, not against each other. Do that, and we'll actually stand a chance against any foe, including this shadow spirit."

Erika smiled warmly. "You sound like a king. Very good."

Icestorm shrugged. "I don't know if I sound like a king. That's just something I believe in." He smiled at her. "I also believe that we should not let our grandfathers dictate our relationship."

"How bold." Erika mused.

"Oh I'm very bold." Icestorm said. "So bold, in fact, that I'd like to invite you to meet me tonight, alone, out under the stars, outside the village. There's a small wooded area to the west of the kingdom, still within the walls where we'll be protected."

"Is that wise?" Erika asked.

"Maybe not." Icestorm shrugged. "But come on, princess. Be a little daring for once. It's good for you. When was the last time you did something you weren't supposed to do? When was the last time you rebelled even just a little bit?"

Whenever Ariana talked about rebelling and doing things she wasn't supposed to do, Erika always rolled her eyes. After all, Ariana didn't need to worry about taking the throne. When Icestorm talked about rebelling, Erika felt an urge to do it. At least, she wanted to do it with him.

"Very well. But only after everyone has gone to sleep tonight." Erika said.

"Good call." Icestorm agreed.

* * *

Luckily for Icestorm, he didn't even need to hide his plans from Creek. In fact, Creek helped him pack the picnic basket and then snuck the mountain troll prince out of the castle.

"I owe you big time, buddy." Icestorm said as Creek ushered him past the castle gates.

"No problem!" Creek assured. "You and Erika have fun tonight!" He waved as Icestorm jogged away, a blanket draped over one arm and a picnic basket hooked on his elbow. Moonlight Kingdom lay dark and quiet. Icestorm carried a lantern to light his path, and he did not stop until he reached the spot he found yesterday. The clearing rested almost dead center of the wooded area. Enough space to stargaze, surrounded by trees to stay hidden, and within the walls of the kingdom so there was less of a chance they'd encounter a wild animal or the shadow spirit (hopefully). Even if they did come across either one of those, Icestorm had his brawn and a sword and Erika had her rainbow magic.

Icestorm got to work. He laid out the blanket, making it perfectly flat on the ground. He unpacked the picnic basket and set out the food. Everything was immaculately placed so it would impress the regal and etiquette-trained Princess Erika.

"Icestorm?"

Speak of the devil. Icestorm turned with a broad smile as Erika stepped through the trees. "You made it!"

"Took some time before Ariana and Moxie settled down." Erika said. "But I managed to sneak away after they fell asleep. My, what a lovely little layout you have!"

"I was hoping you'd like it." Icestorm gestured to the spot next to him, and Erika sat down. "But the main attraction is this." He snuffed out the lantern and gestured upwards. Erika looked up, and she gasped softly. The stars sparkled like the glitter freckles on Rosie's cheeks. The sky was black like ebony. While the two trolls ate, they talked about anything that came to mind. They talked about what life was like back in their respective kingdoms, the things they learned while in Moonlight Kingdom, and their awe at Rosie's undying enthusiasm. They also expressed their concern about the shadow spirit, and their determination to help defeat it. Their conversation transitioned to the stars once they finished their meal.

"This is very nice." Erika said. "Stargazing is so very calming and romantic."

"Romantic?" Icestorm perked up excitedly.

Erika blushed. She tried to hide behind her translucent wings, something Icestorm noticed she'd do when she was getting shy or sheepish. "Well, I've always thought so. Was 'romantic' not what you were aiming for?"

"No! I mean, yes. Uh, wait. I don't mean that…I, uh…" Icestorm cleared his throat. "I just always loved stargazing back home with my mother, Queen Snowstar. It was fun to hear the stories she'd tell me about all the constellations."

"My grandfather does this all the time with me and Ariana." Erika said. "He says some of the stars are our ancestors, watching over us and guiding us."

Icestorm looked to the stars. "I think I can see that. But I think I'm a little more likely to believe in ghosts as opposed to spirits in the stars."

Erika nodded slowly in understanding. She stared at the stars. "My parents are up there. At least, that is what I believe."

Icestorm stared at her. "I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"Six." Erika said. "My mother, Princess Serena, was Cobalt's daughter. She married my father, Cedar, who was the general of the royal army before he married my mother. Per tradition, they wouldn't take the throne until my grandfather passed. Before they could, an epidemic swept through the kingdom. A rare disease that killed many trolls, including my parents."

"What about your grandmother?" Icestorm asked. "King Cobalt's wife? Was she taken by the epidemic, too?"

Erika clenched her fist. "It's complicated. I do not like to speak ill of others, especially my own family, but my grandmother was not the best queen. She did not seem to care about the kingdom at all. Grandfather will never tell me or Ariana, but I believe our grandmother only married him to be queen. I guess it still wasn't enough for her. Maybe she wasn't satisfied with what everyone expected from her. She chased after another troll, and they ran off together. She abandoned her family." Erika sighed through her nose. "I'm going to be queen when my grandfather passes. When I do, I'm going to be better than her."

"I'm sure you will." Icestorm said with a gentle smile.

Erika stared at the tender gaze in Icestorm's eyes, and her anger melted. The littlest things he did made her smile. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes, hoping her blush wasn't too obvious. "What about you? What is your father like? When did your mother marry him?"

Icestorm rubbed the back of his neck. "That's…complicated…well, it's actually just sad."

"Oh." Erika said. "Is he in the stars, too?"

Icestorm stared skyward. "Queen Snowstar is my adoptive mother, remember? My parents died when I was three. I sort of remember them. My dad made jewelry and my mom gathered and sold herbs for medicine and food. They loved each other and they loved me very much. Nobody's perfect, of course. My mother had an affair with another troll, but ended it soon after starting it. The troll she had an affair with? He didn't take it very well. He murdered my father, and then killed my mother when she refused to be with him. Then he got in a fight with King Yuki, and Yuki had to kill him. Snowstar took pity on me, and she recognized my strong spirit. So she adopted me." Icestorm shut his eyes meditatively. "I witnessed my parents' deaths. For the longest time, I thought I had dreamt it. When I was old enough, Mom told me the full truth about my birth parents. I don't blame them for some of the mistakes they made. And I'm thankful for my new mother and grandfather. But I still miss my family. Snowstar is a wonderful mother and I love her so much. I just wish my parents didn't have to die like that."

Erika scooted closer to Icestorm. She took his hand in hers. "They would be proud of you, I'm sure. You are the kindest, most honorable troll I've ever met. The mountain trolls are lucky to have you as their prince. Under that tough, cold armor, you have the warmest heart I've ever seen."

Icestorm smiled. "Thanks. The wing trolls are lucky to have a smart, nice, and beautiful troll like yourself as their future queen." Erika giggled, blushing. Icestorm stared at her, awed by the starlight in her eyes. He held her hand between his palms. "Erika, I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I feel different when I'm around you. You make me smile and laugh. I feel like I need to be more gentlemanly around you. When we aren't together, I feel the need to be closer to you. To be honest, I have had relations with a couple other mountain trolls before. But none of them have made me feel the way you make me feel, especially now. I'd do anything for you." He put a hand to her cheek. "I love you."

Erika was certain Icestorm could feel her face heating up. Her heart seemed to flutter. "You make me feel like I can loosen up a little and relax. You remind me of the prince charming characters from my favorite fairytales. The best way I can describe what I'm feeling now is love for you. I would do anything for you, too. We're both here to fight for Emperor Branch, but I also don't want our relationship to end once that mission is done."

Icestorm nodded in agreement. Without thinking his actions through, he pulled Erika towards him and kissed her. Erika inhaled sharply through her nose in surprise. Then, she shut her eyes and leaned into the kiss. The two stayed locked in their sweet and tender moment. The rest of the world didn't exist right now. The only thing that matter was each other.

That pesky need for air forced them apart. Erika opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Concerned, Icestorm asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

Erika still didn't speak for a minute. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything to say. I forgot to breathe. You take my breath away."

"Well, you're pretty breathtaking yourself." Icestorm chuckled softly. "Besides, you don't have to say anything. They say actions speak louder than words."

"Oh, good." Erika hooked her arms around the back of Icestorm's neck and pulled him into another, more passionate kiss.

* * *

Poppy rested Ash on her hip as she walked through the phoenix stables. Looking around, she spotted her husband brushing down Symphony and preparing the phoenix for a flight. Rosie already flew on Shadow outside.

"Hey Pops." Branch greeted. "Where are you and Ash off to?"

"On a walk through the village." Poppy said. "He loves hanging out with Prowlus, and Prowlus loves to be around him."

"Oh yeah, Prowlus. Good kid. Great phoenix rider." Branch agreed. "I'm going to hang with Symphony for a while. We haven't had much time to spend together since Yuki and Cobalt arrived."

'A tragedy, truly.' Symphony chirped, causing Branch to chuckle.

"Well, have fun!" Poppy said. "We'll see you at dinner. Ash, say 'Bye-bye, Daddy!'"

"Bah-bye!" Ash cooed. Branch waved cutely to his son as Poppy walked off.

Symphony nipped playfully at Branch's hair. 'You are a wonderful father.'

"Thanks, girl." Branch said. "Come on! I know you've been dying for a flight."

Poppy didn't have to look long to find Prowlus. He often found her whenever she was outside the castle. In fact, she heard his rapid footsteps seconds before the adolescent appeared before her. Poppy led him to the village square, where they sat by the rubble remains of the destroyed fountain. Poppy laid out a blanket for them, and she passed Ash to Prowlus so they could play. Prowlus knew several baby games to play, keeping Ash occupied. Sometimes, he'd even just play his flute to entertain the toddler. Poppy would watch them, smiling warmly at the bond of friendship these two made.

 _They don't really act just like friends these days._ Poppy noticed. _Prowlus is like a brother to Ash._ Poppy tapped Prowlus on the shoulder to get his attention, and she tried some of the sign language she learned from him. "How are you?"

'I am with Ash, so I am very happy.' Prowlus signed.

Poppy slowly nodded, understanding generally what Prowlus said. "What other sign language can you teach me?"

Prowlus pulled out a blackboard and chalk from his hair. He began bringing them with him so he could better communicate with Poppy. He wrote down words and phrases on the blackboard, guiding Poppy through the signing of each one. Poppy was eager to learn and excited to finally get to speak to Prowlus using his language. Ash even tried to mimic their movements. Prowlus was happy to teach Poppy his sign language, and he loved being with the troll queen.

 _You are good at sign language._ Prowlus scribbled on the chalk board.

"Aw, thanks!" Poppy said. "Did you learn from your parents?"

Prowlus nodded and then wrote, _Also parents' friend, Holly._

"That's so cool." Poppy said. "When can I meet your parents?"

Prowlus looked down. He wrote something on his chalkboard, and then showed it to Poppy. _They went to sleep._

After a moment of confusion, Poppy realized with a start when Prowlus meant. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Prowlus shrugged, but he had a sad look on his face. Ash crawled over and hugged him. Prowlus smiled again, and he began playing more games with Ash at Poppy's insistence. Poppy walked a short distance away to one of the few food stalls still open in the village square. As she retrieved from refreshments for herself and the boys, she would glance back to Prowlus and wonder what could've happened to his family.

"Hey there, queenie." Fire greeted as he wheeled up to the pink troll.

"Fire, we have spoken of you talking to our emperor's wife with more respect." Electra said.

"Yeah, Dad, please don't embarrass me." Scarlett pleaded.

"It's okay." Poppy assured. "I'm not offended at all. Actually, maybe you can help me with something."

"Really?" Scarlett asked excitedly.

"I hope it's not too personal, but I want to know about Prowlus's family." Poppy said. "I always see him alone. Why will he not tell me about his parents when I ask?"

Fire, Electra, and Scarlett frowned sadly. "Prowlus doesn't have a family." Electra explained. "Not anymore."

"His mother, Echo, died of an illness when he was around eight." Fire said. "Quill, Prowlus's dad, was once a phoenix rider. In fact, he rode Ebony before Prowlus did. Quill died in one of the shadow spirit's attacks."

"Prowlus is such a sweet boy." Scarlett said. "I used to babysit him all the time. But now he lives alone because he refuses to accept anyone else's offer of letting him live with them. He's afraid of imposing on someone. We either find him training with David or hanging out with his friends, and then he runs off at the end of the day. Worst of all, nobody can find him once he disappears. Such a slippery little fella."

"Has anyone tried talking to Prowlus about this?" Poppy asked. "I mean, I know what it's like to lose a family member. He shouldn't keep those feelings bottled up."

"He never likes to talk about losing his parents." Fire said. "But if you can get him to talk, go for it."

Poppy nodded in thanks, and she returned to Prowlus and Ash. She pulled a sippy cup from her hair for Ash to have his drink. She watched Prowlus eat for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Prowlus? I bet you guessed it already, but I was asking Fire, Electra, and Scarlett about your parents."

Prowlus swallowed the food in his mouth and then wrote on his blackboard, _It's okay._

"It's not okay to keep this bottled up inside you." Poppy said. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Prowlus was surprised by that. 'Really?'

Poppy nodded. "My mother was taken from me on Trollstice. You know what that is?"

Prowlus nodded. He and every other Moonlight Kingdom troll knew about the horrors of Trollstice.

"I didn't get to know her very well. Even so, I miss her every day." Poppy said. "I despised bergens and Trollstice for the longest time because of it. But when I got to meet a bergen, I learned that it was wrong to direct my hatred to all of them. Even better, they destroyed Trollstice and never celebrate it. I still miss my mother, but I'm not mad at bergens. I don't direct my anger at anything or anybody."

Prowlus wrote something on his blackboard. After a few minutes, he showed it to Poppy. _I don't believe in revenge either, even though the shadow spirit killed my father. All I want is for the spirit to leave me and my village alone._

"I hope for the same, Prowlus." Poppy said. "And I want you to be comfortable talking to me anytime you're upset about something."

Prowlus looked happy to hear that, and he pulled a photo frame from his hair. He showed Poppy the photo of three trolls: a male, a female, and a baby who looked like Prowlus. The male had indigo hair, brick red skin, and blue eyes. The female had light blue skin, blue-green eyes, and lavender hair. Prowlus pointed to Poppy, and then to the image of his mother.

"You think I'm like your mother?" Poppy guessed.

Though he looked sheepish, Prowlus nodded. He pointed to Poppy, then made the sign for 'mom,' and finally signed a question mark.

"You want to call me 'mom'?" Poppy asked. "Or do you—"

Prowlus nodded quickly.

"Oh, okay!" Poppy agreed. "Absolutely."

Prowlus clapped his hands excitedly, and he hugged Poppy. She held him close, petting his hair tentatively. Prowlus snuggled closer to her in response.

* * *

One week and two shadow attacks later, Branch, Cobalt, and Yuki took a break from researching shadow spirit exorcisms to resume negotiations. Snowstar opted to sit out this time. The constant arguments and "negotiations" that weren't going anywhere bored her to no end, so she went to spend time with Poppy, Rosiepuff, and Camellia. Rosie decided to babysit Ash and bring him along on her, as she called it, "wonderful, amazing, awesome, super-totally-fantastically fun plan for the afternoon."

"I don't like this, Princess Rosie." David said. "We should not be outside the walls of the kingdom. More importantly, we should not have snuck out using your magic."

"Learn to live a little, David." Rosie said.

"We are quite safe given who is with us." Creek said. "We have Rosie, me, you, Aka, Moxie, Ariana, Erika, and Icestorm. Plenty of muscle and power to keep us safe." 'Us' referred to those aforementioned trolls plus Bliss, Ash, Kessie, Prowlus, Robin, and Kyle. Five of the trolls carried picnic baskets. Rosie led the way to find a place to hang out. She had a guitar with her in case they needed music. Even though they were now in the Western Woods, they could still see the spiderweb wall of Moonlight Kingdom.

"Honestly, David, we'll be alert for anything dangerous, but we could stand to relax." Ariana said.

"You can never be too safe." David said.

"We appreciate your protection, David." Moxie said, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. David blushed fiercely.

Rosie suddenly stopped, and half the trolls bumped into her. "Right here! We will have our picnic right here!"

Creek looked around. "A wide clearing, good weather, a tree in the center where we can retreat for safety, and we can still see the walls of the kingdom. Good choice, Rosie."

"Thanks!" Rosie beamed proudly. Everyone sat down below the tree in the center of the clearing and got comfortable, unpacking the baskets and digging into the food. Prowlus took Ash from Rosie, feeding the little prince some baby mush from one of the baskets. Icestorm and Erika sat next to each other, but tried to stop smiling at each other. No one else knew of their secret date. Moxie sat close to David, the two of them talking about their training.

"You know, I do wish we could play more music in the kingdom." Robin said. "That dance thing we did was fun."

"Until that shadow interrupted us, of course." Kyle said.

"I really do despise that shadow spirit." Kessie said. "I wish our kingdom would play music and dance like your kingdom, Rosie."

"What's music and dancing like in the Wing Troll Kingdom, Ariana and Erika?" Rosie asked.

"Quite enjoyable, though usually reserved for our holidays." Erika said. "So we normally only play music for birthdays, the winter holiday, the new year, and the other holidays we have. In total, there are about twelve concerts held for the entire kingdom."

"Wow. Just one holiday each month?" Moxie asked.

"That's nothing like the Troll Tree." Bliss said. "We have at least four or five holidays every month. We have one month where there's a holiday every day."

David's nose crinkled a little. "That sounds—"

"Awesome!" Aka squealed excitedly.

"I was going to say 'boisterous,' but sure." David shrugged.

"We do a lot a partying." Moxie said. "It's just our thing."

"I can appreciate the liveliness of your kind." David said. "You do not have to deal with shadow spirits or the dangers of a dark forest."

"Ariana, Erika, do either of you play music?" Bliss asked.

"We are required to, per our training as royals." Erika said. "I play a harp."

"I rock a guitar." Ariana said proudly. "Toss me one, Ro!"

"Go for it, Ari!" Rosie handed Ariana a guitar.

"Is that wise?" David asked. "The shadow spirit—"

"David, do stop worrying." Creek said comfortingly. "Just allow yourself to relax."

Ariana tuned the guitar, and then jammed out a few notes.

 _When I go speeding through the sky  
It's like the world just disappears  
And if nobody can keep up with me  
That's all right, no need to fear_

 _I will fly  
Break through the clouds  
I will soar  
They can't keep me on the ground  
There's nothing important down there  
Nothing I really need  
So I'll go fly forevermore  
Forever I will soar_

"Wait, let me change that." Ariana changed the tempo to be more mellow.

 _I will fly and I will soar  
My friends are waiting down below  
As long as they are there  
I'll never have to go that far_

Ariana sighed. "Well, that didn't rhyme. I'm not very good at improv lyrics."

"That's okay. Great song!" Rosie said. "Did your parents teach you?"

"Nah." Ariana shook her head. "My parents died when I was two. I barely remember them at all." She ran her hand down the guitar strings. "Whenever I think of them, I just feel a little empty. I don't really know what to think because I don't remember them."

"It's okay, Ariana." Rosie said. "You should see my family. There are a lot of trolls I never got to know because they died before I was born."

"My own parents were killed when I was very young." Creek said. "I only remember them when I use meditation to focus my memories."

"But whenever they get sad about it, we comfort them." Bliss said, hugging Rosie.

"Yeah, friends are always there to support you, even if all you need is a hug." Moxie agreed.

"Or to randomly break out into song!" Bliss picked up a couple spoons to tap out a beat.

 _What a great thing to have your buddy  
To be the smile when things get cruddy  
They'll lift you up and help you soar  
Maybe someday they turn to something more_

"Ooh, what does that last line imply, hmm?" Rosie asked with a sly smirk.

Bliss had been looking at Aka when she said that. She suddenly blushed. "Uh…..well…..I mean…I didn't…..I wasn't…"

"Crushing on someone in the village?" Creek asked. He had a knowing smile when he said that, and he could see the thanks in Bliss's eyes even when she panicked again.

"No!" Bliss denied quickly.

"Hey, that's okay!" Moxie said. "It's great to see you're getting over Glint."

Bliss growled, bending a spoon in her hands in anger. "Glint…"

"Who's Glint?" Icestorm asked.

"Bliss's old boyfriend who is a massive jerk." Creek huffed.

"He _is_ a jerk, but you and him never got along anyway." Rosie pointed out.

Ariana pulled Bliss into a side-hug. "Bliss, girl, your former boyfriend was an idiot and I would be happy to destroy him. But there are lots of other trolls out there. You have a choice to make: be single and free like me or find love again. No matter what, you just have to do what makes you happy and ignore anyone who disapproves."

Bliss smiled warmly. "Thanks, Ariana."

Rosie looked around. "Uh, guys? Has anyone seen Ash?"

"And where's Prowlus?" Robin wondered.

Kessie shut her eyes meditatively. "I sense their auras….above us?"

Everyone looked up, and they gawked when they saw Prowlus and Ash in a tree branch above them. "Prowlus?!" Rosie shouted. "What are you doing up there?"

'I wanted to go climbing.' Prowlus signed.

"Why did you bring Ash with you?" Icestorm asked.

'He wanted to come with me.' Prowlus shrugged.

"Oh, Prowlus." Kyle sighed.

"Great, now what?" Rosie asked frantically.

"Don't worry, Rosie." Creek assured. "Your mother let you do crazier things."

"Yeah, but my dad is going to kill me." Rosie said.

Ariana scoffed. "Relax, girlfriend. I got him."

"Thanks, Ariana." Rosie said, relieved.

Quite suddenly, Ariana shot up like a rocket. She snatched Prowlus and Ash off the tree branch and blasted through the foliage of the tree. Ariana whooped, Ash laughed, and Prowlus clapped his hands in delight.

"Ariana!" Rosie gasped.

Erika pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ladies and gentlemen, my little sister." Everyone watched as Ariana did quite a few flying acrobatic feats while still holding Ash and Prowlus close.

"Ariana, be careful!" Aka called.

"Yeah, don't drop them!" Robin shouted.

"Relax!" Ariana called back, continuing her loops.

"Oh dear." Rosie sighed. Aka patted Rosie's shoulder comfortingly.

Creek shook his head with a smile. He felt a tug on his pants, and he looked down. "Kessie?"

"Creek, something's wrong." Kessie whimpered.

Creek knelt down to be more at Kessie's eye-level. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kessie looked all around with her blind eyes. "I sense something. Something is coming."

Creek also looked around. He scanned the forest with his inner eye, like Kessie did, and he suddenly realized. "Ariana!" Creek shouted. "Ariana, get down here immediately!"

"Oh relax!" Ariana said. "We're fine!"

"Get down here this instant!" Creek ordered.

"Dude, don't harsh my mellow." Ariana whined.

Creek grew increasingly agitated. "Ariana—"

"Look out!" Erika shouted.

"Huh?" Ariana followed her sister's point, and she barely managed to duck down to avoid the shadow spirit lunging for her. Ariana cradled Ash in her arms, and she felt Prowlus on her stomach, holding onto her with all four limbs and even his hair. "Don't get in the way of my wings, Prowlus!" Ariana called before dodging another attack from the shadow spirit.

Moxie grabbed her bow and loaded an arrow into it. She shot it up towards the shadow spirit. She hit her mark, and the shadow screeched in pain. The shadow shot down towards the troll children, who scattered as they evaded the attack. The shadow smashed the picnic baskets, shattered the dishes, destroyed the food, and even broke the guitar into a pile of splinters and strings. Then it shot back up towards Ariana. This time, the shadow caught the princess's ankle before she could fly away. The shadow swung Ariana around and then threw her high into the air. She dropped Ash and Prowlus from the force of the throw. Ariana caught Prowlus, who was closest, and then darted after Ash. But the shadow slammed into Ariana and knocked her off-course. She plowed into the ground like a meteor, her arms and wings wrapped around Prowlus to protect him. Ash still fell until Erika could shoot up and catch him. She brought him back down while Moxie shot a few more arrows at the shadow.

"Ariana!" Rosie helped her friend stand. "Prowlus? Are you guys all right?"

Prowlus nodded, too terrified to sign anything. "I'm fi—ah!" Ariana hissed in pain. She looked to her back, and she gasped. "My wings!"

Rosie looked, and her eyes widened. Ariana's wings were torn around the edges, and one of them had a hole ripped into it, no doubt from her harsh landing. "Come on, move!" Creek ordered.

"Back to the kingdom!" Rosie urged. The friends broke into a mad sprint back towards the spiderweb wall of Moonlight Kingdom. The shadow spirit chased them, even when Moxie shot arrows at it.

Suddenly, David stopped and turned to face the spirit. Rosie stopped as well and ran back to him. "David, come on!"

"No, you go ahead and get everyone to safety!" David ordered. They jumped back when the shadow lunged for them. Rosie put up a barrier around them. Creek and Moxie lagged behind the retreating trolls, staring at their friends.

"David, we have to go!" Rosie urged.

"You have to get everyone to the kingdom." David protested. "I'll hold it off long enough for you to get there safely."

"I can't let you do that." Rosie said.

"Just this once, Princess, do as I say!" David grabbed Rosie's arm, interrupting her concentration and causing the magical barrier to fall. He pushed Rosie towards Creek and Moxie. "Run! Go home, now!" David didn't wait for Rosie to answer. He drew his sword and ran back to the shadow. The shadow spirit hissed, ready for a fight.

Rosie was frozen for a moment, watching David bravely face the shadow spirit. Creek pulled Rosie along, encouraging her to run. As hard as it was, Creek knew that David could handle himself and would join them shortly. So he pulled Rosie after them, and the trolls ran for their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhangers rule! :D**

 **Also, the date between Icestorm and Erika co-written with neomoon585. Thanks for your help!**


	13. Protection

**Chapter Twelve – Protection**

The trolls didn't stop running until they reached the spiderweb wall. Rosie parted the webs with her magic to get her friends through, and they darted inside. Only once they were within the wall did they stop to catch their breaths.

"Is everyone all right?" Creek panted.

"Sort of." Kessie fell to her knees, taking a few deep breaths.

"Ariana, let me see your wings." Erika passed Ash to Rosie and inspected her sister's damaged wings. Erika bit her lower lip worriedly. "This isn't good."

"It really hurts." Ariana whimpered.

"Can they be fixed?" Kyle asked.

"Here, let me." Creek held out his Phoenix Tear Crystal.

"No!" Erika said urgently. "Our wings are strong, and it takes a lot to damage them. But once they _are_ damaged, healing them is a delicate process. We need to get Ariana to Grandfather."

"You guys better get to the castle." Icestorm said. "All of you get some help and get some rest. I'm going to go back for David."

"I'll go with you." Creek said. "The rest of you go on ahead."

Reluctantly, Rosie led the way. She felt incredibly guilty for what happened, and even guiltier for leaving David behind, even if those were his orders. When the kids reached the gates of the castle, Rosiepuff and Camellia met them at the door.

"There you all are." Rosiepuff said. "I was wondering when you'd get back." She noticed the disheveled look of the friends, especially Ariana's damaged wings. "What happened?"

Rosie looked down. "We went on our picnic…..and the shadow attacked…."

"Again?" Rosiepuff asked, inspecting Ariana's wings. "I would've thought we'd hear an alert from the guards."

"Well, we weren't exactly in the village." Bliss said.

Camellia narrowed her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Out by the spiderweb wall." Robin said quickly.

"Actually, _past_ the spiderweb wall." Rosie admitted shamefully. "We went out into the forest. Just a little ways."

"You went out into the Western Woods?" Camellia snapped. "Of all the foolish things, why would you do something like this?"

"We didn't think anything would happen!" Rosie said. "It was supposed to be fun but then the shadow attacked and we started running but David stayed behind to fight the shadow so we could run and I don't know what happened to him and I—"

"Rosie, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Rosiepuff pulled the princess into a hug, calming her hysterics.

"What in heaven's name were you thinking?" Camellia demanded. She sounded both worried and angry, which wasn't common for her.

"She's the princess of the Troll Tree." Moxie said. "It's her job to bring happiness and joy to others. She's basically the Princess of Fun, and she was doing her job."

"She's right, Camellia." Rosiepuff said. "I'm sure Rosie was just trying to do what she does best: making her friends happy."

Camellia looked to Rosie, and she sighed. "My apologies, Princess. I'm sure the forest where you live is not fraught with danger as ours is. Where is David now?"

"Fighting the shadow." Rosie said. "Creek and Icestorm went back to help him."

"Rosiepuff, why don't you get them inside?" Camellia suggested. "I'll go find the boys." She lifted her skirt so she could move faster, and Rosiepuff herded the kids inside. She took them to Rosie's room, one of the larger bedrooms in the castle, and sent a castle servant to fetch Branch. Rosie assured her grandmother she was all right, and the princess used her powers to begin healing the wounds of her friends. Ariana silently cried from the pain in her wings, and Erika comforted her. Poppy and Snowstar heard the commotion and arrived quickly. But the servant who went to retrieve Branch returned without him.

"The emperor says their meeting cannot be interrupted." The servant said.

"What part of 'children hurt, we need your help' did they not understand?" Poppy demanded.

"Well, I didn't get to tell them that." The servant said timidly. "King Cobalt was a little irritated that I interrupted them."

"Do forgive my grandfather." Erika sighed. "He is not short-tempered, but he is not one to trifle with when frustrated."

"Excuse me." Rosiepuff stood and marched out of the room.

"Oh boy." Poppy sighed.

"What?" Snowstar asked.

"Let's just say that Branch's grandma has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to people acting without reason." Poppy said. "She's mad, and now those boys are gonna get it."

"From her?" Kyle snorted. "With all due respect, I can't imagine sweet, little old Lady Rosiepuff doing anything more than nagging at the kings."

Minutes later, Kyle was corrected and anyone who didn't know Rosiepuff well was surprised when the elder troll marched back into the room, dragging Cobalt by the ear behind her. Cobalt looked ready to murder Rosiepuff until he saw his youngest granddaughter.

"It's bad, but fixable." Cobalt said, inspecting the wings. "Hold still, Ariana." His hands became enveloped in a glow, and he muttered a healing incantation to mend the hole in Ariana's wing. Everyone gave him space, watching the king's healing magic take effect. The hole slowly shrunk.

Branch watched and listened closely, and then knelt beside Ariana's other wing. "Would you mind, Princess Ariana, if I mended this wing?"

"I do not need your help." Cobalt growled between mutters.

"Grandfather, it's fine." Ariana said. "I just want to get this over with. It hurts."

Branch summoned his magic, and he murmured the same incantation Cobalt used. His magic reacted to his words, and the tears in Ariana's wing began to heal. Cobalt watched for a moment, and then resumed work on Ariana's other wing. With the two of them working together, Ariana's wings were good as new in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks, Grandfather." Ariana hugged Cobalt. Then she bowed a little to Branch. "Thank you, Emperor Branch."

"Glad I could help." Branch said.

Cobalt nodded to Branch in gratitude. "Your skills in magic are exemplary. I am impressed and thankful."

Branch smiled, rather proud that he earned some of Cobalt's respect. He stood and looked around to the other kids. "Now does someone want to tell me what the heck happened?"

Rosie's ears drooped a little. "It was my fault. We went out into the forest—"

"And had a wonderful time."

Everyone spun around to the door to see Camellia, Icestorm, Creek, and David. The captain of the guards was disheveled, but very much unharmed.

"David!" Moxie yanked David into a tight hug. Aka soon joined the embrace, as did Crimson and Jasmine. "We were so worried about you." Moxie sighed.

"I'm fine, really." David assured. "I apologize for scaring anyone. To answer your question, Emperor Branch, your daughter brought us all on a friendship excursion out in the forest, where she believed we would be able to escape the worries and sorrows of the kingdom. It worked. But our delightful outing was interrupted by the shadow spirit, through no fault of your daughter's."

"It was a great picnic." Ariana said.

"Indeed, it was." Erika agreed. "Princess Rosie is an embodiment of peace."

Branch smiled at his daughter. "Well done, Rose. But let's keep the outings to the forest to a minimum. In fact, let's never go out into the forest again."

"Yes, Dad." Rosie said.

"All of you will stay here to recover." Poppy said to the children.

"I'll have the cooks whip up some extra food for dinner." Camellia offered.

Cobalt stood, encouraging Ariana to do the same. "I think I'll take my granddaughter outside to stretch her wings and ensure they are properly healed. If you'll excuse me." He herded Ariana to the door, shooting a glare at Rosiepuff.

"What's that look for?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"For showing such blatant disrespect to a monarch." Cobalt said as he left. "I'm surprised you were allowed to stay in the Troll Tree for so long."

"Oh, stop complaining!" Rosiepuff snapped, marching after the wing troll king. "If you hadn't been acting like a child, I wouldn't have treated you like one!"

Everyone in Rosie's room emerged to stand in the hallway or poke their heads out the door. They watched Rosiepuff stomp up to Cobalt while Ariana watched anxiously.

"Should we stop her?" Kessie asked.

"You want to try?" Crimson scoffed. "I'm sure not going to."

Cobalt pushed Ariana behind him and faced Rosiepuff with a fierce glare. "To be frank, Lady Rose, you are insubordinate, irresponsible, and quite unladylike. You have little care for what happens to others."

"If you took any time to actually talk to me outside of those 'negotiations,' perhaps you would have a more accurate idea of who I am." Rosiepuff corrected.

"I know exactly the kind of troll you are." Cobalt said. "You're just like Eclipse: arrogant, prideful, powerful yet without control or awareness of your own mortality. It's a miracle your grandson turned out well enough, using his powers for good."

"You believe Eclipse did not use her magic for good?" Rosiepuff growled. "You truly believe we did not have our people's best interests at heart?"

Cobalt scoffed. "You and Eclipse are not so different. Your king would've been wise to banish the both of you—"

"Wise? King Wolfrick?" Rosiepuff scoffed this time. "Don't make me laugh. Wolfrick was the worst king in Troll Tree history. What he did to Eclipse was unforgiveable."

"Do not take me for a fool. I heard of King Wolfrick's reign before Eclipse isolated my kingdom." Cobalt said. "From what I heard, he sent away and evil witch who would've destroyed—"

The sound of Rosiepuff's palm meeting Cobalt's cheek resonated through the hallway. Ariana and Erika were the most horrified out of everyone else's surprised/shocked looks. The princesses had never, _ever_ seen someone slap their grandfather in such a way. No one ever dared to strike King Cobalt. The kids ducked back into Rosie's room out of fear.

"Do. Not. Speak of my friend. Like that." Rosiepuff snarled.

Cobalt might've burned a hole in Rosiepuff's head if his glare could do such a thing. "For such a heinous act, you would be imprisoned for life or even executed if you were part of my kingdom."

"Well I'm not!" Rosiepuff shouted. "I was part of Wolfrick's kingdom, and he made my and Eclipse's lives miserable! He branded her as a witch because he feared her magic, and you are no better! Wolfrick tore us apart without remorse. And, yes, he threatened me many times until he died. He swore I would die for treason if I did not comply with his silence and complacency. If he were still alive and in power today, we would still be in Bergen Town! Eclipse did everything for the Troll Tree. She protected us. But because Wolfrick feared her, he banished her without reason. You are a hypocrite for criticizing her powers when you use yours so willingly." Rosiepuff stepped closer to Cobalt, and his glare wavered and weakened under her gaze. "You have _no right_ to judge her. You do not know her."

Cobalt had nothing else to say. Rosiepuff turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Nobody said a word. Cobalt ushered Ariana away.

Branch cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's out of the way, Poppy, maybe you can stay with the kids? Camellia, you help her. Make sure the kids are all right. Especially you, David, Mr. He-Who-Took-On-A-Shadow-Spirit-Alone. If you'll excuse me." Branch walked briskly down the hall. He finally found his grandmother leaning against a windowsill, staring out at the gardens. Branch wordlessly stood beside her.

"When I was a little girl, I used to sit by my bedroom window and stare outside, wondering if I'd ever find a friend." Rosiepuff said. "After I met Eclipse, she would come visit me at night and take me out into the forest. We'd explore and learn and do whatever we wanted. Nobody could stop us. I was not an adventurous person until I met Eclipse."

"So my tendency to get into trouble, as you call it, is hereditary on both sides of my family." Branch guessed.

Rosiepuff laughed a little. "Yes, indeed."

Branch hugged his grandmother. "Cobalt was out of line. But I think you both need to work on your animosity of each other."

"We'll figure it out." Rosiepuff shrugged.

* * *

Bliss had been in the middle of brushing her hair when someone entered the bathroom. Aka jumped, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry!" Aka said on the other side of the door. "I should've knocked. I'm not used to sharing a bathroom, and I'm usually the last one getting ready for bed."

"No worries!" Bliss said. "Come on in. I'm just brushing my hair."

Aka sighed in relief and entered the bathroom. "Where is everybody, anyway?"

"Rosie took everyone to the ballroom for a pajama party." Bliss said. "I'm too tired for it, and they're going to return in a bit."

"That Princess Rosie." Aka chuckled, brushing her hair alongside Bliss. "Even when she gets knocked down, she gets back up again."

"You got that right." Bliss nodded.

Aka braided her hair to keep it from tangling while she slept. The weight of the braid made her hair flop down and lay on her shoulder. "She's truly quite the inspiration. I was very excited for the picnic and had a lot of fun. Until the shadow spirit attacked, of course."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you guys have to deal with that." Bliss said. "After we made peace with the bergens, the Troll Tree didn't have many major problems until a crazy sorcerer attacked."

"But I imagine you still have issues now and then." Aka said. "Like that boy who hurt you."

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Glint was a jerk, and I should've seen it before. You can't always judge someone by how they treat their friends."

"I just don't understand why he would break your heart like that." Aka said. "You're an amazing person."

"Oh, stop it." Bliss scoffed modestly.

"No, really!" Aka insisted. "You're smart and funny. You can sing and dance. And your fashion sense is impeccable!"

Bliss blushed. "Well, you're pretty awesome, too. I've never met another girl who could fight like you. You're better than all the other guards, with the exception of maybe your brother. I never thought I'd meet another troll who could fight like Rosie."

"You and Rosie are good friends, huh?" Aka guessed.

"Since we were toddlers." Bliss said. "You have very many girlfriends?"

Aka stared at her in shock. "Girlfriends? What? I mean, I've never been in a relationship at all much less with another girl and I—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bliss laughed. "I meant do you have a lot of girls who are friends. Not girls you are romantically involved with."

"Oh." Aka sighed. "Mostly, it's just Robin and Kessie. The other guards and phoenix trainers are either acquaintances or friends with my parents which makes them my aunts and uncles."

Bliss nodded in understanding. She paused. "Well, on that note, _do_ you have anyone you're romantically involved with? Now or before? Female or otherwise?"

Aka blushed. "Um, no. I haven't found anyone interesting enough, I guess. I mean, no one I've met has ever been as interesting as you."

Bliss stared at Aka. "You think I'm interesting?"

Aka looked back at her, admiring the shine of Bliss's hair. "Yes. Very interesting."

Bliss finishing brushing her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

The day after the shadow attack at the picnic, Moxie stayed by David's side from breakfast all the way through dinner, worried sick that he might be injured and trying to hide it. It wasn't until Creek attempted to use his Phoenix Tear Crystal to heal any wounds David had did Moxie relax at last. Though he was able to hide it, David secretly enjoyed the attention from Moxie. Normally, he would brush off anyone concerned about his injuries. But with Moxie, he didn't mind at all.

As night settled over the kingdom once more, a sense of tranquility came to the land. No progress yet on negotiations or how to beat the shadow spirit. But with every day that passed, the bonds that formed amongst the trolls strengthened. Rosie still saw ghosts waltz about the castle, and would watch them when she could.

She wasn't the only one.

Ever since that first night, Rosiepuff was guided by the ghostly light to Eclipse's room to watch memories in the magic mirror. Each night, Rosiepuff would watch the memories until she fell asleep; and, somehow, she would wake up back in her bed. She already disproved her theory that these were all dreams, yet she could never figure out how she ended up back in her room.

Rosiepuff sat in her bed, knitting to kill time until the ghostly light arrived. As soon as the light appeared in her room, she grabbed her lantern and followed the ghostly light out into the hallway. She didn't need directions to Eclipse's room, but it was nice to walk with the ghostly light anyway.

As she walked, Rosiepuff heard something. The ghostly light disappeared into a wall. Rosiepuff walked around the corner and smirked at the sight. Icestorm and Erika were, for lack of a better word, snogging behind a suit of armor. Rosiepuff tiptoed over to the eighteen-year-olds, and she cleared her throat loudly.

" _AAAHHH!"_ Icestorm and Erika shouted, spinning around to stare at Rosiepuff with wide eyes.

"Lady Rosiepuff!" Icestorm gasped. "Hello! Good evening!"

"We were just…..." Erika stammered. "I mean…we weren't doing anything!"

"Nothing at all!" Icestorm confirmed.

Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Please don't tell our grandfathers!" The prince and princess said simultaneously.

"You two aren't very smart, are you?" Rosiepuff mused. "A normal couple hiding their relationship would do their making out in a closet like the one over there. You know, so people don't find out about that secret relationship."

Erika and Icestorm stared at her in surprise. Rosiepuff winked at them before continuing down the hallway. The teens watched her until she disappeared.

"She is so awesome." Icestorm said.

"Indeed. She also has a point." Erika grabbed Icestorm by the shirt and pulled him into the nearby supply closet.

Rosiepuff entered Eclipse's room and shut the door behind her. She went to the mirror and sat before it, setting her lantern aside. The ghostly light appeared again, circling the mirror. Rosiepuff stared at the light.

"Who are you?" Rosiepuff finally asked. The light stopped circling the mirror and floated down to Rosiepuff. "Are you Eclipse? Oaken? Joy? Stella? Anyone I even know? Why do you never talk to me?"

The light hovered before Rosiepuff. Then, the ghostly light disappeared into the mirror again. The reflection rippled and changed. Rosiepuff watched with a happy smile.

* * *

 _It was the Midsummer Festival, which meant a day full of games and a night of dancing to finish off the celebration. Rosiepuff, Eclipse, and Cybil wore their best dresses, chatting and people-watching._

" _Look at all these men. Dressed so handsomely." Eclipse mused._

" _How is that always something you pay attention to?" Rosiepuff laughed._

" _You're a shameless flirt, Eclipse." Cybil chuckled. "I think I'll go find Joy. She promised she would come out dancing this year."_

" _Yes, make sure she's out here." Rosiepuff agreed. "She spends too much time indoors."_

" _It's that shyness of hers." Eclipse shrugged. Cybil nodded in agreement and walked off._

" _Good evening, ladies." Peppy and Oaken approached Eclipse and Rosiepuff, bowing to the females. "You both look lovely this evening."_

" _Thank you, Peppy." Rosiepuff said. "You're looking rather handsome as well."_

 _Peppy tugged on the collar of the formal, royal jacket his father forced him to wear. "Thanks. But this coat is frightfully uncomfortable."_

" _We would like to invite you two for a dance." Oaken said. "If you'd like."_

" _Sure! I'll dance with Peppy." Eclipse announced._

" _Huh?" Peppy yelped as Eclipse dragged him onto the dancefloor. Oaken offered his hand like a gentleman, and Rosiepuff accepted it. The two of them danced and spun around the dancefloor, letting the music guide them. Rosiepuff still believed Oaken (and Peppy, for that matter) was boyish and crazy. But she had to admit that he had his moments when he could be chivalrous. Peppy and Eclipse danced together, often glancing towards Rosiepuff and Oaken._

* * *

Rosiepuff sighed happily at the memory. Still, she wished she knew just who this ghostly light could be. The memories depicted images of all her friends, giving her no clues as to who would show those recollections. Sometimes, Rosiepuff wondered if the ghostly light was not one of her friends at all; but, rather, a piece of herself.

While Rosiepuff revisited memories in a magic mirror, the rest of the castle slept soundly except for one. Poppy had to get up from her sleep to calm Ash, who was suddenly thirsty. Luckily for Poppy, she always had a sippy cup of water for times like this. After getting him to settle down and sleep, Poppy decided to walk down towards the other bedrooms to check on the children. She poked her head into Creek and Icestorm's room. The boys slept soundly, peacefully. Checking in on the girls, Poppy giggled quietly when she saw Rosie sleeping in some odd position, per the usual.

"That's my girl." Poppy shut the door and started back for her and Branch's room. She looked around the dark hallways, and she began to wish she had a lantern. Eclipse did get one thing right with the architecture of the castle: lots of windows to let in natural light (even moonlight) and lanterns lining the darker halls. The lanterns glowed thanks to a luminescent moss. Even so, the darkness and stark difference between the castle and her pod back home scared Poppy. She didn't really like the castle or Moonlight Kingdom, simply because it was so much darker than her home in the Troll Tree.

 _But we'll be home soon._ Poppy assured herself. _Yeah, we'll be home soon and everything will be cupcakes and rainbows. Then again, maybe I should write to Dad and let him know everything is good._

Poppy paused when she heard a creak of metal on metal. She kept going, but then heard the sound again. She turned to a suit of armor standing next to the wall. Nothing out of the ordinary. But when the face mask of the armor suddenly fell off the helmet, Poppy jumped and nearly screamed. She sprinted down the hall and turned a few corners to get back to her bedroom. She passed a window, stopped, and backtracked to look out said window. This window faced the garden.

"Whoa." Poppy breathed. She jogged downstairs and exited the castle to walk through the garden. Soon, she found what she saw from the window: beautiful, delicate-looking flowers that practically glowed. These flowers had pointy, pale blue petals and dark blue filaments. Poppy looked up to the full moon above. If she remembered correctly, Rosiepuff said these were Moon Flowers, which only bloomed during a full moon. Poppy had hoped she'd get to see them. They were gorgeous, and certainly nothing that Poppy ever saw back home. Poppy sat amongst the flowers, gently touching the silky soft petals. She sat down and then lay on her back, staring at the stars. Immediately, she thought of her adventure with Branch to save her friends from Bergen Town. To think that the village grump turned out to be so sweet and kind and brave….and blue. Poppy often wondered what Branch might've been like if he had always been blue and never turned grey.

Something moved in the topiary nearby, and Poppy bolted upright. The night air became colder. Not even the crickets chirped. Poppy felt like she should start running for the castle. But she stayed rooted in the spot.

"Hello?" Poppy try to call out, but her voice would not rise above a whisper.

Suddenly, something slithered through the grass right towards Poppy. Just as she realized it was a rope, it wrapped around her throat and yanked her backwards into the grass. The shadow spirit appeared, pulling on the rope and dragging Poppy through the garden. The spirit tried to go over a bench, but Poppy abruptly stopped when she hit the stone bench. She clawed at the rope, desperately trying to pull the cord off her neck. She couldn't breathe. Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't make any cries for help. In her blurry vision, she saw someone approach with something that glinted into the light. Poppy braced herself for a strike.

Instead, the figure went around Poppy and slammed the blade of her sword onto the bench, chopping the rope and freeing Poppy. Rosiepuff glared at the shadow spirit as it tried to flee. The elder troll took the sword she carried and threw it like a hammer throw. The sword hit the grass and missed the shadow spirit, who flew away.

Rosiepuff grimaced when she heard and felt something crack in her back. "Oh, I am _definitely_ getting too old for that." She went to Poppy's side and knelt by the pink queen. Poppy coughed hard, holding her abused throat. "Easy, Poppy. It's okay. Deep breaths."

Poppy shuddered. Tears spilled from her eyes. "It….it tried…to _kill_ me!" She openly sobbed out of fear, hugging Rosiepuff.

"No, no, it's okay." Rosiepuff shushed Poppy gently. She rubbed Poppy's back and held her close. "It's okay. I've got you. You're all right." Rosiepuff looked around. How long would the shadow spirit stay away? "Come on. Let's get you inside. That's it, come on." Rosiepuff helped Poppy stand, and she guided the pink queen into the castle. When the ghostly light led Rosiepuff to the garden, she hadn't known what to expect. She was certainly glad she listened to that voice in her head that said "grab that sword from the suit of armor in the hallway."

They were about halfway to Poppy and Branch's room when Cobalt and Branch ran down the hallway. "What happened?" Branch asked. "Where were you, Poppy?"

Poppy didn't answer. She jumped into Branch's comforting embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. "We just had a little scare." Rosiepuff said. "That's all."

Branch looked to his grandmother, and he understood. "Grandma, why don't you take Poppy back to our room? I'll do a patrol and—"

"Actually, I'll do the patrol." Rosiepuff assured. "Take a quick walk around the castle. You be there for Poppy."

Branch reluctantly nodded. Cobalt cleared his throat. "If it will put you at ease, Emperor Branch, I will join your grandmother."

"Thank you, King Cobalt." Branch led Poppy away, murmuring words of comfort.

Rosiepuff crossed her arms. "I'm a little surprised to see you offering to help an insubordinate, unladylike troll like myself."

Cobalt stared at Rosiepuff. "I saw what you did in the garden. While my opinion of Eclipse has yet to be changed, my thoughts on you are improving. Now come along. Let us ensure the security of the castle."

Rosiepuff analyzed Cobalt for a moment, and then gestured for him to go first down the hall. _Men. How typical._

* * *

"Perhaps we should fight the shadow spirit head-on." Yuki suggested during the meeting the next morning. The meeting consisted of him, Snowstar, Branch, Poppy, Crimson, Jasmine, and Cobalt. The topic: what to do about the shadow spirit, especially since it nearly killed Poppy. Books from the library littered the conference room table.

"We have already learned that fights against the shadow spirit cause much damage." Branch said. "It would be really great if we could minimize the damage to the kingdom."

"Agreed." Jasmine said. "We can rebuild, of course, but we'd prefer to not have to do it so often."

Branch ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't see this spirit stopping anytime soon. What if we just took everyone from Moonlight Kingdom and moved them to the Troll Tree? Maybe the shadow spirit won't follow us."

"I doubt that." Snowstar said. "Then again, maybe the shadow spirit's ultimate goal is to drive everyone out."

"I'm afraid we cannot move, Branch." Crimson said. "This is our home. No one is going to leave when they're so attached to this place. Besides, how do you expect us to get to the brighter part of the forest? Flying?"

"I guess not." Branch shrugged.

"What's wrong with walking?" Poppy asked.

"Have you been in the Western Woods?" Crimson asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's full of dangers from venomous creatures and predatory plants. You expect us to take the entire village—and what few belongings we bring with us—across the Western Woods?"

"Even if I protected everyone?" Branch said.

"The fact of the matter is the trolls are more afraid of the Western Woods than they are of the shadow spirit." Jasmine said. "We're not going to leave as long as that fear remains."

Branch sighed. "Okay. Good point." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Okay, so we can't fight the shadow spirit and nobody is leaving the kingdom. What if we could do something to prevent the spirit from coming into the kingdom?"

"I have tried that." Jasmine said. "I drew sutras in the dirt around the kingdom, and it did little good."

"Then what do we do?" Branch asked. "I've looked through these books a dozen times and—"

The door suddenly swung open. "Branch!" Rosiepuff ran to the table excitedly, holding a book in one hand. "I think I found something that can help."

"Must you interrupt us?" Cobalt groaned.

Rosiepuff ignored him and opened the book to show Branch. "I found this. It's a shield spell. A shield spell that could protect the entire kingdom. It's actually similar to the spell Eclipse used to…..well, encase the Wing Troll Kingdom."

"So how is that a good spell to use here?" Cobalt demanded. "That shield isolated us from the world."

"But this shield spell doesn't do that." Rosiepuff said. "Look here, Branch. Any troll can go in and out of the barrier if they were inside the shield when the spell was cast. The spell caster can specifically take away the ability for someone to reenter through the shield."

"But what if that shadow spirit is in the kingdom when the spell is cast?" Poppy asked.

"Wait, wait!" Yuki dug through the books and pulled one out from the pile. "I think it was right….here! This is an enchantment that dispels evil spirits. You could cast this spell and then the shield spell."

"No, that won't work." Cobalt said. "I'm not convinced the shield spell will keep the shadow spirit from the kingdom." The wing troll king tapped his lip in thought. "But…yes, perhaps…that will work, surely."

"What will work?" Poppy asked.

Cobalt looked to Branch. "You have a natural talent for magic, Emperor Branch, so I think you can do it. If you can combine these two spells, you can essentially create an evil spirit-repelling barrier around your kingdom. It will allow your people to leave and reenter the kingdom, but it will keep the shadow spirit out."

Branch looked over both spells. "Yeah, I think these spells will be compatible. I only have two problems: how to power the shield without attaching it to the life of a troll and how to make sure it's a strong spell."

"Jewels and crystals tend to be good conduits of magic." Jasmine said. "We can always find one in the treasury."

"Then I'm just worried about the strength behind this combined spell." Branch said. "I don't know if I have enough power in myself to do both spells at once, and I want this thing to be impenetrable to shadow spirits."

"What about Rosie?" Snowstar suggested. "She has strong magic, yes?"

"That could work." Poppy agreed. "We'll find something to keep the shield up and running, and you and Rosie combine your powers to create the shield."

Branch nodded in agreement. "It's worth a shot. Right now, it's our best shot. Let's get to work!"

* * *

About an hour later, all the royal families in the castle (plus Crimson, Jasmine, and their children) stood on the highest balcony that looked out to the kingdom. Branch, Rosie, Crimson, and Rosiepuff stood out on the balcony while everyone else waited excitedly and anxiously in the doorway.

Crimson had a drill tool, which he used to make a small hole in the stone of the balcony. "There. That will hold the scepter in place. Even a heavy windstorm won't blow it away."

"Not with how heavy the diamond is." Rosie agreed. She held the scepter in question: a golden, decorated staff with a diamond gem at the top, held in place with a golden set of claws. "Plus, with a diamond, it'll be harder to break."

"That's right." Rosiepuff nodded. "Rosie, Branch, all you have to do is cast the spell and then transfer it to the scepter. That will keep the shield up."

"How do we transfer the spell?" Rosie asked.

"Just do your part, and I'll show you when we get to that step." Branch assured. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Rosie nodded hurriedly. Crimson held one of the spell books and Rosiepuff held the other. Branch and Rosie started simultaneously, even when they spoke different spells. They continued their chants and magic, and their hands glowed. Branch gestured for his daughter to come closer, and he took her hands in his. They kept chanting, and the magic from both of them became a sphere of light between them. Two different-colored smoke trails emitted from the sphere, twisting and curling around each other. The smoke trails braided and intertwined, and then shot up in a single beam of light. At its peak, the light spread out to create a dome over the entire kingdom, hitting the spiderweb walls of Moonlight Kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom stared in awe. Word had spread of the plan for the shield. Now, it was a matter of waiting to see if it would work.

A light flashed over the shield, and it disappeared. The light beam retreated back into the sphere between Rosie and Branch. "Okay, this way." Branch instructed. He and Rosie stepped to the scepter. Carefully, the two of them pushed the sphere into the diamond. The diamond shined brightly, and then dulled down to a nice glow, like a firefly.

"So how do we know if it worked?" Aka asked. "We can't see the shield, and the scepter doesn't look magical besides the glow."

"Well, I have an idea." Branch let out a loud whistle. Then, he hopped up onto the railing of the balcony, did a front flip, and disappeared over the edge. Everyone ran to the railing, and then jumped back when Symphony shot up past them. The phoenix went up past where the shield was, Branch riding her back.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff called. "Young man, you know better than to scare us like that!"

"Of course he knows better." Poppy sighed. "Why do you think he does it?"

"Reminds me of a couple trolls I know." Yuki stared pointedly at his daughter and granddaughter, who laughed nervously.

Branch guided Symphony towards the forest. They got out of the shield, it seemed. Now to test the other two parts: getting back in and keeping the shadow spirit out.

'Is this a good idea?' Symphony asked Branch. 'Baiting the shadow spirit into chasing us?'

"What could go wrong when I ride the fastest phoenix in the Moonlight Kingdom flock?" Branch shrugged.

'Actually, Kuro is the fastest bird in the flock.' Symphony corrected.

"Oh." Branch said. "Wait, why did you not mention that before?"

'You did not ask.' Symphony chirped. She screeched in surprise and ducked down before the shadow spirit could attack her.

"Do a 180, Symphony!" Branch urged. "Get back to the kingdom!"

Symphony did a sharp turn and headed straight back to Moonlight Kingdom. The shadow spirit was close behind her. The phoenix's drive to protect Branch made her move faster. Luckily, they hadn't gone too far from Moonlight Kingdom.

David had a pair of binoculars in his hair, and he gave everyone updates on what happened. "Okay, they're coming back this way. But the shadow spirit is right on their tail!"

"What do we do if the shield doesn't keep the shadow spirit out?" Icestorm asked.

"Dad, I, and anyone else with magic will beat up that shadow spirit and send it running." Rosie said.

Branch gripped Symphony's feathers tightly. The phoenix did not dare look back. The shadow spirit inched closer and closer. Nails were bitten and eyes were wide as everyone waited anxiously for Branch and Symphony to succeed (or fail. That was also a possibility).

Symphony and Branch darted past the border made by the spider web wall. The shadow spirit shot after them—

 _Bam!_

That was the satisfying sound of a shadow spirit smacking into an invisible shield. The shadow spirit hissed. It hit the shield numerous times, trying to break through it. But it was no use. The shield was too strong, and the shadow spirit figured that out. It flew away, no doubt to return later to try again.

The trolls in the kingdom erupted into cheers. They rejoiced at the sight of the shadow spirit finally unable to enter Moonlight Kingdom. Symphony flew over the balcony where the shield scepter rested, and Branch hopped off to rejoin his friends and family.

Rosiepuff crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "If you continue to scare me like that, I'll ground you for a month. You're not too old to be grounded, you know."

"Sorry." Branch said. "But now we know it works!"

"Well done, Branch." Jasmine said.

"Nice magic skills." Snowstar agreed. "The kingdom is safe at last."

"You know what that means!" Poppy said in a sing-song voice.

"Celebratory party?" Branch guessed with a smile.

* * *

With the shadow spirit no longer able to enter the kingdom, the Moonlight Kingdom trolls had no fears over having a rowdy, excitable party. Poppy and the Snack Pack pulled out all the stops to make it one the biggest bashes held in years. There was music and dancing and great food and not a care in the world. The shadow spirit continued to try and get into the village but failed every time.

Branch watched the dancing from the sidelines when he got tired. Rosie and Creek twirled around each other. Moxie encouraged David to dance with her. There were so many happy faces and so much joyous laughter. He hadn't felt so relieved in quite some time. At long last, his kingdom was safe. No shadow spirit would bother them anymore.

"Well done, Emperor Branch." Amethyst said as she came up to him. Finn stood beside her, also smiling almost proudly.

"I'm just happy we're done with that spirit." Branch said. "It's done enough damage. My and Rosie's spell will keep it out."

Finn looked Branch over. "I must say, I see so much of your father in you. Yes, you resemble your mother very much, but you do things that remind me of Larch."

"Were you able to get to know him very well?" Branch asked.

"Well, I had to save his life, and then he nearly died after I told him explicitly to not do something that would get him killed." Finn chuckled. "Stubborn, your dad was. Ignorant, at times, but kind and brave and always wanting to do the right thing. He became a light of hope for me and my family."

Branch sighed softly. "I wish I could have known my parents better. But I am thankful to know them through their closest friends."

"Our home is always open to you." Amethyst said. "We'd love to talk more about your father whenever you like."

"Thank you." Branch said. "For now, go enjoy the party. Have fun."

"We will." Amethyst said.

"You enjoy this night as well." Finn encouraged as he and Amethyst departed. "I look forward to your future reign as our emperor. By the way, we should have a more official coronation in the near future."

Finn and Amethyst were long gone before Branch could think of a good response. Branch stared at his hand. Purple sparks danced across his palm for a moment. "Yeah. Sure."


	14. A Great Secret

**A/N: I do have a few things to point out for this chapter! First off, we have another date scene coming up courtesy of neomoon585, inspired by a deleted scene of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from** _ **The Lion King.**_ **Thanks neomoon585! And we'll get to see some of David's backstory, which came from David's original creator Damander E.**

 **Later in this chapter, we'll see some implicit content and a hinting of suicide. I put this as a trigger warning. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – A Great Secret**

Poppy often got lost in the castle. At the moment, she tried to find her husband, who always managed to disappear. Poppy had to ask five different trolls before she found Branch in Eclipse's spell casting chambers. Branch sat at the desk, reading through one of the books and experimenting with ingredients and spells.

"How's it going, O Wizard of Moonlight Kingdom?" Poppy asked.

"Great!" Branch said. "These books are amazing. And I've had success left, right, and center!"

"That's because you have a natural talent for magic, just like your mother and grandmother." Poppy said. "It's amazing. I was just wondering what we ought to bring home with us."

"Home?" Branch looked up from his book. "You're packing?"

"Well, shouldn't we?" Poppy shrugged. "You defeated the shadow spirit. It can't hurt Moonlight Kingdom. We should pack up and start heading for home."

"Right. Of course." Branch twisted a bay leaf between two fingers. "But…..uh….."

Poppy tilted her head in confusion. "But…..?"

"I was just thinking that….." Branch set the leaf down so he'd stop twisting it nervously. "We're not in any rush, right? And I want to keep studying Eclipse's books."

"We could take them with us." Poppy offered.

"But I also want to see if Cobalt and Yuki can learn to get along." Branch said. "We haven't created peace yet. I have to make sure no loose ends are left."

"That's a good point." Poppy admitted reluctantly.

Branch hurried to his wife and pulled her in a hug. "Just a few more days. I'll study the books and continue talks with the kings. Just give me a few more days. Peppy knows what's up. Remember? I found a spell that turns any mirror into a communication device. You can use it to call your dad and update him."

Poppy smiled. "Okay, yeah. I'll do that. Well, good luck on your spell work." She left Branch as the blue troll flipped to the spell he wanted and hurriedly grabbed the ingredients he needed. Poppy was anxious to return home, but she could wait just a few more days if it meant keeping Branch happy.

* * *

"Aka, where are we going?" David asked. "I'm supposed to be training with Tyto, and you're dragging me through the garden."

"It's a surprise!" Aka said.

"Okay, what is up with you?" David asked. "I didn't see you at training all day. Then you practically shoved me into the showers in the middle of a swordplay lesson. Then you fuss and fret over my hair for an hour. What is going on?"

"We're here!" Aka stopped, and David bumped into her. He looked ahead, and his eyes widened when he saw Moxie sitting on a blanket with a few plates of snacks.

"Aka?" David intoned with a squeak.

"You and Moxie are going on a date since she and the others are leaving soon!" Aka announced, pushing David closer to Moxie. "Have fun!"

"Aka!" David turned just in time to see Aka disappear and run back to the castle. David groaned quietly.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it." Moxie shrugged. "I was thinking we could snack and chat until dinner. Nothing fancy. But if you'd rather not—"

"No! I mean, yes! No! Yes!" David face-palmed. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I would love to spend the afternoon/evening with you. Thank you. I was simply caught off-guard by my sister's plotting."

Moxie giggled. "I was surprised as well. But I think it'll be fun. Come sit down."

David stared at the picnic blanket. He smiled. "Actually, I have a better idea. If you don't mind a little adventure."

"I love adventure!" Moxie nodded.

"Then come with me!" David took Moxie's hand and led her back towards the castle. They stopped by the armory so they could grab some weapons: a sword for David and archery gear for Moxie. They were careful to not be spotted by the other guards. Then David guided Moxie past the castle wall and down the space between the wall and the edge of the village. The teens continued past the last house of the village and out into the wooded area behind the castle.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Moxie asked. "I know Branch put up that barrier, but other forest creatures might be out there."

David squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Even if something does attack us, I'll protect you."

Moxie smiled. "How chivalrous." She didn't normally see such rebelliousness from David. He was always cautious and calculating. It was nice to see a little more adventurous parts of him. She followed him willingly, through the dark trees with late afternoon sunlight causing the trees to cast scary shadows. Moxie never once questioned David, even when she was dying of anticipation.

At long last, David stopped them. He pushed Moxie in front of him and covered her eyes. She giggled as he gently encouraged her forward. "I've wanted to show you this since you first arrived." David said. "But it was never safe enough with the shadow spirit around. Now, we are within the spider web wall of the kingdom, and there is nothing here that can hurt you. I just wanted you to see the beauty under the grey and gloomy surface of my home."

"Where are we going?" Moxie asked excitedly.

David stopped. "Right here." He uncovered her eyes. Moxie gasped softly.

Deep in the trees, with the mountains in clear view in the background, rested a small oasis. A waterfall tumbled into a pond, which was surrounded by flowers. The trees were different here. Instead of bare oaks and evergreens, there were willow trees near the pond. Willows with tendrils full of leaves. There was life here, and beauty, despite being surrounded by the dreary Western Woods.

"How is this place even possible?" Moxie wondered as she and David walked closer to the edge of the pond. They could see their reflections as clearly as if they were looking into a mirror.

"Stars still shine even in the blackest of nights." David said. "Part of the river veers off-course and comes here. But do you want to know a secret?" Moxie nodded eagerly. David looked around—as if some random forest creature might be eavesdropping—and whispered to Moxie, "I think Empress Zelenia placed an enchantment on this area long ago, perhaps when she was a child."

"That would make sense." Moxie said. "Or maybe Eclipse made it. Maybe Eclipse and her daughters made it together." She set her archery gear down, knelt by the water, and stared at her reflection. "I feel something here. Something I feel when I'm with my own mother. Yeah. Yeah, I bet Eclipse brought her daughters here and made this place. There's so much love here." Moxie rubbed the back of her head. "That's weird, isn't it?"

"Not at all." David said. "I'm glad this place makes you think of love." He set his sword on the ground and stripped down to just his pants. Moxie couldn't help but notice the toned muscles, especially the six-pack abs and defined biceps he earned from years of guard training. She blushed fiercely and looked away. David jogged to one of the willows, and he climbed up. He jumped off, grabbing one of the rope-like branches and swinging down like Tarzan. He whooped as he let go of the branch and landed in the water. Moxie laughed, shaking her head. But when David didn't resurface at first, she grew worried.

"David?" Moxie leaned out over the water. Suddenly, David burst from the water and grabbed her, yanking her into the water with him. The cold of the water shocked Moxie, and she gasped as she popped up again. David laughed when he joined her. Moxie smirked playfully, and she dunked his head back under the water. The two of them got into a full-on splash war, which only lasted about a minute before David sent a wave of water like a tidal wave at Moxie. She crawled out of the pond. When David tried to follow, she shoved him back into the water. He laughed as he climbed out.

"Okay, I deserved that." David wrung out his hair and shook off his glasses to clear them of water. When he looked to Moxie, his eyes widened and he quickly looked away. "What are you doing?!"

Moxie looked to him in confusion as she lay her soaking wet dress on a nearby rock. She only wore her underwear and brassiere now. "What? My dress is soaked, and I don't want to walk around in a wet dress. A little time in the sun, and it'll be dry in no time."

"But is that appropriate?" David asked. "Do you want to wear my shirt?"

"Aw, are you shy?" Moxie cooed.

"No!" David rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to make sure I'm showing respect."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Moxie said. "I'm proud of my body and I'm not afraid to show it off. It's something we promote back home. You wouldn't believe how many choose to go full nude, especially the glitter trolls."

"And you're not cold? You don't want to put my shirt on?" David asked.

"Nope. Besides, your shirt's a little soaked, too." Moxie pointed out.

"What?!" David spun around and saw that Moxie had tossed his shirt into the pond. He jumped in after it.

"Serves you right for yanking me into that pond!" Moxie called after him.

David pulled himself onto the land and set his shirt out on another rock to dry. "Yeah, you're right." He didn't hear a response, and he noticed Moxie had disappeared. "Moxie? Moxie! Where are you?" He heard giggling near the willow trees, and he scooped up his sword as he followed the sound. Moxie had taken her archery gear with her. _Smart._ David thought. _In case a creature comes._ David stepped through the wispy willow branches and continued his search for Moxie.

Giggling came from his left. He saw flashes of orchid colors through the greenery. David chased Moxie through the branches of the willow tree, smiling at their game. He paused and looked around. He could just make out the waterfall and pond through the willow branches. It was quiet. Then, he heard Moxie's shout of effort right before she nearly landed on him from above. She used her bow like a staff as she sparred with David. David was careful to not cut her with his sword. Even with his skill, Moxie dodged his attacks and cartwheeled away, disappearing through the branches again.

"Not bad." David mused. "But how is your archery? Can you hit here?" He pointed the tip of his sword to a spot on the willow's trunk. An arrow whizzed from the branches and hit right where his point rested. "How about here? Or here?" David moved the point of his sword to several spots at rapid-fire, and Moxie hit each one with precision. David even threw his sword upwards to hit a higher spot on the bark. But Moxie's arrow hit David's sword and knocked it off-course, causing it to fall to the ground.

"How's that?" Moxie called from somewhere in the branches.

"Very well done." David said. "You're quite the warrior. Do you think you'll come out of hiding now?" He didn't get a response. It amused him greatly, and he enjoyed Moxie's playful nature. "Where are you? Come on out now."

The last thing David expected was Moxie appearing out of nowhere and kissing his cheek. It shocked him into stillness. Moxie studied David's face. She brushed the leaves and twigs from his skin and hair. She ran a finger down the side of his face, and David's glasses fogged up. Moxie giggled good-naturedly. She took his hand and guided him from the willow branches and back out to the pond.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Moxie said.

"No, not at all." David said.

Moxie stepped closer to him. "So, how many girlfriends have you had? Captain of the guards and all, you must have had quite a few for me to compete with."

"Compete with?" David looked confused. "Have I given off the impression that I am a player? That I'm always after a new girl?"

"Of course not." Moxie said. "I just thought a guy like you would have girls fawning over him all the time."

David shrugged. "Yeah. I spent a lot of time refusing to date simply because I devoted myself to training. There was one girl who….." David looked down. "Well…me dating girls didn't turn out great….."

Moxie noticed a sad look on David's face. "Would you tell me? It'll help you feel better."

David sighed. "Well, the first time I dated a girl, it was okay. She was one of the girls always flirting with me, so I thought I'd give her a chance. I wasn't captain yet. Eagle was in charge, and I trained under her. But I guess being a guard and son of Crimson wasn't enough for her. She thought I was too nerdy with my glasses, and even went as far to tell me I was unworthy of being a guard and I would never amount to anything. She left me for another troll. The second girl I dated scared me away from dating until I met you. She was better than the first girl, in the beginning. I didn't realize until after we broke up that she was manipulative and emotionally abusive. She made me do things even when I believed it might be wrong. But the way she said and did things made me think I was overreacting.

"One day, Eagle left me in charge of a group of guards. I think it was some kind of test to see how I work in a leadership position. My girlfriend, Wasp, convinced me of a different patrol route than I had in mind. Though I doubted it, I bent under her will. She even went with me on the patrol. I was only sixteen at the time. I didn't realize it until later that her patrol route left major blind spots. While we were together, Wasp knocked me into the river and ran back to the village. Dangerous creatures could invade thanks to her. Later, I learned that her plan was to endanger the kingdom and then save it to gain favor and take the title of captain from Eagle. But that didn't work like she thought it would. In fact, she was killed in mere minutes. Eagle and the other guards fought the creatures and drove them from our home. By the time I hauled myself out of the river and got home, it was all taken care of, but Eagle was hurt. Eventually, she recovered, even though she couldn't fight much anymore. I felt such guilt over what happened. I began to shut myself away, wish I was never born…" David sighed. "Wishing I could just die."

Moxie gave his hand a squeeze. "Then what happened?"

David cracked a grin. "Eagle found me feeling sorry for myself, and she promptly dragged me out of my bed and kicked me in the butt. 'Stop all that pouting,' she told me. 'You can grow from this. You can climb out and be better than the slave Wasp made you to be.' Her faith in me was almost overwhelming, and it drove me to train harder than ever before. I trained and fought and earned the respect of my fellow guards. When I turned eighteen, Eagle officially retired and made me captain in her place."

"That's amazing." Moxie breathed. "Your whole life, you've been a guard?"

"That's just one part of me." David said. "I also love to sing and play the piano. But with the shadow spirit, I couldn't let that part of me show in fear of putting others in danger. Now that the spirit is gone, I can show people there's more to me than being a fighter and guard."

Moxie hugged him. "Well, you don't have to prove it to me. I can see it clearly."

David returned the embrace. He inhaled softly, relishing the flowery scent of Moxie's skin. They separated, but Moxie still had her hands on David's shoulders and his hands rested on her hips. David wrapped an arm around Moxie's shoulders and led her towards the waterfall. They stole loving glances as they walked along the rocks and behind the waterfall. David led Moxie to a small cave, where beautiful crystals dotted the walls. A hole in the roof let in sunlight, causing the crystals to sparkle. David put his free hand to Moxie's waist, and she rested a hand on his shoulder. They danced together, without a need for music and without a care in the world. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, their smiles showing no signs of fading.

At the end of their dance, the two of them just stood in the middle of the cave and stared at each other for a long moment.

"I love you." David said.

Moxie blushed. "Really?"

David laughed softly. "I keep thinking of what I'm supposed to say to tell you what I'm feeling, but all I can say or think to say is 'I love you.' That's all. I love you."

Moxie hugged David. "I love you, too. That's the best way I can describe my feelings. Well, that, and by doing this." She pulled him in for a kiss, one he happily reciprocated.

* * *

Once their clothes dried, Moxie and David redressed and returned to the castle. Tyto, Aka, and Creek waited by the door. The three of them smirked knowingly.

"Have fun out there?" Aka asked.

"It was quite enjoyable, thank you." David said simply. He still had an arm around Moxie's shoulders, and only moved it away when he veered off to head for the training grounds.

"Come on, tell us what happened!" Tyto urged as he followed David. "Was it romantic? What about cute? Was it cute? Come on, give me _something!"_

"Buzz off." David said.

Tyto poked at David's arm. "Awww. David's got a girlfriend. David's got a—"

David suddenly grabbed Tyto by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "I said buzz off!" He snarled with a glare in his eyes.

Tyto gulped. "Okay, geez! Sorry. I was just messing with you. It's a friendly joke, Davey, that's all."

"David." Moxie scolded with some shock in her tone.

David glanced to Moxie, and the glare died in his eyes. He set Tyto down and brushed off the second-in-command's shirt. "My apologies." He turned on his heel and marched off.

Tyto straightened out his shirt. "Okay. No more messing with David about his girlfriend."

"Agreed." Aka said.

"I'm right here." Moxie droned. Tyto chuckled nervously and walked off to avoid any more awkwardness. Aka giggled as she headed for the castle.

Creek stared in the direction David left. He hummed in thought to himself, frowning. Moxie noticed. "You see it, too, huh?"

"The fact that, for the last several days, David has been acting more aggressive than normal?" Creek scoffed. "I know. But it's more than that."

Moxie paid more attention this time. "What do you mean? Do you see something with that third eye psychic thing?"

"It's called aura reading." Creek corrected. "And yes. Do you remember how he's been acting during training lately? One day, while he was berating Prowlus's form, I watched him with the aura reading. I can see some sort of darkness inside him."

"Darkness?" Moxie asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Creek said. "But I'm going to keep monitoring him and get to the bottom of this. The good news is this darkness seems to lessen when he's around you."

"Really?" Moxie looked hopeful.

"Your bright energy and his love for you keeps the darkness I sense at bay. So you should use this as an excuse to spend as much time with him as possible." Creek said with a grin.

Moxie giggled. Her smiled faded a little. "Creek, I really do appreciate you looking out for him. You with your aura reading and Rosie and her dad with their magic, you all can help. I don't know what I can do for David, even though I want to help him."

"Moxie, with all seriousness, what he needs right now is for you to be there for him." Creek said. "That will keep the aggression under control until I can get to the bottom of this."

Moxie nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

Ash burped upon finishing his bottle of warm milk, and Poppy giggled. "That was good, huh? And now you won't be waking up in the middle of the night, huh?"

Ash shrugged with a mischievous smile. He and Poppy looked to the door as Branch entered. The blue troll shut the door and leaned against it. He yawned deeply, his mouth opening wide.

"How'd the negotiations go after dinner?" Poppy giggled.

Branch moaned in response.

"Da!" Ash reached for his father, and Branch took the child in his arms for a hug.

"As anxious as I am for us to go home, I'm glad you're trying to stick this out and find a solution." Poppy said.

"Thanks, Pops." Branch said. "But I'm starting to get frustrated with this. Those two are so stubborn and won't even tell me about the source of this age-old feud that caused all this animosity between them!"

Poppy patted Branch's shoulder. "It's okay, Branch. But, you know, even though I'm not a fan of this, maybe it would be all right to give up on it. They've been fighting for so long, and nothing we've done is helping."

Branch sighed. "I guess…."

Poppy knew Branch didn't like to think about giving up. She changed the subject. "Let's get some sleep. Ash is finally rested after having that chat with Grandpa Peppy."

"So the mirror is working all right?" Branch asked with a relieved smile.

"Yeah!" Poppy lifted a hand mirror from the nightstand. "That mirror communication spell—or whatever you called it—has been a great way for Dad and I to keep in touch. Even when I startled him the first time I called."

"That's great." Branch said. "I'm glad we could work that out."

"Except he's getting worried that we haven't come home yet." Poppy said. "Troll Grove, Bridget, Gristle, everyone is wondering when we're coming back."

"I know. I'm sorry this has taken so long." Branch said. "But we'll be going back soon, I'm sure. If I can't get Yuki and Cobalt to get along, we'll send them home and we can go back to the Troll Tree."

Poppy looked satisfied to hear that, and she took Ash back to get him into bed. By the time Branch got into his pajamas, brushed his hair and teeth, and washed his face, Poppy was already sound asleep. Branch stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Poppy sleep. He smiled softly.

 _What did I do to deserve her?_ Branch wondered. He sighed and leaned against the doorway. He understood Poppy's desire to leave and go home. But he still worried about Yuki and Cobalt. If those kings never got along, what might that lead to? Yet they weren't going to tell Branch anything about why they don't like each other. They only mentioned that feud and its mysterious origins.

Branch got an idea, and he darted back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stood at the vanity and pressed a hand to the mirror. He muttered a spell.

 _Let this surface show not my reflection, but someone else  
Connect through the mirrors and hope for the best_

"Show me King Peppy of the Troll Tree." Branch said. The mirror began to glow, and Branch's reflection faded. A new image appeared. "Hey King Peppy!"

Peppy shouted in surprise, falling out of his chair. Based on the interior of the room, Peppy was in the bathroom preparing for bed. The old king pulled himself back up again. "Branch! Don't do that! I'm too old for heart attacks like that!"

"Sorry." Branch said sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my mirror?" Peppy asked.

"Why do you have curlers in your mustache?" Branch asked.

Peppy glanced to the curlers in his mustache and a couple in his hair. He yanked the curlers out of his facial hair. "This hair might've gone crazy years ago, but at least I attempt to tame it."

Branch chuckled. "Sorry to bother you, Peppy, but I have to ask you something. You heard about my negotiations with King Cobalt and King Yuki?"

"Yes. I'm quite proud of your initiative, but I think you've bitten off more than you can chew." Peppy said.

"I'm doing my best, but nothing seems to be working." Branch said. "If I knew the reason they were so mad at each other, if I knew why their kingdoms were feuding, maybe I could get them to compromise or something. The source of that feud is a mystery. I'd be willing to bet that history isn't even known by their own subjects."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Peppy said. "There are many things my father told me about the Troll Tree Kingdom that nobody else knows. Not necessarily because we're hiding something, but because some things don't need to be written in the history books."

"So do you know anything about this feud? Do you know why they're arguing?" Branch asked hopefully.

Peppy sighed. "Branch, I'm not sure it's my place to say."

"Please, Peppy, I have to know." Branch pleaded. "I don't want to risk these two getting into a full-on war. What will that do to Moonlight Kingdom or the Troll Tree? What if we get pulled into it? We're all trolls. We should be allies."

After a moment of thought, Peppy chuckled softly. "When Rosiepuff told me you were Eclipse's grandson, a lot of your personality traits suddenly made sense. I do know the history, Branch, but it's not a happy story. In fact, I'm not sure it'll give you much of a confidence boost."

"I have to know." Branch insisted.

Peppy sighed heavily. "Okay. Get comfortable. This is an old story passed down to me for quite some time. It's a story about my mother's grandfather, when he was known as Prince Felix. Only a few years shy of being king, and his mother sent him on a mission to determine whether or not he was ready to take the throne on his twenty-first birthday. That mission was up to the Mountain Troll Kingdom."

"So we've been allies with them for quite some time." Branch guessed.

"Far longer than you think." Peppy confirmed. "Now, we didn't know about the wing trolls. They were still something of a rumor. Not a myth, but nobody had really believed they existed and they stayed so hidden that nobody ever saw one. Felix went up to the Mountain Troll Kingdom and talked with their royals. His mission was simple: reconfirm our alliance with the mountain trolls by helping their royals with problems in the kingdom. He journaled the entire trip, down to the smallest detail. For a few weeks, all was well and everything was lining up for a successful mission. Then came the surprise.

"A couple wing trolls had gotten lost during some sort of excursion. They ended up in the mountains and were found by the mountain trolls. Of course, the mountain trolls always helped other trolls in need. But seeing trolls with wings made them wary, even the royals. The wing trolls didn't like how rough and unruly the mountain trolls were. Felix was the one who fostered a friendly relationship with the wing trolls because he did not fear them. The wing trolls contacted their king, who came with a small entourage to visit this kingdom they hadn't heard of. But there was some prejudice between the two types of trolls, and their relationship was rocky, at best. It was thanks to Felix that there wasn't an all-out brawl. He kept the peace, and his mother was proud. He even drafted a peace agreement that, in simple terms, stated that the two kingdoms didn't have to talk to each other but they should be at peace and could benefit from trading.

"But it couldn't be that easy. One of the mountain trolls fell in love with a wing troll from the king's entourage. Mind you, they weren't high-ranking members of the court. The mountain troll, Grey, was a common guard; and the wing troll, Lumiel, was a low-ranked lady-in-waiting. Nothing special. But they were very much in love. Felix found out about their secret relationship, and he was thrilled. Finally, something that could bring two fighting kingdoms together in peace."

"Or so he thought." Branch guessed. "But that didn't work out, did it?"

"Nope." Peppy said regretfully. "In fact, it backfired greatly. Felix encouraged Grey and Lumiel's love, and he convinced them to go before their royals and proclaim their love for each other. The royals were furious. Even more fighting broke out. Thanks to his friendship, Felix was not punished for knowing about the relationship and not saying anything. Lumiel and Grey defended him and said he knew nothing. Still, they were forbidden from having a relationship, and Felix had to start all over in helping the kingdoms attain peace. In that time, he checked in with Grey and Lumiel, and he took care of them as best he could. Keep in mind, he was the eldest of them, nineteen years old when they were only sixteen and fifteen. They were dear friends."

"So what happened?" Branch asked. "I can tell there's more to the story."

"This is the saddest part of the story." Peppy said. "My mother read me this story from Felix's journal, and it was hard for me to hear it." He took a deep breath, and Branch could see the knowledge of the events from so long ago still weighed heavily, even when it happened to an ancestor. "Felix could see that Grey and Lumiel couldn't stand being separated, and they were devastated to be forced apart by prejudice. They talked about running away, and Felix started planning a way for them to escape. A final act of friendship, even when Grey and Lumiel began doubting it would work. One night, Felix went to get them and help them leave. But instead, he came upon an awful sight. Grey and Lumiel had…they…"

Branch watched worriedly as Peppy covered his eyes with one hand, sighing heavily. "What? Did they already leave? Were they already gone?"

"They were gone." Peppy confirmed. "Beyond Felix's help."

It took a minute for Branch to piece together what that meant. His eyes widened. "Wait, you mean they….oh gods…"

Peppy ran his hand through his hair, pulling out the curlers. "It was some kind of poison or toxic flower or something. I don't know what it could've been, and I don't think Felix knew either. He just walked in on his friends' dead bodies. It nearly destroyed him. He hadn't seen it coming because he was worried about them escaping. They found a different way. No idea why. Maybe they were afraid they'd never truly be free. But their deaths only caused more problems. The wing trolls believed Grey killed Lumiel and then killed himself. The mountain trolls thought it was the other way around. Those two kingdoms have been in conflict ever since, on the brink of war but never initiating it. Poor Felix was wracked with guilt. He refused to talk about the trip. His mother heard about the apparent success of his work by the mountain troll king. He even said Felix tried to foster peace with the wing trolls; the mountain troll king then proceeded to blame the wing trolls for the peace agreement failing. He praised Felix, but Felix did not take the throne until he was twenty-five. He felt responsible for Grey and Lumiel's deaths."

Branch hung his head, staring at the sink. He didn't speak for a moment. "What am I going to do? This feud was born from a tragedy, and I don't blame the respective kingdoms for holding onto a grudge like this."

"I don't blame them, either." Peppy said. "I also don't think Felix should've blamed himself. But I'm sure you'll figure something out, Branch. I have faith in you."

Branch looked up and smiled. "You mind if I call you again if I'm having trouble?"

"I'm always here." Peppy assured. "But maybe don't call in the middle of the night or right before bed, huh? I could've been just getting out of the bathtub, you know."

"All right, deal." Branch laughed. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Branch. And good luck." Peppy said. His image faded, and the spell was broken. Branch felt both saddened but hopeful: saddened by the story, yet hopeful thanks to Peppy's faith in him. Branch returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed next to Poppy. She still slept soundly. Neither she nor Ash heard Branch's conversation with Peppy. Branch brushed his knuckles against Poppy's cheek, kissed her forehead, and turned over to sleep. He stared at the lit candle on the nightstand, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface in thought.

His finger hit a strange groove, and Branch propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look. He could see one of the circles in the wood looked a little different. It looked like any other circle in a plank of wood, except it seemed to be sunken into the wood. Branch pressed the circle, and it went down like a button. He heard a _click_ , and the drawer of the nightstand popped open. Branch stared in confusion. He previously thought that drawer was just a decoration. It never opened before. Branch opened the drawer and discovered only one thing inside: a very dusty book. A leather-bound cover, tied shut with a ribbon. Branch sat up in the bed and lifted the book into his hands. He ran his hand over the cover. Carefully, he untied the ribbon and opened it to the first page.

The handwriting was Eclipse's.

 _Another journal?_ Branch was confused by excited. Another text to learn about his maternal grandmother! He glanced to the nightstand. _But why was it hidden?_ Branch noticed the pages were not as affected by age. He assumed it was from being locked in the nightstand for so long. But when he flipped through the journal, he found it only a third of the pages full of writing. The rest of the journal was blank. Branch pulled the candlelight closer and read the first couple paragraphs.

 _This journal will be separate from my other writings, as it will contain more intimate details that I do not want found by just anyone._

 _The kingdom is coming along well. I have full control, and I am on alert for any other traitors or murderers. I am responsible for this kingdom. Hard to run a kingdom if you're dead. Recently, visited the mountain troll kingdom. Love seemed to be in the air. As I watched the little ones run about, I became full of longing. I remembered the times I spent watching the children of the Troll Tree with Rosiepuff. When I returned to my kingdom, I could not stop thinking of those children._

 _That's when I decided I was lonely. My friends were not with me, and it will be quite some time until I will be reunited with them. I needed someone to keep me company. More importantly, I needed a child. Someone I could groom to be an heir for the throne. Someone I would love with all my heart and soul._

Branch glanced over the next several pages. Most of it seemed to be Eclipse's quest to find a suitable mate and sire for her heir. This quest, it seemed, did not go too well. At one point, Branch came across details of a bout of lovemaking, and he quickly snapped the book shut with a disgusted look on his face. He reopened the book and skipped ahead a few pages. He found the last passage and read it.

 _I have succeeded. I used my magic and detected a baby inside me. I am pregnant. Of course, I'll be checking with a doctor in a few weeks. But I'm confident in my magic. I'll be having a set of twins, and they will be great leaders, I'm sure. I have just conceived, and I already cannot wait to see my little girls._

 _I look forward to motherhood, the details of which I will recount in my other writings._

That was it. _But who was Stellaluna and Zelenia's father?_ Branch wondered. He flipped back, but ended up going to the explicit sex scenes. He earmarked the page and turned past it until he found the next entry.

 _As repulsive as Malcolm can be, he's rather good at doing the deed._

That's as far as Branch got before he did a double-take. He reread the sentence, and then quickly looked through the rest of the passage. It all talked about Malcolm. Branch looked to the passage just before the earmarked page.

 _When Malcolm first came to my kingdom, I was unsure how he would fit in. He had disguised himself so no one would recognize him, and he went by the name Blackwood. Rather ridiculous, I think. But he has qualities I like: strength, intelligence, to name a few. Now, he even has magic. He has the strength to sire a child, I'm sure. I don't know enough yet to know if he'll be a good father. But even if he's not good enough to be a father for my children, I'll just kill him. It's that simple. He's not going to be missed by his father if he was banished from the Troll Tree. I will say this: Malcolm better be the sire I expect him to be or I shall be very irked._

Branch flipped back past the earmarked page and frantically glanced over the pages. The passages following the earmarked pages outlined several attempts of Malcolm trying to get Eclipse pregnant. It seemed each attempt failed until Branch reached the passage about Eclipse's success. Branch's breathing had become labored, to the point of quiet hyperventilation.

Malcolm was Stella's father, which made him Branch's maternal grandfather.

* * *

Rosiepuff reread the passages, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. She was at a loss for words. This certainly wasn't what she expected when Branch woke her up in the middle of the night. Branch sat on her bed, still having a panic attack.

"Well…" Rosiepuff finally spoke. "This is…um…." She shut the journal. "You know, I really don't have a good word for this. I never imagined Malcolm and Eclipse would have a romantic relationship, much less a physical one." She noticed Branch's panic attack getting worse, and his breathing was more like high-pitched wheezing. "Oh, angel! Don't breathe like that!" Rosiepuff grabbed a paper bag from the bathroom pantry and gave it to him. "Here. Breathe into this. Deep breaths. Nice and easy." Once Branch calmed down a little more, Rosiepuff looked through the journal again. "I don't understand this. Eclipse and Malcolm never hit it off. I'm not sure they even liked each other. Why would Eclipse sleep with him?"

"It's her journal! Why would she lie?!" Branch wheezed some more until Rosiepuff could guide the bag back to his mouth.

"Into the bag, angel." Rosiepuff soothed. She stared at the journal. "This doesn't make sense. None of it. This can't be real. If Eclipse really did do this, why would she not tell me? She told me everything. And why Malcolm? Why choose him to father her heir?" She sighed, and shook her head. "No. No, this is not true. I don't believe it."

 _POP!_

Rosiepuff nearly jumped right off the ground. Branch had hyperventilated so badly that the paper bag popped. Branch threw the bag to the ground and jumped to his feet. "Don't believe it?! Are you nuts?! Look at that! Look at what Eclipse wrote! Malcolm was her mate! He's the father of her children! That makes him my grandfather! But he's also Poppy's uncle! What does that make me and Poppy? Cousins?!" Branch gasped. "Holy hair, I married my cousin! I had kids with my cousin!"

"Actually, that's nearly as bad as you think." Rosiepuff said. "It was only a few centuries ago that such a thing was normal."

"Huh?" Branch asked, still shell-shocked.

"Well, back in the really, _really_ old olden days, cousins in the same royal family would marry and have children in order to preserve the purity of the royal bloodline." Rosiepuff said. "That practice has mostly died out these days, but it was considered normal back then."

"Okay, sure." Branch said, beginning to pace. "But I didn't know Poppy was my cousin when I married her! I didn't even know I was a legit prince! I married Poppy because I loved her. Now I find out that we're related all this time?! That might have been normal back in the old-old-olden days, but it's weird now! I married and had kids and slept with my cousin! Someone related to me by blood!"

Rosiepuff remained calm throughout this, letting Branch vent and praying nobody could hear them. Once Branch stopped ranting and simply paced while breathing heavily, Rosiepuff hugged him. She guided her grandson to the bed, and they sat down. "All right, take a deep breath, angel. Take a moment and think. Why are you so worried and freaked out right now? Is it because Malcolm might be your grandfather?"

"He _is_ my grandfather." Branch insisted.

" _Might_ be your grandfather." Rosiepuff said stubbornly. "But is that the reason you're acting like this? Or is something else about this bothering you?"

Branch stared at the ground. Rosiepuff wrapped an arm around him, and he leaned into her embrace. "Malcolm's blood runs in my veins. What if I end up just like him?"

Rosiepuff frowned. She cupped Branch's face in her hands. "Branch, you listen to me, and listen well. I had to raise you. I have known you since the day you were born. You are _nothing_ like Malcolm. You never will be, either."

"How can you be sure?" Branch asked. "I don't think Malcolm was evil his entire life, but what if I end up becoming evil? What if I become a danger to everyone I love? Malcolm was horrible. He attacked the trolls. He nearly killed Ash and Peppy. He kept you a prisoner for decades. I don't want to end up just as bad or maybe worse than him."

"You think you will end up like him just because you're related?" Rosiepuff guessed.

"I keep hearing how much I resemble my parents and my grandparents." Branch said. "I get one trait from my mother and another from my father. I act like you sometimes and other times I act like Eclipse. Don't even get me started with my looks compared to Grandad Oaken. With blood like Malcolm's in me…." He accepted Rosiepuff's hug, and he sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rosiepuff rubbed his back soothingly. It felt as though she held the little boy scared from a nightmare. She picked up Eclipse's journal, and then tucked it away in her hair. "We're not going to tell anyone about this. We're keeping this between you and me. While you go about like everything is normal, I'm doing a little more digging. Understand?"

Branch sighed again. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you catch the** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **reference? Gotta love Shakespeare! :D**


	15. Where We Belong

**A/N: Next chapter! Ta-da! I loved your reactions to Branch finding out about Malcolm.**

 **Fair warning: you may hate me after this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – Where We Belong**

It was late when Rosiepuff managed to coax Branch back to bed. Once Branch left, Rosiepuff saw a light and turned to see her ghostly friend. The ghostly light floated up to her and just hovered there.

"Sorry to make you wait." Rosiepuff said. The ghostly light went through the door. Rosiepuff followed, making sure no one followed them. They slowed to a steady stroll the closer they got to the bedroom.

The ghostly light slowed down to float next to Rosiepuff. She could've sworn that the light asked her what was wrong. It was like the light sensed her emotions.

"I'm not sure how much of that conversation you heard with my grandson." Rosiepuff said. "I don't know what to think of it. Makes me wonder what other secrets this castle holds." She pulled Eclipse's journal from her hair and stared at it. "Why would Eclipse hide this? Who did she want to hide this from? A shameless flirt like herself, she doesn't seem like the type to hide the intimate details of her relationships." She tucked the journal away again and sighed. "To be honest, I think this is a sign that we'll be parting ways soon. The shadow spirit can't bother anyone anymore. I doubt Branch will get Cobalt and Yuki to cooperate. This new information is just another mystery. I feel we'll be leaving soon." She smiled at the ghostly light. "I can say for certain that I am very happy you came to me. Our trips down memory lane with the mirror have been my favorite part of being here. Thank you."

The ghostly light never spoke to her, of course. But she sensed gratitude and happiness. The ghostly light led Rosiepuff into Eclipse's bedroom once more, and they went before the mirror. The light disappeared into the mirror, and Rosiepuff waited for the memory to surface.

* * *

" _Hey Rosiepuff! Rose!" Eclipse called as she searched the wooded area outside the village. "Rosiepuff! The party's starting without us!" She managed to find her friend sitting on the ground, leaning against an exposed tree root. "Hey! The party is in full swing already. We're supposed to be out there celebrating with our choir class."_

" _Not in the mood." Rosiepuff said. The teenager had her knees pulled up to her chest, and she stared at the ground._

 _Eclipse sat next to her friend. "What's wrong? You were just named top of the class. That's so much hard work and confidence-building. You should be proud."_

 _Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "I just don't feel like celebrating. I can't celebrate." She looked to the medal she received: gold, with the words "Top Choir Student" carved into it. She angrily threw the medal away, and curled up in a tighter ball._

 _Eclipse used her magic to summon the medal again. She stared at Rosiepuff. "Rose, you need to talk to me. You've been given a great honor when you started out as the shyest kid in class. Now you've got trolls practically lining up asking you to sing for them. Why are you upset? Everyone else is partying—"_

" _Yes, and every kid is getting congratulated by their parents!" Rosiepuff snapped. "They're out there celebrating with their families, like you are, too! Well some of us don't have anyone to celebrate with! But you wouldn't understand that because your parents are still alive!" By then, she couldn't stop her tears, and she buried her face in her arms. Eclipse wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her. Rosiepuff's parents had died a little over two months ago. Of course, she would want them there to celebrate this momentous occasion._

" _I should've known you would keep this to yourself. Always so strong." Eclipse sighed._

" _I know they're never really gone. I know they're always with me." Rosiepuff's voice was muffled. She refused to lift her head from her arms. "But I want them here. I want them actually here."_

 _Eclipse gave her a squeeze. She smiled warmly. "I have an idea. I think I know how to help with this."_

 _Rosiepuff looked up, rubbing her eyes on her wrist. "What do you mean?"_

" _I'm going to teach you a very special spell." Eclipse said. "Repeat after me." She cleared her throat and spoke the enchantment._

Uanset hvor jeg går, ser de over mig  
Jeg ønsker dem at være her nu  
At lede mig  
At holde mig  
At elske mig  
Kom til mig, jeg har brug for dig nu  
For jeg kan ikke gøre det alene

" _What kind of spell is that?" Rosiepuff asked._

" _A spell that calls loved ones to you, wherever they may be." Eclipse said._

 _Rosiepuff looked around. "So….will my parents just show up? Will their ghosts appear?"_

" _Sometimes." Eclipse said. "Sometimes you'll just feel them near. Sometimes the ones who love you and are still alive will come to you. This is a spell that shows you that you are never alone. There are trolls here who love you and want to be there for you. So, anytime you need that support and love and don't know how to ask for it, simply say this spell."_

 _Rosiepuff finally smiled. "Thank you, Eclipse."_

" _Hey Rosiepuff! Eclipse!" Oaken and Peppy appeared, and the trolls smiled when they saw the girls. "There you are!" Peppy sighed in relief. "We didn't see you at the party."_

" _And we both just got this feeling we should come looking for you." Oaken said._

 _Rosiepuff glanced to Eclipse, who secretly winked at her. "We're all right. We'll be there in just a moment."_

" _Hurry it up!" Oaken urged. "This party is all about you guys, after all." The boys jogged off._

 _Rosiepuff hugged her friend. "Thank you, Eclipse."_

 _Eclipse held her friend close. "Remember that spell. It'll help."_

* * *

Rosiepuff didn't mind the tears this time. This was one of the bittersweet memories. A sad moment that Eclipse made better. Rosiepuff could always rely on her friend to help her.

Standing, Rosiepuff went to the balcony and looked out over the land. She almost didn't want to go. This was a place where she felt closer to her deceased friend. She remembered talking to her, right here, reconnecting after so much time apart. Rosiepuff walked back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Eclipse used to sneak into her room and invite her out into the forest for adventures. If Rosiepuff had a nightmare that night, Eclipse would instead cuddle up with her friend and spend the night with her.

 _Sometimes I wish I had died when Chef took me. Just so I could see you again._ Rosiepuff stared at the empty spot next to her. _Maybe I'll just imagine for tonight. That you never died. That you came back like you promised._ Rosiepuff sighed heavily. _Whoever killed you should be dead by now. If he's not, I'll kill him myself._

At some point, Rosiepuff finally fell asleep. She woke when the morning sunlight hit her eyes. When she sat up, she realized with a start that she was still in Eclipse's room. The ghostly light was gone. Rosiepuff stood, straightened out her nightgown, and departed from the bedroom. She was halfway to the dining room when she nearly ran into Camellia and Rosie.

"There you are!" Camellia sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Rosiepuff asked. "I just woke up."

"From where?" Rosie asked. "We didn't find you in your room and you missed breakfast. We were worried about you."

Rosiepuff thought quickly. "I fell asleep in the library. That's all. Found a good book and couldn't put it down."

"Well, why don't you and Rosie head down to the kitchen to get breakfast?" Camellia suggested. "Emperor Branch had scheduled negotiations today, but he seems to have gone MIA following breakfast."

"Really?" Rosiepuff asked.

"He seemed a little freaked out." Rosie said. "Wouldn't even look at anyone. Every time Mom tried to talk to him, he jumped. I think something is bothering him."

Rosiepuff should've known last night's events would rattle Branch. "Give him a little space. We'll talk more at dinner, I'm sure." _At least I hope he'll be okay to talk._

* * *

Branch wasn't okay to talk. He avoided everyone all day and did not come to dinner. He gave no explanation for it. Branch still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was related to Poppy. His relationship with her seemed so wrong all of a sudden. Even with that history lesson from his grandmother, it felt a little wrong. Worse than that, he still feared what his relations to Malcolm meant for him. He stared at himself in the mirror for an hour, analyzing himself and searching for similarities between himself and Malcolm.

The next day, after lunch, Branch called for another round of negotiations, which resulted in a shouting match between Yuki and Cobalt. Snowstar doodled in a notepad out of boredom. Poppy covered her ears. Branch rubbed his temples.

" _Enough!"_ Branch shouted. "Honestly, can we not go through one round of talks without you two screaming at each other?!"

"These talks are getting us nowhere." Cobalt said. "We have kingdoms to run. We should not be gone much longer."

"One would think you have people who can care for your kingdom." Yuki snapped. "My kingdom knows to contact me in case anything major happens."

"Who would attack a worthless pile of rocks at the top of a mountain?" Cobalt growled.

"The fact of the matter is, gentlemen, you both gave your word to see this through." Snowstar said. "The reason we have been here so long is because you are both being stubborn. Perhaps you both need to go home and leave the negotiations to me, my grandson, and Princess Erika and Ariana."

"I'm not leaving my granddaughters with you vermin!" Cobalt shouted.

"Then you're stuck here until we can strike an agreement!" Branch snapped. "You want a war? Then help us figure out how you can put this ridiculous feud behind us!"

"You know nothing about what happened to us!" Cobalt shouted so loudly the sound echoed around the room. "They're murderers! They stole someone of my own family!"

Yuki was about to shout back, but Snowstar silenced him. Branch took a deep, calming breath. If Cobalt was right, Lumiel was an ancestor of sorts to him, which made the feud all the more tragic.

"King Cobalt, we are trolls. We should not be fighting." Branch finally said. "Let your granddaughters experience negotiations as training for their royal duties, and you can go check in on your kingdom. Return in a week. I will personally care for your granddaughters. Or, if you'd like, I will place them in the care of my most trusted trolls like Creek or Rosie."

Cobalt mulled over the thought. "You make excellent points, Emperor Branch. I agree. But I want that Creek fellow to watch over my granddaughters. I trust him. He'll keep an eye on the girls."

"Done." Branch nodded. "King Yuki—"

"I have trusted trolls watching my kingdom." Yuki assured. "But I will be writing to them to let them know what is happening."

Branch nodded. "Let us end the discussions for now. Cobalt, go find your granddaughters and tell Creek his new job. If he has questions, he can come to me." The elder king nodded. He, Yuki, and Snowstar left. Branch slumped down in his seat.

Poppy looked to her husband. "Branch, I know you don't want to hear this, but we need to stop this."

"I can't." Branch said.

"Why not?" Poppy demanded. "Branch, this is going nowhere. We came here to find out more about your mother's family. We did. We stopped the shadow spirit from attacking. We can't keep trying to help Cobalt and Yuki get along when they're never going to!"

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because you just want to go home?" Branch huffed.

Poppy jumped to her feet. "I want to go home, Branch! Talking to my dad has made me even more homesick than I've ever been! We can't do anything more here! So let's go home and put this all behind us!"

"I can't." Branch said, standing and turning away from Poppy.

"Why not?" Poppy demanded.

"It's complicated." Branch said.

"What could be so complicated that you can't talk to me? Your own wife?" Poppy asked.

 _The fact that we're cousins and I'm related to a madman._ Branch wouldn't dare say that. He had no idea how Poppy would react to knowing Malcolm was related to Branch. "Poppy, it's not something you need to worry about."

"You always say that when something is bothering you." Poppy said. "Something happened and it's bothering you but you don't want to talk about it. You're afraid of burdening me. I thought I helped you kick that habit years ago!"

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought!" Branch snapped. _Heck, I hardly know who I am anymore._

"Branch, this is crazy!" Poppy said. "You're not telling me anything anymore, and I'm starting to think it's because of this kingdom. We need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Branch said.

Poppy fumed with anger. "Branch, I swear to all that is troll-y, I will leave _without_ you if I have to!"

" _Then go!"_ Branch shouted.

Poppy stared at him with shock on her face. Branch sighed heavily, leaning on the table. He took a few calming breaths. "Poppy….."

"What are you saying?" Poppy whispered.

"Listen to me." Branch pleaded, stepping closer to Poppy. "Things have….changed…gotten more complicated…I have to…do things here that you can't do with me….you should go. Go be with your father. Go back to where you belong." He reached out to touch her face, but Poppy recoiled. Tears were in her eyes. "Poppy, please don't be upset. I need to do this. I don't want to force you to stay. So leave, if you want. I just can't come with you."

He barely finished that sentence before Poppy ran out of the room, sobbing. Branch sat back in his chair, blinking several times to keep his eyes clear of tears.

Rosie and Rosiepuff walked down the hallway, the former bouncing Ash in her arms. They paused when they heard crying, and they saw Poppy running down the hall. The pink queen stopped when she saw the trio.

"Mom?" Rosie tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong? Where's Dad?"

Poppy didn't answer. She darted into the room where she and Branch slept and slammed the door shut. Ash began to whine anxiously.

"Rosie, why don't you take Ash to get some snacks in the kitchen?" Rosiepuff suggested. "I'll be right back." Rosie nodded, knowing better than to refuse right now. She hurried away with Ash still fussing in her arms. Rosiepuff ran down the hall and to the conference room. Branch still sat at the table. He held his head in his hands, leaning on the table.

"Hey." Branch mumbled.

Rosiepuff walked up to her grandson. "Branch, what's going on?"

Branch slowly stood. "Poppy is going home. She belongs in the Troll Tree. That's where she needs to stay. I belong here, in Moonlight Kingdom. It's my kingdom, no one else's. I'm the one who has to take care of it. You can go wherever you want. I'm going to send out a call for Cloud Guy. He can drive everyone home."

Rosiepuff put a hand on Branch's shoulder. "Have you thought this through?"

Branch sighed shakily. "Yes."

* * *

Cobalt departed for his kingdom that very night, entrusting Creek with guarding his granddaughters. The next day, Branch spread the word that Cloud Guy would arrive soon to transport trolls back to the Troll Tree.

Moxie, Bliss, Creek, and Rosie approached Branch as he was talking to Crimson in the library. "We want to stay!" the teens said simultaneously.

Branch and Crimson looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?" Branch asked.

"You're staying here, aren't you?" Rosie asked.

Branch sighed. "Yes, Rosie. I am."

"Then I'm staying, too." Rosie insisted. "Don't try to talk me out of it. I want to be the Princess of Moonlight Kingdom. Please let me."

"That would be fine, I'm sure." Crimson said. "We'll have a double-coronation! It'll be wonderful!"

Branch stared at Rosie. "Have you talked with your mother about this?"

"She said I can do what I want." Rosie said. "I think she wants me to be with you in case something happens."

Branch nodded in agreement. "Okay then. But what about the rest of you?"

"We already talked to our parents. Rosie helped me contact my parents back home." Moxie said. "They agree as long as you're still here."

"My moms are okay with it, too." Bliss assured.

"We want to be here to support you and Rosie." Creek said. "Out of loyalty to our friends, we wish to stay."

Branch sighed. "Well, far be it for me to stop you. Bliss, Moxie, I want you two to have your parents talk to me directly."

"Yes, sir!" the girls nodded.

"And it's never too late to change your minds." Branch said. "If you decide to leave, I will see to it personally."

Rosie ran over and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad."

Brach returned the embrace. He could see she was appreciative of the support from her friends.

* * *

The Snack Pack all sat together in the dining room. Cooper and Suki looked down nervously. They couldn't make eye contact with their friends.

"We're staying with Branch." Suki finally said.

"We know." Smidge said.

"Bliss is staying, too." Satin said.

"Which we expected." Chenille said. "She's fallen in love with someone, and we want her to pursue the relationship."

"Some time away might be good for her." Satin agreed.

"We just want to know why you two want to stay." Guy Diamond said.

"Because this is where we belong." Cooper said. "We want to fill our parents' roles and be with the other guards and phoenix trainers."

"I just can't leave yet." Suki said. "I want to be a professional phoenix trainer."

"And I want to be a real guard." Cooper said. "Make our parents proud."

"But we're the Snack Pack." Biggie sniffled. "What will we be without you?"

"We'll still be the Snack Pack." Suki assured.

Fuzzbert garbled something sadly. "He's right." Guy Diamond said. "The Snack Pack is supposed to stick together. How can we still be the Snack Pack if we don't?"

Cooper and Suki exchanged a look. "Guys, we weren't expecting you to be okay with this." Suki said.

"But you can't stop us, either." Cooper said. "We want to do this."

The friends went quiet. "Then we won't argue." Chenille said.

"Agreed." Satin nodded. "We won't stop you, either. We'll just keep in touch."

"Yeah, we'll make it work." Smidge agreed with a weak smile.

Cooper and Suki noticed their friends' sad faces. "We'll find a way." Cooper said.

"Somehow." Suki sighed.

* * *

Poppy took one more walk through the village with Ash. It was mostly an attempt to get away from Branch for a while. But she also had to do something important.

Prowlus found them first, as usual. He excitedly ran up to them, and Poppy let the boy take Ash. The babe had been fussy, sensing his mother's distress, but smiled when Prowlus bounced him. Prowlus brought Poppy to the village square, and they used a couple stones from the destroyed fountain as chairs. Prowlus played with Ash, and Poppy watched them with a small smile. She would miss Prowlus when she returned home.

Seeing the boys interact and hug, Poppy suddenly realized something. Prowlus would miss Ash when they left. Ash would miss Prowlus. Those two had bonded so well, they became like brothers. With everything that happened recently, Poppy hadn't thought about the friends she had made. Most of all, Prowlus's friendship with Ash. How could she separate them? Plus, the boy told her that he wanted to see her as a mother.

Poppy took a deep breath. "Prowlus, I have to tell you something."

Prowlus looked up. 'What is it?'

Anxiously petting her bangs, Poppy finally said, "We're leaving to return to the Troll Tree soon. Like, tomorrow."

Prowlus's face dropped. He unconsciously hugged Ash closer to him. He didn't know what to say/sign. Part of him wanted to beg Poppy to not leave. Another part of him reasoned that this was always going to happen. Yet another part reminded him that he'd be lonely without Ash.

Poppy could see so many emotions pass across Prowlus's face. "Prowlus…..I don't…that is…" She steeled her expression. "Prowlus, I want you to come with me."

Prowlus stared at her in surprise. _Go with her? Back to the Troll Tree?_

"Prowlus, you need a family." Poppy insisted. "I know you see me like a mother, but I want to be your actual mother. You love Ash, right? You would do anything for him? Then come with me. I want to adopt you and give you the family you deserve. We can even bring Ebony with us. What do you say?"

Prowlus looked to Ash. He hugged the baby. Then he looked to Poppy and nodded.

Poppy pulled Prowlus into a hug. "Great. Wonderful. From now on, you are Prince Prowlus of the Troll Tree. Now go to your house or wherever you live and pack your things. Cloud Guy is picking us up tomorrow."

Prowlus nuzzled his head into the crook of Poppy's shoulder. He pulled away just so he could sign, 'I love you, Mom.'

* * *

Rosiepuff got tired of waiting for the ghostly light. It didn't visit last night, and it hadn't shown up tonight. So she went out looking for it. But even when she ran about the entire castle, she didn't find the ghostly light. She went straight to Eclipse's room. Luckily, it was still unlocked for her, and Rosiepuff hurried inside. She searched the room: in every nook and cranny, under the bed, in the closet, even behind the drapes. Still, she didn't find the ghostly light.

"No, no!" Rosiepuff ran to the mirror and stared into it. Nothing appeared except her reflection. "Come on, work! Show me a memory! Any memory!" But nothing happened. The ghostly light did not appear, and no memories surfaced in the mirror. Rosiepuff stepped back and looked around again. "You've never left me before. Why did you leave now?"

No answer.

"I never even got to know who you are!" Rosiepuff called. "Who are you? Are you someone I know, or just a part of myself? I have to know!"

Still, no response.

Rosiepuff sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Then she laid back and looked to the ceiling. Why would the ghostly light neglect her now? Was it mad that she was leaving? She never even found out who the ghostly light could be. Rosiepuff crawled up to rest her head on one of the pillows and properly lay in the bed. She could already imagine her friend beside her, a young child sneaking into her friend's room whenever she was lonely.

" _How about I tell you the story of the Night Fury?"_

" _What's a Night Fury? Tell me! Tell me!"_

Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "I wish you were here."

* * *

It was certainly a surprise to the Moonlight Kingdom trolls to see Cloud Guy come in on the Caterbus. He still drove all crazy-like and nearly smashed a market stall to pieces.

"Caterbus Express! One-way track to the Troll Tree Kingdom!" Cloud Guy called as he hopped off the Caterbus.

"Hey, Cloud Guy." Branch greeted, approaching the cloud creature. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"Anything for Moonlight Kingdom." Cloud Guy Said. "You know, I used to live here. My travels took me to the rebellion your mother led, and she made me a scout. She and your dad were my best friends."

Branch was surprised. "Did you know who I was when we met?"

"You look a lot like your parents." Cloud Guy said. "It took a little more work for me to figure out Larch was your dad and Stella was your mom. Gotta say, Grumpy Gills, she'd be real proud of you right now."

Branch smiled. "Thanks, Cloud Guy. Hope this little trip isn't taking you from anything important."

"Nah, just my lady love." Cloud Guy said. "And she knows I'll be home soon."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Branch stared at him in disbelief. "You got a girlfriend?"

"I got a fiancée." Cloud Guy said. "Because I'm smooth and cool." Branch snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Cloud Guy looked out to the trolls who had gathered. "All aboard! We leave once I check off everyone on the Man Fest."

"Manifest." Branch corrected with an eye roll.

"Prowlus, Ash, and I are ready to go." Poppy said. She handed her and Prowlus's bags to Cloud Guy for loading. Ebony walked behind them.

"Prowlus?" Branch stared at the boy in confusion. "Poppy, what's going on?"

"I adopted Prowlus. He's coming home with me." Poppy said matter-of-factly. "Cloud Guy, can you drive slow enough for Ebony to follow us?"

"Sure!" Cloud Guy nodded. "Hey birdie! You can follow this big, colorful bug, huh?" Ebony chirped in response, clearly confident.

"Prowlus, why don't you take Ash onto the Caterbus and find us some seats?" Poppy handed Ash to Prowlus, and the boy hopped up into the Caterbus.

"So, you adopted Prowlus?" Branch clarified.

"Yes." Poppy said simply.

"Oh, great." Branch cleared his throat. "I mean, I just thought maybe you'd talk to me about it first. You know? Not that it's a bad idea. But, you know? That sounds like something we'd talk about first."

"Yes. It does." Poppy marched off and entered the Caterbus.

Branch nodded slowly. "Okay. I deserve that."

"Queen Poppy!"

Poppy poked her head out the window. Hawk, Eagle, Tyto, Kessie, Fire, Electra, and Scarlett hurried up to the Caterbus. "Yes?" Poppy asked.

"We just wanted to thank you." Tyto said. "For what you're doing for Prowlus."

"Of course, we're concerned about Prowlus leaving the kingdom." Eagle said. "But he needs this."

"A family, that is." Electra said.

"Yeah, this is so great of you." Fire agreed.

"You'll take care of him, right?" Kessie asked.

"Of course." Poppy said. "And I'll take care of Ebony, too. They're part of the family now."

"Thank you so much." Hawk said. "Prowlus, be good for your new family."

'I will! I promise!' Prowlus looked so excited that he signed almost too fast for anyone to understand him.

Branch and Rosie hugged Rosiepuff goodbye. "Tell Grandad I said 'hi.'" Rosie said.

"Will do." Rosiepuff nodded. "You be good for your father. Help him where you can."

"Travel safe." Branch said. "Poppy has a hand mirror with the communication spell so we can keep in touch. You have yours, right?"

Rosiepuff reached into her hair and produced the hand mirror Branch gave her. "Right here. I'll have Moxie's parents call you when I arrive so they can speak with their daughter."

"Thanks, Grandma." Branch said.

Rosiepuff hugged her grandson one more time. "Good luck, Branch."

Satin and Chenille embraced their daughter tightly. "Be good for Branch and help him as much as you can." Satin said.

"And be there for Rosie." Chenille added.

"Can do." Bliss nodded. She joined Creek, Rosie, and Moxie as they received a group hug from Kessie, Kyle, and Robin. Satin and Chenille rejoined the rest of the Snack Pack. Biggie blubbered pathetically.

"Guys, it'll be okay." Suki assured.

"B-b-but…." Biggie sniffled. "This is the end! The breakup of the Snack Pack!"

"No, it's not." Cooper promised. "We'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, no problem." Smidge nodded weakly.

"We'll find ways to keep each other up-to-date." Guy Diamond said.

"And maybe we can visit each other." Satin said.

"Unless the shadow spirit attacks us when we leave." Chenille pointed out.

"It won't." Suki assured. "Cloud Guy travels fast." The Snack Pack gathered around for one last hug.

"All aboard who's going to the Troll Tree!" Cloud Guy called. "Final call!" The last of the troll passengers boarded the Caterbus. Cloud Guy started up the bus, and he drove the bug creature towards the entrance. Ebony spread her wings and flew after the bug. The trolls in Moonlight Kingdom waved goodbye.

Crimson approached Branch with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to stay, Emperor Branch. We'll be having an official coronation this afternoon, and a celebration to go with it."

"Wonderful." Branch sighed, staring after the Caterbus.

* * *

Branch hadn't worn such formal garb since his wedding to Poppy. His patched shorts and leafy vest sat on his bed. He now wore black pants, a purple cape, and an emerald green jacket with gold embroidery and white gauntlets. He combed out his hair for the tenth time, ensuring he looked well enough for his own coronation.

A knock came at the door, and Rosie entered. She, too, wore a new outfit for her coronation. She wore one of Zelenia's old dresses, the color of amethyst gems with black lace.

"You look great." Branch said.

"Thanks. You look awesome, too." Rosie said. "Crimson said we can start when we're ready."

Branch exhaled softly. "Well, I think I'm ready."

"I think I'm ready, too. For some reason, this seems like it'll be different from being Princess of the Troll Tree." Rosie said.

"Whatever needs to be done, we'll do it together." Branch said. "Worrying about our roles as leaders is something we have in common. But we'll get through it together." He hugged his daughter. They began to sing as they journeyed down the hall.

 _This is the life we were born into  
It's the hand dealt by fate  
The royalty runs in our blood  
So we're destined to be great_

 _We don't fear the path ahead  
Let's face it head-on instead_

 _It's the path of royalty  
A role made for you and me  
We'll be bold and brave and lead  
And be the best that we can be  
It's our destiny to fill these roles  
We are royalty, leading with our souls_

Branch and Rosie came to the doors of the castle, where their friends waited. Creek and Bliss were freshly bathed and dressed in nice clothes Bliss had made for them. Cooper, Suki, and Moxie dressed in Moonlight Kingdom clothing. The group walked from the castle and journeyed to the village square, where there was a small stage set up for the coronation. Crimson, Jasmine, Aka, and David stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the top of the platform. The four of them looked excited. Crimson and Jasmine ascended the stairs and looked out to the Moonlight Kingdom trolls who gathered.

"Welcome, citizens!" Crimson called. "We have long awaited this day! The day that our true emperor takes the throne after being separated from us all these years. Even better news: we also have a princess ready to be part of our home. We welcome them and some new friends." He gestured to someone offstage. Aka led Creek and Bliss up the stairs, having them stand at the front of the stage.

"I present to you Creek and Bliss, friends to Princess Rosie, and newest members of Moonlight Kingdom!" Aka announced. The troll citizens cheered excitedly.

Moxie, Cooper, and Suki came up onstage next, led by David. DJ, Symphony, and Shadow stood behind the platform. Moxie wore a mini skirt and a long-sleeve shirt made of thin, light fabric. She also had an anklet on each ankle made of bone beads. Suki wore shorts and a crop top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with ribbon, and she wore multiple bone bead bracelets on her wrists. She even wore bone pendant with a feather carved into it. Cooper had bone beads braided into his dreadlocks, and he still wore the necklace his father left him. A sword was strapped around his midsection.

"I present the newest members of the royal guard!" David announced. "I give you: Suki, daughter of Fern and phoenix trainer to DJ; Moxie, granddaughter of Lily and skilled archer; and Cooper, son of Clove and warrior!" The Moonlight Kingdom trolls cheered again. Cooper, Suki, and Moxie stood up taller, prouder, feeling right at home in their new clothes and their new residence.

"And, finally, we present our new leaders: Emperor Branch and Princess Rosie!" Crimson called. Branch and Rosie climbed up to the stage. Jasmine came up to the royals, holding two crowns. Crimson placed Eclipse's old crown on Branch's head. Stella's old tiara went onto Rosie's brow. Crimson guided Branch and Rosie to the front of the stage. "Long live the Emperor and Princess of Moonlight Kingdom!"

Cheers echoed in the air. Rosie and Branch gestured for their friends to come forward. Suki, Cooper, Moxie, Creek, and Bliss stood with Rosie and Branch in a line at the front of the stage. They absorbed the praise and adulation, smiling with pride.

 _It's the path of royalty  
A role made for you and me  
We'll be bold and brave and lead  
And be the best that we can be  
It's our destiny to fill these roles  
We are royalty, leading with our souls_

* * *

 **A/N: Though a happy ending to this chapter, I'm going to hide from the mob of people who may be mad at a couple previous events.**

 **Branch's coronation outfit is based on his outfit from** _ **Cinder-Troll!**_ **This is the English translation of the Danish spell Eclipse spoke:**

 **No matter where I go, they watch over me  
I wish for them to be here now  
To guide me  
To hold me  
To love me  
Come to me, I need you now  
For I cannot do this alone**

 **Sorry for any botched Danish. I got this off Google Translate.**


	16. Beautiful Amor

**A/N: Well, your reviews last chapter made me laugh! I'll be posting future chapters in the safety of my "Hiding from Angry/Shocked Readers" Bunker.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – Beautiful Amor**

"King Peppy!" Tulip called, leading the pack of children running right for the old king.

Peppy looked up from his stroll about the kingdom. "Hello, kids! What's up?"

"Everyone is coming back!" Tulip said excitedly. "There's a Caterbus coming this way!"

"A Caterbus?" Peppy asked, surprised. He followed the kids to the entrance of Troll Grove, where trolls and bergens alike gathered to welcome home the travelers. Peppy wondered if Symphony and Shadow flew behind the Caterbus, though that raised the question of why Branch, Poppy, and the others didn't just ride the phoenixes.

The Caterbus burst through the doors of the Bergen Town gates, and it skittered between bergens' legs and screeched to a halt on the grass in Troll Grove.

"All ashore who's going ashore!" Cloud Guy called.

"We aren't on a boat." Smidge pointed out.

"That's a shame." Rosiepuff groaned, looking green. "I think I'd rather be seasick right now." She was the first to get off the Caterbus, wobbling a little. She gladly accepted Peppy's hug.

"Welcome back!" Peppy said. "I was wondering if you'd ever come home." He looked to the Caterbus as the rest of the trolls emptied out. Ebony landed on the grass, looking around curiously. Peppy whispered to Rosiepuff, "Why are there trolls missing and why is everyone so somber?"

"I'll tell you later. Just go hug your daughter." Rosiepuff whispered back.

Peppy nodded in understanding. "Poppy! Welcome home!" He enveloped his daughter in a tight hug, and she returned the embrace.

"It's so good to be back, Dad." Poppy said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Peppy looked past his daughter to see a blue troll boy holding Ash. "Who's this?"

Poppy gestured for the boy to come forward. "This is Prowlus. He's an orphan from Moonlight Kingdom. I adopted him, and now he's Ash's brother. Prowlus, this is my dad, King Peppy."

"But you call me 'Grandpa.'" Peppy said. "It's very nice to meet you, Prowlus. Welcome to the family."

Prowlus pushed Ash to one arm and waved to Peppy.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Peppy said, looking to Poppy.

"He's mute." Poppy explained. "Can't speak, but he hears fine. I'll teach you his Sign Language."

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to talk to each other." Peppy said. He opened his arms, and Prowlus hugged him tightly.

"This is Ebony, Prowlus's bird." Poppy said. "I'm going to show these two where they'll be staying." She guided Prowlus away, and Ebony followed them.

"Wait, Poppy!" Peppy hated to ask, but everyone needed to know. "Where's Branch? And Rosie?"

Poppy paused, but didn't turn around. "They're ruling Moonlight Kingdom." That's all she said. She headed for the Troll Tree.

Tulip tugged on Rosiepuff's dress. "When will King Branch and Princess Rosie come back?"

Rosiepuff sighed. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know. But I'm sure they'll come back." There was sadness and confusion from the troll and bergen citizens as they left for home.

"Poppy?" Bridget called, bouncing one of her children in her arms. "Poppy, what's going on?"

"Where's Branch?" Gristle asked, holding the other twin. But Poppy didn't answer them. In fact, she ignored every troll who tried to talk to her.

Peppy looked to Rosiepuff. "Okay, what's going on?"

Rosiepuff sighed heavily. "Let's get back to the house. It's a long story."

* * *

Peppy did as Rosiepuff asked and didn't ask any questions until she finished. Though a hundred questions ran through his head, the one that he currently ranted about seemed most important. Thankfully, Rosiepuff ensured that no one eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Back up!" Peppy was still reeling from the information. "My brother—my big brother Malcolm, former prince of the Troll Tree—was Stella's father?"

"If this journal is to be believed, yes." Rosiepuff pointed to Eclipse's journal, sitting on the table between them.

"Why wouldn't you believe it?" Peppy asked.

"Because there are details missing and things are not adding up." Rosiepuff said. "Think hard. Did Malcolm ever show an interest in Eclipse? Romantically or otherwise?"

"His only romantic interest was you." Peppy said. "As we got older, he used to talk about the physically attractive features of other trolls. Then again, he always followed those comments up with your superior qualities."

Rosiepuff made a face of disgust. "Just the thought of the things he used to say makes me sick."

Peppy tapped the cover of the journal in thought. "Why would he pursue a physical relationship with Eclipse? And why would she want him to father her children?"

"Stella only ever said that her father was never in the picture." Rosiepuff said. "That he ran off while Eclipse was still pregnant. Eclipse said the same thing. That he ran off."

"Now _that_ I believe." Peppy said. "Maybe Eclipse really did want him to be a father figure to her daughters, but Malcolm didn't want that and scurried off like a coward."

"He is a coward. But I'm not convinced that he's Branch's grandfather." Rosiepuff said.

"Why not?" Peppy asked. "This is Eclipse's journal. She kept it well-hidden. Why would she lie in her own writing? She had to be confident that no one would find it and read it unless they knew where to look. Branch found it very purely by accident. All the other journals you found did not have details like this. She was smart."

"But look at these passages near the end." Rosiepuff flipped open the book to point to said entries. "All of them following her first night with Malcolm tell about how they tried and failed a dozen times in two months to conceive a child. Then there's this last entry that says she succeeded in getting pregnant. It doesn't say with whom. There's at least a three-month gap between this final entry and the last time she wrote about her failure with Malcolm."

"She could've forgot to write. Or got tired of writing about failure." Peppy pointed out.

"Or maybe she got pregnant a different way with a different troll." Rosiepuff said. "I don't know why, but I don't believe Malcolm is related to Branch beyond being an in-law. I can't believe it even with all this evidence."

Peppy sighed. "So what do we do with this?"

"I don't know." Rosiepuff admitted. "Branch and Rosie are in Moonlight Kingdom. Maybe they'll find something we can't. To be honest, I don't know what else we _can_ do. All we have is information. It rattled us to the core, but that's all. There's no mystery to solve unless we want to prove this, somehow." She shut the journal and tucked it into her hair. "Peppy, I have told you this in confidence. Not even Poppy knows. We must keep this amongst me, you, and Branch."

"You don't even have to ask." Peppy said. "This is not something I want to advertise. But I think I'm going to take some time and think about Malcolm's relationship with Eclipse. Maybe there's something we missed. Signs I ignored."

Rosiepuff nodded slowly. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this."

Peppy stood and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

"No." Rosiepuff sighed shakily. "I can't believe Branch stayed in Moonlight Kingdom."

* * *

The very next day after the coronation, it was back to business. The kingdom was overjoyed to have their proper leaders on the throne. Rosie and Branch never took off their crowns, as advised by Crimson and Jasmine. As instructed, Rosie did what they could to help around the kingdom. She even began sitting in on the negotiations. Erika and Ariana took their grandfather's place to talk. Icestorm even joined his mother and grandfather.

"Perhaps we could create a trade agreement." Erika suggested. "We have weapons we can give to you in exchange for herbs."

"Do you believe us to be warring trolls?" Yuki scoffed.

"No, of course not." Erika said.

"Furthermore, we do not need weapons from a kingdom whose last war was settled through a hug and a handshake after a week of verbal arguments." Yuki said.

"We've never been at war with anyone." Ariana pointed out.

"Precisely." Yuki said.

"Dad." Snowstar said warningly.

"I am simply trying to find a common ground between us, King Yuki." Erika said, her tone traced with impatience. "What if we allowed visits between our kingdoms? Let our subjects interact."

"I think we both know how that turned out last time." Yuki said. Erika's glare told Branch that she knew the story. But Ariana looked confused. Evidently, she was not privy to the tale of Grey and Lumiel.

"We could organize meetings in Moonlight Kingdom." Rosie suggested. "This could be our neutral area."

"I do not trust my subjects with wing trolls." Yuki said.

"You just don't trust wing trolls." Snowstar corrected. "Our future cannot be built on a tragedy from the past."

"I do not see a future for us at all, except on the battlefield." Yuki said.

Erika stood, glaring at Yuki. "Is that a threat?"

Yuki returned the glare. "That's my prediction. What are the odds of another path?"

"Enough." Branch said. "I think we need to stop for now. Let's resume at another time." The royals in the room left, save for Rosie and Branch.

"How are we going to do this?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, but I am losing my patience with them." Branch sighed. He patted Rosie's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get some lunch or something."

As the two of them stood, Aka and Bliss suddenly entered after knocking hurriedly on the doors. "Sorry to bother you, Your Majesties." Aka said. "But we need to show you something."

Aka and Bliss led the emperor and his daughter to the balcony where the scepter powering the barrier rested. They looked up and saw the shadow spirit ramming into the barrier, over and over again, despite the futility of the action.

"How long has it been doing that?" Branch asked.

"On and off since breakfast." Aka said.

"It's never been so active before." Bliss said. "We thought you might want to check it out."

Branch looked to the scepter. "The good news is the scepter is intact and the barrier is up and strong. I don't think we need to worry."

"As long as you're sure." Aka said.

"Thank you for alerting me." Branch said as he left.

"So," Rosie had a mischievous glint in her eye. "I guess you two were together when you found this."

Aka and Bliss exchanged a look, and then blushed. "Well, kind of." Bliss shrugged.

Rosie giggled. "Later, lovebirds!" She ran off, laughing like a madman.

"We're not lovebirds!" Aka and Bliss called simultaneously. They exchanged looks and blushed again.

* * *

Creek took his job as princess guardian seriously. He only ever let Erika or Ariana out of his sight when there was someone else he trusted to look after them. Icestorm practically begged Creek to let him take Erika on another date in the forest. Creek allowed it, but only if they promised to be back in time for dinner.

"If my grandfather ever finds out about this, he'll have your head on a silver platter." Ariana pointed out as Erika and Icestorm slipped away.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not going to tell him." Creek said.

Ariana put a finger to her lip in thought. "You know, maybe if you…say…..let me go to that magic practice with Rosie?"

Creek smirked. "You sneaky little mink. Fine. Come along." He escorted Ariana back into the castle and to Rosie's bedroom. The two of them found Rosie levitating practically every piece of furniture in her room.

"Oh, hey guys!" Rosie slowly lowered the furniture back to its original spots. "What's up?"

"Ariana wanted to join you in your magic practice." Creek said. "In fact, I would like to sit in and watch. I'd love to see what your auras do when you use magic."

"Sure!" Rosie said. "I was just looking through this book of spells Dad gave me."

"My powers are limited, and really only strongest when doing that one specific ability of restoring troll colors." Ariana said. "But I can do some spells. Let's see what you got."

Rosie flipped through the book. "If you have that color magic, maybe this is a good one for you. It's a type of disguising spell that changes your skin and hair color. Give it a try."

Ariana glanced over the spell, and her hands glowed. Her hair and skin changed to lavender and jade green with white streaks. "Who am I? Take a guess!"

"Grandma, of course. If you didn't have the white in your hair, you'd look like me." Rosie laughed. She tried the spell next, and her colors changed to ruby red skin and indigo hair. "Who do I look like?"

Ariana laughed. "You look like my grandfather! So cool!"

Creek laughed. "Your auras are radiating with power. It's incredible! Auras with magic are amazing."

"Look at me!" Ariana changed her colors again, making her look like her sister. She changed her voice to sound prim and proper. "Ariana, dearest sister, you _must_ stop playing in the mud and dirtying your lovely dress! That is not proper princess behavior!" Ariana and Rosie laughed.

"My turn!" Rosie changed her colors yet again.

Ariana snorted, trying to keep her laughter at bay. "Ro, why are you turning pink?"

"I like looking like my mom!" Rosie said, doing a twirl. She looked almost identical to Poppy.

"You look like pink raspberry candy!" Ariana laughed.

"Not a bad look, Rosie." Creek said. "Are there any other spells you'd like to try?"

"I guess we can't do color-changing spells all day." Rosie said. "Hey, I want to try a spell I found! Let's head outside!" She rushed out the door ahead of her friend and boyfriend, who had to scramble after her. They reached the garden and Rosie opened her spell book again. She stuck the book in her hair and shut her eyes in concentration. Creek and Ariana watched, their jaws dropping in awe, as a pair of wings made of fire appeared on Rosie's back.

"That's incredible!" Creek breathed.

"Thanks!" Rosie looked very proud of herself. "It's a spell Eclipse was fond of. She marks all her favorite spells with a crescent moon."

"Well, you look the part." Ariana fluttered her wings and began flying. "Now let's see what you got!"

Ariana shot off, and Rosie flapped her fiery wings to chase after her. Creek rolled his eyes with a laugh and trailed after the girls. Rosie and Ariana zigzagged through the air, doing twirls and figure-eights around each other. They laughed blissfully, finally stopping to hover above the castle. Rosie landed on the cone roof of one tower, hanging onto the flagpole at the top. Her fiery wings disappeared.

"This is amazing." Rosie sighed.

"Yeah, flying is the best." Ariana agreed. "Sometimes, I think the wing trolls take their flight ability for granted."

"That, too. But I was talking about this." Rosie gestured out to Moonlight Kingdom. "I was born and raised in the Troll Tree. Why does this place feel like home just as much as Troll Tree does?"

Ariana floated next to Rosie. "Home is where you feel like you belong, where you're surrounded by friends and family. That can be anywhere."

Rosie sighed happily. "I don't think anything can ruin this moment."

The girls jumped when they heard shouting. Rosie groaned. "I had to say it."

Ariana pointed down to the training area for the guards. "What's going on down there?" Rosie looked, and she saw David and Tyto shouting at each other. Creek was already on his way to break up the fight. Ariana held onto Rosie's wrists and flew her down to the ground. By the time they reached the quarrelling guards, Creek already managed to push David and Tyto apart. Two guards pulled Tyto away while Creek held David back.

"What is going on here?" Rosie demanded. Her shout halted the commotion and directed everyone's attention to her.

"Ask him!" Tyto growled at David. "He's been acting like a jerk during training!"

"Maybe if you started acting like actual guards, I wouldn't have to be so tough on you!" David snapped.

"Since when do we _not_ act like actual guards?" Tyto demanded.

"You've shirked your responsibilities ever since your beloved emperor returned!" David snarled. "You rely on his magic to protect you!"

"We do not!" Tyto barked.

"Stop it!" Rosie shouted. "I don't know what bees are in your bonnets, but this senseless bickering ends now! David, go beat up a punching bag or something. Tyto, you and the rest of the guards go back to training or whatever."

"Come on, David." Creek guided the guard captain away. "I'll give you a good spar."

Ariana approached Rosie. "You handled that well."

"But why did it happen in the first place?" Rosie wondered. "Something's wrong with David. He's not acting like himself."

"He certainly isn't his normal, cheerful self anymore." Ariana said. "Which is weird. I would think he'd be overjoyed to have the shadow spirit finally defeated."

"That's why I'm glad Creek is with David." Rosie said. "He can help. I hope."

Creek dragged David to a more secluded area in the training grounds. He grabbed a couple staffs from a nearby rack, and he tossed one to David. "Take your stance."

"I don't take orders from you!" David snapped. He had to raise his staff to block Creek's strike.

"Think fast!" Creek warned right before his onslaught of attacks. He and David exchanged strikes rapidly, creating a rhythmic tapping sound as their staffs connected. Creek dodged attacks with fluid grace. David grew increasingly frustrated as he failed to land a hit. They locked staffs, each battling for control.

"You're a pathetic little wretch." David snarled. "You can't beat me."

Creek raised an eyebrow. In a few swift movements, he disarmed David and knocked him to the ground. Creek spun his staff skillfully. "I am self-taught, but I have learned much. Do not underestimate me, friend."

David chuckled. He stood and dusted himself off. "I suppose I shouldn't challenge you so quickly."

Creek stared at David. "I'm worried about you. You're not yourself."

David shrugged. "I'm fine. No worries."

Creek observed David with his aura reading. The darkness he sensed seemed to flare uncontrollably. "Hey David!" Moxie called as she jogged up to the boys. David perked up, and Creek saw the darkness shrink in David's aura. Moxie hugged David. "Do you think you could help me with some archery practice?"

"Happy to!" David said. "Let's go!" He and Moxie ran towards the archery targets.

Creek sighed in relief. Just as he thought: David's love for Moxie keeps the darkness at bay. Hopefully, that would buy him some time to figure out what that darkness was.

* * *

Bliss kept wringing her ponytail nervously as she walked to the drawing room. She rehearsed this with Rosie a dozen times. If only it actually worked to ease her nerves. She didn't feel this way when she told Glint she liked him. Then again, she didn't feel this strongly about Glint. Bliss straightened out her clothes and entered the drawing room. She saw no one, and checked the clock.

"Great. Too early." Bliss sighed. She sat at the piano next to the window. She tapped a couple piano keys. She had never been this nervous before. _Maybe I should do what Rosie does. Music helps her express her feelings. Maybe I can do the same._ Bliss began playing the piano.

 _We spent so much time together  
Getting closer and closer  
Even if some may say it's wrong  
I love you with all my heart_

Bliss angrily slammed on the keys of the piano. "I guess I'm better at fashion design than music-writing."

"I liked it."

Bliss spun around in her seat and saw Aka standing behind her. Bliss scooted over, and Aka sat beside her. The two of them stared at the piano keys for a long moment.

Aka ran her fingers over the smooth piano keys. "I've always liked girls instead of boys. I don't know why. I just found the girls that were my age attractive instead of the boys. For a while, I wrote letters to my crush. But she thought I was a boy, and I was afraid to reveal myself." She tapped a few notes. "Once again, I'm reminded of how different our kingdoms are. I bet two females or two males loving each other isn't unnatural."

"Nope. Not unnatural at all." Bliss said. "We even have names for it. After giving it some thought, I think I'm bisexual. That means I'm romantically attracted to boys and girls. At this moment in my life, I'm attracted to you." She smiled at Aka. "We've spent quite a bit of time together. We learned about each other, grown closer, and—yeah, I'll admit it—fallen in love."

"I'm more attracted to you than with any other troll." Aka blushed. "Sorry, was that too blunt? Too forward?"

"Nah, I like that about you." Bliss said. "You don't beat around the bush. Love it."

Aka wrapped an arm around Bliss's shoulders and pulled her into a side-hug. Bliss responded with a kiss on Aka's cheek. Aka's loving gaze locked onto Bliss's shy eyes. They shared a tender kiss…

….which was promptly interrupted by cheering from their friends, who popped up from various hiding places around the drawing room. Aka and Bliss stared in surprised, wondering how and when Rosie, Creek, Moxie, David, Erika, and Icestorm got into the drawing room and hid.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Bliss asked.

"Watching love flourish between you two." Rosie said.

"We're so happy for you!" Moxie clapped with delight.

David chuckled, putting an arm around Moxie. "Well done, Bliss, for capturing my sister's heart."

Aka pouted a little. "Must you spy on me?"

"You know what this calls for?" Rosie gasped. "A group date! All of us! Out in the forest!"

"Erika and I know just the spot." Icestorm said. "Let's go!" Aka and Bliss could hardly get a word out before they were dragged off with the others. They exited the castle and almost ran into Ariana, Kessie, Robin, and Kyle as they played outside the castle walls.

"Hey guys!" Ariana called. "Where are you off to?"

"Group date!" Aka shrugged with a wide smile.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Ariana asked.

"I don't!" Aka hugged Bliss and kissed her cheek. "I have a girlfriend!" Kyle, Robin, and Kessie clapped happily as the couples ran off. Ariana stared after them, blinking in confusion.

The couples kept running until they hit a small hill. Rosie was the first to jump down and start rolling down the hill. To everyone's surprise, Erika followed suit. The others did the same. Once they all hit the bottom, they laughed and cheered out of sheer joy. They stood again and brushed the grass off their clothes. Icestorm knelt down like a gentleman and helped Erika stand. Though Icestorm's lax and less formal nature seemed to rub off on Erika, the opposite appeared to happen to him. Icestorm only felt like acting regally and gentlemanly around Erika.

"Hey!" Moxie pulled out a ball from her hair. "Let's play a game! It'll be fun!"

"Girlfriends vs. boyfriends!" David suggested.

"So how do Aka and I split?" Bliss asked with a laugh.

"Dibs on Bliss!" Rosie said, causing laughter amongst the friends.

* * *

Hours later, the couples returned to be on time for dinner. When they did arrive at the castle, Ariana waited by the front doors. She had her arms crossed and she looked troubled. When her friends approached, she was quick to run up to them.

"Something up, Dear Sister?" Erika asked.

Ariana stared at Aka and Bliss. "So…you two are…a thing? Like…..an item? Like…..in a relationship?"

"Yes." Bliss said with a wide smile. "And we couldn't be happier."

Ariana still stared. "So…you're like…boyfriend and girlfriend…except you're both girlfriends?"

Rosie frowned a little. "Is something wrong, Ariana?"

"Uh….." Ariana coughed. "I just wonder…how…..I mean…..how do you two…"

"We're in love, Ariana." Aka said. "It's as simple as that. We've started a relationship, just as Rosie and Creek have. Just like David and Moxie, or Icestorm and your sister."

Ariana rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm just confused. It doesn't make a lot of sense to have two girls or even two boys in a relationship like that."

"Our feelings don't make sense?" Bliss asked.

"That's not what I meant!" Ariana assured. "I guess I just….don't understand how you two can be in a relationship like you and Glint used to be. It doesn't make sense in my head how two girls can be romantically involved with each other. It's certainly not something you see back home."

Erika sighed. "That is true. It's either nonexistent or perhaps not even legal. But, as I said, such relationships are not common or nonexistent."

"Do you have a problem with us, Ariana?" Bliss asked.

"Of course not." Ariana sighed. "Look, I don't understand your relationship. Like, at all. But if it makes you happy and you aren't doing anything illegal, I think you just need to do it. Don't worry about me. I'll figure out how to wrap my brain around this. You're still my friends and I support you no matter what."

Bliss finally smiled, and she hugged Ariana. "Thanks."

Rosie smiled, both with relief and pride. "Come on, everyone. Let's go to dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I do need to warn you that I'm very busy this week and will be traveling this weekend, so it'll be another late update next week.**


	17. Secretly Divided

**A/N: Here's another one! This chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to split it up so you guys aren't overwhelmed by upcoming drama/action. Oops. Spoiler alert! :D**

 **Author – I think that means I split up Broppy and people are freaking out. LOL**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Aw, you've caught on to my pattern. LOL That tragedy will arrive soon enough.**

 **Jpbake – Good luck writing your "Watchdogs" story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen – Secretly Divided**

Two more weeks passed.

In that time, the couples of the kingdom allowed their love to flourish, and they spent much time together. Even when they knew their grandfathers wouldn't approve, Erika and Icestorm went out nearly every night to spend time together. Rosie played with her friends in the kingdom. Branch would seek advice from the old rebellion members as he learned to run Moonlight Kingdom. All seemed well.

Except for Creek.

Amongst his normal activities—spending time with Rosie, meditating with Kessie, and watching over Erika and Ariana—Creek also observed David with scrutiny. Though David spent much of his time in Moxie's company, every minute he spent away from her allowed the darkness inside him to grow. Creek employed Kessie to help him observe David's behavior. But neither of them could figure out just what this darkness could be. Amidst the glow of his normal aura, they could see a blackness that coiled around David like a snake.

"What do you suppose it could be?" Creek asked as he and Kessie walked through the halls of the castle one night.

"I have seen darkness in auras when one is troubled or suffering from trauma." Kessie said. "But this is…..different…." She sighed. "We should observe him closely these next several days."

"Hey Kessie!" Rosie called as Creek and Kessie rounded the corner. Rosie stood at her bedroom door. "Come on! We're braiding each other's hair!"

Kessie clapped with delight as she ran towards Rosie's voice. Creek rolled his eyes. "Girls."

About an hour later, Aka left the girls' room to find more bobby pins and hair ribbons. She paused when she saw a flash of light outside the window. She stuck her head out the window and looked up. The skies were cloudy, yes, and a storm would no doubt arrive soon. But the flash of light was actually the shadow spirit trying to break through the barrier again. Every time it slammed itself into the barrier, a flash of light passed over the bubble.

"What are you doing?"

Aka turned to see her brother. She noticed the harsh glare in his eyes but ignored it. "Look. The spirit is trying to break through again."

"So what?" David demanded. "The barrier can't be broken, right? So stop worrying."

"I'm just wondering why the spirit won't give up already." Aka said, staring at the barrier.

"It's not something to worry about." David insisted. "Worry about something more important like your hair or your makeup or your ghastly sword skills. Or maybe you can think about how you're going to make a relationship work with that Bliss girl."

Aka glared at David. "Okay, what is your deal?"

"My deal?" David repeated.

"My brother, the one that I know, is never this much of a jerk. No matter what the circumstances." Aka said. "You've been beating up the other guards for little mistakes instead of encouraging them. You used to be so much kinder; but, lately, you've been acting like a real….well, I can't think of a good enough word and all the words I _can_ think of are not appropriate for children!"

"You know, maybe you're not cut out for guard work, after all." David mused. "Perhaps a demotion is in order."

Aka's jaw dropped. "What's your problem? What could I have done to deserve a demotion?"

"That's for me, the captain, to decide." David said.

Aka narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Really, what's wrong? Something is wrong and you need help."

"I don't need help from a _third-_ in-command." David snarled.

"See? That right there. You've never insulted me like that. You're the King of Compliments." Aka said. "But for weeks now, you've been mean, degrading, and just an overall awful troll!"

"The shadow spirit's presence required a more strict and attentive attitude." David said. "We need to be more focused."

"We needed that focus when the spirit was actually attacking." Aka said. "But it can't hurt us anymore."

"You don't know that." David muttered.

Aka's eyes widened a little. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing." David growled.

"No, tell me!" Aka insisted. "Is there something wrong with the barrier?"

"Of course not." David scoffed.

"Why are you lying to me?" Aka asked desperately. "David, just talk to me!" She grabbed David by the shoulders to make him look at her.

" _Don't touch me!"_ David snarled. He swung an arm and backhanded Aka _hard_ across the face. She recoiled from the pain, putting a hand to her throbbing cheek. She stared at her brother, her mouth hanging open and a look of pure shock and pain on her face. David glared at her for a moment, and then blinked a few times as though waking up from a nap. He stared at Aka, and then looked at his hand in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?" Aka breathed.

David blinked a few times. "I don't know." He looked legitimately confused as he placed a hand to his head. "I don't understand."

Aka reached for her brother, but he stepped away from her. "David, let me help you."

David shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Really." He turned and speed-walked down the hallway. He didn't understand what was happening. He never struck his own family before. Why would he do it now?

"Hey David."

David jumped with a shout, leaping high in the air and landing on his back. "Moxie! Hi!"

Moxie had been walking from the guest bathroom down the hall when she caught up with David. She stared at him in surprise. "Are you okay?"

David lit up with an idea. "I'm great! Perfectly fine!" He quickly stood up. "In fact, I just had a wonderful idea! How about we spend the night? Together? Like, together in the same room together?"

Moxie blinked a few times. "What?"

Now that he said it out loud, David wished the ground would swallow him up. Being near Moxie made him less angry, like someone lifted a castle off his shoulders and allowed him to fly. He hoped being near her would help him think clearly after what he just did to Aka. But now that he actually said what he thought, he wanted to die where he stood.

"I just….thought…..you know…because…." David fidgeted and messed with his glasses. "It's really dark outside and the shadow spirit is trying to break in so why don't we spend the night together not in an inappropriate way just in a way that's comfortable because you make me very comfortable but if you don't want to do it that's totally fine!" He panted, having said that entire blurb in one breath.

Moxie blinked a few more times. She smiled. "Okay, cool."

David stared at her in surprise. She seemed unfazed by his rambling. "Really?"

"Why not?" Moxie shrugged. "That sounds fun. I'll just go get my stuff from the girls' room and you can meet me there."

"Great!" David said with a wide smile. He watched Moxie leave, and then sighed in relief. He straightened up again when Aka approached.

"David, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Aka asked worriedly. "I'm your sister. Above all else, we're family, and I want to help."

"I'm sorry for hitting you." David said. "I'm sorry if some of the things I have said were hurtful. But there's no need to worry. I'll be all right."

Aka sighed and forced a smile. "Okay." She watched her brother leave, her expression shifting to one of genuine concern. "Be safe."

* * *

Rosie managed to leave breakfast quickly and head into town with Creek. They strolled through the village, observing everything around them.

"I'm glad Aka agreed to watch the princesses." Creek said. "Though I do hope Cobalt does not return early. Why did you want to bolt out of the castle so early, anyway?"

"I wanted to avoid the negotiations." Rosie said. "They're just so boring and repetitive. I don't understand why we can't just get along. Why does it take so long for them to agree to be friends?"

"Well, sometimes two people—or, in this case, a trio of kings—are so stubborn and set in their ways that they can't budge or compromise." Creek said. "Branch is doing his best, but I don't think Yuki and Cobalt will ever agree on a peace agreement. In fact, I'm thinking they're using these 'negotiations' as an excuse to argue. I think they enjoy it."

"It's like they're treating my dad like a kid." Rosie huffed. "My dad is an emperor. He's a leader. Why shouldn't they listen to him?"

"I dare not make assumptions that personal." Creek said. "Who knows what goes on in their heads?"

"That's why I want to walk through the village for a while." Rosie said. "Take a look around. See this kingdom I will inherit when I'm old enough." She smiled sadly. "I just wish Prowlus were still here. I miss him."

"Yeah, I miss that little trouble-maker." Creek said with a smile. He pulled Rosie into a side-hug. "You know, this reminds me of the trips your mother takes through the kingdom. You know, checking up on the people and solving any issues she sees."

Rosie lit up. "That's a great idea!"

"What is?" Creek asked.

"Let's go solve some problems in the kingdom!" Rosie cheered, running ahead of her boyfriend.

Creek rolled his eyes and smiled. "Why did I not see that coming?" He jogged after Rosie. He followed her up to the roof of an abandoned, rundown house. Rosie scanned the area as though looking through a telescope. She took note of everything she observed: Hawk and Eagle on a stroll. Tyto and Kessie having a picnic. Scarlett watching over Kyle and Robin. Fire and Electra kissing by the destroyed fountain. Creek sat beside Rosie, watching her diligent searching. He admired her perseverance, even when everything seemed all right in Moonlight Kingdom.

"Aw man." Rosie pouted. "I actually wanted something to go wrong."

"Given everything that's happened around here, I don't think that's something to wish for." Creek chuckled.

Rosie sighed. "I promised I would help out my dad. I want to, but I don't want to sit in on any more negotiations."

"I don't blame you." Creek closed his eyes and used his aura reading across the general area. He saw no trolls, only auras. After a moment, he located two auras that flared with hostility. He pointed to them without opening his eyes. "Those two trolls seem to be having a problem. Why don't you, their princess, lend a hand?"

Rosie followed Creek's point. Two trolls—a market stand vendor and a patron—seemed to be arguing about something. "Let's go!" Rosie urged. She and Creek hurried down to the ground and jogged to the two trolls. Their raised voices became more apparent. "Whoa!" Rosie called, interrupting the argument. "Hi. Princess Rosie here. What seems to be the problem?"

"This pretentious little—" The patron troll stopped himself from saying a curse word in front of the princess. "Troll is refusing to serve me!"

"As if I'd serve a slave-minded clodpoll like yourself!" the vendor troll snapped.

"Okay, enough arguing!" Rosie commanded. "Tell me what's going on."

"I came here to purchase some berries from this urchin simply because I have no other options for blackberries." The patron troll explained. "All the other blackberries are deep in the woods, outside the barrier."

"I am actually strong enough to brave the forest and the shadow spirit to get them." The vendor troll said smugly.

"Yeah…later, we'll talk about what kind of supervision, if any, you're getting during these trips." Rosie said. She looked to the patron troll. "Continue."

"There's not much else to tell except that this rat won't sell to me!" the patron troll said.

"Because I won't sell my hard-earned wares to a blasphemous troll like you!" the vendor troll snapped.

Creek glanced around. Other trolls began to gather, attracted to the conflict. _I can sense the hostility rising. This is deeper than a simple conflict between a buyer and a seller._

"Wait, _why_ won't you sell to him?" Rosie asked the vendor troll.

"Because this troll works in the castle and supported a murderer!" the vendor troll growled.

"You betrayed the only troll who cared about our wellbeing!" the patron troll shouted.

"Hey, take it easy!" Rosie snapped. "Let's just calm down."

"I don't blame you for siding with her. You've been brainwashed, after all." The vendor troll scoffed at the patron.

"You're the one who was brainwashed." The patron troll snapped. "Blindly following the commands of a teenager on a power trip."

"You will not speak ill of our emperor's mother!" the vendor shouted.

"Then you can't talk poorly about his grandmother!" the patron shouted back. "Troglodyte!"

"Blunderbuss!" the vendor snapped.

"Wanker!" another troll from the crowd shouted.

"Prat!" yet another troll called, until trolls from either side started yelling at each other.

"Knob head!"

"Trollop!"

"Traitor!"

"Home-wrecker!"

"Slave-driver!"

Creek noticed Rosie fuming, and he wisely covered his ears. Rosie snapped her fingers, and a simple teleportation spell caused an electric guitar and amplifier to appear in Rosie's hands. She chose the highest chord she knew, and she cranked up the volume on the amp. She shredded out a few notes, the screeching sound ringing out through the market. Every troll covered their ears in pain. Now that Rosie had the attention on her, she made the guitar and amp disappear.

"If I get my dad down here to talk to you all, will you stop shouting like a bunch of children?" Rosie demanded.

"Yes, Princess." The Moonlight Kingdom trolls chorused in sheepish voices.

Minutes later, Branch arrived with Crimson and Jasmine behind him. By then, the trolls in the market square split into two groups, and the two groups glared at each other.

"So not only do I have to worry about a war with other troll kingdoms, I also have to fret and fuss over a potential civil war in my own kingdom?" Branch snapped.

"I'm sure the rebellion supporters understand civil war, yes?" one of the trolls said.

"Must we hash out old feuds and grudges?" Hawk said, trying to keep the peace.

"What do you know?" one of the kitchen staff from the castle growled. "You're a rebellion member! You caused the war! You believed the words of a power-hungry wench!"

"You will treat Stella's memory with respect!" Fire shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Branch rubbed his temples. "As if I don't hear enough of that these days. What's the problem, anyway?"

"I can explain, Your Majesty." Camellia emerged from the crowd, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Emperor Branch, but I did not want any more problems on your shoulders. For some time now, there has been conflict between the supports of Eclipse and those who supported the Flame of Happiness Rebellion."

"We'll talk on the way to the castle, then." Branch said. "In the meantime, market vendors can't discriminate based on the personal opinions of others. You are required to do business with every troll regardless of who they respect. But you don't have to talk or interact. In fact, if it will prevent any further conflict until the matter is resolved, just don't interact at all. Camellia, come with me."

The trolls dispersed. Rosie, Creek, Branch, Camellia, Crimson, and Jasmine headed back to the castle.

"I do apologize, Your Grace." Camellia said. "I had been able to quell the arguments whenever they arose in the kingdom. I did not want you to deal with any more stress."

"At this point, I'd rather deal with inner-kingdom conflict." Branch said. "What's up with those trolls?"

"Unfortunately, Branch, the kingdom is split: those who worked in the castle and were loyal to Eclipse, and those who lived in the village and hated her." Crimson explained. "Not everyone believed Eclipse was fully evil."

"It took some time before we could see it from both sides as well." Jasmine said. "The castle servants were hiding during the final battle. They didn't know how to react to Zelenia's revelation."

"We weren't sure whether we liked Zelenia at all." Camellia clarified. "We did hear that Eclipse had been murdered after the final fight. It makes sense that the rebellion did it."

"But do we know for sure?" Branch asked.

"It makes the most sense. Who else would have it out for Eclipse?" Camellia scoffed.

"Unfortunately, she has a point." Crimson said. "But if Eclipse's death was by a rebellion member's hand, no rebel has come forth to claim guilt."

"We hold hope for you, Emperor." Camellia said. "You are a perfect blend of your mother and grandmother. You rule fairly, yet firmly."

"I understand that terrible things happen in a war, and you can't predict what will happen." Branch said. "You can't always place blame when someone dies. But that's in the past. Right now, I have bigger problems. Camellia, you will continue to keep the peace. Crimson, Jasmine, give her a hand where you can. You are dismissed." The three adults bowed/curtsied, and they left Branch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Dad." Rosie said. "I tried to get them to stop, but they only listen to you."

"You helped plenty, Rosie. Thank you." Branch hugged his daughter. "Simply being there and alerting me of the problem was very helpful."

"See?" Creek nudged Rosie playfully. "Told you he'd say that."

Branch raised an eyebrow. "Creek, aren't you supposed to be watching the princesses?"

Creek chuckled nervously. "What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Creek." Branch droned.

"Bye!" Creek darted away. Rosie giggled and skipped away. Branch shook his head, sighing.

"Trouble in paradise?" Yuki chuckled, coming up from behind Branch and patting him on the shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" Branch asked.

"Not a lot, but I did hear a rumor about a civil war threat." Yuki said as he and Branch strolled down the hallway.

"Sort of." Branch told Yuki about the conflict in the kingdom between Eclipse's supporters and Stella's rebels. Yuki listened carefully, considering Branch's words.

"I understand your concern, Branch." Yuki said. "You are wise to consider the fact that it was a war. It's complicated. But you have to understand this as well: this conflict is rooted in clashing perspectives."

"Perspectives?" Branch repeated.

"Let me explain." Yuki said. "Eclipse and I met long before she was banished and made Moonlight Kingdom. When I was a child, my parents took me to the Troll Tree several times for holidays or whatever. During one of these trips, I met Eclipse, and we became friends. When she came to me, saying she created a new kingdom, I immediately agreed to be her ally. Her family was my family." Yuki glanced out the windows. "You can imagine my anger—and severe disappointment—when Zelenia turned out to be the leader of this rebellion."

Branch nodded slowly. "I can only imagine."

"Your mother's family is strong, yet divided." Yuki said. "Ironic, yes, but your strength lies in your magic and protectiveness of your people. Your grandmother ruled this kingdom with a firm yet just hand. Yes, some of her actions were driven by fear. But in no way did she deserve what happened to her. Her murder was my breaking point. I mourned for her, and I cursed whoever killed her. Eclipse suffered during the last several years of her reign; and most, if not all of it, was due to that rebellion. If I could, I would've dragged her to my kingdom and given her asylum." Yuki stopped, causing Branch to do the same. Yuki's hands clenched into fists, and he suddenly slammed one fist into the wall. He sighed heavily. "She was my friend."

Branch put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You did what you could."

Yuki glared at the ground. "Flame of _Happiness?_ That rebellion was a plague on this kingdom. And your mother, Eclipse's own daughter, led the assaults on this place. This could've been a great kingdom."

Branch wasn't sure how he felt about Yuki talking this way about his mother. "They must've done a little good, right?"

"Not from my point of view." Yuki said. "Which is the same point of view your castle staff has regarding your mother and the rebellion. Think about it. Look at it from my eyes: based on the fights against my friend, it seemed the Flame of Happiness was the problem. They caused so much harm and trouble. They damaged homes when they instigated fights, stole food from the kingdom's crops, killed guards who protected the kingdom, and so much more."

"That does make sense." Branch hated to admit it, but Yuki did have a few good points. "But it was a war. Bad things happen."

"But the bloodshed did not start with the war, which was instigated by the Flame of Happiness." Yuki said. "Zelenia's twin sister, Stellaluna, was murdered by a troll named Lavender. She became one of Zelenia's top soldiers. Lavender murdered Zelenia's sister and their nanny, Clover. She did so without remorse. I should know." Yuki pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a scar on his chest. "I was there. Lavender shot me before going after the princesses. Clover died trying to save them." Yuki saw Branch's shocked, albeit horrified, expression. He let his collar pop back up to cover the scar. "Lavender went on to become a rebellion member. She started the fighting by killing two innocent trolls. She killed a _child._ " Yuki stared at the young emperor. "Tell me, Branch, does that sound honorable to you?"

Branch sighed. "No."

Yuki nodded in agreement, patting Branch's shoulder comfortingly. He smiled in a grandfatherly way, his eyes softly glowing with pride. "You're nothing like your mother, Branch. You're honorable."

Branch stared at Yuki. He didn't know what to say. He both appreciated and hated Yuki's compliment. Without knowing what else to say or do, Branch simply responded with, "Thank you."


	18. Betrayal

**A/N: Well, I'm going through a very stressful time in my life right now, but I appreciate everyone's reviews from the last chapter! I'm updating today, and I'll do my best to get another chapter up next week.**

 **Jpbake – Geez. Get well soon!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – You got that right. LOL :D**

 **BTW, some violence ahead. Fair warning!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen – Betrayal**

After his talk with Yuki, Branch decided to consult Eclipse's journal collection for advice. As he flipped through the books in the library, Jasmine and Crimson arrived.

"Can we get you anything, Your Grace?" Jasmine asked.

"Some tea would be nice, please." Branch requested.

"Of course." Jasmine curtsied. "I'll have Camellia bring you lunch, as well." She glided out of the room.

Branch looked to Crimson. "I get the feeling you want to tell me something."

Crimson nodded. "I heard you talked to Yuki. You know about…what happened….to your aunt."

"My mother's twin." Branch clarified. "Yes. I heard about this Lavender. She died during the war. Is it true? That she killed Mom's sister?"

"Yes." Crimson said. "Lavender's son was killed when he picked a fight with Titan. Of course, Eclipse took Titan's side. She put her trust in her captain, not knowing just how deep his corruption ran and how willing he was to lie to her face. Lavender was driven by revenge. An eye for an eye, a child for a child. She killed Stella's sister, and she never told anyone what she did. I was a witness to what she did. I recognized her when she joined the rebellion, but I never told Stella. She didn't recognize Lavender, either. Lavender took the secret to her grave. She never did find out that she swore her loyalty to the other princess of Moonlight Kingdom."

Branch stared at the book he held in his hands. Crimson could see the anger in the emperor's eyes. "Please leave." Branch ordered. Crimson bowed and backed out of the library. Branch put a hand over his eyes. He didn't know how to react to this. All the rebels were good. At least, that's what he always believed. Knowing this and hearing what Yuki told him made Branch wonder if he really knew everything about the rebellion. What other secrets went to the grave?

Going back to the books, Branch stopped at a passage dated soon after Stellaluna and Zelenia's third birthday.

 _Of all the things I value in life, I value family the most. My daughters have reminded me of that today. Zelenia and Stellaluna received many wonderful gifts. All that I could give them and more. Even the mountain troll royal family came for the party. But my girls said the most darling thing._

" _Mother, the greatest gift we received was you. Our only wish was for you to take a break from being empress and just being our mother."_

 _My parents are long gone. But their memory lives in me. My friends are in my thoughts and prayers, and I reminisce on our childhoods spent together every day. My daughters are here with me, giving me light and love and a new reason to live. Having them here with me reminds me of the power of family._

 _Our family is not limited to the ones with whom we share blood. My daughters and my parents are not my only family members. Rosiepuff, Cybil, and Joy are my sisters. Yes, I think I can even call Peppy and Oaken my brothers, those little rascals. Family is the trolls who love you and support you. They don't even need to be physically here. I feel them with me. Their strength is mine. That alone makes me stronger._

 _My family is my strength. As long as they stand behind me, I can do anything._

Branch smiled softly, looking out the window. "Very wise, Grandmother."

* * *

"Hey Creek! Creek! Wake up!"

Creek gasped and bolted upright, nearly knocking his head against Icestorm's face. His eyes were wild and he hyperventilated.

"Whoa, easy there." Icestorm soothed. "It's okay. It's all right. It was just a dream."

Creek took a few deep breaths. "Sorry to worry you, friend. My dreams can get pretty intense."

"No problem." Icestorm said. "I heard a thud and you had fallen right off the bed."

Creek looked around to see Icestorm told the truth. _Oops._

"Care to share what the dream was about?" Icestorm asked. "Or can I hazard a guess and say it was about David again?"

"I only ever had a few bad dreams about him." Creek said. "This was the worst."

"These dreams happened almost one after another, Creek." Icestorm pointed out. "It's worrisome. Still, I think we can rest easy knowing that Moxie has been in his company constantly for the past few days."

Creek nodded slowly. "Yes. Rest easy."

Icestorm patted Creek's knee. "Come. It's nearly time for breakfast, anyway."

"I think I'll take some time to meditate before I eat." Creek said. Icestorm nodded, leaving Creek alone in the room. Creek pulled his legs in and settled in a lotus position right there on the floor. He breathed deeply, allowing his thoughts to go back to the dream. It only meant he feared more and more for David's fate and wellbeing. Even with Kessie's help, Creek hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong.

 _I will take this time now to ponder it._ Creek decided. _Just until breakfast._

His meditation occupied him longer than he expected, as indicated by a knock at the door. He answered it and saw Branch holding a plate of breakfast pastries.

"Good morning, Creek." Branch handed the plate to Creek. "Icestorm said you had some trouble sleeping last night, so I don't blame you for missing breakfast. I wanted to let you know that you're off the hook for princess protection today. I'm holding a meeting in the village to have a chat with the feuding trolls. Ariana and Erika will be joining me. Something about 'civil discussion practice' or something like that. Anyway, all the royals will be down in the village square, so you go do whatever you like today."

"Thank you, Branch." Creek said. "Uh, sorry. I mean, Your Majesty."

"On the one hand, I love the reverence coming from you." Branch chuckled. "But you're my daughter's soulmate, and I'm beginning to come to terms with the fact that you may very well marry her someday."

"You're just starting now?" Creek asked with a raised eyebrow. "Exactly how long must I wait until I ask for your blessing to propose?"

Branch thought about it. "Ten."

"Months?" Creek asked jokingly.

"Decades." Branch said, turning and strolling down the hallway. "Join us in the village, if you care to. Meeting starts in half an hour."

"Thank you." Creek chuckled and shook his head. He and Branch still had a ways to go before the emperor would permit him to marry Rosie. Creek was perfectly okay with that. He and Rosie still needed to grow a bit more before they considered something as serious as marriage. Creek munched on a croissant from the plate Branch gave him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. Cybil used to tell him he had a habit of doing that: meditating for so long that he forgot to eat. After finishing his breakfast, Creek grabbed his staff and resolved to go out and train with the guards.

Movement down the hall caught his eye. He turned his head just in time to see David pass by at the end of the hallway. Creek jogged to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. David purposefully kept his steps quiet. Creek stared at the guard captain with his aura reading, and he shuddered quietly. The darkness inside David was almost overwhelming. Where was he going?

Creek tiptoed after David. By keeping his own footsteps soft and tracking David with his aura-reading, Creek could follow without being noticed. Something in his gut said this wasn't right. He had to find out what David was up to.

The castle was quiet and mostly empty. Much of the staff went down to the village square for Branch's meeting. David went to a set of doors at the end of a hallway and pushed them open. He stepped out to the balcony looking over the kingdom. It was the balcony where the scepter rested in the stone. The same scepter that powered the barrier keeping the shadow spirit out.

David approached the railing of the balcony. He looked down and saw Branch and the rest of the royals on a short platform overlooking the Moonlight Kingdom trolls. Branch gave a speech to kick off the meeting: an inspiring speech about peace. As Branch opened the meeting for discussion, David turned and reached for the scepter.

Before he could touch it, a staff slapped against his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ touch that." Creek growled.

David kicked the staff away and threw a punch. Creek easily blocked the strike, countering each of David's blows. He shoved David into the wall, spinning his staff skillfully.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but I'm not letting you put this kingdom in danger." Creek said.

David chuckled lowly. His eyes didn't look the same. They had a tinge of blood-like color to them. "You understand nothing, you pathetic waste of flesh. Stay out of my way."

"You want that scepter?" Creek goaded. "You go through me."

"Gladly!" David lunged, readying a punch. Creek was so focused on blocking the strike that he didn't expect David to sidestep and grab the scepter. He jerked the scepter from its hole in the ground. Thankfully, the barrier stayed up. Creek took his chance and lunged again. David used the scepter like a staff, seeing how he didn't have his sword on him. The two teens exchanged blows, neither one backing down. Creek did what he could to wrench the scepter away from David, but the guard captain kept a tight grip on the magical object. Creek wondered if anyone down below could see the fight. Then again, David probably planned to do this during the meeting just so no one would catch him.

Creek's and David's weapons smacked against each other, and the two of them leaned on their weapons in a fight for control. David's eyes definitely looked different. "David, let me help you." Creek pleaded. "Whatever is wrong with you, we can fix it. Something is clouding your mind."

"Quite the opposite." David said. "For once, I am seeing things with more clarity than ever before. The true leader of Moonlight Kingdom will return. You can try to stop it, but you'll only die trying."

Pain erupted in Creek's side, and he looked down to see David had stabbed him in the ribs. _Idiot._ Creek groaned as David shoved him to the ground. _I forgot. David always carries a knife even when he's unarmed every other way._ Creek jerked David's knife from his side and pressed his hand to the wound to slow the bleeding. He looked up and saw David spinning the scepter. Black electricity crackled around his hands and the scepter.

" _No!"_ Creek shouted.

David smashed the diamond head on the ground. The gem exploded, sending shards flying. The shattered pieces rained down on Creek and David. The barrier above them glowed, catching the attention of the trolls in the village as well. Everyone stared at the barrier as the light flickered several times, and then died completely.

"That can't be good." Icestorm gulped.

David grinned triumphantly. He looked over to Creek, who tried to stand despite the pain in his side and the blood pushing between his fingers. David came up to Creek and kicked him to the ground again. He spun the scepter and stabbed the jagged, damaged end into Creek's back. It didn't go in very far, but it was plenty painful. Creek gritted his teeth and squirmed, but David kept him pinned.

"You never stood a chance." David knelt down and dug one of his knees into Creek's back. He scooped up his knife. "Now hold still so I can slit your throat."

David didn't even get a chance to grab Creek's hair. A blast of magic knocked him back and he slammed into the balcony railing. He looked up and shrunk down a little when he saw a _very_ angry Princess Rosie, who wisely slipped away from the meeting when she sensed something was wrong. Rosie readied a few more fireballs in her palms. David realized he was no match for her right now, so he hopped up on the railing and jumped. Rosie ran to the railing and looked down. The shadow spirit, which had been circling the top of the kingdom, shot down and caught David to carry him to safety.

Rosie ran to her boyfriend's side. "Creek, are you all right? What can I do to help?"

"My back." Creek groaned, sitting up and shakily blowing on the Phoenix Tear Crystal to activate it. While he used the crystal to heal his side, Rosie used a healing spell to mend Creek's back. Once he stopped bleeding, Creek breathed easier.

"I'm so sorry, Creek." Rosie moaned. "I should've done something sooner. Told Crimson or my dad or someone about David's weird behavior."

"Never mind that. It's not your fault, anyway." Creek assured, using his staff to help himself stand. "We have to stop David! Let's go!"

Down in the village, everyone ducked as the shadow spirit flew in low over their heads. "Everyone get to cover!" Branch shouted. The villagers scattered as the shadow spirit circled the village square. Branch shot a few blasts of magic at the shadow spirit, deterring it from attacking the villagers. Icestorm pulled Erika and Ariana into an alleyway to hide. Yuki and Snowstar guided people to safety. Crimson and Aka rallied the guards to attack. Even Cooper and Suki pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for a fight.

"Where's David?" Crimson asked his daughter.

"I haven't seen him." Aka said, realizing she hadn't seen her brother at all the entire morning.

Branch shot a powerful blast of fire that caused the shadow spirit to fall and hit the ground. The guards surrounded the shadow spirit, weapons drawn. "Stand down, spirit." Branch ordered. "You can't beat us."

After a second, a dark laugh emitted from the shadow. Then, a voice came. "You managed to defeat me before. But, now, I have something to give me the advantage."

"That voice….." Aka murmured.

"It's never spoken before." Tyto said.

"It's not the shadow spirit!"

Everyone looked up and saw Rosie flying in with her fiery wings on her back and Creek holding her arms. They landed on the ground, ready for battle. "That's David." Rosie growled.

The shadow spirit shrunk down, becoming a pair of black shadow wings on David's back. David grinned maliciously. He didn't look like himself at all, even when he still had his same laid-back clothes on. His hair was too pristine when it once lay slightly unkempt. His eyes were a different color. He looked ready to kill.

"David, what are you doing?" Crimson demanded, shock in his tone.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do ever since our precious emperor returned." David glared at Branch. "You should've left when you had the chance. Instead, you defied the wishes of the shadow spirit. Now, I will help the spirit punish you all!"

Black electricity sparked to life around David's arms. He shot it in several directions. The shadow wings on his back shot out like streaks of arrows. Branch put up a magical shield to defend himself and the trolls around him. But the buildings in David's immediate vicinity were either heavily damaged or crumbled like they were made of rocks with no mortar. A few screams from inside the buildings were cut short. Moxie and Bliss had hidden in one building with Kessie, Robin, Kyle, and several other children; but now, they were trapped under the rubble. Branch lunged, his hands engulfed in fire. David dodged Branch's punches and shot electricity from his fingertips. Branch dived out of the way. Rosie and Creek came next; and David grabbed Creek's staff, swung him around to hit Rosie, and the two of them tumbled aside. Cooper charged in and headbutted David, knocking him to the ground. In response, David jumped to his feet and punched Cooper hard enough to knock out one of his teeth. Suki couldn't bring herself to fire an arrow at David, so she focused on pulling Cooper to safety while Icestorm distracted the guard captain. Even though mountain trolls were burlier than rainbow trolls, David still managed to knock Icestorm aside. Multiple trolls lunged (most of them hesitantly), but David sent out a telekinetic blast that sent trolls flying. Aka and Crimson paused, and then forced themselves to attack their family member. David dodged Aka's sword and kicked her hard enough in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. He backhanded her across the face and forced her to the ground. Crimson carried a short-handled hammer, and he prepared to swing it around and connect the hammer with David's chest. David turned to him, but didn't make a move to defend himself. Crimson stopped right before the hammer made contact with David's body.

"What's wrong?" David asked mockingly. "I'm your enemy, right?"

"You're my son." Crimson corrected. "And I won't hurt you."

"That's a shame." David did a perfect side kick to Crimson's chest, knocking him off-balance so David could prepare another strike with the electricity. Luckily, Ariana came to Crimson's rescue. She tackled David and kept a tight grip as she flew up into the air.

"I don't know what your deal is, but it stops now!" Ariana growled. "Knock it off or I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first." David dug his fingers into Ariana's stomach and blasted electricity into her. Ariana convulsed uncontrollably. Even her wings tensed up, and she fell from the sky. The shadow spirit caught David and lowered him to the ground while Ariana crashed onto the unforgiving village street. Ariana struggled to get up, and David lifted a sword dropped by a fallen guard, and he raised it above his head to stab it into the princess.

"Ariana!" Erika screamed, too far away to save her sister. Ariana was still too stunned to do much more than cover her face with her arms.

Everyone heard the sound of steel puncturing flesh, but Ariana knew it wasn't hers. She lowered her arms, and her eyes widened.

Camellia stood in front of her, the point of the sword sticking out of her stomach. David jerked the sword free, jumping away as Icestorm angrily charged in with his own sword. Camellia collapsed, and Ariana quickly caught the older troll. While the fighting resumed, Ariana tried to not throw up from the blood soaking into Camellia's dress. Camellia's eyes began to flutter shut.

"Whoa, wait!" Ariana begged. "Don't go to sleep. Don't die. Just hang on." Ariana searched for her sister, but Erika had been knocked into a market stall the last time she lunged for David. She was incapacitated, and Ariana had no way to help Camellia. She wasn't even sure how to stop the heavy bleeding.

"It's okay.….." Camellia breathed. "Don't worry…"

"But….." Ariana gulped. "Aren't you…you know…dying? Don't I have to do something? Shouldn't I help you or try to save you? Tell me what to do or else you're going to die and I won't—"

"Be calm, Princess." Camellia sighed. She was oddly at peace for a dying troll. "I want this. I want to see my family." She chuckled softly, coughing a few times. "I'll tell Eclipse that her family says 'hi.' Promise." She took Ariana's hand and gave it a squeeze. She opened her mouth to speak, but then fell limp before she could. Ariana stared at the dead troll in horror. She dropped Camellia's body and scooted backwards as fast as she could. She felt sick to her stomach.

Branch blocked an attack from David and shoved him backwards. David panted a little, the electricity blasts weaker this time. "Given magic is always weaker than blood magic. You only have a little of it, anyway. Stand down, David. We'll help you."

"Die!" David threw the sword he held, and Branch jumped aside to dodge it. He hardly had a moment to react before the shadow spirit suddenly landed on top of David. When the spirit flew up, David was gone. The shadow spirit flew away, dodging arrows shot by the guards.

Branch wanted to follow. But what would he do? He had no idea how to free David right now. Besides, his kingdom took a great blow. So Branch turned to survey the damage. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and called out, "Tyto! You and the guards search the damaged buildings for trolls who are trapped. Do a headcount of everyone alive and those who didn't make it." Tyto nodded and rallied the guards to help. Branch looked to Camellia's body, and grief consumed him. He turned to Jasmine. "Get a couple trolls to help you take Camellia's body to the castle." Jasmine curtsied in response, going to work with a numb expression on her face.

Aka went to her father's side. He hadn't stood from his spot on the ground. He was shell-shocked by David's actions. "Dad?" Aka shook her father a little. "Dad, are you all right?"

"Crimson?" Branch walked up to the red troll. "Are you hurt?"

Crimson slowly looked up to Branch. "In more ways than one."

"Sister!" Erika ran to Ariana and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Ariana, I was so scared."

Ariana buried her face in her sister's shoulder, trembling. She had never seen someone die like that. "I couldn't…I didn't know…how to…..how to help her….."

Erika shushed her sister. "It's all right, now. I'm here."

Creek and Rosie hurried to Branch. "Dad, are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"I'm fine. You all right, baby girl?" Branch asked, hugging his daughter.

"I'm okay." Rosie sighed. "I'm just…shocked….."

Branch stared in the direction David and the shadow spirit disappeared to. "How could this happen?"

"It's my fault." Creek said. "I noticed the darkness in David, but I didn't say anything sooner. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. But I do want to hear more about this darkness you sensed. For right now," Branch looked out to his damaged kingdom. He already felt tired. "I have a mess to clean up."


	19. Placing Blame

**A/N: Well, I was once again entertained by your reviews! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Reby Montana – You'll get your dose of Poppy in this chapter!**

 **Kibaschick – Thanks, I'm doing a little better. Writing relieves my stress.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Sensing the sarcasm? I can practically hear your voice. Don't spoil it for anyone who might've not figured it out! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen – Placing Blame**

Back in the Troll Tree, things were more "muffins and sunshine" than "cupcakes and rainbows."

Everyone noticed Branch and Rosie's absence. Life went about as normal for the trolls, but not having their king and princess around left pockets of sadness and emptiness in the kingdom. The only upside was the joy that Prowlus brought as he learned more about his home. Only Poppy knew enough Sign Language to understand him, but everyone learned their own ways of communicating with the boy. Ebony followed Prowlus around like a puppy, quickly earning the love of the troll children who enjoyed giving her belly rubs.

"Okay, Prowlus!" Peppy called from the pitcher's mound. "Ready?"

Prowlus nodded eagerly. Peppy and several other trolls invited Prowlus to try baseball, a sport completely foreign to the Moonlight Kingdom troll. (Well, actually, all sports were foreign to Prowlus except that one ball game he played with his friends)

"Knock it out of the park, Prowlus!" Tulip called encouragingly.

Prowlus stared at her in confusion. 'Huh?'

"That means hit the ball as hard as you can with the bat." Rosiepuff explained, watching from the sidelines with some other trolls.

Prowlus nodded in understanding, and he turned back to his grandfather. Peppy tossed the ball gently to give Prowlus a better chance. But Prowlus still swung the bat wildly and missed.

"Easy there, tiger." The troll playing catcher chuckled. He tossed the ball back to Peppy. "Just keep your eye on the ball and when it looks like it's the right height, swing." Prowlus nodded again, and he readied himself for another throw. This time, Peppy threw the ball a little harder for better accuracy.

 _CRACK!_

Prowlus swung the bat as hard as he could once the ball was in front of him. Everyone watched the ball sail high into the air, go over the Troll Tree, and land in the spaghetti plate of a bergen having lunch at a restaurant.

"Wow." One of the trolls in the outfield said. "What a hit."

"Prowlus, that was great!" Peppy cheered.

Prowlus hopped up and down excitedly until the troll catcher urged him to start running around the bases. Once he finished his run, he jumped into Peppy's arms for a tight hug.

"Well done, Prowlus." Rosiepuff said, tousling the boy's hair.

"Fun, huh?" Peppy asked. Prowlus nodded eagerly. He was so happy he could hardly sign anything. He heard someone call for him, and he climbed up onto Peppy's shoulders to see Poppy over the heads and hair of the other trolls. He waved and blew a few notes on his flute to get her attention. He jumped off Peppy's shoulders and ran to his surrogate mother.

"Hello, Prowlus." Poppy opened her arms to embrace the boy. "Having fun?"

Prowlus nodded so vigorously that his hair whipped around wildly. 'Grandpa taught me how to play baseball!'

"I see." Poppy looked to her father. "Well, how about we go wash up for dinner? You are covered in dirt."

Prowlus nodded in agreement. He waved to his grandparents as he walked off with Poppy. Poppy glanced back to Peppy and Rosiepuff, and then glared a little. She turned away and led Prowlus home.

"Is it just me, or has she been in a bit grouchy since you all returned home?" Peppy asked.

"Yes, but I think she's directing her anger at a specific person." Rosiepuff said.

"It seems she's directing it at you." Peppy noted. "Did something happen between you two?"

Rosiepuff didn't answer. She had a theory as to why Poppy directed her anger at her: because Branch decided to stay in Moonlight Kingdom. Rosiepuff missed Branch as much as Poppy did. But he had decided to stay and continue his mother's legacy. Who was she to deny him the right to do so? Peppy still stared at her, imploring for answers. Rosiepuff only shrugged, forcing a confused smile. Peppy didn't look happy about that. He could tell she hid something from him. A problem she wanted to solve for herself. If Peppy knew anything, he knew that fighting her about it would only cause her to bury herself deeper in silence. He had to bide his time, catch her when she finally let her guard down and agreed to talk to him. Luckily, she had learned to catch herself when she slipped into old habits. She would talk to him when she was ready.

That night, the troll and bergen kingdoms settled into the quiet of sleep. Poppy tucked Prowlus into bed and kissed his forehead. Ebony perched on a branch outside Prowlus's room. She stuck her beak inside, and Poppy patted it and gave the black beak a kiss. Ash was next to get a hug and a kiss goodnight. Prowlus refused to take Rosie's old room, and Poppy decided the boys would share a room. It seemed to work perfectly for them.

Poppy shut off the light and journeyed to bed. She crawled under the blanket and turned to face Branch. Only the empty space beside her became a reminder that she wouldn't share a bed with Branch for some time, if at all anymore. She put her hand on Branch's pillow. Cold to the touch. It barely smelled like him anymore. She hadn't been separated from him for very long. Only a couple weeks. But they felt like years. It seemed that this was the norm. They were separated. No more. The troll kingdom's so-called "perfect couple" (as they used to be called when they started dating) had split.

Growling in frustration, Poppy buried her head under her pillow.

* * *

Rosiepuff's eyes flew open, and her grip tightened on the blanket pulled over her. She shut her eyes again and forced herself to breathe evenly. She hated how her nightmares made her feel: helpless, alone, and so very afraid. Rosiepuff opened her eyes again, and she realized it was completely dark in the room. New moon meant no moonlight, so the room was dark.

"Where am I?" Rosiepuff's breathing quickened, and she reached for her nightstand. But she only grabbed air. She began to quietly panic, waving her arms around to try and grab something. _Where's the light? Where's the light I hate the darkness where's the light I can't get out someone help me I'm—_ Suddenly, Rosiepuff toppled right off the bed. She felt something sharp hit her head on the way down to the floor.

"I'm up!" Peppy woke with a start, and he rubbed his eyes with one hand while lighting a candle with the other. "Rosiepuff?" He found his wife having a panic attack on the floor, and he went to her side. He lit the candle sitting on the nightstand, giving them more light to see by. "Rose, hey, it's all right."

Rosiepuff still hadn't quite stopped hyperventilating. She did calm down a bit with the candlelight illuminating the room. "I thought…..I….."

"I know." Peppy gently pulled her into a hug. "It's all right. You're safe and you're home. I think a breeze just blew the candle out while we were sleeping."

It took a few more minutes for Rosiepuff to calm down fully. "I thought I was done with these nightmares."

"I hate to break it to you, but I doubt you'll ever stop having nightmares about my brother." Peppy sighed. "That was a large chunk of your life, and it caused some mental and emotional trauma. You might be having these nightmares for a long time. But look on the bright side: at least you have someone to help, and these nightmares don't happen every night."

Rosiepuff sighed, and then smiled a little. "I suppose that is a bright side to this. Sorry to wake you."

"I'm glad you wake me up when this happens. You shouldn't feel like you're alone anymore." Peppy noticed a cut on Rosiepuff's forehead, no doubt from hitting the corner of the nightstand on her way off the bed. "Why don't we get you patched up?" He helped her to her feet, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Rosiepuff murmured sheepishly.

"Happy to help." Peppy said. He secretly wondered if this was a good time to ask Rosiepuff about Poppy's attitude from the last couple days. But seeing her rattled like this didn't seem like a great time to bring up supposed animosity.

But there was one troll he could ask, if he was willing to incite her wrath. Then again, she was his daughter, and tended to hold back her rage in his presence.

* * *

While Rosiepuff went for a stroll to clear her head, Peppy asked Poppy to visit him for a talk.

"Where's Prowlus?" Peppy asked.

"Oh, he's off with Ebony, exploring." Poppy said. "He even took Ash. Those two are like peas in a pod."

"He seems to be settling well." Peppy mused. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Poppy shrugged. She hadn't smiled once since she came over. "I'm fine."

Peppy raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I've gone senile in recent years?"

"Of course not." Poppy said. "I just don't want to unload everything I'm feeling on you."

"Why not?" Peppy asked. "I'm your father. You can talk to me about any grievances or issues you have."

"Not when that issue is with someone you love." Poppy said.

Peppy worried about this. "Poppy, just tell me what's going on. Why have you been so frustrated lately, especially towards Rosiepuff?"

Poppy tensed up. "I just…she just…"

"What happened in Moonlight Kingdom that caused you two to suddenly drift apart?" Peppy asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Poppy demanded. "She's the one who suggested we go to that stupid kingdom in the first place."

"You weren't exactly sad to go yourself." Peppy pointed out. "In fact, you looked just as happy as Branch to explore a new troll kingdom."

"Yeah, to explore!" Poppy said. "Nobody ever said anything about staying there!"

"Is that what this is all about?" Peppy asked. "The fact that some of them decided to stay in the kingdom?"

"They weren't supposed to stay! Especially Branch and Rosie!" Poppy snapped. "Bad enough that the Snack Pack got split up, but my family too? We wouldn't have gone if Rosiepuff hadn't brought us there in the first place."

"Branch wanted to know more about his mother. Is that so wrong?" Peppy asked patiently.

"Of course not." Poppy said. "But why did he have to stay? What more could he have done? And why didn't Rosiepuff do anything to stop him?"

"How is she the cause of all this?" Peppy asked.

"Because she's the one who brought us there and she didn't do anything to stop Branch from staying!" Poppy said. "It's like she _wanted_ him to stay there when he belongs here!"

"Hardly."

Peppy and Poppy froze, and they turned to see Rosiepuff standing in the doorway. She had a frown on her face, though it was unclear how much of the conversation she heard.

"I thought the point of going to Moonlight Kingdom was to just learn about Branch's mother." Poppy said, standing from her seat. "Since when was it decided that he had to stay? What would keep him from coming home?"

"I can't say. I'm not a mind-reader." Rosiepuff hated lying to Poppy. Then again, Branch had asked her to stay secretive about their findings in Eclipse's journal. She only broke that promise to tell Malcolm's own brother.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that Branch started talking to you a lot more around the same time he stopped talking to me as much." Poppy crossed her arms and approached Rosiepuff with clear hostility in her eyes. "What exactly were you talking about?"

"He asked me not to tell." Rosiepuff said. "I'd like to not betray my grandson's trust."

"Well your grandson is my husband, and we talked a lot more often before you were around." Poppy said. "Were you _trying_ to get him to stay in Moonlight Kingdom?"

"I miss him just as much as you do." Rosiepuff said. "But it was his choice."

"Was it?" Poppy demanded.

"Poppy, that's enough." Peppy said, trying to calm the tense situation.

"I'm starting to think you were talking to him so much because you wanted him to stay in that kingdom." Poppy said, ignoring her father.

"Branch made that decision on his own." Rosiepuff insisted.

"Why should I believe you?" Poppy snapped. "It's been nothing but trouble ever since we arrived in Moonlight Kingdom, and it's all your fault!"

"Would you rather I had lied to Branch and told him there was nothing left of his mother?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"Who's to say that would be so bad?" Poppy shouted. "I was perfectly happy not knowing much about my Uncle Malcolm, and then you had to come and bring his crazy sorcery with you! Maybe you should've saved us the trouble and just stayed in that cage!"

"Poppy!" Peppy stared at his daughter incredulously. He had never heard such cruel words from the pink queen.

Poppy realized what she just said, and her eyes widened. "Oh gods." She covered her mouth with both hands, as though to keep back more hurtful words. She could see tears forming in Rosiepuff's eyes as the older troll glared at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Poppy stammered. "You know I didn't—"

Rosiepuff pushed past Poppy, stomped across the house, and disappeared into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut, causing a small tremor throughout the pod house.

Peppy ran his fingers through his hair, sighing with regret. He stood and approached his daughter. "I think you need to talk to someone else about this. Someone with an unbiased opinion, if you can. Come on back when you've calmed down."

Poppy nodded numbly, exiting the pod house. She knew exactly who to talk to.

* * *

Bridget always enjoyed a visit from Poppy. Girlfriends have to stick together, after all. So when Poppy arrived in desperate need of advice, Bridget immediately put the twins in the care of Gristle Jr. and had the bergen cooks in the kitchen prepare an afternoon tea setup. Once the girls settled down for tea and snacks, Poppy unloaded everything: what happened in Moonlight Kingdom; how Branch, Rosie, Moxie, Cooper, and Suki decided to stay; and, last but not least, the fight between Rosiepuff and Poppy where Poppy said something she massively regrets.

"I don't know why I even said that! Of course, I didn't mean it." Poppy sniffled, crying into her tea while munching on a jam-slathered scone. "I was just so mad. I mean, it was her idea to go back, and she and Branch were talking so much before Branch decided he wanted to stay. What were they talking about? Why would he stay? What's the big secret?"

"If it's such a significant secret that Branch didn't feel comfortable telling you, then I think you need to put the curiosity aside and not bother him about the secret." Bridget suggested. "It sounds like Branch is going through something tough and personal himself."

"But we're married. We're best friends." Poppy wiped her eyes on her wrist. "Why would he keep anything from me? Shouldn't I be there to help him?"

"I'm sure Branch appreciates that you're there to help." Bridget said. "But, sometimes, he just needs to solve some problems himself. Gristle sometimes comes across problems in the kingdom that I can't help him with. Things like law-writing and ordering the bergens around. You know, all that being tough and outspoken stuff that I'm still not good at."

Poppy added another sugar cube to her tea. "I feel so lost, Bridget. I don't know what to do without Branch. How am I supposed to cope with the love of my life so far away from me? I thought we were supposed to work together. Two parts of a whole: king and queen, husband and wife, mom and dad."

Bridget patted Poppy's head gently. "Poppy, you and Branch have gone through so much together. You had big and small adventures and problems. Each time, you two managed to get through it because you worked together. I know you hit a road bump with this other kingdom and the shadow thing, but that doesn't mean you can't get over it."

"This road bump feels more like a mountain." Poppy said.

"Then you have to do a little climbing." Bridget said. "Maybe you slip a little, but you keep going. What's that song you like to sing? Knock, knock you over?"

Poppy smiled softly. "I will get back up again."

"You'll get up this time, too." Bridget assured. "I think that starts with talking to Rosiepuff."

Poppy took a deep breath. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

Poppy decided to walk back to the Troll Tree rather than get a ride. She needed the time to figure out how she would apologize. Would Rosiepuff still be mad at her or would she be open to talking?

When she arrived at the pod, Poppy still didn't know how she would start besides her opening line: I'm sorry. Poppy exhaled slowly and knocked on the door.

Peppy answered, and he smiled at the sight of his daughter. He checked the clock. "Hey, a new record for you. Usually it takes a full day for you to find the courage to apologize."

Poppy gave her father a deadpan stare. "What did you do? Bet money on it?"

Peppy chuckled. "I think I'll go find Prowlus and see if he's up for another ball game. You two be civil, please." He walked past his daughter and headed down the tree. Poppy stepped into the pod and shut the door behind her. She found Rosiepuff sitting on the couch and knitting furiously.

"Um…hi….." Poppy said, hoping to get Rosiepuff's attention.

It worked, sort of. "Hello." Rosiepuff said without looking up from her knitting.

Poppy tentatively came over to stand closer to Rosiepuff. "What are you doing?"

"Stress-knitting." Rosiepuff said. "You stress-book, I stress-knit. The last time I was this stressed out, I made Oaken a sweater with matching scarf and mittens."

"I tend to make some pretty weird scrapbooks when I stress-book." Poppy admitted. "What are you making this time?"

"I don't know." Rosiepuff shrugged. "I just started knitting. What does it look like to you?"

Poppy looked at the project. She blinked a few times. "Well, it looks like it's my size."

Rosiepuff finally looked up. Poppy held up the project, which turned out to be a knitted princess dress, complete with golden accents and a cape. Rosiepuff held up the tiny ball of yarn she had been working with. "Hmm, so _that's_ why I'm running out of yarn. But I think it does look good on you. It's a great color."

"Thanks." Poppy said. Her smile faded, and she sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about wishing you never came back."

"I know." Rosiepuff said. "You came back to apologize, so I know you're just mad."

"I'm not mad anymore." Poppy said. "At least, not at you. What I said before, about bringing Malcolm to the kingdom, that wasn't your fault. Malcolm was crazy. It's not your fault, and I bet living with him was horrible."

Rosiepuff rubbed the dress she knitted. "I can't sleep in the darkness. I always light a candle before I go to sleep because I'm afraid to wake up and find myself back in that cage." She touched the corner of her eye, just barely able to feel the wrinkles. "Thirty years. Over thirty years I spent in that cage, and yet I haven't changed a bit. Malcolm's potion he gave me kept me at the same age, and gave me thirty more years to live than I might've had if he hadn't taken me prisoner. So much more time I got to live, and yet I still lost a large part of my life."

Poppy scooted a little closer to Rosiepuff. "It made Branch so happy to have you back. I could see how happy you were just to be free. Branch had a limited family and such little knowledge of his family history. Having you back helped so much, and I'm happy for that. I'm glad we went to Moonlight Kingdom just so Branch could learn more about his mother's family. Even if it meant he decided to stay when I wanted him to come back."

Rosiepuff stared off into space. "I wish I hadn't taken him to Moonlight Kingdom."

Poppy blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I know, that sounds horrible." Rosiepuff sighed. "But the kingdom was flawed and so many bad things happened there. You have no idea how badly I wanted to save Eclipse from that terrible place; and when I failed to do that, I thought I could protect Branch. I would've rather just told Branch the story of his mother and Eclipse. Maybe he wouldn't have stayed in that kingdom. He wanted to go so badly. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he could save the kingdom. But I was foolish to think so. As much as I want to have hope that things will get better, I feel like the kingdom would've been better off if it just died out. I don't understand why Crimson and everyone in Moonlight Kingdom would stay there when it's so horrible."

"Things are different there, I guess." Poppy said. "But they would've been welcome here. Why don't they understand that?"

Rosiepuff shrugged. "Can't say. I never really understood them, either."

Poppy dared herself to move a little closer. She sat right next to Rosiepuff now. "What were you and Branch talking about? Why can't you tell me?"

Rosiepuff sighed. "He asked me to keep it a secret. I would tell you if I could, but it just doesn't feel like my place to tell you."

"Okay, I guess I understand that." Poppy said. "I just want to help Branch. I don't believe that shadow spirit is fully defeated."

"Me either." Rosiepuff said. "But I don't know what we can do to help."

Poppy thought for a moment. Then, she lit up with an idea. "I think I got it!" She sprinted for the door. Then she skidded to a halt and went back to Rosiepuff. "Um, are we okay now?"

Rosiepuff stood and let Poppy hug her. "We're good. Thank you, Poppy."

"I'm glad we're good again." Poppy said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to do something my dad might not approve of." She ran out the door. A second later, she poked her head back into the pod. "Please don't tell Dad, okay?"

Rosiepuff giggled. "Okay." She watched Poppy disappear again. "Well, how much trouble can she get into?" Rosiepuff thought about it. "Oh dear."

* * *

That night, Poppy was up late working on her latest project. Luckily, Prowlus, Ash, and Ebony already fell asleep and did not wake from Poppy working. She had to get this right if it was going to work.

Poppy looked over her notes. "Yes. Yes, I think that'll work!" If it did, it would solve all of Branch's problems. She was happy to reconcile with Rosiepuff, and it even gave her a great idea to help Branch. She wouldn't fail this time. Poppy continued to double-check and even octuple-check her work, making sure everything would work when she put her plan into motion tomorrow. She was so busy checking her work that she ended up falling asleep right at her desk.

After a few minutes, a light appeared in the room and materialized into the form of a ghostly troll. The male troll wore pants but no shirt, revealing several scars. One, in particular, went across his chest. The ghost troll smiled gently at Poppy. He took a blanket from the couch and draped it over her shoulders.

"Just like your parents. Well done, little Poppy." The ghost troll murmured. He went back into the bedroom and found Prowlus and Ash still sound asleep. The ghost troll made sure Prowlus was tucked in and comfortable. Then he went to Ash's bed. The toddler turned over in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked right up to the ghost troll, and he cooed softly.

"Shh." The ghost troll said. "Easy, little prince. We haven't formally met yet, but my name is Pollen. I'm a friend of your Grandpa Larch. Thanks to him, my spirit is connected to the Troll Tree. It's pretty cool, though I was awfully lonely when the trolls left the Troll Tree to end Trollstice." Pollen tousled Ash's hair and let the toddler play with his hand. "Times are tough and things are looking dark. So you gotta be that light your mom needs to keep going. I bet you can do that, huh? You can be that light to help her get through the darkness."

Ash cooed. "Polly."

Pollen snickered. "No. Poll-en. But close enough." He lifted Ash into his arms and gave him a hug. "When you're a bit older, you'll go on your own adventures to find yourself. For right now, you can help the fight by just being that encouragement."

Ash snuggled against the ghost. "Polly."

"That's a good boy." Pollen hugged Ash again and set him back in the bed. "You keep up the good work, little prince." The toddler settled back to sleep, and Pollen faded away to continue protecting the Troll Tree, just as he had done for years. Very few things stood a chance against him. One of those things was Malcolm's magic. But even when the trolls didn't live there for twenty years and even after all the damage Malcolm did, Pollen remained. He was there to keep the light of the Troll Tree Kingdom glowing. He was there when Poppy led the trolls back to their ancestral home. He was there when Rosie repaired the damage from Malcolm's attack. He was always there.

He always would be.


	20. Reaching An Agreement

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoy this one. I know Poppy seemed a little OOC in the last chapter, but that was me trying to imagine what she might do in a high-stress situation or in reaction to suffering from a mentally/emotionally traumatizing event. Glad you guys liked seeing Pollen again! I hear all these theories about the Troll Tree being alive, and I figured that could be true if the spirit of a troll was within the tree.**

 **After this chapter, the rating of the story will change to M due to excessive violence and heavily implicit adult themes later in the story. Just playing it safe.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen – Reaching An Agreement**

After a week of hard work, things were almost back to normal in Moonlight Kingdom. A total of ten trolls were killed in the last attack, including Camellia. The families of those trolls took care of funerals while the castle staff held a funeral for Camellia. Soldiers scoured the forest for David and the shadow spirit. But it was like they disappeared out of thin air.

Branch was more stressed and busier than ever with everything that happened. Yuki and Snowstar helped where they could. Rosie entertained the teens and kids after Branch kindly dismissed their offers to help. Erika devoted her time to helping her sister, who was still traumatized from Camellia's death.

Rosie did her best to keep the spirits up. She sat with Creek, Ariana, Erika, Icestorm, Kessie, Kyle, and Robin just outside the village. Nobody spoke or even suggested a game.

"Any luck finding David?" Robin finally asked.

"No." Creek sighed.

"The guards continue to search for him." Icestorm said. "I just can't believe this happened."

"David wouldn't do this on his own." Kyle assured. "He's too kind for this."

Kessie shuddered. "That darkness….I could feel it radiating off him when he attacked the village. It was horrible."

"What if that was a fake David?" Robin suggested.

"Dad is entertaining that idea, too." Rosie said.

"We won't know for sure until we find him." Icestorm said. "I just hope he's not in too much trouble."

"He killed trolls." Ariana said. "I had to watch Camellia die. Why would he do this?"

"Ariana, he would not do this on his own free will." Erika assured. "I refuse to believe it."

"He better prove it, then." Ariana said.

Rosie glanced to the castle. "How could things go so wrong?"

* * *

Branch and Jasmine tore through book after book in the library, desperately searching for something that could help David. The doors opened, and Crimson arrived with Aka, Tyto, Moxie, Suki, and Cooper.

"Any luck finding David or the shadow spirit?" Branch asked.

"No." Crimson said. "Some of the phoenix trainers are still circling the forest."

"Your Majesty, I have an urgent question." Tyto piped up. "What exactly is our plan with David and the shadow spirit?"

"I thought I made that clear already." Branch said. "If you find the shadow spirit, obliterate it if you can't run away from it. When you find David, bring him back here."

"Alive, right?" Aka asked. "And unharmed?"

"I know he did some awful stuff, but it wasn't his fault!" Moxie insisted.

"I, too, refuse to believe my son did any of this on his own free will." Crimson agreed.

"David taught us everything we know." Cooper said.

"He wouldn't do that if he was planning to betray us." Suki added.

Branch stared at the guards. "You make it sound like I'm going to execute him once he returns. I have no intention of hurting David. I want to help him."

"We have been researching the dark magic in these books." Jasmine said. "We need David here so we can save him."

The guards relaxed from pure relief. "We'll do our best to find him." Cooper assured.

"Just keep searching and keep calm." Branch instructed. "But be careful. The shadow spirit is more dangerous than ever."

"That's the other problem we may have." Aka said. "The shadow spirit hasn't been seen either in over a week."

"Then I'll add 'find a dark magic locator spell' to my list of things to do." Branch said. "Just go back to work, all of you!"

The guards flinched and wisely backed out of the room. Branch was stressed enough. He didn't need any more trolls breathing down his neck.

"Shall I get you some tea, Sire?" Jasmine offered.

"Is tea your remedy for everything?" Branch demanded. "Like is that supposed to fix things? It doesn't always work, you know!"

Jasmine blinked a few times, unaffected by Branch's frustrated tone. "So, tea?"

"Yes, please." Branch said, going back to his books.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Jasmine bowed to the emperor and left the room.

Branch sighed heavily, falling back into one of the library chairs. "I haven't been his frazzled since the Great Spider-Mice Invasion." Branch felt his head vibrate, and he reached into his hair. He pulled out the communication mirror and saw it glowing and emitting the bell ringtone he assigned to it. He tapped on the reflective service, and Rosiepuff's image appeared.

" _Hello, angel!"_ Rosiepuff greeted.

"Hey, Grandma." Branch said with a tired smile.

Rosiepuff looked concerned. _"You don't look too great. What's going on over there?"_

"Uh….." Branch wasn't sure if he should say. It might worry his grandmother, and he didn't want her near the kingdom with the shadow spirit back on the prowl. "Just normal grievances." Though he hated lying, Branch didn't know what else to do. Branch made Rosie (and pretty much everyone else) promise not to tell Rosiepuff or Poppy or even Peppy, in case they decided to come try and help.

" _Oh, let me guess: Yuki and Cobalt still not getting along?"_ Rosiepuff rolled her eyes.

"Yep! That's it." Branch said. "Cobalt had to return to his kingdom real quick, but I expect him back any day now."

" _Now if only he and Yuki would learn to get along."_ Rosiepuff sighed.

"Yeah. I'm running out of ideas." Branch said. "I don't suppose Peppy has any ideas?"

" _I'll ask him; but, right now, he's out showing Prowlus around Bergen Town with Gristle and Bridget."_ Rosiepuff said.

"Sure. Just ask when he gets back." Branch said. "Everything okay over there?"

" _Yes, quite well."_ Rosiepuff said. She jumped when something fell off a shelf in the house. _"Ash! Don't climb on that!"_ She sighed. _"Reminds me of a certain someone."_

Branch chuckled. "I'll leave you to it, then."

" _Gee, thanks."_ Rosiepuff laughed. _"Talk to you later!"_ Her image disappeared in the mirror.

Branch laughed. Ash was just as much of a troublemaker as Branch used to be. Thinking of the toddler made Branch a little sad, and he wondered if he should call back and ask to speak with him. Then again, Poppy might be there, too. She hadn't called once since she left, and she never answered his calls. What if she didn't want to talk to him at all?

"This was the right decision." Branch reminded himself. "This is where I need to be, and she's where she needs to be." That's what he told himself every time he became sad about not being with Poppy. It's not like he could tell her the truth about what he found in Eclipse's journal. It was just too disturbing.

* * *

Early the next morning, Crimson knocked on Branch's door to wake him up. A groggy Emperor Branch answered the door with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Sorry to wake you, Branch, but King Cobalt has returned." Crimson said. "I imagine he'll want to see his granddaughters and you as soon as possible."

"We'll met him at the front door, then." Branch moaned sleepily. He went to change into his normal clothes, putting his crown on his brow as he went to wake the princesses. Rosie, Creek, Erika, and Ariana joined Branch as they walked to the front door. They got outside and saw Cobalt, who was equal parts concerned and frustrated. When he saw his granddaughters, Cobalt flew right to them and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"When I heard that blasted spirit attacked yet again, I came as soon as I could." Cobalt said.

"Glad you got my message." Branch said. "I figured you would want to be in the loop."

"Yes, I did." Cobalt said. "Thank you. I think I'll be taking my granddaughters home now."

"What?" Erika and Ariana gasped at once.

"Shouldn't we stay a little longer?" Erika suggested. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving without at least saying goodbye to Icestorm.

"Didn't you just arrive, anyway?" Ariana pointed out. "You need to know everything that's happened and all that we went through and we need your help and—"

"All right, all right!" Cobalt pulled Ariana into another hug. "What exactly happened?"

"You should come in and rest, Cobalt." Branch said. "We'll have breakfast soon, and your granddaughters can tell you more about what's going on."

Cobalt sighed in resignation. "Very well."

Soon, the other castle guests woke and joined together for breakfast. Branch and Crimson explained what happened during the shadow spirit and David's attack.

"David? You mean that young guard captain?" Cobalt sounded legitimately surprised. "What in heaven's name is he doing in league with that spirit?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Branch said. "We just need to find the spirit."

Cobalt tapped the rim of his cup in thought, and he took a sip of his juice. "As much as I would love to leave as soon as possible, perhaps I should stay and help. I have studied some dark magic, and I can help the captain. Besides, I don't want that spirit anywhere near my kingdom."

"I would appreciate your help. Thank you." Branch said.

"That means you are not needed, snow-troll." Cobalt pointed out, looking to Yuki.

Yuki growled, his metal cup crumpling in his grip. "I've been more help to Branch than you have."

"How about we resume our normal arguments for designated negotiation times?" Rosie suggested. "That is, if we're actually going to try."

"There's nothing wrong with trying." Branch said. "If you are up for it, Yuki and Cobalt."

"I do not even want to think about it." Cobalt said. "Right now, I think I might need a little more time to rest. My flight was nonstop."

"Wow. You haven't flown that far that fast in a long time." Ariana noted.

"Your Majesty, I would be happy to show you to a room where you can rest." Rosie offered.

"Thank you, Princess. I appreciate that." Cobalt said.

Soon after everyone dispersed after breakfast, Snowstar pulled Branch aside. "You don't really think you're going to start the negotiations again, do you?"

"I don't know." Branch said. "That's the last thing on my mind. But I need a distraction. I mean, if we _could_ get them to call some sort of truce, it would be one less problem on my shoulders."

"I agree. I don't want the threat of a war hanging over my head." Snowstar said. "I don't suppose you have some third party we can call in? Or even someone who knows about the feud but isn't a mountain or wing troll?"

Branch shrugged. "I just don't want a war. That's all. Why can't they see that?"

"Because they're stubborn old men." Snowstar said. "I pray you don't end up _that_ stubborn when you reach their age."

* * *

Rosie and her friends gathered in the library to spend one last day together. Erika and Icestorm sat next to each other, holding hands out of sight from anyone who would come through the door unexpectedly.

"I'm going to miss you all." Ariana said. "It's been fun."

"I hope you have a safe journey home." Bliss said.

"I hope you are able to figure out this peace agreement." Erika said.

"I had hoped we would already have it figured out." Icestorm said. "Will we still be able to see each other after this?"

"I'm sure we will." Rosie said. "Dad likes to visit the other kingdoms."

"Yes, but I'm unsure if we will all be in the same place again." Creek pointed out. "I can't imagine wing and mountain trolls being in the same place again."

"Still, it's been cool being here." Ariana said.

"It has been a joy having you here." Aka agreed.

Rosie glanced to Erika and Icestorm. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to stay in touch amongst each other."

"Let's not talk about leaving quite yet." Ariana said. "We still have that spirit to think about."

"That's true." Bliss said. "Even Cobalt said he wants to help. I'm sure Yuki and Snowstar want to do the same."

"You think we should call for extra backup?" Icestorm asked. "What if we called for someone from the Troll Tree Kingdom?"

"I don't know how much help they'd be with the shadow spirit, even if we had the royal bergen guards fighting for our side." Rosie said.

"I wonder if Peppy knows anything about negotiations." Creek said. "Then again, I don't know how many kingdom-wide squabbles he's had to solve in the past."

"At this point, I'd be happy with any good solution even if it fell out of the sky." Rosie said.

"Uh, how about a solution that barrels into the kingdom in a flash of color?" Aka asked. Everyone gathered around the window where she stood, and they saw a streak of color zigzagging through the trees and heading straight for the village.

" _BUUUUUUUSSSSSS!"_ something called from the trees, scaring the birds from their perches.

"Wait, I know that sound!" Rosie said. "It's the Caterbus!" She led the way as the teens headed for the front doors. The adults followed close behind, including the recently-awakened Cobalt. In fact, most of the kingdom emerged to see what the heck came towards Moonlight Kingdom. The Caterbus zoomed into the village, nearly running over trolls on its way. Branch used his magic to levitate the Caterbus before it caused any more damage.

"Cloud Guy." Branch droned. "Can't you drive that thing more carefully?"

"Sorry!" Cloud Guy laughed from inside the Caterbus. Branch set the bus down, and Cloud Guy opened the door.

Rosiepuff stepped out first, wobbling on her feet. "I don't know why I keep getting into vehicles while you're driving."

"Because I'm irresistible?" Cloud Guy suggested, batting his eyelashes.

Rosiepuff rolled her eyes and stepped off the Caterbus. She opened her arms for Branch to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?" Branch asked with a wide smile. "This is such a great surprise!"

"Well, when Peppy heard you were having trouble with these negotiations, he decided we should come down to help." Rosiepuff said. She looked back to the Caterbus, but realized her husband hadn't stepped off the bus yet. "Peppy? Are you all right?"

"Be out in a minute!" Peppy called from inside the bus. Everyone cringed when they heard retching.

"Isn't that the second barf bag you used?" Cloud Guy complained.

"Well maybe if you didn't drive like a maniac, I wouldn't be so sick!" Peppy groaned, stepping off the bus and leaning heavily on his cane.

"Hey Grandad!" Rosie jumped up into Peppy's arms.

Branch looked to the Caterbus hopefully. "Is Poppy with you?"

"No, she stayed in the Troll Tree Kingdom." Peppy said, to Branch's disappointment. "She's been focused on a very secretive project lately."

"Peppy!" Yuki laughed. "Glad you could join us."

"A pleasure to see you again." Snowstar said.

Cobalt, Erika, and Ariana tentatively approached the retired king. "The king of the rainbow trolls?" Cobalt guessed.

"Retired king." Peppy corrected. "You must be King Cobalt of the Wing Trolls. A pleasure to meet you."

Cobalt stared at Peppy analytically. "You remind me of someone…."

"Perhaps you've seen pictures of my ancestor, Prince Felix." Peppy suggested.

"Ah, yes!" Cobalt said. "Your ancestor was mentioned in the royal history of my kingdom. The wing trolls' first interaction with your people. Felix was a great ambassador for peace."

"Which is why I am here." Peppy said. "Perhaps we can go talk somewhere private?"

"Right this way." Branch guided the royals back to the castle. The royals gathered in the council room: Branch and Rosie for Moonlight Kingdom; Yuki, Snowstar, and Icestorm of Mountain Troll Kingdom; Cobalt, Erika, and Ariana for Wing Troll Kingdom; and, finally, Peppy and Rosiepuff for Troll Tree Kingdom.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Peppy asked.

"Yuki and Cobalt forgot the lessons they learned in kindergarten." Rosie muttered.

"Not now, Rosie." Branch said.

"Though she's not wrong." Snowstar murmured to herself.

"Branch has done what he can to create an agreement of peace amongst our kingdoms." Yuki explained. "But I'm afraid there are some things other trolls just don't understand."

"You mean like the reason mountain and wing trolls don't get along? The, shall we say, incident regarding Grey and Lumiel?" Peppy guessed. Yuki stared at him in surprise. Cobalt looked impressed. Anyone else who did not know the story looked confused. "I am well-versed in my family's history." Peppy continued. "Felix was a witness to the first meeting of the mountain trolls and wing trolls, and played a role in helping them attain peace."

"Which ended in disaster." Cobalt added.

"I'm afraid so." Peppy agreed. "Now, if I understand correctly, you two couldn't even reach a trade agreement amidst all your arguing."

"Through no fault of my own." Yuki said, glaring at Cobalt.

"Can we keep the bickering to a minimum this time?" Rosiepuff requested patiently.

Peppy sighed. "I had feared this. These negotiations were nothing more than an excuse to quarrel. And for what? To prove who was in the right? To show superiority? Instead, you have shown that you are more than willing to go to war as soon as someone suggests it. I must say, I am disappointed to see such behavior. I am even more saddened to admit that I do not see a future of peace between your kingdoms at this point in our lives. Until we can learn to leave that horrible tragedy in the past, we will never have peace now nor in the future."

Peppy's words weighed heavy with wisdom. Everyone gave him their full attention. "So then what can we do?" Branch asked.

Peppy pulled an old book from his hair. It looked older than everyone's ages put together. "This was Felix's journal. In it, he outlined possible peace agreements for the Mountain and Wing Troll Kingdoms. One such agreement involves complete no-contact. While it's not my favorite option, I think it's the only safe bet for the time being."

"What does that contract entail?" Cobalt asked.

"The mountain troll and wing troll kingdoms will cut off contact with each other." Peppy explained. "It is clear that no good can come from the two sides meeting, anyway. I propose this: mountain trolls will not willingly or purposefully enter the Wing Troll Kingdom. Vice versa, wing trolls do not go into the mountains. The Troll Tree and Moonlight Kingdoms will be neutral zones. Should mountain and wing trolls encounter each other in my or Branch's kingdom, they will be peaceful encounters or else punishment will be inflicted on both arguing parties. If you'd like, we can draft out the details in an official agreement, and we'll sign it immediately."

Silence settled over the conference room as the eldest leaders in the room deliberated with their kinfolk.

"I approve of this plan." Cobalt said.

"This doesn't happen very often, but I agree." Yuki said. "You have a way with words and compromise, Peppy. You make the first draft."

"All right. Let's get started." Peppy said.

It took another hour to write the first draft, deliberate on its details, edit it, and agree on a final draft. The declaration read as such:

 _Neutral Territories Treaty for the Four Troll Kingdoms_

 _It is henceforth declared on this day that the Mountain Troll Kingdom and Wing Troll Kingdom have established a no-contact relationship. Wing trolls will not enter the boundaries of the Mountain Troll Kingdom willfully or purposefully for any reason except severe emergencies, i.e. seeking shelter from harsh weather or requiring medical assistance. Likewise, mountain trolls will not enter the boundaries of the Wing Troll Kingdom willfully or purposefully for any reason except severe emergencies, i.e. seeking shelter from harsh weather or requiring medical assistance. Moonlight Kingdom and Troll Tree Kingdom are hereby declared neutral zones. In the event mountain trolls and wing trolls encounter each other in Moonlight Kingdom or Troll Tree Kingdom, their interactions will be peaceful or interaction will be avoided entirely. Any verbal disputes will be settled promptly. Physical disputes will warrant punishment on both offending parties._

 _Outside the boundaries of the four kingdoms, disputes are discouraged but cannot be prevented except by the actions of the parties involved in the altercation. The Wing Troll Kingdom and Mountain Troll Kingdom are discouraged from engaging in war. Should a war occur, neither kingdom will receive assistance from Moonlight Kingdom or Troll Tree Kingdom. Any attacks that affect Moonlight Kingdom or Troll Tree Kingdom will be met with swift repercussions._

 _By signing below, the leaders of the troll kingdoms agree to this treaty._

Branch elbowed his daughter, and the teen snorted as she woke up. "Sorry, Grandad, what were you saying?"

"I was reading the treaty for everyone to agree on." Peppy said with a chuckle.

Rosie groaned. "My first treaty that I write will use much simpler terms and less boring language."

"I can't wait to see what that treaty entails." Snowstar giggled. "In the meantime, I think this all makes sense and is agreeable."

"If, at any time, we wish to revise this agreement or nullify it, we simply need to arrange another meeting like this." Branch said. "Shall we sign it?"

"After you, Your Majesty." Cobalt said.

Everyone at the meeting signed the treaty, even the prince and princesses. Icestorm and Erika hesitated only briefly. They forced themselves to sign the treaty so no one would get suspicious. But they both thought the same thing: this treaty could very well be the end of their relationship.

"Wonderful." Yuki said. "Glad this got settled."

"So we'll be heading home now?" Ariana guessed, looking to her grandfather.

"Before you do, I would appreciate you all staying one more night." Branch said. "As a small celebration of this treaty, we'll have a feast this evening."

"I like that idea." Snowstar said. "I've grown fond of your chefs' cooking."

"I also like it." Erika said. "What do you think, Grandfather?"

"Yes, I think that's a lovely idea." Cobalt said. "Besides, I would love to talk with King Peppy about his family history and the Troll Tree Kingdom."

"I look forward to hearing more about the Wing Troll Kingdom as well." Peppy said.

"Come on, Ro!" Ariana urged. "I want to hang out with the other kids one more time before I leave!" The two princesses hurried off.

"I think I'll go keep an eye on them. Make sure they stay out of trouble." Icestorm said, following the girls. Erika excused herself to go on a flight to stretch her wings. The other trolls in the room disappeared to do their own thing, leaving Branch still in his seat. Peppy encouraged Rosiepuff to go on ahead. She wanted to visit with the castle staff, who had been acting a little strangely. She had no idea they were hiding the shadow spirit's attack and Camellia's death.

Peppy waited until everyone left, and then he approached Branch. "Something wrong?"

Branch slumped in his seat, staring at Peppy with irritation. "You already know the answer to that."

Peppy chuckled. "That crown looks good on you. A little dark and pointy for my liking, but you still show the traits of a true leader without it."

"Thanks." Branch said. "But this isn't what I wanted. I wanted full peace. I want trolls to be able to intermingle without the risk of fighting. And while we're talking about it, why did Cobalt seem so eager to accept your suggestion but shot down every suggestion I made? What's up with that?"

"Based on what I observe, Cobalt appreciates experience." Peppy said. "I think he thought you were a little young to be making informed decisions. You lack experience. I was officially a king for twenty years. I was born into royalty and learned everything about being a king."

"That's lame." Branch pouted.

Peppy chuckled again. "Branch, you will gain more experience as time goes on. You will rightfully earn his respect and appreciation. It just takes patience."

Branch nodded in understanding. "Thanks, King Peppy." He stood and stretched. "Want to get a tour of the kingdom before dinner?"

"I'd love to see where your mother came from." Peppy said. "Let's go."

* * *

The feast that night was the best the castle cooks prepared since Branch's coronation. Yuki and Cobalt still would not converse like normal trolls. In fact, Peppy spent most of the night talking to Cobalt. The two kings exchanged stories, explanations of customs, and histories of their kingdoms. Cobalt revealed a fondness for Felix, and was clearly delighted to meet one of the prince's ancestors. He only wished he had known of Poppy's ancestry sooner. Rosiepuff talked with Yuki, redeveloping the friendship they had when they first met years ago. Snowstar and Branch chatted about a future meeting at the Mountain Troll Kingdom.

When dinner finished, everyone moved to the drawing room for tea and more talking. As it got later, the trolls trickled off towards their rooms for sleep. Rosie and Creek left, with only Rosiepuff, Peppy, and Branch remaining.

"Well, at least we got that sorted out." Creek said.

"Yeah, but I wish it worked out better." Rosie said. "I don't like this whole no-contact thing."

"Still, did you see Peppy and Cobalt?" Creek chuckled. "Those two got awfully chummy."

Rosie giggled. "My gosh, I thought they were about to become pen pals or something. I've never seen Cobalt this friendly to someone he didn't know. His ancestors must've spoken well about my ancestor, Felix."

"Maybe that's why Cobalt likes Peppy so much." Creek mused. "I wonder if Cobalt's ancestors described Felix's character in detail, and maybe Cobalt saw those characteristics in Peppy."

"Maybe." Rosie said. "I hope we see Ariana and Erika again soon."

"I'm more worried about whether or not Erika and Icestorm will see each other again." Creek said. "They may look like they're taking this well, but I can tell by their auras that this is troubling them."

Rosie nodded sadly. "I guess we all got so excited to keep their relationship a secret that we forgot about the fact that they're treading on dangerous ground. I wonder if they ever thought about when and how they would tell Yuki and Cobalt about all this."

"I wonder if they ever intended to tell the kings." Creek said as they arrived at the bedrooms. "But I guess there's not much we can do anymore."

"I hope Cobalt, Erika, and Ariana don't run into the shadow spirit on the way home." Rosie said. "You think we should escort them home or something?"

"That's thoughtful, but I think their magic will protect them." Creek said. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to do a sweep of the kingdom."

"What does that mean?" Rosie asked, following Creek into his room.

"Every night since David and the shadow spirit attacked, I've done a sweep of the kingdom with my aura reading." Creek sat in a lotus position on his bed. "It's a bit exhausting to stretch my senses that far; but if I can sense the shadow spirit, maybe I can find David, too."

"I wanna try!" Rosie said.

Creek chuckled. "Come sit with me, then. Let's meditate together and see what we find." He knew Rosie didn't have the same capabilities he did, even with her magic. But he enjoyed spending time with her regardless. The two of them sat in silence. Rosie tried to meditate and sense the people around her, but she could only feel Creek's presence beside her. Creek reached out as far as his abilities would let him, scanning the kingdom for any sign of David or the shadow spirit. Unfortunately, like every night before, Creek didn't find anything. He worried greatly for David with every passing day.

Something popped up on Creek's radar: a couple auras in the garden. This raised several red flags for Creek. Even if it wasn't David and the shadow spirit, nobody would be out in the garden at this time of night. With the auras so far away from Creek, he couldn't identify who they were very easily.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked as Creek stood and grabbed his staff.

"Someone in the garden." Creek said. Rosie followed close behind him. "I don't know who or why, but we're going to find out."

"You think it's David?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know." Creek said. "I'm not good at identifying auras until I'm closer to the troll. Let's just be prepared for anything."

Rosie nodded in understanding. She and Creek slipped out the door into the garden and traveled by the shadows. They hid behind bushes, topiaries, and trees. Creek could still sense the auras, which gave off a sort of trail for the teens to follow. Rosie already had spells in mind to use against the supposed intruders.

Creek stopped her. He pointed to the bushes, and then gestured for Rosie to wait. Rosie nodded affirmatively, and she took a step back. Creek held his staff in both hands. He shot through the bushes.

A tense moment passed quietly.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Rosie gasped when she heard three screams instead of one. "Creek! I'm coming!" She jumped right over the bushes and landed in a battle stance, her hands and arms engulfed in flames. She ended up standing right next to a slack-jawed Creek. The flames on her arms died as she mimicked Creek's expression.

"Icestorm?! Erika?!"

"It's not what it looks like!"


	21. Love and War

**A/N: LOVED your reactions to the last chapter! LOL! So, now, I have to make this story rated M due to certain themes in the rest of the chapters. What that means for the story's content:**

 **Sexual content – heavily implicit, but nothing graphic. Mainly kissing and cuddling and some characters in their underwear.**

 **Violence – much more descriptive in battles.**

 **Foul language –** _ **slight**_ **increase of actual curse words as opposed to troll-censored words.**

 **I'm trusting you all to read at your own risk. The rating change was to make sure Fanfiction didn't delete the story because I rated it wrong.**

 **Cupcake – Poppy's little project will be revealed soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty – Love and War**

Rosie and Creek stared, their jaws nearly on the floor and their eyes so wide their eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. Icestorm stood in front of Erika almost protectively, pinning her to the tree behind them.

"It's not what it looks like!" Icestorm and Erika yelped at once.

"Oh really?" Creek scoffed. "Because it looks like you two decided tonight was a great night for a garden dalliance!"

Erika and Icestorm exchanged a sheepish look. Icestorm was dressed in only his boxers. Erika wore the slip she normally wore under her fancy dress, and the sheer fabric easily allowed everyone to see her underwear.

"Well we just thought…I mean….." Icestorm rubbed the back of his head.

"It was my idea." Erika said.

"Great." Rosie droned. "But Icestorm still went along with it, so you're both at fault. Do you two have any idea how bad this is?"

"You never exactly disapproved before! Why is our relationship bad all of a sudden?" Icestorm demanded.

"I don't think you realize just how bad your timing is!" Rosie snapped. "We finally reached some form of neutrality between your kingdoms, and you two just threw a monkey wrench into the plan!"

"No, it's okay." Creek said. "I mean, I'm all about honesty, but not in this instance. If we can just get you two back into the castle before—"

Icestorm suddenly disappeared. The teens heard him grunt in pain and were horrified to see Cobalt beating the poor mountain troll prince to a pulp and spitting insults and curses.

"Grandfather!" Erika gasped.

"Cobalt, stop it!" Rosie shouted. Cobalt didn't listen, still punching and kicking Icestorm and even throwing magical blasts after tossing the prince aside. Icestorm didn't fight back, either because he was still in shock or because he didn't want to fight with Cobalt. To make matters worse, Yuki suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Cobalt.

"You dare strike my family?!" Yuki snarled, punching Cobalt squarely in the jaw.

"I defended my grandchild from your monstrous spawn!" Cobalt pressed his palm to Yuki's stomach and let loose a powerful magical blast that sent Yuki flying. The mountain troll king wasn't done yet. He charged right back into battle. They only stopped when Rosie put a force field around each king.

"That's enough!" Rosie ordered. Creek gestured for Erika to stay back while he went to Icestorm's aid.

"Stay out of this." Cobalt growled. "I'll kill that boy for what he did!"

"If you harm my grandson again, I'll tear you limb from limb!" Yuki roared.

"Both of you stop it!" Creek snapped.

"You traitorous little wretch!" Cobalt shouted at Creek. "You were supposed to protect my granddaughter! Now look what's happened!"

"King Cobalt, you will stop this—" Rosie didn't get to finish her command. Cobalt used his own magic to shatter the shield around him. With Rosie distracted, Yuki could literally punch through his shield. The two kings resumed their vicious fight.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Rosie groaned.

"Should we fetch one of the guards?" Erika suggested timidly. "Or maybe—"

"Branch." Creek gulped.

"No! We are not getting my dad. He'll blow his top." Rosie said.

"Too late." Creek tapped Rosie's shoulder, alerting her to the fact that Branch stomped towards them at that very moment. He was followed by a very worried-looking quartet of trolls: Snowstar, Peppy, Rosiepuff, and Ariana. Rosie and Creek stepped aside, tending to Icestorm. Ariana ran to her sister. Branch summoned his magic and levitated Cobalt and Yuki into the air, forcing them to separate. Then he smashed the two kings together and practically threw them to the ground. The kings groaned painfully, finally stunned.

" _WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS TROLL-Y IS GOING ON HERE?!"_ Branch's volume was either magic-fueled or born of pure fury. Either way, it got everyone's attention.

"I found that heathen—" Cobalt pointed at Icestorm. "—assaulting my granddaughter!"

"My grandson did no such thing!" Yuki snarled. "You were the one attacking him!" The two kings tried to lunge at each other again; but, this time, Branch was able to push Yuki back while Peppy held Cobalt at bay.

"I swear I'll have that sorry excuse of a prince executed for what he's done!" Cobalt shouted.

"Then I'll ensure your wings are sliced right off for attacking the royal family!" Yuki yelled back. "This is war, Fairy Boy!"

"Finally!" Cobalt scoffed. "I always knew you mountain trolls were brutes! But if it's a war you want, you've got it!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Rosiepuff snapped. "We just signed a treaty to prevent this very thing."

"Damn the treaty!" Yuki growled. "He's already broken it!"

"Your pathetic prince broke it first!" Cobalt snapped.

"You will not insult my son again, King Cobalt." Snowstar warned. "I have heard enough."

"You'd do well to get a legitimate heir next time!" Cobalt shouted at her. "That boy is nothing more than someone else's bastard! I should've expected he'd do something so vile to an innocent young lady!"

Rosiepuff had to hold Snowstar back to prevent her from attacking Cobalt. "I've heard enough!" Branch yelled. "Here is what we're going to do: we're going to go back to the castle, get you all patched up, and then every wing and mountain troll will be placed under guard until the morning when we can discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss." Yuki said. "Per mountain troll law, King Cobalt, you will be punished for attempting to murder the prince."

"Fine. But your 'prince' will pay a hefty price for assaulting the princess." Cobalt said.

"Grandfather, listen to me." Erika said.

"Come, Erika." Cobalt said. "We will heal you back at the castle."

"Rosie will take care of Erika's healing." Branch corrected. "You, Cobalt, will go back to your room and be guarded. Same to you, Yuki. Rosie, you will guard Erika tonight. Creek, you are in charge of Icestorm." Before Cobalt or Yuki could argue, Branch spoke again. "This is not up for discussion. I have had it up to here with you all. I will talk to all four of you—" He looked to Cobalt, Yuki, Icestorm, and Erika individually. "—to get an understanding of what exactly happened here. You are all in _my_ kingdom. Ergo, the punishments will be for me to decide and deliver."

Nobody dared to argue. It was a silent trip back to the castle. Once each of the offending parties were back in their rooms and under guard, Branch began his rounds to find out what happened. Cobalt stuck with his story: that he went to investigate a strange shadow in the gardens and found Icestorm assaulting Erika. Yuki's story: that he heard a strange noise and went to check it out, and he saw Cobalt pummeling Icestorm.

Branch went to Erika next. Rosie, Bliss, Ariana, and Moxie sat with the eldest wing troll princess. They all looked equal parts concerned and irritated at Erika.

"Okay, Erika. I heard a very serious accusation from your grandfather." Branch said. "And I need to know up front: did Icestorm touch you in any way that you didn't want him to?"

"I swear, Emperor Branch, everything we did was consensual." Erika said. "I even initiated it. Icestorm and I are in love. We thought this would be our last night together."

"So you decided hooking up in the garden was a good idea?" Ariana demanded.

"Who else knew about your relationship?" Branch asked. He glanced to Rosie as a guess.

Erika quickly spoke up. "No one. No one else knew. Rosie and Creek were very surprised to find us."

Branch stared at his daughter. "Is that true?"

Rosie looked down. "Well, we _were_ very surprised—"

"All right." Branch had a look in his eyes that said he understood, and Rosie did not need to say anything more. "Erika, do you realize what you have done was immensely stupid?"

Erika glared a little. "Icestorm and I are—"

"In love. Yes. And that's great." Branch said. "But your one act together has ruined weeks' worth of negotiations and arguments and deliberations! All those headaches we all went through, everything we worked for, finally leading up to something of a peace treaty, and you two managed to completely destroy it! Do you understand?"

Erika stared at the floor. "Yes, sir."

Branch stood up straight, still glaring at Erika. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to give Icestorm this same lecture. You had better pray that I can quell Cobalt and Yuki's anger long enough to get some sleep tonight." Branch turned on his heel and marched from the room.

Ariana spoke up, stopping Branch. "Emperor Branch? What sort of punishment do you have in mind, and for whom?"

Branch glanced back at the young princess. "I haven't decided." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Rosie glared at Erika. "Nice going."

"You never stopped Icestorm and I before. Why are you angry now?" Erika demanded.

"Erika, this isn't about you and Icestorm being in a relationship." Moxie said.

"Yeah, it's about the fact that you and he did something at the worst possible time." Bliss added. "Why didn't you tell your grandpa about this sooner?"

"Because I knew he'd never accept it." Erika said. She wouldn't look any of her friends in the eye.

"Even so, telling him and being up front might have resulted in only a small explosion, not this cataclysmic disaster." Ariana said. "And if you needed help, we would've been there for you. I thought you at least trusted us to do that."

"Exactly when were you two planning on telling your families?" Moxie demanded.

Erika twiddled her thumbs and tried to hide behind her wings. "We hadn't exactly thought that far ahead."

"That's plain to see." Bliss said. The girls paused when they heard shouting next door. Branch really let Icestorm have it. Then the girls heard a door slam, and Branch's stomping footsteps passing them. He was no doubt going to ensure Crimson, Tyto, and the other guards would keep a close eye on Yuki and Cobalt. A few minutes later, the door to the girls' room opened. Rosiepuff stepped in first, followed by Snowstar, Icestorm, Creek, and Aka. The latter two worked together to keep an eye on Icestorm, both of them equally as ticked off at him.

Rosiepuff looked back and forth between Icestorm and Erika. Icestorm tried to walk to Erika, but Creek and Aka shoved him into a nearby chair across the room. "Snowstar?" Rosiepuff said. "Would you mind if I spoke with them alone?"

"Of course not." Snowstar said. "They'll listen to you. They know better than to not listen when you speak." She stared at her son in disappointment. Then she walked up to Erika. The wing troll princess did not meet the queen's gaze. Snowstar's eyes turned gentle. "I approve of you as a mate for my son. But I wish you had gathered your courage to tell me about this instead of letting me find out on my own."

Erika looked surprised, but said nothing. Snowstar turned and walked out of the room. Rosiepuff glared at Icestorm. He did not look up at her. Rosiepuff approached Erika and looked her over. The wing troll princess had bruises on her arms, shoulders, and neck.

"I can see why your grandfather thought this was forced." Rosiepuff mused. "But you like it rough, don't you?" Erika didn't answer, but her blush of embarrassment turned her whole face a different color.

"Come here, Erika." Creek pulled off the Phoenix Tear Crystal and began using it to heal Erika's bruises. "Perhaps seeing you in less of a disheveled state will ease your grandfather's anger."

"I can't believe you two didn't consider telling Cobalt and Yuki." Aka huffed. "We finally get some semblance of peace and you two went and ruined it for everyone."

"Our grandfathers wouldn't have approved of us anyway!" Icestorm snapped. "So what does it matter whether we told them or they found out themselves?"

"Do you two not realize what you've done?" Creek demanded. "You've started a war."

"You are overexaggerating." Erika insisted. "There's nothing wrong with our relationship and our love did not start anything."

"Yes and no." Rosiepuff spoke in a firm yet compassionate tone. "Erika, Icestorm, I don't think you two fully understand what happened. Look, no one here cares that you're in love. We're not against it. You clearly told your friends and they all supported you two in your secret relationship. But it was your responsibility to tell Cobalt and Yuki. No one else was going to do that. To do so would've been a betrayal of your trust. Instead, you two kept the entire thing a secret, and then you slipped up and you were caught. You're right. Cobalt and Yuki will never approve; and they especially will not approve now when they each think something different happened tonight."

"You guys have to tell them the truth." Rosie insisted.

"They won't listen to us." Icestorm protested.

"Then what are you going to do about this?" Rosiepuff demanded. "Because like it or not, what you did tonight was poorly timed and not thought out. You have started a war between your kingdoms. It is very possible that Branch won't be able to dissuade Yuki and Cobalt from fighting. The treaty is null. Fighting is going to happen, and it's all your fault. Inadvertently, yes, but your fault nonetheless." Rosiepuff looked back and forth between Icestorm and Erika. "You two need to come to terms with the fact that you will never see each other again after tonight." That was the last word, and Rosiepuff exited the room.

Icestorm stood from his spot and ran to Erika, pulling her into a hug. Nobody stopped them this time.

* * *

It took another half an hour for everyone to settle down and go back to sleep. The guards were on a rotating watch to make sure Yuki and Cobalt would not break out into fighting again during the night. Rosie, Moxie, Ariana, and Bliss rotated amongst themselves for watching Erika while Aka and Creek alternated watching Icestorm.

Creek took his nap, and then woke so Aka could get some sleep. Icestorm seemingly slept himself. Thanks to Creek's aura-reading, he could tell the mountain troll prince was still awake. Intentionally or not, that was unclear. Creek walked to the window and stuck his head out to get an inhale of fresh air. There was no need to worry about keeping the window closed. After all, Cobalt's window was magically locked from the outside, and Icestorm couldn't jump or climb down from such a height.

Someone knocked softly yet hurriedly on the door. Creek tiptoed to the door and opened it. Ariana and Rosie stood outside, looking panicked.

"Erika's gone!" Rosie whispered frantically.

"What?" Creek gasped. "How?"

"We took her to the bathroom and she tricked us into going inside!" Ariana said. "We went in, she came out from her hiding spot, she shut the door, and by the time we got out, she was already out the window!"

Creek went to Aka and shook her awake. "Watch over Icestorm. Erika just went AWOL."

"Got it." Aka nodded, shaking herself awake. Creek joined Rosie and Ariana as they sprinted down the halls and out the front door of the castle. Ariana and Rosie scanned the skies while Creek used his aura sensing.

"Where would she go?" Rosie asked.

"Maybe she's just panicking." Ariana said. "Give her a few. She'll come back."

"A few what?" Rosie scoffed. "Hours? Months?"

"Heads up!" Creek warned right before a large bird landed before them.

"Symphony?" Rosie approached the phoenix and petted the bird's beak to calm her. "What's going on?" Symphony and Rosie hadn't quite figured out how to communicate yet, so Symphony simply herded the teens towards the phoenix stables.

"Why would she lead us here?" Creek asked.

"One of the phoenixes is missing." Rosie realized. "I think it was….Icestorm's…"

"But why would Frosty be gone unless…" Creek's eyes widened.

"They wouldn't." Ariana gawked.

"Oh yes they would!" Rosie and Creek hopped onto Shadow, spurring him into flight. Ariana followed them as they shot into the sky. Unfortunately for Frosty, he was pure white in a dark forest in the middle of the night. It took minutes for Rosie, Ariana, Creek, and Shadow to find the escapees.

"Icestorm! Erika!" Rosie shouted. "Stop!" But, if anything, Rosie's shout scared Icestorm and Erika into flying faster. Icestorm spurred Frosty into speeding up, and Erika kept right alongside him. Rosie wouldn't be deterred. "Ariana, can you catch up with your sister?"

"Please." Ariana scoffed. "She's older, but she's not faster." Ariana zoomed away.

"Shadow, hunt!" Rosie commanded. Shadow understood at once. The dark phoenix climbed higher into the air. Creek had seen this technique before. Like Rosie, he tightened his grip on Shadow's feathers. Once he was high enough and at the right angle, Shadow tucked in his wings for a perfect stoop dive, right towards Frosty. At the most precise moment, Shadow swung his talons forward and grabbed Frosty's neck with one foot and his wing with the other. Not hard enough to hurt Frosty, but with a firm enough grip that Shadow could pull Frosty and Icestorm to the ground. Ariana managed to wrangle her sister and pull her to the forest floor.

Icestorm slid off Frosty and drew his knife when Rosie jumped off Shadow to approach him. "Princess Rosie, I love and respect you; but if you do not back off, I will strike you down where you stand!"

Rosie stared at him with a bored expression. "There are two problems with that plan. A: I have magic. B: I have a protective boyfriend."

Before Icestorm could react, Creek had slapped the knife from his hands and knocked the mountain troll prince off his feet. Icestorm and Erika were dressed for travel: pants, shirts, and coats, light and flexible. Frosty didn't dare leave without his master, and Shadow kept a close eye on the snow phoenix to ensure he didn't try to fly away with Icestorm and Erika.

"Just talk it out with us, guys." Ariana said. "We want to help you."

"Running away won't solve this problem." Creek said.

"What other choice do we have?" Erika demanded.

"It's our fault a war is about to start. We can't bear watching our kinsmen kill each other because of us." Icestorm said. "So we'll leave. Maybe that will stop the fighting if we just disappear."

"You really believe that?" Rosie asked.

"Our grandfathers will never let us be together." Erika said. "We know that and accept that. But we will not let their feud get in the way of us."

"Have you thought this through?" Creek asked.

"Not really. But we can't stop to think right now." Icestorm said. "In the morning, we'll be separated. This is our only option."

Ariana took her sister's hands in her own. "But I'll miss you too much."

Erika hugged her little sister. "Don't you understand? Icestorm and I will finally be free. We can be married and start a life together. Something we can't do here."

"So you'll do it on the run?" Creek asked. "Constantly moving? Always worried someone from your kingdoms might find you?"

"We're prepared to live this life." Icestorm said. "If we must run, we will do it together."

"There's not a thing we can say to convince you to abandon this plan." Rosie guessed. "Even if we put you in chains and drag you back, you'll just find another way to leave."

"That's right." Erika confirmed.

Creek and Ariana stared at Rosie. The Moonlight Kingdom princess called the shots now. Rosie analyzed Erika and Icestorm with a detail-catching gaze she inherited from her father. Shadow stood stoic. Like his mother, Shadow chose a rider and could connect with Rosie on an empathetic level. He would react the moment he felt a change in Rosie's emotions.

"All right." Rosie said. "I want you to know that I do not approve of this plan. You should not be running from your problems. But if that's what you want to do, go ahead. You will be judged for it. You'll be called brave and romantic by some and cowardly traitors by others. I, for example, think you are equal parts romantic and cowardly. As long as you accept whatever consequences that come, make your own decisions."

Icestorm and Erika looked relieved. They bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Erika said.

"Just don't let me catch you making trouble anywhere." Rosie said.

Ariana hurried to her sister, and the two shared a strong embrace. "Take care out there." Ariana sighed.

"I'm sorry to force the crown onto you, my sister." Erika said. "But you will be just as good a queen as I would have been. Perhaps even better."

Creek approached Icestorm with a small smile. "Take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't." Icestorm said. "I'll guard her with my life."

"See that you do." Creek said. "Or else Ariana might hunt you down."

"You better believe it." Ariana said.

"Good luck. Both of you." Rosie said. "Now see that you're out of the Western Woods before daybreak."

Icestorm and Erika nodded in understanding. The two of them climbed onto Frosty, and Icestorm kicked the snow phoenix into flying. The bird flew off.

"Was this a good idea?" Ariana asked.

"Maybe not, but it was going to happen either way." Rosie said. "Tomorrow, I'll tell Cobalt and Yuki what happened."

"I'll join you." Creek said. "You were watching Erika. I was watching Icestorm. We turned our backs and they ran off. I'll tell Aka to stay quiet."

"Ariana, you play dumb." Rosie said.

"But—" Ariana protested.

"You're not going to destroy your relationship with your grandfather over this." Rosie said in a firm tone. "So just stay quiet." She sighed, staring in the direction Erika and Icestorm left. "Come on. Let's get some sleep before the storm tomorrow."

Icestorm and Erika did not look back. Erika did a few barrel rolls and whooped in excitement. "We did it! We're actually doing it!"

Icestorm shushed her, despite his own laughter getting in the way of that. "Just think. In mere hours, we'll be free!"

"At last." Erika sighed with pure gaiety.

Icestorm looked up. Clear, star-filled skies, with a full moon. "Care for a romantic evening flight?"

Erika grinned. Her wings practically shimmered in the moonlight. "It would be a pleasure."

The two of them sped up. They twisted and turned in the air, as though braiding invisible strings. Erika ducked under Frosty and swooped up again to pass above Icestorm. She hovered next to him and kissed his cheek. Icestorm's adoring gaze hardly left Erika as she fluttered around him. Frosty did all the flying himself. There wasn't exactly a destination they had in mind. They would go anywhere.

Anywhere, as long as it was away from there. Anywhere, as long as they could be free.

* * *

Guards flanked Yuki and Cobalt and escorted them to breakfast separately. The guards sat the two kings on opposite ends of the table, and continued to stand behind the kings until Branch ordered otherwise. The rest of the castle guests and occupants came down to breakfast, with the exception of Creek and Rosie.

"I trust you two will behave yourselves this morning." Rosiepuff said.

"Must you speak with such disrespect?" Cobalt snapped.

"Please forgive her." Peppy said. "It is in her nature to be firm in a motherly sort of way."

"You call it motherly, I call it insubordination." Cobalt scoffed. "Did you know she hit me once?"

"You deserved it." Yuki muttered.

"If you two start arguing again, I'll put a silence spell on the both of you." Branch snapped. "We are going to figure this out and I'm not going to listen to any more shouting. Am I clear?"

"Uh, Dad?" Rosie spoke as she and Creek entered the dining room. "There might be a problem with that."

Everyone looked to the two teens and realized they wore looks of dread. "Rosie? Creek?" Moxie asked. "What's going on?"

"Erika and Icestorm are gone." Rosie announced.

" _WHAT?!"_ Cobalt and Yuki shouted simultaneously.

"We lost track of them last night." Creek said. "They've disappeared."

"Then what are we doing just sitting here?" Yuki jumped to his feet. "We must go out and find them! They couldn't have gotten far!"

"I checked the stables early this morning." Rosie said. "Frosty is gone, too. They are all long gone."

"And it's your fault!" Cobalt snapped. "Go out on your phoenix and look for them!"

"You will do no such thing." Branch said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Branch?" Rosiepuff questioned in confusion.

"Everyone out." Branch ordered. "I'll have the staff take breakfast to the conservatory. Yuki and Cobalt, you stay here." The look in Branch's eye sent a clear message: do not dare argue. Everyone stood to leave except for King Yuki and King Cobalt. Branch even dismissed the guards.

"Branch, we need to move quickly." Yuki urged. "If we leave now, we can—"

"We?" Branch repeated. "No. Not this time."

Cobalt stared at Branch in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"If you want to scour the land for your grandchildren, be my guest." Branch said. "But you will not receive any assistance from me. I will not send a single scout into the forest to try and find them. If you want help from the Troll Tree Kingdom, take it up with King Peppy or contact Queen Poppy."

"Why will you not help us?" Yuki asked, still quite astounded.

"Because I have had enough with this nonsense." Branch said. "Why did our negotiations take more than a month? Because you two couldn't put the past behind you. I understand that what happened to Grey and Lumiel was horrible. I wasn't there, but I know it was a tragedy for all involved." Cobalt and Yuki looked stunned to hear Branch knew the story of the historical trolls. Branch continued, "What happened was a repeat of history, and it may very well lead to war. You know good and well that any fighting will not include my kingdom. But maybe you'll forget the war. In the meantime, I have decided my punishments for last night's little scrap. First off, Icestorm and Erika are basically in self-exile. No need to punish them further if they've chosen to go out on their own in the wilds of the forest. So that's done. But now, I have your punishments, Cobalt and Yuki. This is what I will do: my punishment is letting Erika and Icestorm get away. There. Now, every time you think of how those two got away, you will be reminded of how a ridiculous, age-old feud ruined your lives and the lives of the ones you love."

Yuki sat down again. Nobody said a word.

"That shadow spirit is still out there." Yuki said. "Snowstar and I will miss Icestorm, and perhaps spend time searching for him. In the meantime, we'll remain in your kingdom and help you defeat this spirit for good."

Branch nodded. "As long as your kingdom is not in dire need of you."

"I, too, would like to stay and assist you." Cobalt said. "I doubt the mountain and wing trolls will ever truly attain peace. For now, we can hate each other from within our walls. This shadow spirit is an enemy to all of us, and may very well attack the other troll kingdoms. I am willing to work with everyone here to help destroy this shadow for good, and save that young lad."

Branch looked back and forth between the two kings. "Should you need any sort of counseling, you only need to let me know." Cobalt and Yuki nodded, and then stood to leave. Upon hearing no objection, the kings slipped out the door. Branch rose from his seat and went to the window. He stared out into the distance.

"Good luck, Icestorm and Erika."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Also, quick announcement: I looked back at** _ **Branch and the Wolf-Trolls,**_ **and I decided it's too close to the Disney movies. In fact, I used so much of that movie's scenes and dialogue. I set a better standard for myself, so I'm deleting the old story and I'm uploading a new and improved version! Keep an eye out!**


	22. David's Saviour

**A/N: A fair amount of violence is ahead (and a couple curse words). Be warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One – David's Saviour**

Moxie finished her breakfast quickly and ran to the phoenix stables. She found Suki and Cooper training. It didn't take much to convince them to go out into the forest and search for David again. Suki, Cooper, and Moxie hopped onto DJ and flew off. DJ swooped down close to the ground, weaving around any obstacles. Cooper's ears twitched and swiveled around. A very focused glare was in his eyes.

"I think our odds are better just waiting for him." Suki admitted. "We've searched like this every day for a week straight."

Cooper sighed. "We can't give up. I can practically feel my animal senses working in overdrive."

"I'm feeling more in-tune with my warrior side, too." Suki said. "But we can't keep going on like this. Do we even have a plan for if and when we find them?"

"I'm going to talk to David." Moxie said. "Maybe I can get through to him."

"We should worry more about what we'll do when we find the shadow spirit." Suki said.

"Yeah, I gotta agree." Cooper said. "It's been way too quiet. When it attacks again, it'll be explosive."

Moxie scanned the forest floor. "I'm not even sure where to look anymore. There are so many places to hide on the ground or in the trees."

"Or in the air." Suki said.

"Why would he be in the air?" Moxie asked.

"Because he's about to dive-bomb us!" Cooper yelped.

DJ ducked down before anyone could be knocked off his back. The trio of trolls looked up to see David flying in the air with a pair of wings made of shadows. The time he spent in the forest left him dirty and disheveled. He wore no armor, only his pants and shirt. His eyes practically glowed. One of the lenses of his spectacles was cracked.

"David!" Moxie shouted. "Please stop!"

David didn't answer. His body became completely enveloped in the shadows, which took the form of a phoenix. The shadowy bird shot down towards the trolls.

"Move, DJ!" Suki urged. The phoenix shot up this time to avoid the attack. "Moxie, shoot him!"

Moxie stared at the shadowy bird. "But I don't want to kill him!"

"Then don't!" Cooper said.

"Just shoot him somewhere that will distract him long enough for DJ to grab him!" Suki ordered. "You've got the accuracy. Do something to get him to stop chasing us!"

Moxie nodded and reluctantly loaded an arrow into her bow. She fired at the shadow bird's wing. But the arrow when through the wing and didn't make an impact. Moxie tried again near the shoulder. Again, the arrow didn't hit anything. It was like trying to hit a ghost. Moxie didn't want to try again. She was so afraid to kill David by mistake.

"All right, new plan!" Cooper announced. He recognized Moxie's dilemma. "Get me closer to that thing!"

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Don't ask." Cooper said.

 _Oh I'm going to regret this._ Suki turned DJ around and spurred him into flying right towards the shadow bird. The two birds went right for each other, on the perfect path for a collision. At the very last second, DJ moved and flew over the shadow bird. Cooper jumped off DJ and landed on the shadow bird's back. Just as he hoped, he was able to grab David. Unfortunately, the shadows that made the bird obstructed most of Cooper's vision.

"Shoot, Moxie!" Cooper shouted.

"Do it!" Suki urged.

Moxie loaded another arrow. She aimed with expert precision. She released the arrow.

Suddenly, Cooper felt David elbow him in the ribs, and Cooper's grip loosened enough for David to break free. Moxie's arrow hit Cooper's leg, and he began plummeting towards the ground. Suki quickly steered DJ around, and she and Moxie managed to catch Cooper before he hit the unforgiving forest floor.

"I am so sorry, Cooper!" Moxie moaned.

Cooper grabbed the arrow in his teeth and yanked it out of his leg. "It's all right. That was my dumb idea."

"It wasn't dumb." Suki assured. They looked up as the shadow bird circled for another attack.

"What do we do?" Moxie asked.

"We keep fighting." Suki said.

"Yeah, we can't let him get to the kingdom." Cooper agreed. "If we work together, we can save David ourselves."

"Let's do it." Suki said.

Moxie nodded. "We got this."

* * *

While Moxie, Cooper, Suki, and DJ fought with David, Cobalt and Ariana joined Branch, Rosie, and Crimson in the library to find a spell that would help them locate David and the shadow spirit.

"This is proving to me much more difficult than I thought." Cobalt mused.

"All I'm finding are exorcisms and summoning ghosts." Ariana said as she fluttered near a top shelf.

"I'm not sure we want to summon that monster of a spirit." Rosie said.

"But an exorcism spell might free David from it." Branch said. "Or at least get rid of whatever evil is inside him."

"I mean no disrespect, but is it possible this was David's plan entirely?" Cobalt asked. "What if he always intended to attack as the shadow spirit?"

"My son is not evil." Crimson snapped.

"I'm not entertaining that idea, either." Branch said. "The changes to his personality were recent. Something happened to him to make him act this way." Crimson looked appreciative of that.

Ariana paused and pulled a book off a higher shelf. "Would you say this shadow spirit is made of pure energy and magic?"

"Something like that." Branch said.

"Maybe this will work." Ariana brought the book down for the others to see. "See? A magic locator spell. It finds traces of magic like following a scent trail."

"Worth a shot." Branch looked over the spell. "We can even use it on a map." He took the book over to a larger table in the library. This table had a glass top. Under the glass was a map of the entire kingdom and most of the forest, even stretching out to the mountain, wing, and rainbow troll kingdoms. Branch looked over the spell again, and cast it with ease. Unfortunately, multiple dots popped up in Moonlight Kingdom and the Western Woods. The dots sometimes emitted what looked like smoke trails. Branch canceled out the spell and Cobalt tried. The same thing happened again.

"Well that didn't work." Rosie sighed. "There are pockets and traces of magic everywhere. Even your crown is glowing, Dad."

"Probably from Eclipse wearing it all the time." Crimson assumed. "I bet she didn't even take it off to sleep."

Cobalt canceled the spell. "This is ridiculous. Perhaps a ghost summoning is necessary."

"Or we end up bringing something worse to the kingdom." Ariana said.

"What could be worse than that shadow?" Crimson huffed.

"Just keep looking." Branch said. "This library is extensive. I'll even go check Eclipse's spellcasting chambers. We're not giving up."

* * *

As Peppy and Rosiepuff strolled through the village, the retired king of the Troll Tree couldn't stop staring. Moonlight Kingdom was nothing like his home. It was dark and dreary and had a bit of a "rundown ghost town" look to it.

"Had I known Eclipse was living here, I would've come sooner." Peppy sighed.

"She should've come home with me after I left." Rosiepuff said. "She promised me."

Peppy gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm quite sure she had every intention of joining you. Above all else, you were a constant presence in her life. You meant more to her than anything else."

Rosiepuff sighed. "It's just not fair. I know, it is foolish to complain about things out of my control. But I thought I could save her."

"You did. You helped her more than you know." Peppy said. "I'm sure Camellia and the rest of the staff would tell you the same."

"Camellia….." Rosiepuff looked around. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we arrived. That's odd."

"You said she likes to walk around the village. Let's just ask around." Peppy suggested.

Rosiepuff scanned the trolls around her and flagged down Hawk and Fire. "Welcome back, Mrs. Larch's Mom." Fire said with a chuckle.

"Fire, you've been calling me that since we first met." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes and grinned. "When have you ever called me by my name?"

"Never have and never will." Fire said.

"I'm pretty sure you've used her name before." Hawk said.

"Nope. Never." Fire denied.

Peppy chuckled. "We were just searching for Camellia. Seen her around?"

Hawk and Fire exchanged a look of panic, and then answered simultaneously. "Nope. Not at all. Bye!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rosiepuff snatched Peppy's cane and stuck it through the wheels of Fire's wheelchair, preventing him from moving.

"Low blow." Fire pouted.

Rosiepuff crossed her arms. Her expression was one of a mother scolding a child. "Fire, Hawk, where is Camellia?"

"We don't know." Hawk said.

"Not a clue." Fire agreed.

"Boys, you realize who you're talking to, right?" Peppy pointed out as he retrieved his cane. "During our first meeting, she punched me in the mouth and knocked out one of my teeth."

Hawk and Fire didn't find that surprising. "Camellia is dead." Hawk said.

"What?" Rosiepuff asked, shocked.

"The shadow spirit attacked a few weeks ago." Fire explained. "It destroyed buildings, killed several trolls including Camellia, and it left with David."

"It's possessing David." Hawk corrected. "We've been searching for him for days with no luck."

"When was someone going to tell me?" Rosiepuff demanded.

"Branch asked us not to worry you." Hawk said sheepishly.

"Well I'm worried anyway!" Rosiepuff snapped. "Is that where Moxie, Suki, and Cooper scurried off to so quickly after breakfast?"

"There's no need to freak out." Fire assured.

"Why not?" Peppy scoffed. "This seems like a great time to freak out."

"Not helping." Fire grumbled.

"Wait, I see DJ!" Hawk pointed up. The trolls looked up to see the orange plumage of Suki's phoenix.

"He's heading for the stables. Maybe they found David?" Fire said hopefully.

Peppy stared at DJ. "He's not going towards the stables….he's heading for the village."

"Maybe they're going to land in town?" Fire suggested.

"No….." Rosiepuff's eyes widened. "They're going to crash!"

Hawk realized this, too. He turned and hollered down the street, "Duck and cover!"

Thankfully, the trolls managed to scatter before DJ crashed into the street. The phoenix had his wings wrapped around something on his chest. When the bird fell limp, Moxie, Cooper, and Suki tumbled from his protective embrace. The three of them were bruised and bloody. Rosiepuff, Peppy, Hawk, and Fire rushed over as the trolls gathered around worriedly. Hawk inspected DJ while Fire, Peppy, and Rosiepuff helped Moxie, Suki, and Cooper.

"How's DJ?" Fire asked.

"He'll live." Hawk said in a grim tone.

"What happened to you all of you?" Rosiepuff asked worriedly.

Moxie glared at the sky. " _That_ happened."

The trolls all looked skyward again. The shadowy bird swooped down and landed in the middle of the street. The bird form dissolved, and David stood in its place. He glowed with a dark aura. There was a tense moment of stillness. Then, David launched a blast of black electricity, and the trolls scattered in panic. Hawk took Suki's broken sword and ran into battle.

"Go get Emperor Branch!" Fire urged to Rosiepuff and Peppy. The elder trolls wisely ran for the castle, knowing they'd be no help in a fight like this. The villagers could escape easier with Hawk distracting David.

Rosiepuff and Peppy startled Branch, Rosie, Cobalt, and Ariana in the library. "Branch! David's in the village causing havoc!" Peppy said.

"And when were you going to tell me he had been possessed by the shadow spirit?" Rosiepuff demanded.

Branch looked like a boy caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Uh…..now?"

"How's that working out for you?" Rosiepuff asked sarcastically.

Branch groaned. "Just stay here and stay safe. We're going out there!" He, Rosie, Cobalt, and Ariana ran out towards the village. They arrived just as David threw Hawk hard enough to send him through a door and splinter it. Cobalt threw a magical blast, knocking the guard captain backwards several feet.

"Remember, don't kill him!" Rosie said.

"I won't." Cobalt said.

"No reason we can't knock him around a little!" Ariana said. She shot towards David and threw a punch. But David caught her wrist and flipped her to the ground. Branch shot a fireball, which David managed to avoid. Cobalt flew in to pull his granddaughter to safety while Rosie tried to throw a punch. She managed to connect her fist with David's cheek, but then he spun around and backhanded her across the face. Branch kicked David back and helped Rosie to her feet. By then, the rest of the guards had arrived. Even Bliss came armed with a frying pan. The guard trolls went in to apprehend David, but he beat each one of them back with some form of shadowy magic.

"Is it just me, or does he have stronger magic?" Rosie asked her father.

"The good news is we have magic, too." Branch said. "We can fight him."

David showed no mercy. Tyto and another guard came at once, and David ducked between them to avoid their attack. Then he grabbed their heads and smashed them together, breaking Tyto's nose. David scooped up the guard's sword and used it to block Jasmine's spear. Bliss thought she could sneak up on David while he fought with Jasmine. But when she hit David in the head with the frying pan, he hardly flinched. In fact, he turned to glare at her in irritation, making Bliss gulp. David grabbed Jasmine and threw her into Bliss with enough force to cause them to slam into a house. Aka wrapped her arms around David and pinned his arms to his sides. He threw his head back and slammed it into her face to get her to let go, and then pressed his hands to her stomach and chest and blasted her with just enough electricity to make her collapse into spasms. Before David could strike her again with the sword he carried, Crimson came in to save her. Crimson still couldn't bring himself to harm his son. Cobalt and Ariana simultaneously threw magical blasts, but David deflected both strikes and reciprocated with black fireballs. Creek had his staff to attack David, but David grabbed Creek with his hair. Next thing Creek knew, he was smashing through a window of a nearby house.

Some of the castle staff stood by the windows of the castle to watch the fight. Rosiepuff and Peppy stood on a balcony overlooking the village, and they were horrified by what unfolded.

"This doesn't make sense." Rosiepuff said. "Why David? Why did the spirit possess him of all trolls?"

"You're sure David wasn't always evil or aggressive in nature?" Peppy asked.

"He was cautious and protective." Rosiepuff said. "But never cruel. Something happened to him."

"Let's just hope that—" Peppy grabbed Rosiepuff and pulled her into the castle right before a stray blast of magic destroyed the balcony they used to stand on. "Well that was close."

"Maybe we should tell everyone to stay away from the windows." Rosiepuff suggested.

"Right." Peppy nodded. "You go to the bottom half of the castle, I'll take the top half." The two of them split up and hurried towards the windows facing the castle. Rosiepuff found some of the staff and urged them to hide in the kitchen where it's safe.

Then, Rosiepuff rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. The ghostly orb that visited her so often before floated in front of her.

"You again?" Rosiepuff breathed. "What are you doing here?"

The ghostly light flew around Rosiepuff and nudged her forward.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll follow you." Rosiepuff let the light guide her down the hall. She never questioned the light before. She had no reason to do so now.

Back in the village, most of the guards were either injured, unconscious, or otherwise incapacitated. Ariana's wings were damaged again, and Cobalt took her someplace safe so Branch and Rosie were the only ones left to fight. Cooper and Moxie got a second wind and joined them. David didn't look tired at all. He deflected Branch and Rosie's magical attacks, dodged Moxie's arrows, and nearly broke Cooper's neck when the llama troll tried to tackle him. Cooper resorted to biting David to get him to let go of his dreadlocks. Rosie picked up Tyto's sword and attacked David. The two of them exchanged blows, and Branch snuck up to try and knock David unconscious. David wasn't to be fooled, though. Somehow, he knew Branch came up behind him. So David blasted Rosie backwards and then spun around to electrocute Branch. The blue troll collapsed into spasms, unable to move beyond involuntary twitching. Rosie came up for another round of fighting, and David easily parried her attacks.

Given their individual sword training, the two were evenly matched for some time. But Rosie using her magic exhausted her, and her adrenaline began to wear off. David disarmed her and knocked her to the ground. Before she could stand, David stomped on her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. He put a knee to her chest and pinned her to the ground. Raising his sword above his head, David stabbed it down towards Rosie's neck. Branch still couldn't move, nor even scream. He could only watch as David killed—

" _David Stanley stop!"_

The point of David's sword grazed Rosie's neck. David looked up as Moxie slowly approached him.

"David, that's enough." Moxie said soothingly. "I know you're still in there."

If anything, David looked irritated to be interrupted. He stood up, sword still in hand. Branch finally recovered enough to grab Rosie by the feet and pull her to him. David didn't notice. He had his eyes on Moxie as they stepped closer to each other.

"I know this isn't you." Moxie continued. "You are kind and good and would never do anything to hurt someone. I don't know what that shadow spirit did to you, but I would do anything to help you."

By then, David and Moxie stood right in front of each other. David raised a hand and slapped Moxie. "You know nothing, bitch."

Cobalt and Tyto moved to attack David again, but Branch held up a hand to stop them. Moxie hadn't reacted to David's strike or harsh language. Branch could see Moxie's determination. Maybe she would be the one to stop David.

"I know you, David Stanley." Moxie said. "You push your guards to be the best versions of themselves. You are unfailingly kind to everyone you meet. You protect the trolls of this kingdom. Everything I know about archery and being a soldier came from you. You have done things to show me that you love me as much as I love you."

"You're pathetic." David scoffed. "An unworthy little girl who—" He was caught off-guard when Moxie suddenly kissed him. She held his head in place and kept her lips on his. David's eyes fluttered shut, and he seemed to immerse himself in the kiss. When the two of them parted, David still hadn't opened his eyes. Moxie stayed close, praying she had gotten through to him.

Suddenly, David grabbed Moxie by the front of her shirt and hoisted her up to her tiptoes. Everyone held their breaths.

"Moxie…" David growled out, sounding pained. He opened his eyes. They looked normal again, even when they began to fill with tears. "Moxie, stay away from me."

"David…." Moxie breathed. David suddenly shoved her away and stumbled backwards. He held his head, growling in pain.

"David?" Crimson called. "David, let us help you."

"No!" David's voice sounded different, like if his normal voice was mixed with that of a demon's. "Don't come near me!" Shadowy wings burst from his back, and he flew off as fast as he could.

"We have to go after him!" Aka urged.

"No, _I_ will go after him." Branch said, passing Rosie into Jasmine's care. "You all stay here and take care of everyone injured." Branch whistled sharply, and Shadow and Symphony arrived. "Symphony, take care of DJ." Branch ordered. "Shadow, you're with me." He hopped onto the juvenile dark phoenix's back and spurred the bird to fly.

* * *

Shadow was a fast flyer, shooting past trees while Branch scanned the forest for David. This was the closest they had gotten to freeing David from the shadow spirit's possession. Branch wasn't letting this opportunity pass.

"See anything, Shadow?" Branch asked. The dark phoenix cooed sadly. "Okay, keep flying. We'll find him." Branch and Shadow jumped when a bolt of black lightning shot skyward from the trees ahead. Shadow flew faster; so fast that he didn't see the net strewn between two trees until he rammed right into it. Branch was thrown from Shadow's back, and the netting broke free from the trees to let Shadow tumble to the ground. Branch ran to Shadow, but stopped when a fireball nearly hit him.

"Found me, huh?" David mused. His irises were red like blood. "A little foolish to come after me alone, don't you think?"

"Moxie got through to you, David." Branch said. "I know you're still in there."

"You are…are…" David stuttered a little, even twitching.

"Let me help you, David." Branch pleaded.

David growled and clenched his fists. He glared at Branch and held up his sword. "Die." He lunged for Branch, and the blue troll easily dodged the attack. With a few swift punches, Branch got David to loosen his grip on the sword so he could take it. Branch threw the sword into the air and hit it with a magical blast strong enough to shatter the blade. David and Branch exchanged magical strikes, each one stronger and more violent than the last. While they fought, Shadow started biting his way out of the net. Branch did what he could to hold David in place. That would give him a chance to knock David out and get him some real help.

But everything Branch did, David could escape from or deflect. Vines tangled around his limbs were burned to ash. Encase his hands and feet in ice, and ice shards would go flying. Anytime Branch tried to grab David, the guard captain would punch or kick him in the face or groin. During a fistfight, David grabbed a fistful of Branch's hair and pulled him to the ground. Still holding tight to Branch's hair, David smashed the emperor into a tree. He twisted his hand and ripped out a chunk of Branch's hair. Branch screamed in pain, holding his scalp.

David chuckled. He let the blue strands of Branch's hair fall from his hand and sprinkle down to Branch's face. "What pretty locks you have, Your Majesty."

Branch jumped to his feet and threw a punch. David dodged the strike and pressed his palms to Branch's stomach. He electrocuted Branch yet again, and the blue troll collapsed. Before he could rise again, David began beating Branch mercilessly. He created a whip with his magic and struck Branch again and again. The pain was blinding. Each strike caused Branch's sight to get fuzzy. When he finally caught a moment to breathe and focus, Branch held up his arm and let the whip wrap around his arm. He pulled the whip from David's hand, and the weapon dissolved. Branch lunged again, fueled by anger and adrenaline now.

That didn't help. Even a spike of adrenaline was no match for Branch's exhaustion after using so much energy for magic and fighting. David stood firm and planted his fist in Branch's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then he grabbed Branch by the throat, and shadow wings appeared on his back to help him fly straight up. Branch struggled and gasped for breath, wincing as tree limbs smacked the two of them on the way up. David hovered high above the treetops; so high that the trees looked like toothpicks.

"Here's a fun fact about hawks, sire." David said. "They can eat snakes. The venomous snakes are tricked into biting the wing, where there are no capillaries, and then the hawk snaps the snake's neck. For nonvenomous snakes, the hawk will grab the snake, fly high, high up in the air, and simply drop it. The impact alone kills the snake." David put a hand on his chest. "Hawk." He tapped Branch's nose. "Snake."

David released Branch, and he plummeted towards the forest floor. Branch had been denied air long enough to disorient him, and he didn't have the strength to summon a flight or shield spell. He hit the tree branches first, and several of them broke from his body slamming into them. His eyes watered, blinding him.

 _Maybe that's for the best._ Branch thought. _Now I won't know how close the ground is._

Luckily for Branch, Shadow managed to bite and claw himself free of his netting. He lunged a few feet forward and flipped over onto his back. Branch bounced off Shadow's muscled torso and tumbled to the ground. Shadow's quick thinking saved Branch from a lethal fall. But he still couldn't move. He could only stare dizzily up at the trees while darkness crept into his vision.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff screamed, sprinting to her grandson. The ghostly light led her in the forest only until she saw Branch fall from the trees. Then, it disappeared, and Rosiepuff fell to her knees next to Branch. She pulled him into her arms and frantically looked him over. He had cuts, bruises, burns, and dirt all over him.

Branch stared at his grandmother without really seeing her. He fell unconscious in seconds.

"No, no, don't do this to me." Rosiepuff begged. "Branch, wake up! Wake up!" She patted his face to rouse him, but he did not stir. She could barely hear him breathe. She nearly choked on her tears. "Branch, please don't….just wake up…come on, angel, come back to me…please….."

David landed before Rosiepuff and Branch. "Would you like to be next? Should be easy to kill you. Look at you. You care so much about him that losing him leaves you motionless. It's a weakness. Now hold still so I can—"

Shadow's protective instincts kicked in, and the dark phoenix lunged for David. He snapped his beak and scratched the troll with his talons. Rosiepuff sat shell-shocked a short distance away. She couldn't move nor speak, nor even react to what was happening around her. Branch lay motionless in her arms.

* * *

"How in the hair could we lose her?" Rosie demanded.

"In all fairness, Rosiepuff is rather good at sneaking away." Creek pointed out. "She's like a ninja."

"Even with all her sneaking abilities and punching strength, I still wouldn't call her a ninja." Crimson said. "More like a troublemaker. You should've seen her when she helped us in the rebellion."

Rosie scanned the forest floor. Symphony glided just above the trees. When everything had settled down back in Moonlight Kingdom, Peppy found Rosie and worriedly informed her Rosiepuff was missing. Symphony was anxious and wanted to go out into the forest. Rosie, Creek, and Crimson went out on Symphony, hoping she led them to Rosiepuff and/or Branch, Shadow, and David.

"Where could they be?" Creek murmured.

"Wait, there!" Crimson pointed down. Through gaps in the bare branches, they saw several forms down below. Symphony swooped down and landed on the dirt. Rosie, Creek, and Crimson slid off quickly and ran to the forms near them. Shadow, David, Branch, and Rosiepuff all lay unconscious. Symphony went to her chick, nuzzling him.

Crimson and Creek went to David. Crimson checked the captain's pulse and breathing. "He's alive." Crimson sighed in relief.

Creek stared in shock. "The darkness…the dark energy Kessie, Jasmine, and I sensed…it's gone!"

"Really?" Crimson asked excitedly. "That's great!"

"But how?" Creek wondered.

"Who cares how?" Crimson laughed, holding his son close. "Rosie, how's your father?"

"Beaten to a bloody pulp." Rosie grimaced, checking over her father. "But he's alive. Creek, check on Grandma."

Creek nodded and went to Rosiepuff's side. She didn't look very injured. A bit dirty, but fine. Creek rolled Rosiepuff to her back and put his fingers to her neck.

Creek checked again, pressing a little harder. He leaned down and put his ear to her mouth and nose. He began to quietly hyperventilate in his panic.

 _No breath. No pulse._

"Creek?" Rosie didn't like the look on her boyfriend's face. "Creek, what's wrong?"


	23. Hidden Magic

**A/N: Oh I loved your reactions last chapter! Enjoy this next one in celebration of the new season of** _ **Trolls: The Beat Goes On**_ **!**

 **Cupcake – Oh, you must always take my warnings seriously. :D LOL**

 **Trigger warning: mention of suicide/self-harm and much angst ahead!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Hidden Magic**

"Creek?" Rosie didn't like the look on her boyfriend's face. "Creek, what's wrong?"

Creek desperately searched for any sign of life. But it seemed Rosiepuff had no heartbeat or breath at all.

Crimson stared at the teen worriedly. "Creek? Is she all right?"

Creek shut his eyes and resorted to aura-sensing.

"Creek!" Rosie shouted in fear.

"She's alive!" Creek sighed heavily in relief. "She's alive. But barely. We have to get her—get all of them—back to the castle _immediately."_

Symphony extended her wing to help the trolls climb onto her with their patients, and the phoenix carried her chick in her talons. She flew off back to the kingdom. The guards waited in the courtyard, horrified to see their friends unconscious.

"There's no time to waste!" Rosie shouted. "Creek, you're going to help me heal them as best we can. Somebody go get Cobalt to help! Willow and Wisteria, take care of Shadow with Symphony. Someone find a doctor and have them meet at the castle!"

"Rosie!" Hawk and Eagle ran up to the princess. "Rosie, what happened? Rosiepuff, is she okay?"

"We're going to find out." Rosie said. "Just do as I say."

Creek admired Rosie taking charge. Only he could see the turmoil inside her as she wrestled with the possibility she might lose her father and grandmother.

* * *

He expected to wake up in pain. Instead, he just felt very limp. Branch opened his eyes, and he saw the ceiling of his bedroom. He looked around and slowly sat up. He felt stiff like frozen clay.

"Dad." Rosie breathed, standing from her chair next to Branch's bed. He accepted her hug, realizing his wounds had been fully healed.

"You found me." Branch sighed. "What happened? Where's David?"

"We brought him back, too." Rosie said. "I healed your wounds, Cobalt healed David, and Creek healed….."

"Who?" Branch asked. "Shadow?"

"No, he's fine." Rosie said. "But there was someone else out there. Did you see anyone else?"

Branch's eyes widened. "Grandma. Where is she?"

"Can you stand?" Rosie helped Branch rise from the bed and she led him to the infirmary of the castle. The two of them entered the infirmary and saw beds lining the walls. Two of the dozen or so beds had curtains around them. Branch ran to the nearest curtain and threw it open. Creek, Cobalt, Ariana, and Peppy stood around the bed, where Rosiepuff lay deathly still. Branch looked like he would pass out again.

"Branch, listen." Peppy said. "There's good news and there's bad news. The good news is she's alive."

Branch leaned against the wall to support himself. "Thank gods. Oh, thank gods." He took a few deep breaths. "So, then, what's the bad news?"

"She's in a coma." Cobalt said.

Branch looked horrified. He approached his grandmother and put his fingers to her wrist. "Don't freak out." Creek said. "Jasmine and Kessie checked as well as I did with our aura-sensing. She's alive."

"Is she hurt?" Branch asked.

"No. Not at all." Ariana said. "Creek healed her with that crystal thing. Grandfather healed her with his powers. Even Rosie tried to use some kind of healing spell. But she doesn't have any other injuries, inner or outer. She just won't wake up."

"But we'll keep an eye on her." Creek assured. "Kessie, Jasmine, and I will take turns watching her around the clock with our aura-reading. We'll be able to let you know the moment something changes."

Branch still looked worried, but he smiled with appreciation. "Thank you, Creek. Truly."

"I'll be staying with her as well." Peppy said. He already had a chair pulled up next to Rosiepuff's bed.

Everyone jumped when they heard shouting. "Oh, now what?" Branch stomped towards the other curtained bed. Based on the sounds, a scuffle seemed to be happening. Branch threw the curtain aside and paused. Crimson, Yuki, and Snowstar had to work together to hold David down to his bed. The guard captain shouted and thrashed violently. Aka and Jasmine stood back, terrified and looking ready to cry.

"Nurse!" Yuki shouted. "Someone get that sleeping stuff or whatever it was!"

"It's called Somnus Tonic and I'm tired of giving it to him!" Crimson snapped. "He's already had three doses! Any more and it'll give him brain damage!"

"What is going on in here?" Branch demanded.

Everyone looked to the emperor in surprise, even while still holding David down. "Oh, you're awake." Aka said. "Good evening."

Branch glanced out the window briefly just to see that it was indeed getting dark outside. "What's going on?"

"David's just having some difficulty following his traumatizing experience." Jasmine said.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Snowstar growled.

"David!" Crimson spoke up so his son could hear him. "There's someone here to see you."

David looked, and he froze. Snowstar, Yuki, and Crimson slowly backed off, and David jumped to his feet. He stumbled a little and then went on one knee and bowed his head. "Your Grace, I know I do not deserve it, but I beg for your forgiveness. I understand my crimes are unforgiveable. I accept whatever punishment you have for me."

"David, slow down." Branch said. "Take it easy. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"All right?!" David jumped to his feet. He had a crazed look in his eye, and only then did Branch realize David wasn't wearing his glasses. "After everything I just did?! Didn't you see what I did because I saw it!"

Branch groaned. "You could see the things the shadow made you do."

"Yes, I saw!" David shouted, beginning to pace. "I saw the damage I caused! I destroyed homes! I hurt trolls! I killed trolls!" He moaned in despair and slammed himself into a wall. "I killed Camellia! I killed people!"

"David, stop it!" Yuki grabbed David in a bear hug and held him tight so he couldn't escape.

"I fought the shadow spirit alone because I thought I could handle it alone!" David shouted at no one in particular. "But I couldn't do it! The spirit possessed me and I couldn't stop it!"

"David, that's enough." Branch ordered firmly.

"Just kill me already!" David begged. "I deserve it! Kill me!"

"I'm not going to do that, David." Branch said. "Just calm down. Let's talk about this."

David went limp from exhaustion. "After everything I've done…..I deserve to be executed…I'm ready…..just do it…"

"David, I will take that all in consideration." Branch said. "Right now, my orders are for you to rest. You understand? Any kind of punishment you get from all this I will decide on a later date."

David nodded, and he crawled into bed. He curled into a ball, not responding when his mother kissed his head. Branch pulled Yuki and Crimson outside the curtain to talk more privately.

"We'll stay with him." Crimson said. "Make sure he's okay."

"Oh, you need to do more than that." Branch said. "No sharp objects near him, nothing he can strangle himself with, nothing poisonous. I want someone's eyes on him at all times no matter what. And tell the guards to forget about searching for the shadow spirit. The spirit will come to us when it's ready for another round."

Crimson and Yuki nodded in understanding. They returned to David's side. Snowstar came out to see Branch, and she noticed the look in eyes. "Branch, talk to me. Let it out."

Branch inhaled slowly. "No. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Snowstar said as she followed Branch from the infirmary. "I am one of few trolls who will pester you until you let it out because I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I'm fine." Branch repeated, trying to ignore Snowstar as he headed for his room.

"Who would be fine after all this?" Snowstar demanded. She followed him into his room and shut the door after them. "Your grandmother is in a coma and was nearly killed by that shadow spirit. You told me the story of how she was taken from you before. It's only natural that you would be afraid to lose her again. I'm not going to say 'calm down, you're not going to lose her again.'" Snowstar put a hand on Branch's shoulder and turned him around to face her. "I'm saying that I'm here. Your grandmother will pull through. That, I have faith in, because she's a tough old lady. She's mountain troll-level tough. But I can see how scared you are, and I want you to lean on me." Snowstar cupped Branch's face in her hands. "I can't be Poppy. But I _am_ your friend, and I still love you very much. I want you to let it out. In fact, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Branch found his sight going blurry, and he realized his tears forced their way out. His breathing became erratic, and he broke down. Snowstar held him close as he sobbed, letting him unleash his fear. Branch didn't need to say it. He was terrified. He finally got his grandmother back, and now it seemed like he only got to spend eighteen months with her before she was taken yet again. Even after he promised he wouldn't let that happen again. Why did she go after him? Why did she put herself in that much danger? If she didn't wake up, what would Branch do?

Snowstar and Branch didn't know it, but Rosie had followed them. She stood outside Branch's room, listening to their conversation. She had taken a moment to think of what to say to help Branch feel better. But now that she heard what she did, Rosie couldn't bring herself to go in. She trembled terrible, and she ran off to her room while sobbing quietly. The moment she got into her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed. Rosie sobbed into her pillow. A minute later, her door opened again. Rosie hugged her pillow tighter, hoping the trolls at the door would understand to leave her alone.

"Rosie?" Moxie piped up as she shut the door. "Bliss, Ariana, and I just want to talk."

"Creek, Kessie, and Lady Jasmine are watching your grandma." Ariana said. "They'll take care of her. She won't die on their watch."

"Creek says that anytime he senses her hurting, he'll use the Phoenix Tear Crystal to help." Bliss added. She sat on the edge of Rosie's bed and rubbed the princess's back. "Talk to us, Rosie."

Rosie sniffled, moving her face and staring at her bedroom wall. "I followed my dad. I heard him…I heard him crying….he's not supposed to cry…."

"What do you mean?" Moxie asked.

"He's my dad." Rosie sobbed. "He doesn't cry. He's brave and strong and he doesn't cry. He is the strongest troll in the entire world! What is he so afraid of? Isn't he supposed to be the strong one?"

Bliss pulled Rosie into a sitting position so she could better hug her. Moxie and Ariana joined the hug. They held onto her, comforting her, and letting her cry her eyes out.

"Your dad is usually good at hiding his fear." Bliss said. "But he does feel it. Everyone does. The truly brave trolls feel fear and then overcome it. Your dad is good at that, too. Just let him let out his fear, and he'll be back to the strong troll you know. He's always there."

Rosie calmed down by then. "It took me weeks to find Rosiepuff. I did so much to protect her. I can't lose her."

"I bet your dad feels the same way." Moxie said. "I don't want to lose David, either. But here's what we're going to do: we're going to stay hopeful, and we're going to prepare ourselves for every possible outcome."

Rosie looked to Moxie. "I think your grandma would be proud of you."

Moxie smiled proudly. "Your family, living and dead, must be very proud of you, too."

* * *

Restless sleep came to all that night, save for the ones standing guard. Kessie went to relieve Jasmine of her watch over Rosiepuff. The troll child sat on the stool at the foot of Rosiepuff's bed, crossed her legs, and focused her aura-reading abilities. Peppy remained in his chair by the bed, unable to sleep even when the castle nurse offered the adjacent bed. An hour later, Moxie passed them and went to David's bed. Crimson sat at the foot of David's bed, where the guard captain lay on his back and stared at the ceiling blankly.

Moxie tapped Crimson on the shoulder. "I'll take over. Get some rest."

Crimson nodded. He went to David's side and patted the guard's shoulder. "Rest, my son. All will be well in the morning." He sounded like he tried to convince himself of the same lie. Crimson kissed David's head and walked out of the infirmary. Moxie sat in the chair and stared at David. She just watched, not daring to take her eyes off him.

"All will be well in the morning." David's soft voice made Moxie perk up. "What a load of phoenix poop."

"David, you just have to let us help you." Moxie said soothingly. "Nobody blames you for what the shadow spirit made you do."

"I could see it all." David said. "I had absolutely no control of my body, but I saw everything through my own eyes. The terror when they all looked at me. The blood I spilled. I stabbed Creek. I killed Camellia and a dozen other trolls. I caused such harm to the royal family. Heck, I nearly killed Rosie and Branch." David slowly sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. He stared at Moxie emptily. "After I nearly killed Branch, Rosiepuff found us. I attacked her. I could've killed her. The most respected troll in this kingdom, maybe more respected and adored than the emperor himself; and I might have been the one who put her in a coma."

Moxie slowly stood and sat next to David, watching him for a reaction. When he remained motionless, Moxie relaxed a bit. "I don't believe that. You have to stop believing that, too. When Rosiepuff wakes up, she'll tell you the same thing." She reached out to touch his knee, but he shied away from her. "What would make you feel better right now?" Moxie asked.

"Death." David said.

Moxie tried to not react to that. Freaking out or breaking down into tears (like she wanted to do) would only make it worse. "How about a walk instead?"

David didn't answer for a minute. He moved his legs, and Moxie stood to let him rise from the bed. She picked up his spectacles from the nightstand—a new pair specially made for David—and tried to hand them to him. David didn't take them. Moxie put the spectacles down and went to David's side to follow him from the infirmary. Peppy glanced to them as they passed, but did not protest.

David stopped at the door and turned around. His eyesight was so bad that all he saw were blurs and colors. Amongst the whites, greys, and blacks of the infirmary, David saw the collection of colors that was Peppy and Kessie watching over Rosiepuff.

 _Everything I've done can't be erased  
The pain won't go away  
There's no forgiveness for what I've done  
The nightmares drive me crazy_

David turned and started walking down the halls of the castle. Moxie followed quietly, listening to David sing solemnly.

 _What have I done?  
So much blood spilled  
So much damage done  
Nothing can change what I've done  
Forever scarred by the pain I caused  
Why can't I leave this world behind?  
Look at what I've done_

There was no rhyme or reason to David's choice of direction. He just wandered. He chose random directions to go. Sometimes he would turn around and go back the way he came. Moxie stayed by his side. In the village where she was born and raised, music was the best method for expressing emotions. So she let David sing, even when the song made her want to cry.

 _Their screams echo in my dreams  
Can't block it out no matter how I try  
I wish I could turn back time  
Not a day goes by that I don't regret  
the things I've done  
to the ones I love_

 _Look at what I did  
So much blood spilled  
So much damage done  
Nothing can change what I've done  
Forever scarred by the pain I caused  
Why can't I leave this world behind?  
After what I've done_

At some point in the walk, the duo arrived at a hallway with a length of one wall made of arches and large windows. David stood at the window, staring out into the darkness. He could still remember very well what it felt like. To watch himself do such horrible things but not be able to stop himself. It was like being chained to a pillar of ice. He just couldn't stand the thought that he caused so much damage. The reason he didn't sleep was because he kept getting nightmares.

 _After all I've done  
How can I go back to who I was?  
All I see is the pain I caused  
I can't make it go away  
Just let it stop_

David leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _Look at what I've done_

Moxie sat beside him. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he flinched.

Someone cleared their throat, and Moxie jumped to her feet. "King Peppy. Did we wake you?"

"I was never asleep." Peppy reminded her. He looked to David. "Come on, young man. Back to bed with you." David didn't answer. Peppy tapped the guard with his cane. David stood, and he and Moxie followed Peppy back to the infirmary. Peppy guided David to bed and silently instructed him to drink something from the cup on his nightstand. David obeyed, and he let Peppy coax him into laying down.

"I'll keep watching him." Moxie assured. "Aka will take the next shift in a few hours."

Peppy nodded. "That was Somnus Tonic he drank. It'll help him sleep tonight. Get some rest yourself, Moxie."

"Yes, sir." Moxie nodded.

Peppy went back to Rosiepuff's side, pulling up his chair and taking her hand in his own. He glanced to Kessie, still meditating at the end of the bed. Before Peppy could ask, Kessie answered his question. "She's doing all right. Her aura radiates with strength."

"So why will she not wake up?" Peppy asked.

"When we exert too much energy, we must rest." Kessie said simply.

Peppy looked to Rosiepuff. She showed such little signs of life. Only Kessie, Creek, and Jasmine could tell that she was still alive. "Does she dream?"

"Yes." Kessie said. "Creek has taught me to dream-speak. I cannot talk to her, but I can see her dreams. She's a remarkable troll, you know. Very strong, brave, and kind."

"I know that!" Peppy snapped. He lowered his voice to not alarm Moxie. "For hair's sake, she's my friend and wife. I know her. I'm supposed to know her better than most other trolls. Don't tell me things about her because I hate it when Creek does it and even more when you do it."

"Why?" Kessie asked without breaking her meditation.

"Because you're a stranger! You're a friend, I guess, but you're not supposed to know her like I do. You're not supposed to know her like Branch or the rest of her family does." Peppy sighed heavily. "A little girl knows more about my wife than I do. Can you understand why I have a problem with that?"

"You are jealous." Kessie answered. "But don't be. Lady Rosiepuff keeps secrets from everyone. She has a habit of putting up walls to keep everyone out so she can solve her own problems at her own pace."

Peppy huffed. "You get that from aura-reading, too?"

"No. Creek told me." Kessie opened her blind eyes and looked towards Peppy. "You and she have a very strong bond. It's so admirable. I can only pray my future husband and I share a bond like yours. Everything that I know about her, you already know. I only know those things because of my aura-reading and yogi training. It's a gift and a curse. With these abilities, I'm able to connect with people on a deeper level. But then I also learn their secrets, and become burdened with keeping them." Kessie looked to Rosiepuff. It still unnerved Peppy how her eyes could be clouded but she still knew exactly where everyone was. "Such horrible memories she has."

"You go through her memories?" Peppy asked.

"I did the last time I was watching her." Kessie said. "Her dreams were nothing short of nightmares. I thought I could help if I knew the roots of such horrors. Instead, I had to do what I could to hide my own tears."

"She has been through a lot." Peppy said. He shook those thoughts from his head. He hated thinking about the years Rosiepuff spent as Malcolm's prisoner. It saddened him to think of her locked away for so long; and he hated Malcolm even more when he thought of such cruelty.

"Would you like to know what she dreams?" Kessie offered.

Peppy hesitated. "Yes. Yes, please."

Kessie shut her eyes again. "When I go into her dream, I see a her as a little girl. She's wearing armor, and carries a toy sword and shield. She's in a castle, running and hiding, and monsters and demons chase her. She encounters a monster, fights it, defeats it, and then runs to face the next one."

Peppy didn't like the sound of that. Who knows when the dream would end? "What does that mean?"

"I think it means she is taking this time to fight her inner demons." Kessie said. "We all have them. Our greatest fears, deepest regrets, most powerful hatreds. She's fighting all of them; and she's winning."

Peppy sighed in relief. "Well, at least she's winning. But you can't speak to her?"

"No, I haven't gotten to that point." Kessie said. "But, as Creek observed as well, she can hear us in the waking world. When we speak to her with concern or fear, it makes her anxious. When we speak to her with sorrow, it makes her sad. But speaking with encouragement makes her stronger and keeps her spirits up. She'll hear you if you would like to say a few things."

Peppy still kept a soft grip on Rosiepuff's hand. He tried to think of what he could say right now. "Rose? Kessie says you can hear me. We're all really worried about you, but that's just because…well, because we don't really know what happened out there. You've got a bit of explaining to do when you wake up." Peppy chuckled sheepishly. "But I know you will wake up when you're ready. We'll be waiting. So do what you need to do."

Kessie smiled and giggled a little. "She still thinks you worry too much, but she appreciates you being here."

Peppy laughed. "That sounds like her."

About an hour later, Creek came to take over for Kessie. He ushered her out the door to escort her to the bathroom. "I can stay up later." Kessie said as she yawned.

"No, it's all right." Creek said. "Jasmine and I will take over for the rest of the night. You get some sleep and you can watch her during breakfast."

Kessie rubbed her eyes. She stopped, and so did Creek. "Are we far enough away?"

"You sure you don't have to use the bathroom?" Creek asked.

"I'm fine." Kessie said. "I figured Peppy wouldn't question a bathroom break."

"Great, so we have a minute to talk." Creek said. "How is her aura?"

"Same as usual." Kessie said. "She's very much alive. May take some time for her to fully heal and awaken, but she's alive and well. Her aura, though…." Kessie ran her fingers through her hair. "Creek, have you ever encountered such immense power in an aura?"

"Never." Creek said. "This is unprecedented."

"It's amazing!" Kessie breathed. "Such power! I had sensed traces of it in her aura when we first met, but now it's been completely unleashed!"

"But this isn't….it can't be…" Creek said.

"But Emperor Branch has magic he received because it's in his blood." Kessie said.

"On his mother's side of the family." Creek corrected. "From his mother and Empress Eclipse. Branch's father never had magic. Rosiepuff never had magic. Now, people like Branch, Rosie, and even Malcolm, their auras are not like other auras. They radiate with a certain power."

"If Rosiepuff never had magic, why is her aura so full of that certain power that says she _does_ have magic?" Kessie demanded. "Creek, do you know how I see people when I'm blind? Basically, I see an outline of a troll made of a lovely glow. When I see Rosie, her glow is stronger, brighter. When I see Rosiepuff, I can barely make out King Peppy or anyone else sitting next to her. That power _might_ dim a bit when she wakes up. But she has magic. We can't deny that."

Creek glanced back towards the infirmary. "Where did she get it? She couldn't have been born with it. And if she had it all this time, why did she not use it to escape the cage Malcolm put her in? None of this makes sense!"

"We cannot think of it right now." Kessie said. "When she wakes, we will ask her about it. Privately."

Creek nodded. "Such powerful magic….it couldn't have been given….could it?"

"I do not know enough about magic to know for sure." Kessie said. "But Rosiepuff knows quite a bit about magic. Maybe she knows."

Creek nodded in agreement. He led Kessie back to the infirmary and helped her crawl into an empty bed. Creek sat on the chair at the foot of Rosiepuff's bed. He was almost overwhelmed by the power of her aura even when he didn't focus on his aura-reading abilities. He still didn't have a clue how it could be this strong. Yes, in the past, he had sensed her aura was stronger than most other trolls. But he never imagined it was because of magic.

 _What happened in the forest?_ Creek wondered. _What changed to unleash this power?_

* * *

 **A/N: Angsty enough for you? LOL By the way, David's song is based on Untitled from** _ **Simple Plan**_ **. A very powerful song, indeed.**


	24. Answers

**A/N: Decided to update early to spare you all the torture of wondering what will happen next and to celebrate my new job! Yay!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Aw, you're so sweet to poor Iris! Even though she was kinda mean. XD**

 **Cupcake and Jpbake – That was the goal. To freak you out. LOL**

 **Neomoon585 – Hopefully all questions will be answered by the end of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – Answers**

The air became tense as days passed and Rosiepuff did not change. She still lay comatose. She did not improve nor decline in her health. David, on the other hand, was still under constant supervision. Sometimes, he would have a complete breakdown and need to be held down or sedated. It broke his family's hearts, and Moxie's heart. Branch and Rosie did what they could to cope with all that happened, and they prayed for Rosiepuff to wake soon.

But nothing was ever easy for them. The shadow spirit attacked multiple times over the next several days. It didn't do much more than cause some damage to the village and then fly off, but nobody wanted to deal with the now-annoying spirit right now.

Since Rosie wouldn't go out and be with her friends, Branch had Kyle and Robin come visit in the castle. Moxie and Kessie still kept watch in the infirmary. So Jasmine brought Rosie, Bliss, Ariana, Kyle, and Robin into the drawing room to have lunch.

"Update us." Robin insisted. "How is everyone?"

"Horrible." Rosie mumbled.

"It could be better." Bliss added. "David is still traumatized. Rosiepuff isn't awake, but she's not getting worse."

"Well, that's good." Kyle said. "I mean, you guys like to look on the bright side, right?"

Rosie sighed. "I just want to know what happened. Why did Grandma even follow Dad in the first place?"

"Rosie, your great-grandmother is the toughest old lady troll I've ever met." Bliss said. "No offense on the 'old' part. She is going to be all right. When she wakes up, because she _will_ wake up, she'll explain everything."

Rosie nodded, reassuring herself of the same thing. "Creek has been a great help. He can dream-speak. He says she's doing all right."

"Have you talked with your dad about how scared you are?" Ariana asked.

"No. He's stressed enough." Rosie said.

"What about your mom?" Bliss suggested. "She always has something positive to say. She ought to know what's going on, anyway."

"Good idea." Rosie agreed. Bliss handed the princess her compact mirror from her hair, and Rosie cast the communication spell. She imagined her mother's own compact that she liked to keep in her hair. But the call failed. So Rosie tried Poppy's vanity mirror. This time, the image in her compact changed to show Prowlus and Ash.

"Hey Ash! Hey Prowlus!" Bliss greeted.

Prowlus waved. He balanced Ash in his lap so he could sign. 'It's so good to see you!'

"How are you enjoying the Troll Tree?" Robin asked.

'So much fun!' Prowlus looked so excited. 'I like being a prince!'

"It suits you, Little Brother." Rosie said. "Hey, is Mom there?"

'No.' Prowlus signed. 'She's on some kind of trip.'

"Trip?" Rosie shared looks of confusion with her friends. "What trip?"

'I don't know.' Prowlus shrugged. Even Ash shrugged. 'She didn't tell me. Didn't really tell anyone. Don't know when she'll be back.'

"That's weird." Rosie murmured.

'Sorry to cut the call short, but Harper invited me to paint with her!' Prowlus signed. 'See ya!'

Rosie bid her brothers farewell and closed the compact. "Where would my mom go?"

"Must've been important." Bliss said. "Maybe she's with Queen Bridget?"

"Maybe." Rosie murmured. A new mystery for her. Rosie's mother was very spontaneous. Who knows what she was doing now?

* * *

Cobalt had a routine. A flexible routine, but a routine nonetheless. It kept him sane, especially during hectic situations. So when it was time for afternoon tea, he had to drop what he was doing and get himself some tea.

 _After all this craziness, I might as well upgrade to chamomile._ Cobalt sighed to himself as he journeyed into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Yuki already there, compiling a jam and scone plate. Yuki looked up and paused.

"Um…good afternoon." Yuki greeted.

"Afternoon." Cobalt greeted. He kept his distance as he put the kettle of water over the fire and pulled the tea from the pantry. To say the silence was awkward would be an understatement. Neither king looked toward each other. The kettle whistled, and Cobalt poured the hot water into a teapot. He cleared his throat. "Any word on Lady Rose's health?"

"You know, she hates all that formality." Yuki said. "She prefers just Rosiepuff. None of that Lady Rose or Lady Rosiepuff nonsense. You'd know that if you took the time to get to know her."

Cobalt sighed curtly. "I fear I may not get the chance to do so. Now can you update me on whether she's gotten better or worse?"

Yuki stared at Cobalt for a moment. "She's still in a coma. But since when have you cared? Last I checked, you and Rosiepuff didn't get along."

Cobalt tapped the rim of his teacup. "I never really liked her. There were so many things I didn't like about her. The biggest thing that irked me was her rebellious nature. She did not show much respect towards me, and she even hit me. In my kingdom, she would've been thrown in the dungeon for a few days. She would've been ostracized in the kingdom. It's just not acceptable. I am not accustomed to being treated like that." He poured himself a cup of tea. "But I guess the most important reason I never liked her is because her seemingly rebellious nature reminded me of my wife."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What? What are you talking about?"

Cobalt chuckled. "You should've met my wife. She did what she wanted when she wanted to do it. Nobody could convince her not to. So headstrong and independent. That's what drew me in. I guess I liked the idea of being rebellious, and I thought being near her would teach me how. Against my parents' objections, I married this woman. She became my wife, my queen. She gave me a child. She was the love of my life, and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her." He took a sip of his tea. "I was so blinded by my love of her rebel nature that I did not see her lack of empathy. To her, I was a toy. Something she could play with until she got bored. When she did get bored, she left. I had an heir who already married and gave me a granddaughter. But my wife decided she was bored with being queen. She didn't even wait until night or try to sneak away. She told me during dinner that a carriage was waiting for her, and she was leaving forever. I laughed. I didn't believe her until she was gone."

Yuki wasn't sure what to say. "There must be something you like about Rosiepuff. She's not _that_ rebellious just because she doesn't bow before you. She's just different from you. She lived a much different life. You just have to earn her respect, that's all."

Cobalt thought about it. "Well, she is much kinder than other trolls I've met. She's very protective of others, even those she doesn't know. I'm certain there are other qualities that don't seem so bad when I take another look."

Yuki shook his head. "You're so rigid. Why did Rosiepuff have to get beaten into a coma for you to change your attitude about her?"

"I guess I have to draw the line somewhere." Cobalt shrugged.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and still Rosiepuff did not wake. David was chained to his bed in the infirmary, and the entire guard rotated on which two would keep an eye on him. David barely ate and rarely slept.

Creek allowed Jasmine to take over while he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He found Rosie already there, raiding the pantry for pastries. She munched on an apple at the same time, looking very focused.

"Rosie, why do I have the feeling you're about to do something dangerous?" Creek asked.

"It's not dangerous." Rosie said with her mouth full. "I'm just going out into the forest."

Creek sighed. "I'll go get my staff."

"You're not going to ask why?" Rosie asked, surprised.

"What's the point?" Creek shrugged. "You'll go anyway and I'll follow you. Might as well skip to that part."

Rosie grabbed several pastries for Creek. Ten minutes later, they were sneaking out through the garden and eating their breakfast on their way to the spiderweb wall around the kingdom. Rosie used a levitation spell to get her and Creek over the wall without the guards noticing. They traveled on foot to the battlefield where they found Branch, David, Rosiepuff, and Shadow. The damage was still very evident: tree branches littered the ground, random ditches crisscrossed the area, rocks and boulders had been ripped from the ground, and one tree was even broken right in half, split down the middle.

"What a fight." Creek said. "It's a miracle Branch came out like he did. How Rosiepuff came out of it alive….well, I guess was because of Branch."

"I still don't know why she went out like that." Rosie said. "Why would she put herself in that kind of danger?"

"Well, you said you wanted to find answers. How are you going to do that when all we have to go on is Branch's story, David's faulty memory, and this?" Creek spread his arms to gesture to the damage around them.

"I've been practicing combo spells." Rosie said. "Some spells work great when combined together, like the one we used to make the shield to keep the shadow spirit out. Others aren't compatible, as I've discovered in my practice. Now, I did a little research, and I think I figured this out." She pulled a sketchbook from her hair and looked over her notes. "This is a memory spell combined with a hallucination spell. It should allow us to see what happened here."

"So, it'll let us see someone's memories?" Creek clarified.

"Not 'someone.' The forest." Rosie corrected. "Specifically, this part of the forest. This is where I hope it'll all work, or else we go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Creek asked.

"I'll tell you when I think of it." Rosie studied her notes again, and then she knelt down and pressed her hand to the dirt. She thought back to when David arrived at this spot, and she kept that idea in her mind as she let her magic do its work. Creek jumped when a ripple of blue light spread from Rosie's hand. A ghostly image came from the trees, and a translucent blue figure that looked like David stopped before the teens. He looked distraught, hitting himself in the head and yanking at his hair.

"Geez. Poor David." Creek said.

"Here comes Dad." Rosie pointed to two more ghostly images, these of Branch and Shadow. Rosie and Creek watched as Shadow was ensnared in a net, and Branch and David exchanged words before beginning their fight. Rosie and Creek stepped back. Not to avoid the fighting trolls (because, as Rosie explained, they were harmless hallucinations), but to get a better view of the fight. The teens winced with every blow exchanged. Rosie began to wonder just how her father managed to survive until she found him.

"Holy hair." Creek breathed when Shadow saved Branch from his deadly fall. "It's a miracle your father wasn't killed."

" _Branch!"_

Rosie and Creek looked up as Rosiepuff's ghostly image arrived. She pulled Branch into her arms, obviously terrified. David came down, and he spoke to Rosiepuff.

" _Would you like to be next? Should be easy to kill you. Look at you. You care so much about him that losing him leaves you motionless. It's a weakness. Now hold still so I can—"_

Shadow's ghostly image attacked David. Rosiepuff still didn't move, apparently paralyzed. Shadow and David fought for a minute, and then David knocked the dark phoenix unconscious. He slowly walked up to Rosiepuff.

"Wait a minute." Rosie held up her hand, and the hallucinations froze. "Something's not right."

"What?" Creek asked.

"Look around you." Rosie said. "All the heavy damage. It hasn't happened yet. What caused all the damage if it wasn't David's fight with Dad and Shadow?"

Creek had a theory. "Keep playing the memory." Rosie did so, and the images continued. David walked up to Rosiepuff, sneering. He leaned down and whispered something in Rosiepuff's ear.

"Wait." Creek said, and Rosie paused the hallucinations again. "This is…..I think I've seen this…..."

"What do you mean you've seen this?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know." Creek said. "For some reason it looks familiar. Like I've seen this happen."

"What are you, psychic?" Rosie walked closer to David and Rosiepuff. She looked to her great-grandmother, and her eyes widened. "Uh, Creek? What's the usual consensus about glowing eyes? Good or bad?"

"Usually bad. Why?" Creek asked.

"Well, what does it mean if Grandma's eyes are glowing?" Rosie asked.

Creek ran to Rosie's side and saw Rosiepuff's eyes were indeed glowing. Her irises shined, making her green eyes look like emeralds. "Rosie, I have a theory."

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"I think Rosiepuff did all this." Creek said, looking around at the damage in the area.

Rosie stared at Rosiepuff. She let the memory play again. David reached down to grab Rosiepuff, but she suddenly snatched his wrist in a vice-like grip. She put her hand to his stomach and a blast of magic made David go flying into the treetops, breaking branches along the way. Rosiepuff set Branch down and stood as David returned with black electricity around his arms. Rosiepuff raised her hands, and she manipulated the tree branches to smack David out of the air. David flew back for another round, and Rosiepuff met him head-on.

"Holy mother of frosting." Creek gawked. "In all the years I've known her, I have _never_ seen her so angry."

"How is she doing this?" Rosie demanded, freaking out a little over the events playing out before her. "She doesn't have magic! Does she?"

"Evidently, she does." Creek said. "I don't know how, but she has magic, and she did this." Rosie and Creek watched, shocked, as Rosiepuff matched David blow for blow. She wielded magic, especially magic fueled by the elements around her, with ease. David started looking worried, and even tried to run away. But Rosiepuff always managed to pull him back. So David tried getting up close for hand-to-hand combat. He was quite surprised when Rosiepuff actually gained the upper hand and even punched him squarely in the jaw.

Suddenly, the fight finished. Rosiepuff managed to grab David's shoulder with one hand and she pressed her free hand to his chest. A flash of light burst from her hand, and a shadowy mass burst from David's back. His eyes returned to their normal color, and he promptly collapsed into unconsciousness. Rosiepuff glared at the shadow spirit, who hissed and snarled at her. She threw blasts of magic, chasing the spirit away. When the shadow spirit disappeared completely, the glow in Rosiepuff's eyes died. She swayed, fell to her knees, and then fainted.

Rosie waved her hands, and the hallucinations vanished. "Holy hair. Grandma has magic. She did this. She beat the shadow spirit."

Creek ran his fingers through his hair. "This is incredible. It can only be given magic. She wasn't born with it. But then how can it be so strong?"

"I have to wonder how it stayed hidden for so long." Rosie said. "And what did David say to make her so mad that it let the magic loose?"

"The only thing that ever really made her that upset was…." Creek's eyes widened. "I know where I saw that."

"What?" Rosie asked.

"That look in David's eyes, and how he stood. The way he positioned himself to exert his power and control." Creek said. "I know where I saw that." His grip tightened around his staff. "I know who the shadow spirit is."

* * *

Branch lounged in his throne, staring off into space. Whenever he needed a moment alone, he would sit in his grandmother's throne, as though some of her wisdom might guide him from that seat of power.

 _Eclipse._ Branch prayed. _Of all my grandmother's friends, she spoke of you the most often and the most fondly. I wish I could've gotten to know you. Are you watching us now? Will you watch over Rosiepuff, and take care of her? Please don't let her die. If you can speak to her, tell her she can't leave yet. We need her to stay with us just a little longer._

Sighing tiredly, Branch went back to staring off into space. He wondered if this is what he'd look like forty years from now: an old troll lounging in his throne as he tried to solve his kingdom's problems.

The door suddenly flew open, and Bliss sprinted up to him. "King Branch! Rosiepuff is awake!"

Branch leaped to his feet, silently thanking Eclipse, and he followed Bliss back to the infirmary. Once he threw the doors open, he saw several trolls gathered around Rosiepuff's bed. Rosiepuff herself sat up, propped up on some pillows. When she saw Branch, she burst into tears of relief and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you." Rosiepuff wiped her tears away, kissing Branch's head.

"Me? I didn't know if you'd ever wake up." Branch said. "I'm so glad you're okay." He looked to the castle nurse worriedly. "She's okay, right?"

"Quite all right." the nurse nodded. "Frankly, I'm surprised she doesn't even have brain damage." She turned to walk over to David as he began another one of his fits.

"Remind me to have a talk with David later." Rosiepuff said. "Breaks my heart to hear him like this."

"Grandma, what do you remember?" Branch asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Rosiepuff said. "I remember coming after you. But then nothing. Nothing at all."

"Why did you follow me?" Branch asked.

"Yes, what were you doing out there?" Yuki asked.

Rosiepuff paused briefly. "Well, I just had a feeling that I needed to find you. So I went out into the forest and I found you. I thought…." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought I had lost you again. And then….then…."

"What?" Peppy asked. "What happened next?"

"I don't know." Rosiepuff said. "Nothing. I remember nothing."

"You sure?" Snowstar asked.

"The mind blocks traumatic events." Kessie said. "Something happened after you found Emperor Branch. The shadow spirit must've attacked you, right? How did you escape?"

"I don't know!" Rosiepuff snapped. "I haven't the slightest clue what happened or how I got out of there alive and I hate that I don't remember anything!"

"Okay, easy!" Branch hugged her again. "Easy. It's okay. Just relax. Take a few deep breaths." Rosiepuff obeyed, though she still trembled a little. Jasmine handed her a cup of tea. Branch kept her attention on him. "Think about what happened. Walk us through it all. You followed me into the forest. How long did you watch me fight with David?"

"I didn't." Rosiepuff shut her eyes. "I was…I was following tracks and the sound of the fight. I was running through the forest. I could hear you fighting. I saw the spirit pull you into the air and then drop you. I saw Shadow save you." She took another sip of her tea and sighed heavily.

"Keep going." Ariana urged.

"What happened next?" Peppy asked encouragingly.

Rosiepuff kept her eyes closed. Her memories flashed before her. "I stayed with you. You looked dead. David was coming. Said something to me. I don't even remember what it was. Shadow attacked him, I guess. I was so focused on you, Branch. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. David beat Shadow. He came up to me. His voice was different. It was the shadow spirit talking to me."

"What then?" Branch asked.

Suddenly, the teacup in Rosiepuff's hands shattered, and tea and ceramic shards spilled into her lap. Everyone jumped, staring in shock.

"Rosiepuff?" Peppy asked.

"You all right?" Yuki asked.

"Don't you know how futile it is to fight me?" Rosiepuff's voice was different: raspy, angry, even demonic. It made everyone take a step back. "Why do you keep doing things that make me want to hurt you? You can never escape. I'll always be there to put you back in your place, back where you belong. Stop fighting me because you will never—"

"Grandma!" Branch shouted.

Rosiepuff froze and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times. She looked down to her hands, where a few pieces of broken teacup remained. "Oh gods. It's him."

"Who?" Branch asked.

"It was the same voice. The same words." Rosiepuff breathed. "I felt like I was…I was back in that….."

"Grandma, what is it?" Branch asked, fearful of that look in her eyes.

"Branch, we were wrong. I know who the shadow spirit is." Rosiepuff said. "It's Malcolm."


	25. Memories Erased

**A/N: I actually surprised you with the reveal that Malcolm was the shadow spirit! I wasn't sure if it would be obvious or not! :D So much cursing from all of you. I take it as a compliment to my writing, so thank you!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Well clearly there was no pulling the wool over your eyes. XD Iris is fine. As fine as you can be when you're wandering the forest alone and without a friend.**

 **Cupcake – Actually, you'll get that explanation in this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – Memories Erased**

"Malcolm?" Branch gawked.

"Malcolm….." Peppy gasped.

"Malcolm?!" Bliss shrieked.

"Question!" Ariana raised her hand like a child in school. "Who the heck is Malcolm?"

"That can't be possible." Branch said.

"I killed Malcolm myself; and it's not exactly something I'm proud of." Peppy said.

"I know that voice anywhere, Peppy." Rosiepuff affirmed. "I spent thirty years listening to it. Every time he caught me after I escaped, he'd tell me the same thing: stop fighting, because I'll always bring you back where you belong."

"Hello! Confused trolls over here!" Ariana gestured to herself, Cobalt, Yuki, Snowstar, and Jasmine. "Who is Malcolm and why do we care about him?"

"Malcolm was a madman who attacked the Troll Tree Kingdom, nearly killed Peppy and my son, and kept my grandmother in a cage for three decades." Branch said. "He was killed over a year ago."

"That makes sense, then." Yuki said. "If the shadow spirit's attacks got worse around the time of his death, it must've been him."

"It can't be." Peppy said. "Malcolm is gone and he can't come back."

"I'm afraid that's not true."

Everyone turned as Rosie and Creek entered the infirmary. "Where have you two been?" Snowstar asked.

"Investigating out in the forest." Rosie said. "And before you freak out, Dad, we're fine. We tried to find out more about what happened out there, and Grandma's right. The shadow spirit _is_ Malcolm."

* * *

" _Malcolm?" Rosie repeated. "Whoa, Creek. Hold on a second. Are you sure?"_

" _It has to be." Creek said. "It explains everything! He's the only other troll who would do this. Eclipse wouldn't do this much damage if she truly cared about her kingdom. But Malcolm likes to cause harm. He would do something like this."_

" _I guess he would." Rosie said. She looked around at the damage. "What now? Where do we find him?"_

 _Creek glanced around him. He took a few steps forward and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey Malcolm! Come on out you sniveling coward!"_

" _You really think it's wise to tease him?" Rosie asked._

" _Like I care anymore." Creek scoffed._

 _Rosie shrugged. "Oh Uncle Malcolm! Come on out and play!"_

 _The teens jumped back when a fireball exploded in front of them. Creek readied his staff and Rosie summoned fire in her palms. The shadow spirit floated down to them and settled on the ground. The shadows materialized in the form of a troll, entirely black in color with streaks of grey in his hair and his eyes glowing red. But his looks alone betrayed his true identity._

" _Long time, no see, my little princess." Malcolm chuckled. "And Creek. You've grown."_

" _Stronger than ever." Creek assured._

" _Oh, I have no interest in destroying you right now." Malcolm waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, if I kill you now, who will deliver my message to your father, Princess?"_

 _Rosie didn't extinguish the fire in her hands. "What do want?"_

" _Go back to your father, that Emperor Branch, and tell him he has three days to surrender his kingdom to me." Malcolm ordered. "If I arrive and he is not bowing to me, I will kill him and all who stand in my way."_

" _We would rather die than hand over the kingdom to you." Rosie said._

" _I'm quite certain your father will feel the same." Malcolm chuckled. "Which will make this so much more fun for me." He dissolved into a shadowy cloud and flew off, laughing evilly._

* * *

"At least he gave us a deadline." Branch said. "We'll take this time to prepare for an attack."

"Are we certain he will give us the three days?" Cobalt asked.

"Malcolm loves the theatrics." Peppy assured. "He'll give us the three days and then make a spectacular entrance."

"And we'll be waiting." Branch said.

"I've never fought someone with magic, but you'll have me by your side." Snowstar said.

"I as well." Yuki agreed.

"I would like to stop my granddaughter from joining, but I can guarantee she and I will both be there to fight." Cobalt said.

"The real good news is we have another sorceress with us." Rosie said.

"We do?" Peppy asked. "Who?"

"Rosiepuff." Creek said, pointing to the purple-skinned troll.

"What?" Rosiepuff asked, bewildered.

"We went back to the battlefield, and there was so much damage." Rosie said. "I cast a spell to find out how, and we found out it was because of you, Grandma. You have magic."

"I most certainly do not." Rosiepuff said.

"You don't realize it, but Kessie and Jasmine can confirm this." Creek said. "Your aura radiates with magic, similarly to Branch, Rosie, and even Ash. You have magic. Someone must've given it to you."

"No. Who would give me—" Rosiepuff paused. She absent-mindedly put a hand to her chest. "This is a piece of myself that now lives in you."

"Who gave you the magic?" Kessie asked.

"I think it was Eclipse." Rosiepuff said. "Years ago, she gave me this magical gift. She said it was a piece of herself. Something that would protect me should I ever need it. I thought it might make me immune to magic. I didn't know it was actual magic!"

"You've never used it before?" Yuki looked surprised.

"Eclipse said I could bring it out whenever I needed it, but I never did!" Rosiepuff said. "I was always so afraid I'd lose control of it. Apparently, I was right."

"Right?" Rosie scoffed with a disbelieving smile. "Grandma, if you had seen what we saw, you wouldn't think that way. What you did was amazing!"

"You're the reason David is free from Malcolm's control." Creek added. "You dispelled the shadow from David's body and saved him."

"But I don't remember that." Rosiepuff said. "After hearing Malcolm's voice, I blacked out."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to practice until the battle." Branch said.

"Let her get her strength back first." Jasmine said, shooing everyone away. "She can prepare for the fight later."

"All right." Branch hugged his grandmother once more before guiding everyone from the room. "But we can't wait. Our preparations start now."

Branch led everyone out to the training area, and he called the guards' attention. After explaining the shadow spirit's identity, Branch began his orders. "The villagers need to be protected! Are the trees to the north safe?"

"Yes, sire." Willow and Wisteria replied at once.

"The villagers need to pack what is sentimental and be prepared to move out there." Branch said. "Hawk, Tyto, I want you to go out and prepare suitable shelter so the villagers can hunker down. Once that is ready, take some of the guards to escort _every_ villager to the safe place. Phoenix riders, groom your steeds for battle. Everyone must prepare for the fight. Any able-bodied troll must be ready to fight in three days. David will return shortly to help plan for the battle." The guards looked hopeful at that, anxious for the return of their captain. "This is not going to be an easy battle. I won't lie to you about that. But no matter what happens, this ends. You will no longer live in fear of Malcolm and his darkness! I've seen firsthand what he is capable of. I won't let Moonlight Kingdom suffer any longer!" The guards let out a mighty cheer, getting to work on their emperor's orders.

"Spoken like a true leader." Cobalt mused. "I'm impressed."

Branch looked to Ariana, Cobalt, Yuki, and Snowstar. "Don't stay. Go home to your own kingdoms, where you will be safe."

"And let you have all the fun?" Yuki scoffed.

"Not a chance." Snowstar agreed. "We're standing with you."

"Moonlight Kingdom is my ally." Cobalt declared. "You are my ally. Therefore, I pledge my loyalty and strength to you. A few extra magicians ought to level the fight in our favor."

"We're here to help, Emperor Branch." Ariana assured. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Branch saw the determination in their eyes. He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Rosiepuff struggled with her new powers, which seemed to react to anything and everything she did. A simple smile made sparks appear on her fingertips. She hugged Rosie and turned her pink without meaning to. Anytime she thought about Malcolm and his threat, something near her exploded. It became quite bothersome. So Rosie and Peppy stuck by her side while she did some research in the library for the rest of the day.

After Rosiepuff ate dinner and assured Peppy for the thousandth time that she was all right, she and Branch approached David at his bed in the infirmary. Crimson, Jasmine, Aka, and Moxie were by his side, as they had been all day.

"David?" Rosiepuff said. "I need to speak with you."

David rolled over. He couldn't see Rosiepuff, so he put on his glasses. When he realized who talked to him, he fell out of bed in his hasty move to kneel before her. "Lady Rose, you have my deepest apologies for the harm I caused you. I am ready for my punishment."

"No, none of that." Rosiepuff knelt in front of him and guided David's eyes back to hers. "David, I remember what happened. Which means you didn't hurt me at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure I kicked your butt. So stop beating yourself up over this."

"But it's my fault." David said. "I killed trolls. I nearly killed you and the emperor! What right do I have to live?"

"Right?" Rosiepuff scoffed. "Everyone deserves to live, David. You are not at fault for what Malcolm made you do."

"I should've been strong enough to fight it." David muttered.

"I was his prisoner for thirty years." Rosiepuff said. "I escaped a hundred times and was always caught. But I kept up hope, and I kept trying no matter how many times he caught me again. You cannot let what he did keep you from fighting."

David stared at the ground. "I wish you had killed me."

Rosiepuff stared at him for a moment. Then she stood and pulled Branch aside while Crimson pulled David into a hug. Rosiepuff kept her voice quiet. "Branch, he's not going to get better by talking or by leaving him to solve it himself. He needs help. Much more than this."

"There is one thing I've been thinking might help." Branch said. "It's a little drastic."

"We need drastic." Rosiepuff said. "Do what you have to." She left the infirmary with Peppy.

Branch sighed heavily. He returned to David and encouraged Crimson to stand back. "David, I've decided my punishment for you."

David looked relieved. "I'm ready, sire."

"Your Majesty—" Aka tried to protest, but Branch held up his hand to silence her. He knelt down in front of David. The guard captain didn't move, even when Branch took his spectacles and put them on the nightstand.

"Branch, please." Crimson begged.

Branch glanced to Crimson, and then returned to his work. He placed his hand on David's forehead, and he muttered under his breath. After a moment, light flickered to life between David's skin and Branch's palm. David's eyes opened, and they began to glow. Branch finished his spell, and he pulled his hand back. As he did, a trail of light, like smoke, followed his hand. A ball of light floated in Branch's palm, and David passed out again.

"Get him to his bed." Branch urged.

Crimson lifted his son into his arms. "What did you do?"

"I took away his memories." Branch said as he stood. "The memories of all the things he did when under Malcolm's control. I'm going to lock them away forever, and even take everyone else's memories of the events. No one will remember that David did all that. They'll think it was just the shadow spirit. But just in case the truth ever needs to be told, I am leaving you with your memories unaltered." He looked to Crimson, Jasmine, Aka, and Moxie individually. "Do what you can to prevent anyone from knowing the truth, especially David."

The four trolls nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Branch." Crimson said. "For saving my son."

"All I did was take the pain away." Branch said. "Thank my grandmother for playing exorcist. Now, if you'll excuse me." He left the infirmary and went to Eclipse's spellcasting chambers. He found an empty glass bottle and put David's memories into it, corking the bottle shut. He grabbed a larger bottle and journeyed to a balcony that overlooked the village. Branch cast his spell over the entirety of his kingdom. He had to get this right, or else taking David's memories would've been a waste. As he worked his magic, trails of light came from the village. The memories of the sleeping villagers went to Branch for changing. Branch knew the best way to make this right would be to change just a few simple things. Nobody would remember David attacking the village with shadow magic; they would only remember the shadow spirit attacking and killing. Everyone would believe David was in the infirmary, recovering from injuries after a fight against the shadow spirit. That's what Moxie and David's family would tell the captain when he woke. Now, that's what everyone would remember as well.

Branch put the memories into the bottle and corked it shut. "There. Locked away at last."

* * *

David moaned sleepily. He stretched and yawned before sitting up. He opened his eyes and fumbled for his glasses. Someone handed them to him, and he finally saw he was in his bedroom with his family and Moxie.

"Hey…" David rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for finally waking up, my darling." Jasmine kissed her son's head.

"What do you remember?" Aka asked.

David thought about it, and he gasped. "The shadow spirit! Where is it? How did it get into the kingdom?"

"Slow down, David." Crimson soothed. "When were you fighting the shadow spirit?"

David blinked a few times. "The spirit….it managed to get through the barrier….I don't even know how it could do that, but I went in to fight. I guess I got beat pretty good."

"But you put up a good fight, I'm sure." Crimson said.

"You've been unconscious for a few weeks, and recovering in the infirmary." Moxie said. "We also found out that the shadow spirit is an old enemy of Emperor Branch. A sorcerer named Malcolm."

"That must be how it got through the barrier." David murmured.

"We're preparing for a major fight." Crimson said. "The villagers will be hiding in the trees to the north."

"Well I'll be ready to fight." David assured. "Don't worry. Just let me sleep for the night, and I'll be ready to go in the morning."

"You're sure?" Aka asked.

"Absolutely." David said. "I'll compile my best battle plans in the morning."

"Just sleep, for now." Crimson chuckled. "Moxie, why don't you keep an eye on him?"

"My pleasure." Moxie said. Crimson hugged his son, and Jasmine kissed him again. Aka hugged her brother tightly. David still looked disoriented, but back to his old self. He shakily rose from his bed and pulled off his shirt and pants to sleep in his boxers.

"You don't mind?" David asked. "I don't have the energy to put on my pajamas."

"As long as you don't mind if I do the same." Moxie said.

David blushed. "Not at all. As long as you're comfortable."

"I want you to be comfortable, too." Moxie said.

"I'm always comfortable around you." David said.

Moxie giggled softly. She pulled off her shirt and skirt, and David scooted over so she could crawl into bed with him. He held her close, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"This is comfortable for you?" Moxie asked.

"Yes. Very much so." David said. "I think I was a bit nasty now and then before I went unconscious. I owe you and everyone else an apology."

"That will come tomorrow." Moxie assured. "But I have to ask: do you remember anything else before the shadow spirit broke through the barrier? Like that special place you showed me?"

David chuckled. "I can't forget that. It was the happiest moment of my life. The moment you said you loved me."

"And I do." Moxie said. "You love me, as well."

"With all my heart." David said. "Everything about you."

"There must be some things about me that annoy you." Moxie said.

"Oh, maybe I'll think of something as time goes by." David shrugged. "Is there anything you don't like about me? Anything that bothers you? Or am I enough?"

Moxie reached up and brushed her fingers through David's hair.

 _Your eyes, so deep, I get lost every time  
Sweep me off my feet, but I don't mind  
The softest touch drives me wild_

David kissed her forehead. He held her close and inhaled silently, taking in her very scent.

 _Ups and downs, we've been through it all  
Stand strong, but I'll catch you when you fall  
What a team we make  
Take on anything that comes our way_

The two of them sang together, their soft voices harmonizing in the darkness.

 _Two worlds, one love  
Finding our destiny  
Our paths have crossed  
Now I have all I need  
We aren't perfect, but that's okay  
You're enough for me_

David analyzed Moxie's face, from the shine in her eyes to the orchid color of her skin and hair. She was beautiful. David had seen pictures of Moxie's grandmother, Lily, and believed Moxie inherited her grandmother's beauty. Moxie loved David's warm and gentle gaze, and the smile he wore to show that he loved her. If she had to be honest, she thought David looked like a complete nerd. Not just because of his glasses, but because of his casual clothing under his armor and the fact that his skin sometimes looked pale. He didn't look like a soldier. But he fought like one. He was strong, and could catch his opponents off-guard.

He was also protective, but that was something Moxie blamed for David getting possessed in the first place. If anything, the shadow knew David would stay back to keep the others safe, and Malcolm singled David out.

David frowned worriedly. He reached up to brush Moxie's tears away. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you." Moxie sniffled. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

"I'm sorry if I worried you." David said. "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and hugged her tighter. "I do fear for this battle we're about to go into. It's going to be fierce. I'm not saying you can't handle it, but maybe you should hide. Go somewhere safe."

"And let you have all the fun?" Moxie scoffed.

David pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, either." Moxie said. "But we can't guarantee anything in this fight. So let's go in together and do our best to get out alive. I still have to introduce you to my parents."

David chuckled. "Okay. Deal." He kissed her and held her close.

 _Two worlds, one love  
Finding our destiny  
Our paths have crossed  
Now I have all I need  
We aren't perfect, but that's okay  
You're enough for me_

Moxie sent up a prayer to her grandmother and Crimson's late wife and daughter who died so long ago. _Please. Please just let him live. Lend us your strength._

 _You're enough for me_


	26. We Are the Light

**A/N: Now, we prepare for battle! Enjoy the fight song scattered between scenes at the end of the chapter!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – You know what? I totally ship you and Iris. Iris Giraf forever!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – We Are the Light**

Branch set up an area in the training grounds for him, Rosie, Cobalt, Ariana, and Rosiepuff to practice their magic, complete with a few targets and wide spaces so no one was hit by stray fire. Cobalt instructed Ariana on combat spells. Rosie did target practice. Branch tried to help Rosiepuff reign in her new powers.

Peppy stood off to one side, mainly to offer encouragement. "Try it again, Rose! You can do it!"

"Do you see all those scorch marks?" Rosiepuff snapped, pointing at the stone wall behind the targets. Scorch marks, dents, and holes littered the wall. "Do you notice how _none_ of them have hit the target?!"

"I still have faith in you!" Peppy said with a weak smile.

Branch guided Rosiepuff back to training. "Grandma, it's okay. I know you can do this."

"May I redirect your attention to the wall?" Rosiepuff droned.

"Come on, you taught me everything I know about magic." Branch pointed out.

"I taught you what Eclipse showed me." Rosiepuff corrected. "I gave you her books and guided you through the lessons. But you have a natural talent for magic. A talent that runs deep in Eclipse's family. You always had the ability to use magic. All I did was guide you from a distance."

"But you knew what you were doing when you taught me." Branch said. "Grandma, you're always telling me about the things Eclipse taught you. How much did she really show you?"

"Everything she could." Rosiepuff shrugged. "She took every opportunity to teach me magic, long before she even gave me that gift."

"See, that tells me that Eclipse always intended for you to have magic like her." Branch said. "She trusted you, and she wanted to prepare you for the power she would give you. That's why your given magic is so strong, I think. It was a gift of love from a troll who really, _really_ cared about you."

Rosiepuff stared off into space. Her heart hurt to think about Eclipse. "I miss her…"

Branch got an idea. "Close your eyes. Think about Eclipse. Think about all the good memories you had with her. Only those memories."

Rosiepuff went through her happy memories with Eclipse: their first meeting, learning of her magic, their late-night walks through the forest, sticking together through everything. Rosiepuff could practically hear Eclipse's voice and her laugh. It was like her best friend stood right next to her. It made Rosiepuff smile.

"Okay, Grandma, very slowly and calmly, open your eyes." Branch instructed.

Rosiepuff opened her eyes, and she gasped to see small lights, like fireflies, dancing around her and Branch. New lights sparked to life from her fingertips and joined the others. "Wow…"

"You once told me that emotions are good fuel for magic, as long as you know how to direct that energy." Branch said. "These lights came from your happiness. Now, think about Malcolm. What does he make you feel?"

Almost immediately, Rosiepuff frowned and her hands clenched into fists. Malcolm made her feel anger, fear, and hatred. Intense, burning negative emotions. The lights around her began to spark and fizz, and they fused together to create a ball of fire that emitted sparks, like a firework. Rosiepuff held up her hands, and the ball floated above her palms.

"Branch?" Rosiepuff gulped.

"Easy. Easy, now." Branch turned Rosiepuff to face the target. "Just push your palms in front of you and hit the target. Let your anger fuel that firework and imagine you're hitting Malcolm right in his stupid face."

Rosiepuff exhaled slowly, and she pushed her palms forward. The firework sphere shot forward and hit the target, causing it to explode. Everyone paused and stared as bits and pieces of the target rained down.

"Whoa." Ariana said.

"Cool!" Rosie squealed excitedly.

"Impressive." Cobalt admitted.

Peppy laughed. "See? I knew you could do it!"

Rosiepuff laughed in disbelief. "It's so…so strong…" She stared at her hands. "Why did Eclipse think I could handle this?"

"I think she was more worried about whether or not it would protect you." Branch said.

Rosiepuff laughed airily. "You know, I think you're right."

"All right, next lesson!" Branch urged. "Let's see what else you can do!"

* * *

Rosie lay awake in her bed, staring off into the darkness of her bedroom. Everyone else had fallen asleep. She waited just a little longer before sneaking out of her room. She journeyed down to the ballroom and stood dead center of the silent room.

"Hello?" Rosie called. "Anyone there? I know you like to avoid the living, but I could really use some advice."

She waited patiently. Rosie figured it might take a moment for the spirits to consider showing themselves. So when one of them tackled her in a hug, the princess laughed in relief.

"I told you she would come!" the ghost princess laughed as her twin approached.

"Yes, indeed." The ghost chuckled.

Rosie stood and smiled at the ghosts. "So, you're my dad's mom and aunt, huh?"

"That's us!" the ghost princess laughed. "I'm Stellaluna!"

"And I'm Zelenia. Though many have called me Stella." The other ghost said. "You've made us very proud, Rosie."

"Where's my grandpa?" Rosie asked. "Dad's dad?"

"He and the other ghosts are preparing for this battle." Zelenia said.

"So they're going to help us fight?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Zelenia said.

"It's your fight. You gotta fight it yourself." Stellaluna said. "But we'll be cheering for you!"

"Even when you can't see us, we're there." Zelenia said.

Rosie nodded slowly. "I guess it's hard to feel when you're near. I can see ghosts, but sometimes I feel so alone."

"It's not easy to overcome your fear." Zelenia said. "When you're alone, it's hard to keep fighting. I can't tell you how to push past it all, find your courage, and keep fighting. You have to figure that out yourself."

"I think you already know how to do that." Stellaluna said. "You did it before."

Rosie tried to think of when she did that. Then she remembered her fight against Malcolm. She didn't have anyone to help her. Sure, her friends worked to free her family and Malcolm's other prisoners. But she fought Malcolm one-on-one. It took quite a bit of prepping to ready herself for the fight in the first place. So what did she do to prepare?

"The last time I had to prepare myself for such an important fight, I thought about all that I was fighting for." Rosie said. "I fight for my family. I fight for everyone I love so we don't have to be afraid anymore."

Stellaluna and Zelenia hugged Rosie. It felt like being enveloped in downy feathers. "You can do it, Granddaughter." Stellaluna said.

"We have faith in you." Zelenia assured.

Rosie sighed softly. "I love you."

* * *

On the third day of battle preparations, Malcolm left a message written with words scorched into the ground of the village square: _Tomorrow at noon. Rest well and have a good breakfast._

Early the next morning, everyone made their final preparations for the battle. It was tense across the kingdom as everyone readied for a horrible attack. The villagers hadn't been this stressed since the last big attack from the rebellion decades ago. They packed what was most sentimental and moved _en masse_ towards the north. Supporters of Eclipse and friends of the rebellion finally found a common ground, and even helped each other move to safety or comfort the fearful little ones. Hawk, Electra, and several of the old rebellion members escorted the villagers to a safe shelter made in the trees.

Electra made sure Fire was taken care of, though her husband wished he could fight. At Branch's insistence, Fire was one of the trolls in charge of watching over the villagers. Electra went to Hawk, and they looked out over the villagers making themselves comfortable.

"Just a few more stragglers." Hawk said.

"Then we'll meet up with the rest of the guard." Electra guessed. "This is going to be worse than fighting Eclipse and her soldiers."

"But we have several magicians on our side." Hawk reminded her. "Branch, Rosie, Rosiepuff, and even the wing trolls will take care of this Malcolm character."

"Then what's the point of us backing them up unless it's because this spirit is even stronger than Eclipse?" Electra pointed out. "We're in for one hell of a fight."

Hawk stared off into the distance as the sun began to rise. The sky at the horizon was red like blood.

 _The battles of the past seem so far away  
How we won then, we'll do the same today_

Electra smiled at him, admiring his optimism that once helped keep the rebellion afloat even during the darkest times.

 _We have to stand tall and be strong, like we did before  
If we fight with our hearts, like a phoenix, we will soar_

* * *

The guards trained hard. Harder than they ever trained before. They sharpened their blades and groomed their phoenixes. The rebellion members knew what to expect. They had been in this situation before: preparing for a major battle and whatever outcomes that were possible. The royal guards only knew how to fight the shadow spirit when it caused trouble. This would be a full-on attack. It would take trust in each other and following their emperor's orders to win the fight this time.

Moxie and Cooper wandered into the phoenix stables to search for Suki. The red troll brushed DJ, who was fully healed and ready for battle. Suki wore a metal breastplate and gauntlets for extra protection, and DJ had a battle helmet like the other phoenixes. Moxie also wore a breastplate and gauntlets, and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Cooper wore shin guards on all four legs, and he had a helmet on his head instead of his usual hat.

"This feels both natural and weird." Cooper said.

"I know. It's ironic." Suki agreed. "But as long as we're ready for battle, we'll be good."

"I had hoped we'd never see Malcolm again." Moxie said. "He was horrible when he took over the kingdom. Now that he's a spirit with so much dark magic, I'm beginning to wonder what our chances are."

"Hey, Malcolm hurt all of us." Cooper reminded her. "But we beat him once, and we can do it again. So let's go in there, stick together, and kick some dark magic spirit butt!"

Suki giggled as she approached the pair. "Can't think of a better speech to spur us into battle. And remember: we're the children of rebels. We've got warrior blood in us. Cooper's right. When we stick together, we can do anything."

 _So let's rise up and fight  
For what we know to be right  
Now it's our moment to shine_

Cooper got a sword and strapped it to his back and hips. He knew how to handle one at last. With his father's strength, he wouldn't fail. He was a warrior, through and through.

 _I swear on my life  
This will end tonight  
Because Malcolm has crossed the line_

Moxie ensured her quiver was full of arrows and her bow in peak condition. Her marksmanship was just as great as her grandmother's. Though young, she fought just as well as the other soldiers.

 _Stand up  
Be brave  
They can't break us  
Won't let the darkness get us down  
We will stand tall and be proud_

Suki put her hand forward, and Cooper put his front foot on top of her hand. Moxie added her hand to the pile, and they exchanged confident smiles.

 _We are the light_

* * *

Crimson looked in the mirror and mentally checked off all his armor pieces. He hadn't worn this armor since his days in the rebellion. After defeating Eclipse, Crimson had hoped to leave his rebellion warrior life behind him. He started a new life with Jasmine, had children together, and they were happy. Well, as happy as they could be in Moonlight Kingdom.

Jasmine entered her and Crimson's room, and she smiled. "Been some time since you wore that."

Crimson noticed Jasmine wore her armor as well. "Not bad yourself."

"How do we look?" Aka asked as she and David followed their mother. The siblings were decked out in armor, David armed with his sword and Aka with her spear.

Crimson pulled his family into a group hug. "I do not know what will happen today. But regardless of what _does_ happen, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Aka said.

"Thank you." David echoed.

Jasmine brushed her fingers through Crimson's hair, and he kissed her. When he lost Amber and Aurora, he never imagined he would find a new family. He considered himself so blessed to have the trolls he knew in his life. Today, he would fight to keep them once again.

 _It's time to find the courage inside  
No matter what the odds, we have to try_

Aka wrapped an arm around David's shoulders and hugged him.

 _It'll take all that we learned to get this right  
Either way, all this will end tonight_

* * *

David checked on the guards to ensure every troll was ready for the fight. The volunteer villagers practiced with the guards, brushing up on their weapon skills.

Coming to the archery targets, David found Moxie stretching and inspecting her bow and arrows. Moxie looked up when David approached. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." David said. "You?"

"I've never done this before." Moxie said. David patted her shoulder comfortingly.

 _This is the moment to prove  
Just what we can do  
Then we will make him see_

Moxie already felt at ease. Singing always made her feel right at home again.

 _We'll use all that we know  
Now let's give it a go  
Show him how strong we can be_

Branch also took a walk through the training grounds to watch the guards and volunteers prepare. He saw a mix of confidence and apprehension on everyone's faces. Branch noticed a couple volunteers he wasn't expecting.

"Finn? Amethyst?" Branch approached the two trolls as they sparred.

"Ready for battle!" Amethyst said.

"Are you sure?" Branch asked. "What about your son and husband?"

"They're with the other villagers." Finn said. "But Amethyst and I are here to fight. I taught her all my hunting skills, which ought to help."

Branch knew better than to try and argue, even when he worried about these trolls in particular. They were very dear to his father, after all. "Any advice? We don't have a lot of battles back in Troll Village."

Finn thought for a moment. "Stella was quite the warrior herself. She fought with all her heart. She kept an eye on her fellow rebellion members, but trusted that they could fight on their own."

"And what about my dad?" Branch asked.

"Oh, don't get him started." Amethyst giggled.

"Your father baffled me." Finn said. "Impulsive sometimes and calculating other times. He either didn't like taking other people's advice or simply had a hard time listening. So boyish and wild." Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have won the war. He did so much to lift our spirits. I suppose that's what really helped. Lifting our spirits."

Branch smiled and nodded in agreement. If that helped defeat Malcolm once and for all, he would do what he could to be optimistic.

 _Stand up  
Be brave  
They can't break us  
Won't let the darkness get us down  
We will stand tall and be proud_

 _Because we are the light_

* * *

Peppy had to hold the arm guard in place with one hand and then pull on the strap with his teeth to tighten it. He flexed his fingers a few times and checked out his reflection in the vanity mirror. He looked different. Too different. All he did was put on a breastplate and arm guards, buckle a sword around his hips, and carry a shield on one arm. But he didn't look like himself.

Someone knocked on the door and then entered, and Peppy turned to face Rosiepuff. She wore a different dress: dark green in color, with long sleeves and a skirt that hit her knees. She wore black leggings under her dress and a pair of arm guards.

"You look ready for battle." Peppy said with a weak smile.

"So do you." Rosiepuff noted. "I don't think I've ever seen you in armor before."

"Sword fighting and self-defense were amongst Father's royalty lessons. Right after 'Proper Dress for All Occasions' and 'The Difference Between Forks and Tridents.'" Peppy checked his reflection again. "I've never done this before."

"You don't have to do this." Rosiepuff offered. "Let us fight Malcolm. You don't have to face him again if you don't want you."

"I _have_ to face him again." Peppy affirmed. "He was my brother, he's my problem. I thought we were done with him a year ago. After I found out he held you prisoner for so long, I couldn't stop thinking about everything I could've done to prevent it, starting from when he first started showing how obsessed he was. I know, I shouldn't be blaming myself for his actions, but he's my blood. I thought we were supposed to look out for each other."

Rosiepuff hugged him, sighing softly. "Just because he's family doesn't mean his actions are excusable. I know that's hard to hear, but your brother has changed since your childhood."

Peppy knew she was right. Even now, after everything that happened, Peppy had a hard time condemning someone he once loved so dearly. Force of habit, he supposed. After exhaling in resignation, the old king glared at the ground. "My brother died years ago. We're not fighting my brother. We're fighting a monster, and I'm ready to end this."

Rosiepuff analyzed Peppy's determined gaze: some pain, but mostly anger and confidence. She smiled.

 _Bring out the light inside  
Fight the darkness, never hide_

Peppy held her close, and they walked from the room to head for the front doors.

 _We're done with living in fear  
He wants a fight?  
We'll be here_

* * *

Branch dressed in armor, wearing Eclipse's crown. He stood at the front doors, looking out at the small crowd of trolls murmuring to each other as they waited for orders. Rosie came to stand next to her father. She, too, wore armor, a copy of the battle wear Eclipse once wore.

"This is it." Rosie sighed.

Branch patted her shoulder. "Give it your all. We're going to end this." He stared at her for a moment, wondering what else he should tell her before they walk to what might be their deaths. "I love you, and I'm so very proud of you."

Rosie exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "I'm scared. Are you scared?"

Branch nodded. "A little. But that's a good thing. It'll keep you alive."

"Then I guess I can bet on getting out unscathed." Bliss said as she appeared next to Rosie.

"I don't want you fighting, Bliss." Rosie said. "It's too dangerous."

"I've been doing dangerous things with you for years, Rosie. Always by your side to keep you from getting hurt." Bliss had armed herself with another frying pan, and she spun it skillfully. "You are my best friend, and I'm with you."

"What's all this talk for?" Rosiepuff asked. She and Peppy arrived to join them. "You act like we've already lost."

Branch hated seeing his grandmother ready for battle. "I don't want you fighting. I can't lose you again."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Rosiepuff mused. "This started with me, Branch. I have to finish this." She held up a hand to silence Branch before he could speak. "I'm saying that this all started with my and Malcolm's relationship years ago. We started this, and we're going to end it."

Peppy's Hug Time bracelet went off. "It's noon."

Branch nodded and turned to his army. "Trolls! We're in for one hell of a fight. But we're going to look out for one another and fight for our home! No longer will we suffer from Malcolm's constant assaults! So, for lack of a better way to say it, let's go out there and kick some—"

"The next word out of your mouth better be appropriate." Rosiepuff warned. Several trolls snickered at Branch's expense.

Branch chuckled. "Let's do this!" The trolls cheered, and Branch and Rosie led the way to the village square.

 _Now let's rise up and fight  
For what we know to be right  
And right now, it's our moment to shine_

 _For the sake of our home  
We won't do this alone  
The darkness has crossed the line_

 _Stand up  
Be brave  
They can't break us  
Won't let the darkness get us down  
We will stand tall and be proud_

 _Because we are the light_

The army arrived at the village square, and they could see a black shadow approaching the kingdom.

 _We are the light_

Branch clenched his fists. He was ready to fight for his home and his family. This kingdom that Eclipse created and tried to save for him would not fall.

 _We are the light_


	27. Fighting the Darkness

**A/N: Okay, I can't resist! I want to see your reactions to the final battle!**

 **Neomoon585 – Technically, Malcolm can't bleed. LOL**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Yes, I think you and Iris would make a good match.**

 **Jpbake – I would never judge you for what you like. If you enjoy it, don't worry about what others think. :D**

 **Damander E – Gee, I hope this battle is as epic as you hope it is.**

 **Warning: violence ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – Fighting the Darkness**

As Peppy predicted, Malcolm arrived in style. He came as a shadowy black cloud that shot up high into the air and then smashed down into the ground in front of the army. Sparks and fireworks shot from the shadows, and rock music blared from an inexplicable source. The music quickly changed to something creepy, and the shadows swirled around and solidified to create Malcolm's form. He was still completely black with gray-streaked hair and red eyes, just as Rosie and Creek saw four days ago.

"Well, what a party!" Malcolm said. "Although, judging by the weaponry for party favors, I'm guessing this isn't a We-Surrender-You-Can-Take-the-Kingdom Party?"

"If you want my kingdom, Malcolm, you'll have to kill me first." Branch declared.

"And if you want to kill him, you go through us!" Aka added. She and the rest of the army readied their weapons.

Malcolm's eyes scanned the crowd before settling on Rosiepuff. Looking interested, Malcolm willowy approached her. Rosiepuff held up a hand to stop anyone from running to her defense. Malcolm circled Rosiepuff, analyzing her outfit.

Malcolm whistled. "I'm impressed, Rosiepuff. You're looking good. And don't think I've forgotten our little skirmish in the forest. I haven't seen such powerful magic since Eclipse was still alive. You know, I'm not _that_ mad at you. Maybe we could work something out. I still need a queen."

"I'd rather die." Rosiepuff said coldly.

Malcolm grimaced mockingly. "Careful what you wish for, my dear. I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Bring it on!" Hawk snapped.

"I hope you weren't expecting us just stand down and bow before you." Peppy said.

Malcolm floated backwards and looked to Branch again. "Do you really want to do this, Branch? Why risk it?"

"I guess you wouldn't understand because you never had a kingdom to defend." Branch said coolly.

That simple comment enraged Malcolm. "So be it."

Malcolm's hands became engulfed in flames, and shadowy trolls floated from the ground like ghosts. Malcolm had his own army made of shadows, and they were ready for a fight. Branch's army waited for movement or Branch's order, whichever came first.

Malcolm lunged first, and Branch met him head-on. The two armies clashed, and the chaos began.

The shadow trolls that Malcolm summoned couldn't do much more than fight with their weapons. They didn't have magic like Malcolm did. In fact, stabbing one made it burst into dust. But when one fell, another would take its place just as quickly. Rosie watched her father's back, destroying any soldiers that got too close to Branch while he fought with Malcolm.

"You've grown stronger, Branch." Malcolm mused. "My grandniece is looking stronger as well. You've been practicing."

"We thought we should be at our best for you, Malcolm." Branch said.

"I'm honored." Malcolm shot lightning from his palm, which Branch caught and redirected into the clouds. "At the same time, I'm disgusted that such talent in magic is wasted on you and your family."

"Jealous much?" Branch taunted.

"As if I'd ever envy someone as worthless as you." Malcolm scoffed.

Branch shot a few fireballs, one of which managed to hit Malcolm and scorch him. "You have a funny way of deciding worth. But I can't remember when I cared about your opinion."

Malcolm sneered. "Are you truly willing to die for this kingdom?"

"You bet I am!" Branch assured, jumping forward for another round.

"Though I'd prefer if he didn't." Rosie chimed in, taking out a couple shadow trolls.

The phoenixes soon arrived, flying in from overhead and swooping down to snatch shadow trolls. The trolls on the phoenixes' backs shot arrows. It didn't take long for Malcolm to summon shadow birds of his own to take care of the phoenixes. Cobalt and Ariana flew up to assist the phoenixes with their feathery foes. It was discord everywhere, and several buildings already began to fall.

Rosiepuff felt someone hit her back, and she turned her head to see Peppy fighting off one of the shadow trolls. "You all right?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm having flashbacks from the last time I was in a fight like this." Rosiepuff admitted, levitating a nearby shadow troll to throw into one that fought with Bliss. "But I'm actually doing all right!"

"Good." Peppy nodded. He scanned the bedlam for another opponent. His eyes settled on Malcolm and Branch's skirmish, which now included Rosie as it became evident two magic-wielders needed to take on the spirit. Malcolm deflected one of Branch's attacks before grabbing Rosie and throwing her into her father. Before he could attack them again, Peppy scooped up a rock and chucked it at Malcolm's head. Malcolm paused and turned as Peppy approached him.

"Aw, how cute you look!" Malcolm cooed mockingly. "Like when we were boys."

"Keep talking, please." Peppy said. "It'll make it so much easier to beat you."

Malcolm chuckled. A pair of swords materialized in his hands. "Let's see if you remember Father's lessons. If I step here….." Malcolm stepped to one side, and Peppy stepped the opposite direction while mirroring his brother. "Very good. Now if I step here…" Malcolm took a few more steps, and he and Peppy circled each other. Branch and Rosie stood back, watching and waiting for a good moment to jump in and help. "You're doing well, Brother." Malcolm mused. "Now try this!" He lunged, and Peppy parried Malcolm's strike. Malcolm looked mildly impressed when Peppy blocked every strike and even laid down a few of his own.

"You're still slow." Peppy pointed out.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm purposefully holding back?" Malcolm asked.

"What are you afraid of?" Peppy asked. He braced himself as Malcolm slammed his swords against Peppy's shield.

"I do not fear you, Brother, even when you were the one who killed me." Malcolm said. "In fact, I think you forget something important." Malcolm stabbed one of his swords through Peppy's wooden shield, and he wrenched the shield off Peppy's arm to toss it aside. "I started fencing before you did."

Peppy managed to block Malcolm's attacks, but now he had to worry about the fact that he had no other means of defense apart from his own sword. Their swords clashed, and Malcolm pushed Peppy's blade down to the dirt while raising his free sword to lop the troll's head off. Thinking quickly, Peppy blocked the attack with the metal gauntlet on his arm. Rosie jumped in and used a magical blast to send Malcolm flying.

"You okay?" Rosie asked.

Peppy looked to his now-dented gauntlet. "I'm fine." He and Rosie turned as Malcolm came in for another strike. Branch joined them to take on Malcolm once more.

Moxie got an idea and scurried up to the top of a nearby house. She stared out at the battle and checked on everyone. Tyto and Scarlett watched each other's backs. Crimson and his family stuck close together to fight the shadow trolls. Suki seemed to have command of the skies as she guided the phoenix flyers in their fight against the shadow birds. Even Snowstar guided her snow phoenix with ease as she fought. Cooper crossed blades with one shadow troll while kicking his back legs into another one that tried to sneak up on him. Rosiepuff's practice paid off as she used her newfound magic to destroy every shadow troll that tried to attack her. The old rebel warriors and the castle guards seemed to have an easier time fighting, given their extensive training. Even Bliss did okay, seeing how she was armed with just a frying pan and a pair of scissors she held in her hair. Moxie took aim into the crowd and skillfully shot down shadow trolls that tried to catch her allies off-guard.

Malcolm blocked an attack from Rosie and grabbed her by the hair to yank her to the ground. He held up his sword to stop Peppy's strike. "It amazes me how stubborn you are."

"I'm amazed that you're so easily distracted." Rosie countered.

Malcolm jumped back to avoid the fireball Branch threw. "You missed!" He laughed.

Branch pushed his hands into Malcolm's back and electrocuted the spirit. "No, I didn't." He scooped up one of Malcolm's fallen swords and swung it, slicing off Malcolm's head. The head landed right in Rosie's lap.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Rosie shoved the spirit head off her. "Gross!"

"It's not like it's bleeding or anything." Branch shrugged.

Peppy looked to Malcolm's body, which was still standing and completely frozen. "Um, Branch? Something's not right."

Before their eyes, Malcolm's spirit form burst into smoke and evaporated. Branch and Rosie exchanged worried looks. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Branch asked.

"Smoke decoy?" Rosie guessed.

"That's not good." Branch gulped.

"Why not?" Peppy asked.

"Because if that was a decoy Malcolm made, then where's the real Malcolm?" Rosie wondered.

The battle came to a bitter stalemate. Even when shadow trolls and shadow birds were struck down and destroyed, Malcolm's magic allowed more to pop up from the ground to keep fighting. Malcolm himself had disappeared completely, hiding somewhere no one could find him. Not that anyone had time to look for him while fighting his army.

"Come out and fight, you coward." Rosiepuff muttered, ducking into an alleyway to avoid being trampled by a couple fighters. She scanned the crowd, looking for Malcolm. Instead, she only saw her friends fighting the shadow trolls.

Then, Rosiepuff saw a black snake slithering between the legs of the fighting trolls. Nobody noticed the creature. The snake snuck up on Branch's soldiers, striking them down one by one. Rosiepuff sprinted towards the black snake, but the slippery creature darted away. Knowing this was simply Malcolm in disguise, Rosiepuff chased the snake through the fighting trolls. She ducked and weaved through the warriors and weapons without letting Malcolm out of her sight. The black snake slipped through a hole in the door of a house, and Rosiepuff threw open the door to follow.

When she got inside, the snake had disappeared. "Where are you?" Rosiepuff demanded.

The door swung shut. Rosiepuff scanned the room, searching for Malcolm. "Why so tense, darling?" Malcolm's voiced sounded from the ceiling. Rosiepuff saw nothing. "Still scared of me, hmm?" Now he sounded like he was in the corner. Still, Rosiepuff didn't see him. His voice came from various points in the room, but Malcolm didn't show himself. "You are the only troll here who I would consider sparing. Do as I say, and you come out of this alive. I'll let you live if you'll just do what I tell you."

"You'll let me live in a cage." Rosiepuff corrected.

"It's where you belong." Malcolm said. "Considering I can't trust you outside of one."

"You are such a delusional, narcissistic, scummy little pest!" Rosiepuff snapped.

She suddenly heard Malcolm's voice right in her ear. "There's that fire I love."

Rosiepuff spun around with sparks in her hand to shoot at Malcolm. The spirit jumped back to avoid the sparks, chuckling. "Creep!" Rosiepuff growled.

"Is that any way to speak to me?" Malcolm asked.

"It's the only way I'll speak to you!" Rosiepuff snapped.

Malcolm groaned, as though bored and irritated with the interaction. "Why must you always be so difficult?" He ducked to avoid a firework-like strike from Rosiepuff. She continued to throw magical strikes no matter where Malcolm ran to avoid them. She remembered Branch telling her that her emotions could fuel her magic as long as she could direct it somewhere. She unleashed her frustration and hatred at Malcolm for everything he had done to her, her family, and her friends.

"Now who's the scared one?" Rosiepuff goaded. "You always run! You're a coward!"

"Coward?" Malcolm repeated. "Fine. You want me to fight back?" He launched black lightning from his fingertips, and Rosiepuff put up a magical shield to defend herself. Malcolm disappeared right as the lightning stopped, and Rosiepuff created a ring of fire around herself for defense.

"Looks like you're the scared one, after all." Malcolm taunted from somewhere in the house.

Rosiepuff's hands did tremble a little, from both fear and exhaustion. She looked around her for Malcolm. But the light of the fire around her cast too many shadows. "I'm not the one hiding again. Where are you?"

"Right here."

Spinning around, Rosiepuff caught sight of Malcolm as he dodged her attack. His form dissolved into a shadowy cloud that began to swirl around Rosiepuff and cloud her vision. She didn't even notice the flaming circle around her went out. It was dark, and Rosiepuff was afraid to throw anything at Malcolm in case it ricocheted back and hit her. Despite her best efforts, she started to panic. Before she could scream or try another spell, Malcolm transformed into his troll form once more and grabbed Rosiepuff by the throat. He floated upwards, taking Rosiepuff with him. She clawed at his fingers and gasped for a proper breath.

"Funny how strangulation works." Malcolm mused. "Your brain is going into survival mode now. Your survival instincts are focused on keeping you alive, so you can't even use your magic. The really funny thing is I'm not even killing you right now. I have just enough pressure on your throat to keep you incapacitated, but not to kill you. Can you feel the difference?"

Rosiepuff could only feel the fact that she couldn't take a full inhale of precious air. "Sadistic creep." She choked out. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know if they were tears of fear or her body's reaction to the stress of being slowly choked to death.

Malcolm chuckled, brushing the tears from Rosiepuff's face and creating bits of ice from the wetness on his fingers. He magically juggled the pieces of ice in one hand and grinned. "This suits you. Fear is a good state of mind for you to be in. Oh, you can speak strong and act tough. But you can never hide your fear from me. Give in to the fear, Rosiepuff, and this will be so much easier for you." He briefly squeezed her throat tighter, in a threatening manner. "Or I can kill you. Which do you fear more?"

But Rosiepuff knew what would happen if she surrendered to Malcolm. He'd lock her away in another cage, kill everyone she cared about, and maybe even put a curse on her to keep her the way she was forever. Malcolm had tried to control her with fear for far too long.

"I'm not afraid to die." Rosiepuff rasped, still fighting to break free from Malcolm's hold on her neck. She glared at Malcolm defiantly. "And I will never again be afraid of you."

The ice bits of Rosiepuff's tears settled in Malcolm's open hand, which he closed into a fist. He stared at Rosiepuff scornfully. Rosiepuff felt Malcolm's grip constrict her throat further, completely cutting off her breathing.

"I liked you better when you were in a cage." Malcolm mused as Rosiepuff fell limp and stopped struggling. "But don't worry, darling. I am going to put your soul someplace where I can always keep an eye on you."

Before Malcolm could make another move, Cobalt suddenly burst through the window. He threw a strong magical blast to force Malcolm to let go of Rosiepuff. Another shot sent Malcolm flying right out the door.

Cobalt huffed, dusting off his jacket. "Well that's no way to treat a lady." He rushed to Rosiepuff's side and tried to wake her. When she didn't move, Cobalt noticed the bruises and marks already appearing on her throat. He put a hand to her neck and used his healing powers. "Come on. Come back. You're not going to die right now. You're too stubborn for that." After a moment, Rosiepuff coughed harshly and gasped, bolting upright. "Easy, Lady Rose. You're all right."

Rosiepuff coughed again. "Did you just save my life?"

Cobalt rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Well, it would be awfully rude to let you die, don't you think?"

Rosiepuff stared at him, and then burst out laughing. "Rude? That's not the word I would use."

"You're welcome." Cobalt jumped when Rosiepuff suddenly hugged him. "All right, no need for that. Please let go."

"Nope." Rosiepuff said with a cheeky smile. "You saved my life. You get a hug."

Cobalt groaned and rolled his eyes. "You rainbow trolls. Always so touchy-feely."

Rosiepuff laughed as she finally let go. She and Cobalt jumped when the house began shaking. "To the door!" Rosiepuff urged, pulling Cobalt along as they ran for the exit. But when they opened the door, they had to skid to a halt before they fell out. Malcolm had transformed into a shadow bird, and he pulled the house holding Cobalt and Rosiepuff into the air. Several of the trolls noticed and watched in horror as the doors and windows shut and locked themselves, trapping Rosiepuff and Cobalt inside.

"Die!" Malcolm hissed, throwing the house down to the ground. The house moved too fast for Branch, Rosie, or Ariana to do anything magically to stop it. The house shattered into pieces, burying Malcolm's victims beneath the rubble.

"Grandfather!" Ariana gasped.

"Grandma!" Branch sprinted for the rubble, followed by Rosie and Peppy.

"Rosiepuff!" Peppy shoved some of the debris aside, searching but knowing he wouldn't find a soul alive.

"No, no, no." Rosie dug through the rubble in a frantic search for her great-grandmother. "Please, no." The fighting had paused. The shadow trolls froze like statues, and Branch's army stared in horror. Malcolm landed on the other side of the destroyed house, sneering triumphantly.

Peppy reached the middle of the shattered remains of the house and kept digging. "Please, please don't leave me now. Not again."

Suddenly, a bluish-purple glow shined from beneath the rubble at Peppy's feet. He had a sinking feeling he knew what that meant.

"Get off the house!" Peppy warned, herding Branch and Rosie off the debris. "Back up back up back up back up back up _back up!"_

The moment they were far enough away, something exploded from the center of the destruction and sent splinters of debris raining down. Everyone, Malcolm included, stared in utter shock. A bluish-purple force field stood in the middle of the rubble, with Rosiepuff and Cobalt in the middle of it. Rosiepuff was the one holding up the shield, and she lowered it when she knew it was safe. Her eyes were shut, and her posture straight. Her eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"Grandma?" Rosie breathed.

Rosiepuff's eyes opened, but they weren't her usual jade green color. Instead, they were bright purple, like amethyst gems. Peppy had only seen those eyes once before.

"Eclipse." Peppy guessed.

Rosiepuff grinned at him. "Good to see you again, Peppy." Her voice wasn't her own. Rather, it was Eclipse's voice coming from Rosiepuff's mouth. She turned and glared at Malcolm, lightning crackling to life in her hands.

Malcolm gulped. "Oh crud." He couldn't move fast enough. Rosiepuff/Eclipse fired the lightning and sent Malcolm flying far, far away and out of the village. His shadow warriors and birds evaporated.

"Never liked that jerk, anyway." Eclipse scoffed, dusting herself off.

Cobalt stared, slack-jawed. "Empress Eclipse? Is that really you?"

The possessed Rosiepuff smirked at Cobalt. "Thank you for saving my friend. But I still don't like you."

Cobalt sighed as Eclipse stepped off the rubble and approached her family. "That's Eclipse."

Branch stared, awestruck. "Grandma? I mean, you…her…..the both of you? You're okay?"

"Rosiepuff will be fine, Branch." Eclipse assured. "I promise you that." She and everyone else turned when they heard Malcolm's enraged shout. "I have a plan. But I need everyone's help to do it."

"We're with you." Rosie said. "Let's do this!"

Malcolm arrived, ready for another round of battle. He took the form of a phoenix, flying up to take on the phoenixes diving towards him. Though he was able to beat back some of the birds and dodge the attacks of others, Symphony and Shadow snuck up on him and dragged the spirit to the ground. Once there, Malcolm stayed in his bird form and summoned more shadow trolls to fight Branch's army. Malcolm scanned the area, but did not see Branch or Eclipse/Rosiepuff. Then, a rope looped around his beak, and Yuki landed on the spirit's back. Malcolm tried to buck the mountain troll off, to no avail.

"You know, if Yuki gets himself killed, Snowstar will kill me." Branch pointed out.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Eclipse waved a hand dismissively. "You ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ariana asked.

"This spell will take a lot of energy, Eclipse." Cobalt reminded her.

"It's our only shot at defeating Malcolm and destroying him for good." Eclipse said. "Ariana, Cobalt, make sure Yuki doesn't get himself killed." The two wing trolls nodded and flew off. But, in all honesty, Yuki looked like he was having a grand old time riding a spirit phoenix like it were a bucking bronco.

"Dad, start us off." Rosie said.

"We each need to say part of the spell so all of our power can combine into it." Eclipse reminded him. "Then we'll still have enough energy for the final strike."

Branch nodded. _"A final blow to end the fight/ Because tough I tried with all my might/ Could not find a way for this to end…."_ A blue-purple aura appeared around Branch, and his irises glowed.

Rosie took the next few lines, developing a glow like her father's. _"Now a blast of magic, I will send/ Defeat my enemy, save my friends/ Should evil return, that depends…"_

Finally, Eclipse spoke a few lines to create a glow identical to Branch and Rosie's. " _What happens after, I accept/ This promise will not be unkept/ Strike down my foe without death….."_

Branch, Rosie, and Eclipse spoke the last line simultaneously: _"Even if it takes my final breath!"_

Each magic-wielder now had a sphere of energy ready to fire. Ariana noticed. "King Yuki! Now!"

Yuki heard his cue, and he jumped off Malcolm's back to safety. Branch, Rosie, and Eclipse took fire, and the energy spheres they created made contact with Malcolm. He screamed in pain, his bird form dissolving into his normal troll image. Eclipse summoned lightning from the clouds above. Multiple bolts struck Malcolm as though he were a metal pole sticking up in the middle of an open field. Malcolm's form exploded into dust. His shadow trolls disappeared.

Loud cheers sounded from Branch's army and in the sky from the phoenix riders. Rosie wobbled a little, but Yuki steadied her. "Well done, Branch." Yuki said. "Well done to all of you. That was the most fun I've had in ages."

"Fun?" Rosie laughed in disbelief.

"Hey Branch?" Eclipse spoke up.

"Yeah?" Branch asked.

"Catch your grandma." Eclipse said.

"What?" Branch just managed to catch Eclipse when she suddenly collapsed. "Grandma? Grandma, you okay?"

Moaning, the older troll opened her eyes to reveal Rosiepuff's green orbs. "Branch?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to consider retirement. I'm getting to old for this."

Branch laughed and hugged her tightly. "You were great."

"You weren't bad yourself." Rosiepuff said as she stood. The trolls looked ahead as the ghostly orb appeared. The same orb that guided Rosiepuff to Eclipse's room many times before. The orb expanded and shifted before taking Eclipse's form.

"Eclipse." Branch breathed. "It _is_ you."

"I knew it!" Rosiepuff tackled her friend in a hug. "You're here. You're really here."

Eclipse sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't come. I promised I would, but—"

Rosiepuff squeezed her tighter to silence her. "You're here. That's all I care about." She finally stepped back and smiled at her friend. "I knew you would've come if you could."

Eclipse nodded to confirm it. She looked to Branch. "My, you look much like your mother. You even got my family's ears. I love it."

Branch smiled proudly. "Great to see you at last. Hope I didn't bug you too much with my constant praying and worrying."

"No worries." Eclipse assured. "You actually got that trait from me."

Rosie hugged the ghost. "Can I call you Nana Eclipse? No, wait! How about Nonna? Can I call you that?"

Eclipse laughed. "Nonna sounds lovely. Thank you."

"Nice to see you again, my friend." Yuki said.

"And it's wonderful to see you as well." Eclipse said. "Thank you for all you've done for my home." She punched Rosiepuff's arm playfully. "And you! I told you you'd be a natural with magic!"

"Well, I had a good teacher." Rosiepuff said.

Ariana cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She looked worried. "I really, _really_ hate to break up this lovely moment, but we have a problem." She pointed to where Malcolm once stood. Everyone's eyes widened as the dust that used to be Malcolm began to shift and move across the ground like teeny tiny mice. The dust swirled around, faster and faster, and compacted into a solid, shadowy mass.

"No." Eclipse breathed. "That's not possible!"

The shadows solidified, and Malcolm returned. He chuckled darkly. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

"Why does he assume any of that was easy?" Rosie wondered.

Malcolm put a finger to his lip in thought. "Now let's see. How shall I destroy you? Oh, I know." Malcolm's form became shadows, which grew bigger and bigger. Everyone stepped back, their heads tilting up as the shadows continued to expand. When the shadows took shape, Malcolm became a cat-like beast, standing on his hind legs. A pair of wings sprouted from his back, and sharp horns protruded from his head. His eyes glowed red.

"Aw, frosting." Branch groaned.

Malcolm roared, the high-pitched sound assaulting everyone's eardrums.

"Scatter!" Yuki ordered. The trolls ran for any hiding spot they could find. The phoenix riders flew in to distract Malcolm, redirecting his focus so the rest of the army could hide.

Branch, Rosie, Rosiepuff, Peppy, and Eclipse ended up in an alleyway together. "I don't get it!" Branch said. "That should've done it! That blast should've destroyed him completely!"

"So why is he still here?" Peppy asked.

"It's not possible!" Eclipse insisted. "Not unless he…unless he….." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm such a fool! Of course!"

"What?" Rosiepuff asked. "What is it?"

"There's only one way Malcolm could survive that blast. It might even be how he came back from the dead in the first place." Eclipse explained. "He must have used a soul-bonding spell. He attached half of his soul to something as a sort of fail safe. So he could come back to life even when his physical body was destroyed."

"So we can't destroy the spirit until we break whatever he attached his soul to?" Rosie hypothesized. "Well that's just great."

"Okay, Malcolm wouldn't have come back here unless that soul-attachment object would be here." Branch guessed. "New plan: Grandma—that is, both of my grandmas—you two go search for whatever that object is and break it to a million pieces. We'll hold him off as long as we can."

Rosiepuff and Eclipse nodded, and they ran off. "Branch, how long do you think we can keep Malcolm busy?" Peppy asked. "Who knows how long it'll take them to find this soul-attachment thing?"

"I don't know how we're going to do this, but I'm not leaving until he's gone for good." Branch said. "We're not letting him do any more damage."

"No offense, Dad, but 'hold him off until further notice' is not a great plan." Rosie said. "We need to think."

"We need more fighters." Peppy pointed to the fight. David had encouraged the soldiers into battle, but Malcolm would swipe his paws and send trolls flying. He already knocked several phoenixes out of the air. Their numbers were dwindling.

"Where are we going to get more fighters at a time like this?" Branch demanded.

Malcolm swung a paw and pinned Tyto, Amethyst, and Crimson to the ground. He raised his free set of claws to kill the guards.

But before he could swing his claws, a length of pink hair wrapped around his wrist to stop him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rosie asked with a happy smile.

"Poppy?" Branch and Peppy gasped.

The pink queen of the rainbow trolls stood atop one of few buildings still intact. She kept her hair taut as she held Malcolm's paw back. When Malcolm yanked on Poppy's hair, she used the jerking motion to put extra power in her jump. Poppy swung around and landed a firm kick to the cat creature's snout. Malcolm stumbled backwards. Satin and Chenille appeared, using their conjoined hair to trip Malcolm and cause him to fall on top of a house.

Poppy landed on her feet with poise and grace. "Take that you overgrown fleabag!"

"Mom!" Rosie squealed happily, jumping into Poppy's warm embrace.

"Glad we didn't miss the party." Poppy laughed, kissing her daughter.

"We?" Branch asked as he and Peppy approached.

Poppy whistled, and more rainbow trolls from the Troll Tree appeared. They were armed with all sorts of makeshift weapons: gardening tools, cupcakes, water balloons filled with glitter, and slingshots with gumballs for ammunition.

"Is that what you've been up to for the past few weeks?" Peppy chuckled.

"Well, we had some training to do, and then we didn't have any phoenixes to fly us, so we had to walk all the way here." Poppy shrugged.

Branch scooped her up into a hug, kissing her. "I missed you. There's so much I need to explain and apologize for—"

"Me too." Poppy said. "But let's take care of big, mean, and ugly." She jerked a thumb to the winged cat creature, who started to rise again.

"Poppy, that's not just any monster." Branch warned. "That's Malcolm."

Poppy blinked a few times. "Why am I not surprised by that? I should be surprised by that. Why am I not surprised? You know what? I don't care." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Okay, trolls! Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Rosiepuff and Eclipse reached the castle, and Eclipse led her friend to a secret vault filled with jewels and priceless artifacts.

"You really think Malcolm would hide it here?" Rosiepuff asked.

"He always did love the shiny stuff." Eclipse said. "Maybe he attached part of his soul to one of the gems in here."

"Could he have split his soul into multiple pieces? Use many items and not just one?" Rosiepuff asked as she scanned the treasure for something Malcolm might have liked.

"Only one sorcerer in history was able to split his soul into seven pieces, and he was still killed anyway." Eclipse said. "Even if Malcolm had put his soul in a pebble and tossed it into the forest, it would've been destroyed by now from some animal swallowing it or something. But soul attachment works best when you have a connection to the object."

Rosiepuff looked around. "Is there a spell that can help us locate it?"

"Well, this object would also give off a sort of magical scent. A glow, sometimes." Eclipse explained, discarding a diamond over her shoulder.

Rosiepuff paused as a terrifying theory came to her. "Eclipse? Could he attach his soul to another living thing?"

"I don't know why you would." Eclipse said. "As soon as that living thing died, the soul piece would die with them." She realized what Rosiepuff meant, and she stared at her friend. "No. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"He's been obsessed with me for years. What if the reason he kept me alive for so long is because he used me for this soul attachment spell?"

"But then why did he try to kill you? Unless he had a plan to keep the soul attachment spell alive. No, we have to keep searching."

"To what end? We don't have time to tear apart this entire kingdom to find something that may be the size of a pebble. For all we know, he left it back at the old rebellion base, and that's a two-hour walk from here!"

Eclipse groaned. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Rosiepuff admitted. "What if…do you think it's possible to get Malcolm to admit what the object is?"

"Maybe." Eclipse nodded. "Either way, I think you're right. We need to focus on weakening him. He's only a spirit, and spirits can be locked away into things."

Rosiepuff picked up a locket. "Like this?"

Eclipse smiled. "I like the way you think."

Gumball slingshots and glitter-filled balloons did not cause much damage to Malcolm. But with the extra trolls causing him trouble, the magicians in Branch's army could lay down a few more effective strikes. While some still had to deal with shadow trolls and birds, the others could do what they could to keep Malcolm occupied. He had shrunk in size, but still retained his monstrous form; so he was still just as dangerous, even when only twice the size of the trolls.

Cooper charged in and headbutted Malcolm in the stomach. In response, Malcolm swung a set of claws and caught Cooper across the face despite the llama's attempt to avoid it.

"Cooper!" the Snack Pack gathered around, even Suki and DJ.

"I'm fine." Cooper assured as he stood. He had a cut over his eye, identical to the scar his father once had, but he didn't look fazed by it. "We gotta get him still."

Poppy looked to Malcolm. "I have an idea."

Malcolm snarled and chucked a chunk of debris at Ariana, nearly knocking her out of the sky. Hair wrapped around his wrist, and he saw Satin, Chenille, and Fuzzbert at the other end. Biggie, Smidge, and Guy Diamond got his other wrist. Poppy swiped her hair across Malcolm's face, blinding him enough for Suki to fly down on DJ and knock Malcolm back. Cooper jumped up and pinned the monster to the ground.

"Yo, Branch!" Cooper shouted. "Ready when you are!"

"Coming at you!" Branch confirmed. He, Rosie, Cobalt, and Ariana readied their strongest magical strikes. Rosiepuff and Eclipse arrived and did the same. Cooper jumped out of the way, and the combined power of the magic wielders hit Malcolm point-blank. The trolls all jumped back, hoping the attack was enough. A black scorch mark remained where Malcolm once rested.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Poppy dusted off her dress.

"What did Malcolm attach his soul to?" Branch looked to Rosiepuff and Eclipse when he asked.

"We didn't find it." Eclipse said. "But it's all right. We can lock Malcolm away where he won't hurt anyone."

Already, Malcolm had taken his troll form yet again and stood. "Lock me away, eh? You think you can do that?"

"Watch us." Poppy jeered.

"You know, I think I really do hate you." Malcolm's hands became engulfed in black flames. The shadow trolls and birds turned to dust and flew to Malcolm. Eclipse shot for him, but a blast of magic sent her flying backwards and slamming into Rosiepuff.

"What's he doing?" Rosie murmured. Archers from the ground and the sky shot the last of their arrows, but they bounced off an invisible force field that surrounded Malcolm. Anyone who tried to run in and attack would be blasted back by lightning. Malcolm's magic compacted into a sphere that glowed brightly. He shot it, but Branch put up a shield to protect not only himself but every other troll behind him. The sphere connected with the shield, and Branch grunted as he struggled to keep the shield up. The barrier began to crack from the pressure. More and more cracks appeared.

"Everyone get back and get down!" Branch shouted, knowing he couldn't hold the shield for much longer. What he _could_ do was keep everyone else alive so they could finish the fight. Just as Branch's forces began their retreat, the force field shattered.

But a split-second before the blast could hit Branch, Poppy jumped in front of him.

Branch didn't even have time to shout. The devastating blast spread across the land like a shockwave. Buildings fell. The phoenixes tumbled out of the sky. The soldiers were thrown to the ground or into houses. Only Rosiepuff was spared as Eclipse used the entirety of her limited power to put up a strong shield around her friend.

When the light died and the smoke cleared, Malcolm still stood. He wobbled a bit, but remained standing. Everyone else had been knocked down or knocked out. Those still conscious were too weak to move. The houses in the general vicinity had crumbled or toppled over. Only the castle stood undamaged.

Branch groaned as he pushed himself upright. He looked around. The explosion had temporarily deafened him, and his vision kept blurring. His friends and family lay weakened, but not dead. Rosiepuff and Eclipse hurried to him. Their faces showed concern, though Branch couldn't hear what they were asking. He looked to Rosie, who shakily moved to a kneeling position.

Branch's hearing began to return. "Rosie?"

"I'm okay, Dad." Rosie croaked, coughing.

Branch looked to his grandmothers. "And you?"

"Just fine." Rosiepuff assured, and Eclipse nodded in agreement.

Peppy had to use his sword to get him to stand up. He pulled Branch to his feet while Rosiepuff helped Rosie stand. "Where's Poppy?" Peppy asked.

Branch looked around, and his eyes widened when his gaze fell upon his wife. Poppy lay a short distance away, unconscious and unmoving. "Poppy!" Branch shouted. He ran/stumbled to her side, and he pulled the pink queen into his arms. "Poppy, wake up. You have to wake up right now. Poppy!" No amount of shaking or shouting would rouse her. "Poppy, please, don't leave me."

"Mom?" Rosie stood behind her father, staring at her mother worriedly.

"Come on, Poppy." Branch summoned his strength to magically heal Poppy's wounds. "I love you too much to lose you. Come back to me, please."

A moment later, Poppy coughed and her eyes fluttered open. "Branch?" Branch sighed heavily and hugged her.

Malcolm hadn't moved from his spot, basking in the sorrow he caused. "Make your move, Branch. If you dare."

This was the same gibe he used when Rosie challenged him. Except he had defeated an entire army this time. Even if anyone had the strength to fight again, nobody wanted to out of fear. It didn't seem possible to beat him.

"Dad?" Rosie whimpered. "Dad, what do we do?"

Branch stared at his daughter. His gaze shifted to Peppy, Rosiepuff, and Eclipse; and then he looked to the trolls who fought for him. Everyone looked to him, begging him for guidance, waiting for his orders.

"Branch?" Peppy piped up.

"Dad, what do we do?" Rosie repeated with more urgency.

Branch held Poppy closer to him. "I don't know."


	28. Spirits of Our Family

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Spirits of Our Family**

"I'll tell you what, Branch." Malcolm called. "Surrender now, and you and your allies will live. Instead of executing you, I will simply imprison you for life. That must be a good deal, yes?"

"Any deal from you is a rotten one!" Peppy shouted.

"Why doesn't Branch say that?" Malcolm suggested. "Come on, Branch! Emperor of Moonlight Kingdom! What is your decree?"

"That little rat!" Rosiepuff lunged for Malcolm, but Eclipse held her back.

"Branch needs to finish this on his own." Eclipse said.

"Does he look like he can right now?" Rosiepuff demanded, pointing to Branch. The blue troll hadn't moved, still cradling Poppy in his arms.

"Malcolm has challenged him directly, so Branch must answer." Eclipse said. "But there is a way we can help."

"How?" Rosiepuff asked, listening closely for instructions.

"Do you remember the spell? The one, most important spell I have ever taught you?" Eclipse asked.

Rosiepuff thought for a moment. It took the entirety of that moment for her to remember that one, very special spell Eclipse taught her so long ago. "Say it with me?"

Eclipse nodded, and she and Rosiepuff spoke in unity.

 _Uanset hvor jeg går, ser de over mig_

 _Jeg ønsker dem at være her nu_

 _At lede mig_

 _At holde mig_

 _At elske mig_

 _Kom til mig, jeg har brug for dig nu_

 _For jeg kan ikke gøre det alene_

Once the spellcasters finished their chant, lights appeared on the ground and illuminated the faces of the trolls. Smoky trails of light snaked up from the ground. The smoky lights took new forms, to the awe of everyone around them. Every light turned into a troll who glowed with a bright blue aura. Queen Joy appeared beside Peppy. Oaken materialized next to Rosiepuff. Larch, Zelenia, and Stellaluna took form beside Branch. Amber and Aurora went to Crimson. Even King Wolfrick showed up and stood by Peppy. Long-deceased members of the Flame of Happiness rebellion stood with their old comrades-in-arms. A small army of ghosts had been summoned thanks to Rosiepuff and Eclipse's spell.

"What now?" Poppy murmured. "Are they going to help us fight?"

"No. They can't." Rosie said. "Zelenia and Stellaluna said they can't help us fight. They said they'd just be watching us like they always do."

Branch scanned the crowd, and he suddenly remembered something he read in one of Eclipse's journals.

 _Their strength is mine. That alone makes me stronger. My family is my strength. As long as they stand behind me, I can do anything._

"Are they going to help at all?" Poppy wondered, starting to sit up.

Branch smiled softly. "They already have." He moved Poppy to let her kneel on her own, and he stood. "Rosie, Poppy, stay here."

"Dad?" Rosie piped up worriedly.

"Stay with your mother." Branch ordered calmly. He stepped towards Malcolm.

The dark spirit scoffed. "Come for another round? After you just lost so badly? Don't you see it? You can never defeat me. You're weak!" Malcolm lunged, punching Branch hard enough to send him flying backwards. Branch tumbled across the ground, coming to rest just a short distance from his family. He held up a hand to stop anyone from helping him. Shaking, Branch stood and faced Malcolm again.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malcolm." Branch said.

"Is that why you choose to face me alone?" Malcolm asked. "Rather unwise, don't you think?"

"Even if I am alone in the fight, my friends are always with me. Alive or in spirit, they are with me." Branch declared. "I will never truly be alone or weak! My friends are my power!"

"What power do you have to defeat me?" Malcolm demanded.

"Look around you, Malcolm!" Branch shouted. "Look at all these souls standing behind me! All of them trust me and believe in me. They support me in my fight! I have something to fight for. I fight for them. But you are completely alone. There is no one to stand with you! You know why? Because you don't care about anyone! You only care about yourself and a crown. Any crown, as long as it's yours." Branch paused. "Any crown…" He lifted the obsidian crown off his head and stared at it. The magic "scent" it once gave off suddenly became clear. "You put your soul into this, didn't you?"

A very brief look flashed in Malcolm's eyes, just slow enough for Branch to see he was right. "I'm not that predictable, Branch."

"Actually, I wouldn't have figured it out if I didn't know you well enough." Branch explained. "You always wanted a crown and a kingdom to run, ever since Peppy banished you. But taking the Troll Tree wasn't going to happen, especially after we beat you the first time. So you needed a backup option. Another kingdom you could control if the Troll Tree couldn't be taken. I didn't think there was another option until I read Eclipse's journal. You have a connection here. This is a kingdom you want."

"What do you think you're going to do, Branch?" Malcolm demanded.

"That's easy to answer." Branch shrugged, still rolling the crown around in his hands. "I'm going to destroy this and then you."

"You don't want to do that, Branch." Malcolm warned. "That crown is a symbol of your leadership and royalty. You can't destroy it."

"That's the difference between you and me, Malcolm. All these trolls know and respect me as their emperor. I don't need a crown to show it. Still, this _is_ something that belonged to my grandmother and mother. I have so few things to remember them by." Branch rubbed the obsidian with his thumb. "Which will make this so much harder for me."

Using his magic, Branch shattered the obsidian crown. Malcolm gasped, holding his chest like he was having a heart attack. He didn't look so strong anymore. "Uh, Branch? Let's not be hasty."

Branch reached Malcolm in less than a second, and his magic-fueled punch sent Malcolm flying straight up into the air. Branch whistled, and Symphony flew up to pluck Branch off the ground and toss him onto her back. Then she grabbed Malcolm, and she flew off into the forest.

"Come on!" Poppy urged. "Let's go help him!"

"No." Eclipse ordered. "This is Branch's battle to finish himself. He doesn't need our help."

"But he needs you, Eclipse." Oaken said. "Go to him. He needs to know the truth."

Eclipse stared at Oaken, and then nodded. She transformed into a ghostly sphere and flew off.

Symphony carried Malcolm past the spiderweb wall and into the Western Woods. She landed right on top of him before hopping off and letting Branch approach the spirit. Branch didn't even need to use magic. He hit Malcolm with a right hook, and then a kick to the stomach. Malcolm was too weak to stop the attacks. Branch grabbed Malcolm with his hair and slammed him on the ground and into trees. He tossed the spirit to Symphony, who shook Malcolm around like a dog with a toy.

Branch watched for a moment. "Symphony, time to drop him."

Symphony stopped in her play. 'Aw, really?'

"Drop it, Symphony." Branch requested.

Symphony made a noise that Branch swore was a grumble. 'Fine. All yours.' She dropped Malcolm, and Branch marched up to him.

"Now, Branch, let's talk about this like gentlemen, shall we?" Malcolm suggested pathetically, rising to his knees. "There's no need to be rash."

"Oh, this isn't rash." Branch assured. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

Malcolm gasped as Branch thrust his glowing hand into the spirit's chest. Branch wrapped his fingers around something, as he hoped, and he pulled out a luminescent red sphere. If Branch's readings in Eclipse's library were correct, this was the other part of the soul attachment spell. This allowed Malcolm's spirit to take form. All Branch had to do now was break it.

"Branch, wait!" Malcolm pleaded. "Don't do it. There's something you need to know: I'm your grandfather."

Branch stared at him. "Oh?"

"I know you may not believe me, but it's true!" Malcolm insisted. "After I was banished, I went to Eclipse and her kingdom. She and I had a fling, and it resulted in your mother and aunt! I swear to you, Branch, I am your grandfather."

Branch glared at Malcolm. "I know."

"I never intended to kill you, Branch. I never would've killed you or even Rosie." Malcolm said. "You're my blood. I could never destroy someone who shared my blood. That seems to be something we have in common, yes? After all, it was my own brother who murdered me. You wouldn't do that."

Branch stared at Malcolm's soul in his hand. This was the one thing that bothered him the most. He knew this would be Malcolm's scapegoat. Family meant so much to Branch. He had been without one for so long that he became willing to take whatever family he could find. It made him believe one should always accept their family, despite any flaws they may have. Malcolm, however, had quite a few flaws himself. Did that mean Branch could throw away one of his most sacred beliefs and destroy him?

"Branch, please." Malcolm begged. "We're family, aren't we?"

Branch stared at Malcolm. "No." He crushed the orb in his hand before Malcolm could move or protest. Malcolm gasped, as though he was the one being choked. His form dissolved like sugar under hot water. This time, he didn't come back.

Symphony nuzzled Branch. 'I know that must've hurt a little. He _was_ family, after all.'

"My grandfather Malcolm died when King Peppy stabbed him." Branch said. "This was a monster that we finally defeated." He and Symphony looked up as a ghostly light approached them. The light materialized into Eclipse's form, and the ghostly empress wore a proud smile. "Good to see you again, Nonna." Branch said.

Eclipse chuckled softly. "How lovely to see you, too. I'm so very proud of you, Branch."

"Thank you." Branch said. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner." Eclipse chuckled. "But I've been watching you, Branch. Thank you for coming all this way, and for saving my kingdom from Malcolm."

Branch looked to where Malcolm knelt before him. He ran his hands through his hair. "He was my grandfather. I can't believe he was actually related to me all this time. I just hope I don't end up like him at all."

Eclipse looked down. "Branch, Malcolm was many things. But he was _not_ your grandfather."

Branch stared at her incredulously. "What? Really?"

"Of course not." Eclipse said. "Malcolm was infertile. He couldn't conceive children even if he wanted to."

Branch laughed in his relief. "Oh my hair that's such great news!" He looked down thoughtfully. "But then who _is_ my mother's father? And why did you let Malcolm believe he was the father?"

"When I recruited Malcolm to help me with my revenge, my goal was to bring Rosiepuff to Moonlight Kingdom where she would be safe." Eclipse explained. "I wanted my closest friends to be with me here. I had thought that Malcolm would be a strong troll to sire an heir. It took far too long for me to realize he had no way of doing that. I let him believe he was the father of my children so I could control him. Get him to bring Rosiepuff, Joy, and Cybil here. But, as soon as he found out I was pregnant, he ran off."

Branch still looked relieved. "So, then, who _is_ my grandfather?"

"Him, you have already met." Eclipse said. "I took some hairs from Finn, the Master Hunter, to magically conceive my daughters on my own. Similarly to how your friend Cooper was created."

"Finn? Finn is Stella's birth father?" Thinking back on it, Branch did notice some similarities between himself and Finn. Some of those traits even carried into Rosie. "That's…..that's so great! That is such a relief!"

Eclipse smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Feel free to tell Finn, if you'd like. He never knew he fathered my daughters."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Branch suggested.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be coming back." Eclipse said. "The rest of the spirits and I must go back to where we belong, watching over you from above. I just have one more thing to ask from you, though I know I do not deserve it."

"What's that?" Branch asked.

"Your forgiveness." Eclipse said. "For all the horrible things I've done."

Branch understood. "Eclipse, you did make some mistakes, but I don't blame you for that. I know your story from multiple sides, including the side told from your journals. There's nothing to forgive."

Eclipse sighed. "There is something I have done to you, Branch, that cannot be forgiven. Something you would not find in my journals."

"Can't be all that bad." Branch shrugged with a smile.

Eclipse stared at Branch. "I tried to kill you."

Branch blinked a few times. "Okay, that's a little bad. Care to explain?"

"Well, after Rosiepuff asked me to come back, I saw an opportunity to start anew." Eclipse began the story. "But being murdered got in the way of that. When Zelenia left for the Troll Tree, I followed her to keep her safe. I watched over her, watched you grow, and I was so excited to hear you and her were doing well. But then came the complications. Something was going wrong. I feared that Zelenia would not survive, and I decided that she could have another child but I couldn't lose my other daughter. So, I made the decision to kill you in order to save Zelenia's life. Perhaps you were told of your complicated birth?"

"I was told that some kind of strange crystallization happened to my birthing pod." Branch said. "That Grandma had to basically cut me out."

"That crystallization was my fault, Branch." Eclipse said. "I tried to kill you so that my daughter would live. But I did not expect Zelenia to put so much power into saving you. I tried to kill my grandson and killed my daughter instead." She got a faraway look in her eyes. She felt like she was back in that room, watching Rosiepuff help Zelenia give birth to Branch. "When you came out, I could feel the power radiating off you like heat from a candle. So much power and potential, and I nearly destroyed you. I became filled with pride when I saw you. You inherited the wonderful power that has been in my family for centuries. As you can probably imagine, I was so remorseful because I tried to destroy such a beautiful descendent of my clan. I was touched to hear Rosiepuff speak so fondly of me to you. It made me so happy to hear my friend trying to keep my memory alive. You were so beautiful, Branch. I have regretted for years trying to kill you."

Branch has listened carefully to the story, and he smiled. "It was a bad situation. If things had worked out better, you would've been alive to help me with the magic. In a perfect world, Mom and Dad would still be here. But that's all in the past. At least you didn't try to kill me _after_ I was born."

"No. In fact, I swore I would keep you safe, especially from the horrors of Moonlight Kingdom." Eclipse said. "So when I heard Zelenia say she wanted you to return here and take the throne, I knew I had to do something. I had to make sure you never experienced the horrors of this kingdom."

"It's not that bad." Branch said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh yes it is." Eclipse said. "That's why I came back as a spirit to drive the trolls away so they would be safe. I had hoped to scare the trolls away and force them to move Moonlight Kingdom elsewhere. After Malcolm died, his spirit came to Moonlight Kingdom and began causing more damage." She shook her head. "My plans went a little haywire after that. Then you came along and….."

"I'm glad I came back." Branch said. "I'm glad that I came to help Moonlight Kingdom return to its former glory."

"Glory." Eclipse scoffed.

"Nonna," Branch noticed Eclipse's mouth twitch with a smile at hearing that. "I'm happy to have learned your story, to be the leader of the kingdom you created. Please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Also, though you do not need to ask for forgiveness, you have mine if that is what you want. I want you to be free to do as you choose and not feel trapped in this world. Be free, Eclipse, and remember that there are quite a few trolls who love you."

Eclipse smiled, and she hugged Branch. "I love you so much, Branch. You have done such amazing things, and I am very proud."

"I love you, too." Branch sighed, tears coming to his eyes. He had spent so long wishing he had a family. It took a while, but he finally had it. He had his wife and daughter; he had Peppy; he had his grandmother; and he had the spirits of his family always watching over him.

"Branch, I have just one more request before we part ways for now." Eclipse said.

"Anything." Branch said.

"Let Moonlight Kingdom die." Eclipse expected Branch's surprised reaction. "Abandon this place."

"But it's your home. It's the place you and Mom left for me." Branch protested. "Don't you want to save it?"

"No. This place is flawed and broken." Eclipse said. "I made a mistake by creating this kingdom, especially in a place as horrible as the Western Woods. Take your people, Branch, and leave this kingdom to die."

Branch looked down. "If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

Eclipse kissed his head. "Go back to your family and friends, Branch."

Branch nodded and climbed onto Symphony's back. "I'll see you around, Nonna."

Eclipse smiled warmly. "I certainly hope so." She watched Branch and Symphony take off, still smiling the whole way. "A long life to you, my grandson."

* * *

While Branch dealt with Malcolm and talked with Eclipse, the trolls in Moonlight Kingdom spent some time with their deceased loved ones. It was a joyous occasion, and many happy tears were shed. The old rebellion members reconnected with their friends, and some of the old members even led the Moonlight Kingdom residents back into the village.

Amber hugged and kissed David and Aka. "Look at you two! You've grown up beautifully! I bet you make your parents awfully proud."

"I hope we make you proud as well." Aka said.

"Very proud, my darling." Amber looked to Crimson, who couldn't stop crying happily. "Thank you, Crimson, for finding a new family. Thank you for letting yourself be happy."

Crimson rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it took a while, but Jasmine was a great help."

Jasmine chuckled, cradling the ghostly baby Aurora in her arms. "I am happy to help."

"You've been good to my husband. Thank you." Amber said.

Moxie was approached by an older troll who looked much like herself. "Grandma?"

"My Moxie!" Lily cooed, pulling her granddaughter into a hug. "You were great! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"You should've seen her out there!" Cooper cheered as he and Suki came up behind the teen.

"Cooper, I _did_ see her out there." Lily reminded him gently. "I saw you and Suki, too. And guess who else saw you?" She looked to the crowd of ghosts, and two of them walked up to them. DJ recognized one of the ghosts and chirped happily, nuzzling the female troll.

"Mom?" Suki guessed.

"Well done, Suki." Fern hugged her daughter. "You found DJ, and the two of you fit like puzzle pieces. Great job, sweetheart."

Suki wiped away her happy tears. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

Cooper stared at the third ghost who had approached. This troll had dreadlocks like his. "Dad?"

Clove chuckled and tousled Cooper's hair. "Go back to wearing the green hat, kiddo. It suits you. Though I am loving the beads in the hair and that cut over your eye. Yeah, that's gonna scar real good!"

"Clove!" Lily scolded. "Don't scare the boy."

"I ain't scared!" Cooper said. "And thanks, Dad. Did I do good?"

"Good? You were great." Clove hugged his son. "I created you for a purpose, and I wish I could've been around longer to be the father you needed. But I'm so proud of who you have become."

Cooper smiled broadly. "Love ya, Dad."

Rosie hugged Larch, Zelenia, and Stellaluna. "Thanks for keeping an eye on us."

"Our pleasure!" Stellaluna said.

Poppy smiled at the ghosts. "So you're Branch's parents and aunt. Nice to meet you at last."

"You've treated our son quite well, Queen Poppy. Thank you." Zelenia said.

Larch looked to his mother. "All those years I worried you. Was worrying me during this fight some sort of payback?"

"You could say that." Rosiepuff shrugged with a grin.

"Thanks, Mom." Larch sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for almost dying on us." Oaken laughed, hugging Rosiepuff.

"I'll have you know I had everything perfectly under control." Rosiepuff said, rubbing her throat.

Peppy looked up at Joy walked to him, and he hugged her tightly. "It's been a long time, Peppy." Joy said. "You seem to be doing well."

"I've missed you." Peppy said.

"Mom!" Poppy came up to hug her mother. She couldn't stop crying happily. "How am I doing with this whole Queen thing? Am I doing okay? Is there something I can do better? Have I—"

Joy shushed her daughter. "You're amazing just the way you are, my flower."

"Told you so." Peppy said, hugging Poppy.

"And hey!" Oaken laughed. "Good on you for keeping your promise, Rose."

"What promise?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Oh, you know." Oaken winked at Joy, and the two ghosts pushed Peppy and Rosiepuff together. The older trolls blushed, chuckling.

Someone cleared his throat. The trolls looked up to see Wolfrick coming up now. The old king of the Troll Tree stared at each of them in turn. His eyes settled on Rosiepuff, who stared back at him resolutely.

"I still don't like you." Wolfrick told her.

"The feeling is mutual." Rosiepuff assured.

"Rosiepuff." Peppy groaned. He noticed Wolfrick stepping closer to him, and he instinctively straightened up in front of his father.

Wolfrick stared at Peppy for a long minute. So many things to say. Things he hadn't said before he died, and new things he wanted to say after watching his family for so long. But there was one thing he absolutely needed to say right now.

Placing his hands on Peppy's shoulders, Wolfrick smiled the smallest of smiles. "I am proud of you, Peppy."

Such a simple sentence, but it meant the world to Peppy. This was the closest Wolfrick ever came to hugging his son or even saying "I love you." Peppy lost his nerve and hugged Wolfrick. The ghost king sighed, patting his son on the head. Wolfrick was never one for open displays of affection, but he would let this slide after what happened.

Oaken looked up. "It's time for us to go."

"Will we ever see you again?" Rosie asked.

"Some of you always see us." Oaken reminded her. "No matter what, we're always watching over you."

The ghosts all began fading away, turning into comets of light that flew away and disappeared. As the last of the comets faded away, Symphony appeared with Branch on her back. She landed in a clear spot and Branch slid off her. He was immediately tackled in a group hug by his family members.

"How is everyone?" Branch asked.

Crimson walked up to answer that question. "We are bruised, but alive. Miraculously, we lost no one."

"I'll bet Malcolm wanted to keep us alive so he actually had trolls to boss around." Rosie said. "Is Malcolm gone?"

"He's not going to bother us again." Branch assured. He scanned the area around him. "This place is trashed."

"We will rebuild, as we always have." Crimson said. "We've done it before."

Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow. "You want to rebuild? Look around you, Crimson. There's hardly a building left standing apart from the castle."

"Nothing we can't fix." Crimson said.

Branch remembered Eclipse's words. "I have a better idea." He gestured for Symphony to help him, and she helped the troll climb onto her back. Branch called out to his people, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone! I cannot believe that you would really continue to live here. The shadow spirit is gone, yes. But the Western Woods are forbidden where I am from, and for good reason. This forest is not safe. We should leave while we have a chance."

"A lovely notion, Your Majesty." Electra said. "But how can we travel safely?"

"I will guide you. I will protect you." Branch vowed. "Eclipse was originally the one who tried to drive you from Moonlight Kingdom. Not out of spite, but to protect you. To encourage you to leave for a better life. This is not a home for you. This is not a place where you can be yourselves. You will always live in fear as long as you stay here. Your children can't play safely. Don't you want to live somewhere you can be happy? I have enjoyed being your emperor, and I always will be your emperor. But I have made my decision." Branch hopped off Symphony. He wrapped one arm around Poppy's shoulders and hugged Rosie with his free arm. "I'm going back to the Troll Tree with my family. I promise to guide you to a safe home and ensure your happiness and sanctuary. If you choose to come and join the Troll Tree Kingdom, I will make sure _everyone_ makes it there safe and sound. If you decide to stay here, then I will name Crimson your leader and protector, since he seemed to do quite well before."

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Emperor Branch." Crimson said, earning looks of surprise not just from Branch but from many other trolls as well. Crimson held Jasmine close. "I wish to go with you and make a new life for my family. This land has been harsh, and I want my children to continue their lives in a happier place."

"I want to go with you as well." Hawk said.

"Our entire family will go." Eagle added as Tyto and Kessie stood with the rebel members.

"Us, too." Amethyst piped up. Many more trolls voiced their agreements, and it spread like ripples in water. Every Moonlight Kingdom troll agreed that they wanted a new life and a new home.

"I guess it's settled." Poppy said.

"There's just one problem, Your Majesty." Fire said. "If possible, can we _not_ live in the Troll Tree?" The other trolls nodded.

"No offense to Queen Poppy's home, but we really don't feel comfortable with bergens." Finn said. More agreements from the Moonlight Kingdom trolls.

"They have a point, Branch." Rosiepuff said. "Speaking from experience of living with these trolls, they aren't going to be very happy living next to bergens. Not after all they've been through."

Branch hummed in thought. "I hadn't thought about that. Where else can they go?"

"Branch," Peppy lit up. "I think I have an idea." He pulled Branch aside, and the two kings spoke in hushed tones. Peppy tended to talk with his hands, and would become more animated the more excited he became. Evidently, he had what he believed was a grand idea. Branch had a thoughtful look on his face, which then developed to a bright smile.

"That's genius!" Branch said loud enough for the other trolls to hear. He and Peppy hurried back, and Branch looked out to his kingdom. "Everyone, listen up! We have a plan!"

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed the final fight! Sadly, we're coming on our final chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **BTW, this quote:** "Even if I am alone in the fight, my friends are always with me. Alive or in spirit, they are with me." Branch declared. "I will never truly be alone or weak! My friends are my power!" **was courtesy of neomoon585. Thanks!**


	29. This Night Is Ours

**A/N: Okay, I've put this off long enough. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – That scene you made with Malcolm and the ghosts? Hilarious. :D Good luck with Iris.**

 **Neomoon585 – Aw, you flatter me with the compliments!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight – This Night Is Ours**

Branch sent Rosie, Creek, and the Troll Tree trolls ahead with some of the phoenixes and their riders. While they got a head start on the plan, the Moonlight Kingdom trolls started packing. Branch and Rosiepuff worked together to find the most valuable of Eclipse's things to pack. They were able to magically shrink books to pack most of the library. There were still many hard decisions to be made. There was no guarantee they would ever return to this place.

As soon as everyone was ready, they moved out. The phoenixes flew above the travelers to keep an eye out for danger. The soldiers walked on the outside of the traveling pack to keep them safe. Poppy and the Snack Pack led them, always careful to look for the fearsome beasts and plants of the forest. Branch was at the end of the pack, making sure no one was left behind. When the trolls slept at night, there was always a rotating guard.

One night, Branch pulled Poppy, Rosiepuff, and Peppy aside to talk to them. He decided to tell them about what Eclipse revealed about Malcolm. Rosiepuff admitted she told Peppy about what she and Branch had found, and so Branch and Rosiepuff told the entirety of the story together.

"Quite a lucky break that Malcolm couldn't have kids at all." Peppy said.

"But the fact that he actually had a fling with Eclipse." Poppy stuck out her tongue. "Gross."

Branch took Poppy's hand. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I was afraid that our relationship was wrong somehow. Even worse, I was afraid I would become Malcolm just by being related to him."

"That could never happen." Poppy said. "You're nothing like him."

"That's what I kept telling him." Rosiepuff said. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Poppy. Branch had asked me to keep a secret, and I already broke that promise once by telling Peppy."

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I shouted at you." Poppy said.

"You shouted at her?" Branch asked, surprised.

"We had a little disagreement." Rosiepuff put an arm around Poppy's shoulders and hugged her. "But we're all good now. Right, Poppy?"

Poppy hugged Rosiepuff. "We're good."

Branch looked to Peppy questioningly. "Best leave it, Branch." Peppy advised. "You did find your actual grandfather, didn't you?"

"Eclipse told me she magically conceived Stellaluna and Zelenia with hairs from Finn, the Master Hunter." Branch answered.

"Do you plan to tell him?" Poppy asked. "He is family, after all."

"Yeah, which means Amethyst is some sort of cousin or aunt or something to me." Branch said. "I don't know if they need to know. Finn already didn't like Eclipse much, and just now reached a point where he sort of approves of her, much like the other villagers. Knowing that he was unwittingly the father of the princesses might make him feel violated. I'd rather spare him the confusion and feelings of distrust and anger."

"I think you're right, Branch." Rosiepuff said. "Finn is happy to be a friend to your father and you. Perhaps that is enough."

Branch looked to Peppy. "What would you do?"

"As a king or personally?" Peppy clarified. "As a king, I think it is wise to prevent further distress to another troll. Personally, I would do the same, but make an effort to consistently be present in the lives of my family members."

Branch nodded in agreement. "Amethyst, Finn, and they family are dear to me. That never changed."

Peppy patted Branch's shoulder. "Another couple days until we get there, yes?"

"We're at the edge of the Western Woods. We're about halfway there." Branch confirmed. "I can't wait to see they're faces."

* * *

Less than a week later, the traveling party arrived. Branch chuckled when he saw everyone's looks of awe. The sunlight streamed through the tree branches. Colorful mushrooms lay in clusters here and there. A banner hung pinned to a large tree, reading "Welcome to Your New Home!"

Branch hopped up onto a mushroom at the base of the largest tree, and he looked to his kingdom. "Everyone! This was the home of the Troll Tree Kingdom for twenty years until we moved back to the Troll Tree in Bergen Town. Now, it will be your sanctuary. Welcome to New Moonlight Kingdom!"

Loud cheers echoed through the trees, scaring off nearby birds. Rosie, Creek, and the Troll Tree trolls with them began helping the Moonlight Kingdom trolls settle in. It would take a little more time for everyone to build their houses and fully establish their home, but they were happy nonetheless.

Poppy hugged her father. "Bringing them to the old troll village. Truly genius."

"Hey, I tend to have pretty good ideas." Peppy said.

"Not all the time." Rosiepuff said.

"Name one bad idea I've ever had." Peppy scoffed.

"How about the time you tried to dye the grey out of your hair without Maddy's help?" Poppy suggested.

"Or the time Poppy got Frigii Flu and you went to find her medicine by yourself." Branch added.

"Or the time you confronted Malcolm alone and nearly died." Rosiepuff pointed out.

Peppy's frown looked more like a pout from a child. "I said name _one_ bad idea."

"Crimson!" Branch called. "Will you all be all right for now? We have to be getting back to the Troll Tree."

"We'll be fine." Crimson assured. "Go right ahead."

Branch, Poppy, Peppy, and Rosiepuff climbed onto Symphony. Creek and Rosie hopped onto Shadow. Suki helped the Snack Pack board DJ. The three phoenixes took off, flying for the Troll Tree and Bergen Town. As expected, the trolls and bergens saw them coming and gathered around to welcome them back.

Prowlus ran up with Ash still in his arms. He hugged his family members, and Branch happily took Ash for a hug. Branch tousled Prowlus's hair. "Thanks for taking care of him, son."

Prowlus smiled broadly. He looked to Poppy and Rosie as they hugged him. _Dad. Mom. Brother. Sister. Finally, I have a family._

"Poppy!" Bridget and Gristle arrived, each carrying one of the royal twins.

"Branch! You're back!" Gristle laughed. "About time!"

"It's been a while, yes." Branch agreed. "But I'm back."

"You're looking good." Bridget said.

Branch glanced down to his Moonlight Kingdom garb. "Yeah. Not really my style, though. I have to find my vest."

"What happened out there?" Gristle asked. "When did you get the new phoenix?"

"This is DJ." Suki said. "We're going to help Symphony protect the trolls here in the Troll Tree."

"We have plenty of stories to tell, but at another time." Branch assured. "For now, I need to rest." He looked to his family. "We all need to rest."

* * *

The next day, stories were told and excitement grew. A new troll kingdom living in the old village? Malcolm had returned as a spirit and was defeated? Rosiepuff had magic of her own? The troll kingdom was all abuzz, and the stories passed from troll to troll. Some details were perhaps embellished or forgotten, but the fantastic nature of the tales never faded.

That night, Branch brought his family together for the first calm family dinner they had in months. They sat together at a table in the royal pod—Branch, Poppy, Rosie, Prowlus, Ash, Peppy, and Rosiepuff—and talked and laughed as though a great battle did not take place very recently. Poppy and Rosiepuff talked about the recipe Poppy used for the lasagna they ate. Peppy tried to spoon-feed Ash, but ended up getting mushy food everywhere except in the baby's mouth. Prowlus began teaching Rosie and Branch more Sign Language. The little family chatted about what they did during the day while their wonderful stories spread through the kingdom.

After dinner, Rosiepuff sent the children off with some cookies while the adults helped clean the dishes. Rosie learned that Ash and Prowlus had become nearly inseparable, and it warmed her heart.

"Mom! Dad! Can we have a slumber party in the living room tonight?" Rosie asked.

"I don't see why not." Poppy said.

"Awesome!" Rosie cheered. "Come on, Prowlus! Let's get the blankets and pillows off our beds!"

"You stay away from the blankets and pillows on our bed!" Branch warned, chuckling when Rosie groaned.

"I think it's wonderful that you took Prowlus into your home." Rosiepuff said.

"He's quite the lad." Peppy agreed. "He deserves a good family."

"We can certainly give him that." Branch said. "He's already fitting right in. I want to start teaching Sign Language to the other trolls, too."

"I can help." Poppy offered. "I'm getting pretty good at it."

By the time Peppy and Rosiepuff departed for their house, Prowlus and Rosie already constructed a blanket fort and began telling stories with Ash inside. Branch and Poppy moved to their room. Pausing at the door, Branch looked back to the shadows of his children in their blanket fort.

Poppy stood next to Branch, smiling at the loving gaze in his eyes. "Branch?"

"I have a family." Branch sighed, hugging his wife. "I didn't know what that felt like for the longest time. I denied that feeling for years because I thought I didn't deserve it. Sometimes I forget how much I missed this. Not just having a family but doing all the things a family does."

Poppy giggled as she guided Branch to bed. "All the things a family does?"

"So much has happened, Poppy. Some tragic, some wonderful." Branch explained as he and Poppy changed into their nightclothes. "We're going to be telling these stories for years. Sometimes, I think, we crave so much the adventures and the things that make 'good stories' that we take for granted the simple, wonderful things like family dinners."

Poppy kissed Branch's cheek. "When did you get so wise?"

"What if I was always this wise?" Branch teased. The king and queen crawled into bed and cuddled close.

"I'm so happy for you, Branch." Poppy said. "I know things have changed, but they changed for the better. There are some things that are still absolutely true." She kissed him. "For example, I still love you with all my heart."

Branch sighed in content. "And my true colors shine brightest when I'm with you."

Back in the living room, the royal children eventually settled into sleep under the protection of their blanket fort. Rosie fashioned a sort of cradle for her baby brother made of blankets and pillows while she and Prowlus cuddled under another fuzzy quilt.

A soft breeze blew through the window and across the blanket fort. Still, the children did not stir. Not even when a glowing troll came through the entrance.

Eclipse smiled at the sight of her sleeping great-grandchildren. She knelt by Ash and softly tousled his hair. She analyzed every one of his features: his ash-grey skin, his hair black like coal, his gray-blue nose, and the red mark on his chest in the shape of a flame. That mark he received when Creek saved the baby's life. He was beautiful, and Eclipse loved him dearly. Ash stirred, and his magenta eyes fluttered open. He stared right at Eclipse and giggled. He reached for the ghost.

Eclipse giggled softly, giving her hand to Ash for him to hold. "Little Ash, my precious prince. I see you possess the gift of seeing the dead. I have heard that those who come so close to death receive that gift." She kissed his head. "Your father has freed me from my self-inflicted burden. I can do as I please. Well, I have made my decision. I am devoting my afterlife entirely to my family. I devote myself to you, Ash. From this day forward, I am your guardian angel, and I will always watch over and protect you."

Ash reached for Eclipse, and she pulled him into her arms. Ash snuggled up into her chest. "Nonna."

Eclipse chuckled softly. "Already learned who I am, eh? What a smart lad." She kissed his head. "I love you, Ash. You are under my protection, now."

* * *

Two weeks later, Branch went with his family and the Snack Pack on Symphony, Shadow, and DJ to New Moonlight Kingdom. In those two weeks, most of the houses had been built and the citizens were settling in nicely. Bliss and Moxie had tagged along, and they immediately went to find David and Aka.

"Hey!" David waved to the girls. He and Aka set down their tools to accept hugs from their significant others.

"You guys seem to be doing well." Moxie noted.

"Really well." Aka confirmed. "This is a great new home for us."

"And we're not too far away." Bliss said. "I know that visiting Bergen Town doesn't sound like much fun, but—"

Aka kissed Bliss's cheek. "It'll be worth it to see you."

Moxie kissed David. "And we'll be visiting you as well."

David sighed, hugging Moxie. "Wonderful."

Crimson and Jasmine watched from a distance, smiling. "Now that's what I like to see." Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah." Crimson said. "Though maybe Moxie can stop kissing David like that."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Come on, you." She grabbed Crimson by the front of his shirt and pulled him along.

"Branch!" Yuki called. He, Snowstar, Cobalt, and Ariana approached the Troll Tree royal family, and Branch knew what was coming.

"Heading home?" he guessed.

"Yes. We've helped how we can; but, now, we must be getting home." Yuki said.

"We'll keep in touch." Snowstar promised.

"Absolutely." Cobalt agreed. "I know our relationship did not start out well, but I am proud to call you an ally to my kingdom."

"We are happy to have the wing trolls as our friends." Poppy said.

"We hope to see you again someday soon." Rosiepuff said.

Ariana hugged Rosiepuff. "I don't care what my grandfather says. I think you're awesome!"

"Thank you?" Rosiepuff laughed.

Cobalt sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about you, Lady Rose, but I suppose I don't hate you anymore."

Rosiepuff shrugged. "I'll take it. You should stick around for the party. It'll be fun."

"I already told him I'm not going until after the party." Ariana said, bouncing on her toes.

"Same here!" Snowstar agreed.

"Ain't no party like a rainbow troll party." Yuki chortled.

The Snack Pack visited with the phoenix trainers and the soldiers, who were happy to see Cooper and Suki again.

"So, you're back to living in the Troll Tree, huh?" Hawk guessed.

"We loved training with you and learning about our families." Suki said. "But our place is in the Troll Tree."

"And at least we'll be able to visit!" Cooper added. He long since put his old green hat back on, though he still wore his father's necklace and had beads braided in his dreadlocks.

"Good." Willow nodded. "Now that we have the time, we can actually get together and do something fun."

"Like this party we've been planning!" Wisteria gestured to the decorations all around the area: streamers, balloons, and lots of glitter. It looked like a piñata threw up everywhere with how disorganized the decorations looked, but nobody from the Troll Tree was going to tell a Moonlight Kingdom troll they did it "wrong."

A horn sounded from the platform mushroom, where Branch stood with his family. The trolls congregated in the space in front of Branch, waiting for his announcement.

"I see you're all getting used to your new home already!" Branch said. "I'm happy to see that. We'll get this party underway in just a moment. Right now, there is a matter to attend to. As you know, I have returned to the Troll Tree Kingdom to be its king once more. But New Moonlight Kingdom is still my home as well. I have decided who will rule the kingdom in my absence." He turned to Rosie and gestured for her to come forward. Though surprised, Rosie stood with her father. "I hereby name my daughter, Princess Rosie, as the future Empress of New Moonlight Kingdom!"

The trolls erupted into cheers. Rosie stared at her father incredulously. "Really? Are you serious, Dad?"

"I can think of no better heir to the throne." Branch said. "You always tried to keep the hopes of the kingdom alive. When I wasn't there, you took charge. Crimson will protect the kingdom until you are old enough to take the crown."

Rosie hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad."

Symphony looked to Shadow. 'As for you, my son, you are Rosie's steed and friend. You are hereby named the alpha of the Moonlight Kingdom flock. Guide the phoenixes well and protect this kingdom from danger.'

Shadow's chest puffed up with pride. 'I will make you proud, Mother.'

"Enough talking!" Poppy cheered. "Let's get this New Kingdom Party started!" The trolls cheered in agreement.

"Rosie!" Kessie called. "Have you finished that new song you've been working on?"

Rosie rubbed the back of her head. "Well, yeah, but you want me to sing it now?"

"Sure!" Bliss encouraged. "Let's hear it!" Echoes of encouragement followed.

"Who can resist a song from you, baby girl?" Branch encouraged.

Rosie looked to the band nearby. They were ready when she was. Rosie nodded. "All right. Let's see if this works. You guys watch me for the changes and try to keep up!"

 _Went on a new adventure, didn't know what we'd find  
Didn't expect so much darkness, with little light to shine  
But we found some new friends, learned some things along the way  
We stuck together all this time, come what may_

It didn't take long for the trolls to start dancing, especially with the Snack Pack leading them. Rosie hopped into the dance with her friends, pulling Prowlus with her. Branch and Poppy beamed with pride.

 _Now we dance like nobody's watching  
We sing so the whole world can hear us  
Friends and family come together  
Bonds built on love and trust  
The past has fallen away  
When the sun sets, it's time to play  
No matter tomorrow, come what may  
This night is ours_

The New Moonlight Kingdom trolls still weren't used to being so boisterous after so long in silence and fear. Bliss helped Rosie bring the trolls out onto the dance floor. Moxie practically dragged David into a dance with her. Ariana and Bliss were right by Rosie's sides, following her moves and harmonizing with her voice. Snowstar pulled her father onto the dance floor. Creek encouraged the children to move and clap to the beat.

 _We had our moments, there were ups and downs  
Took some time for everything to come around  
Lost a few friends, fought our way through the dark  
Broke out of our molds and we made our mark_

Rosie looked around, and the smiles and energetic dancing kept her going. This was the song she worked on for months, trying to perfect. When she stopped working on it, she still didn't know if she finished. But this, right here, told her it was perfect. This was a song about an entire experience that changed her life. It meant so much to her. This was a song she held so close to her heart.

 _The strength of the past got us through  
What a journey that brought me to you_

 _Now we dance like nobody's watching  
We sing so the whole world can hear us  
Friends and family come together  
Bonds built on love and trust  
The past has fallen away  
When the sun sets, it's time to play  
No matter tomorrow, come what may  
This night is ours_

Maybe the animals thought this rowdy party was annoying. They moved away, grumbling a little. But the trolls didn't care what happened outside their home. All that mattered was right here, right now. This was the rainbow after a heavy storm. Branch and Poppy reconciled, solving the problems between themselves and the ones they had with others. The Moonlight Kingdom trolls had a new home, and could finally live in peace after decades of darkness.

Ariana, Bliss, Moxie, and all of Rosie's friends wrapped her in a tight group hug. Prowlus, carrying Ash, also joined in the embrace. Snowstar shared an embrace with Branch and Poppy. Yuki already began talking with Peppy about a party at the Mountain Troll Kingdom. Cobalt and Rosiepuff, taking a break from the dancing, talked civilly for the first time since their introductory meeting. The perfect happy ending to one chapter, and a hopeful beginning for a new era.

 _We've changed a bit, we can't deny  
But we still spread our wings and fly  
Break through the clouds  
Soak up the sun  
I know we went through a lot  
But now let's have some fun_

Rosie and Creek ended up together, and they danced together. Rosie looked to the trolls around her. These were her people. She would lead them one day. Her future danced before her, and she loved how bright it looked. Creek made sure Branch wasn't looking and kissed Rosie's cheek. She giggled, hugging him.

"Long live the future Empress." Creek said.

Rosie kissed him. "And a long life to my emperor."

"You think your dad will ever let us get married?" Creek asked.

"Ever heard of eloping?" Rosie snickered. Creek laughed. He helped Rosie up to the mushroom stage, where she could finish strong.

 _Let's dance like nobody's watching  
Sing loud so the whole world can hear us  
Friends and family came together  
Bonds built on love and trust  
Moving on from yesterday  
The sun has set, it's time to play  
No worries for morning, 'cause come what may  
This night is ours_

* * *

 **A/N: This trilogy is one of my favorite works, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed this so much. I must thank all my readers, those who reviewed and those who didn't, for sticking with the story. I hope you enjoyed this trilogy and go back to it when you need something to read in your downtime.**

 **Specifically, I must thank Damander E, neomoon585, and Reby Montana. Damander E allowed me to use David Stanley; neomoon585 gave me scenes and song inspirations; Reby Montana was a close partner who gave me so many characters to use and expand on. This was a big collaboration, and the first one I've ever done. Before this trilogy, I was very hesitant to do collaboration stories with other authors because I felt I could do better alone. But working with these authors has opened me to doing more collaborations in the future. Maybe not at this magnitude, but I am now more open to partnering with another author on a story.**

 **As for future works, I'm afraid I need to take a break from my Disney/movie parodies. My priorities have rearranged. Next, I am going back to my** _ **Cars**_ **fandom to write something I've been meaning to create. After that, I'll be putting a temporary hold on adaptations to do two more original** _ **Trolls**_ **stories: one a spinoff of** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **and then an entirely different story. Keep an eye out for those and any flash fiction I find time to write!**

 **Thank you all. TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
